Road to the Horizon
by Ztin
Summary: It is about vengeance. It is about honour. It is about hate as much as love. It is about villainy and heroics. It is about quests and treasure. It is about the perfect combination of blacklotus and Baalor's root to get the maximum blast effect.
1. In and Out and In Again

**Road to the Horizon**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to whomever really owns it. Though I am too lazy to point out who those people are, you know who you are.

**Chapter 1**

**In and Out and In Again**

_Ah, I see what a discerning eye you have!_

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

There is but one absolute truth that exists between all the planes, regardless of whatever the laws are that preside within them. Shit happens. This one certainty manifests itself into countless forms, both obvious and unbelievable and thus for all that are real it is the one thing that truly remains common. It is what connects everything by barrelling through existence, striking all in its path unyielding towards the unforeseeable reaction that wallops it back to rebound into bewilderment and perplexity in order to start the process all over again.

What stones are knocked by the rolling ball? What ripples appear between the waves? The birth of one can affect many or the birth of many can affect one. We are the results of chance. Empires can fall in the face of an army. Gods can rise through the accumulation of power. Lives can change with a simple greeting.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"So there is sanity in all this madness. If you are not in league with the evil that dwells in this unholy place, Yoshimo begs your assistance."

The party that stepped through the portal immediately put their guard up as the figure who spoke approached them. Jaheira raised an eyebrow as she appraised the man before her. His ink black hair, almond shaped eyes and dusky skin marked him as a being native from Kara-Tur. She silently gave a quick prayer to Silvanus that they were not actually so far into those eastern lands and were at least still in some part of Faerûn. He was wearing around his shoulders a short bow and a quiver full of arrows. Hanging at his side she could make out the distinct shape of a katana, which she had heard was the standard weapon of choice amongst his people. Judging from the leather armour he wore and a set of lock picking tools hanging from his belt, Jaheira could already guess what profession he traded in.

Jaheira looked back to see what the others thought of having the seemingly harmless thief in front of them. Imoen was warily regarding the newcomer while Minsc stared impassively back, seeming content to listen for any of Boo's squeaks of warning. Sadly, it was not supposed to be like this. Normally Imoen would be gleefully greeting strangers instead of treating them with suspicion. Minsc himself would have already introduced this Yoshimo to Dynaheir, proudly presenting her as his witch on his dejemma.

But Dynaheir is dead, her murder witnessed by Minsc. As for Imoen…

_Child, it was not supposed to be like this_.

The thief-turned-mage's eyes no longer held such a prominent gleam of innocence and mischief, her dirtied appearance giving her a more worn and tired look. Even Minsc looked as if the burden of his dejemma was forcing the full extent of all its weight onto him, his shoulders bared heavily with dejection fixed with naught but a grim determination. Thinking back, Jaheira could scarce believe how much could change within such a short span of time. At least she hoped that was all that passed. She truly had no idea how long they were held captive or if they were even still on the Sword Coast.

Beside Jaheira, their final party member finally answered Yoshimo, her voice clear though slightly wispy, as if she were not really speaking to any of them, "Ohhh, you do not have to beg for assistance, I mean not if you give us cause to fight you. You do _not_ have a cause for us to fight you, eh? You are begging for assistance not a fight. Not like a fiend. Fiends are mean. You do not look like a fiend though. So I guess you are not a mean fiend. Fellows, he is not a fiend, right? So we do not have to fight this non-fiend who is not a mean fiend?"

Immediately all attention was centered on the young woman who had spoken. Like the others, she looked like she was used as a pillow in an all orc slumber party. Her dark cherry red hair was unkempt, sticking out at odd angles and definitely greasy. All over her ripped clothes and exposed skin caked dirt and grime with the odd blood splatter. Walking up to her, Imoen gently touched the half-elf's shoulder and said, "Geez, Pan, I still don't think ya recovered that well from… from our time… back there," while hiding her discomfort at the slightly glazed look in Pan's light brown eyes.

Though it looked like Imoen herself was still trying to get over what happened to herself as well, her pink hair having seemingly lost some of its colour, she set it aside in concern for her friend. They were used to Pan's frequent and usually pointless meandering sentences but never like this. Imoen began to fervently wish for the days that when Pan spoke irrationally it was to only because she so excited about a new potion she discovered that she could talk for hours straight about anything and everything to do with what it could be used for and even the trivial facts about its ingredients. Imoen began to tear up. She is not supposed to be talking in such a way like she would be easily stereotyped as having a conversation with a certified insane person.

_Actually, now that I think about it_ _she was always comfortable speaking to crazy people_, Imoen thought, thinking back onto their past experiences with Xzar.

Ever since escaping their cages, however, Pan still remained slightly disconnected from their situation, as if she were marching through a rehearsed dream, causing concern amongst her friends that perhaps her scars ran too deep to be seen or healed.

Turning to her childhood friend, Pan spoke as if she had been caught doing something wrong, "What do you mean, Imoen? Did I say something I was not supposed to say to the fiend? Ooooh, was I not supposed to tell him that he is a fiend that we must fight?"

Jaheira sighed, noticing that unlike most people who would have startled at such nonsensical talk, Yoshimo took it in stride. "I am no fiend. I am Yoshimo. You know, THE Yoshimo?"

Everyone once again turned their heads to stare blankly at the thief who expected them all to jump with elated star-struck idolism. Only one met his expectations.

"EEEEEEE! By the gods, you are THE Yoshimo? Feared by ALL? EEEEEEEE! Iamgoingtofaint, Iamgoingtofaint, Iamgoingtofaint, Iamgoingtofaint, Iamgoingtofaint. Everybody! It is HIM, THE Yoshimo! Quick sign my robes!" Pan screamed, leaping forward to brutally hug Yoshimo around his neck with such force that the taller man had no choice but to bend his body forward in order to accommodate the shorter and deceptively strong woman.

Everybody looked on in surprise at the sudden change of behaviour from Pan and at the very alarmed and rapidly reddening face of Yoshimo.

"G-g-glad to…. to.. f-final-ack!-ly me-meet…. a fa-ohck!-an. C-could you possib-agh!-ly let me g-go?"

"Mmmmmm. Eeeee!"

Without glancing at the others, Jaheira stepped forward to look into the thief's slightly desperate eyes, effectively taking charge of the situation, "Forgive us if we are not so inclined to grant your request for assistance. As you can understand it would be foolish of us to accept strangers with us amidst this evil lair. How did you come to be here?"

"Ack! Em-embarra-assss-ingly enough… m-my prof-ah!-ssion does no-ot leave its-ah!-lf o-open to tho-oh!-se wh-who are not wary y-yet, someh-hooow I was cau-aww!-ght," at this point Yoshimo seriously thought that he was beginning to lose sight in his left eye so he decided to speed his story up a bit, "Aaaah-thkatla, Co-copper Cor-ohhh-net…b-b-bed, w-w-ake! up, stra-aaange room… sore he-head."

"Eeee, you smell nice but kind of funky!"

"Th-thank yooou?"

Ignoring Yoshimo's distress, Jaheira continued with her questions, "Do you think that we are in Athkatla?"

He was definitely starting to see black spots, "Don't know. Drug-grgle-ed. N-not… long enou-ou-ghhh t-to notice. Pleasehelp."

"How did you manage to escape?"

"Eh-explosion. Door o-open… World g-gett-ing dar...ker…"

Jaheira looked intently at the man. Finally turning to Imoen and Minsc she asked them calmly, "Well?"

"Well, besides the fact that he's probably gonna pass out soon, he looks kinda harmless."

"Minsc and Boo cannot leave the little man to fend for himself. Together we shall plant our boot heels into the backside of evil as we leave this place!"

Nodding, Jaheira gazed at the look of contentment on Pan's face. _Perhaps new faces can cure new problems._

Looking at Yoshimo, whose eyes began to flutter rapidly, no trace of emotion was visible on Jaheira's face. Finally giving a barely perceptible smile she said, "Very well, as Pan seems to have already accepted you. Join with us and we shall begin the journey out of here."

However the thief did not hear her, his body now sagging rather noodly against the relentless hugging of Pan's bountiful joy.

"Eeeeee, THE Yoshimo, I want your baby!"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

After reviving Yoshimo and giving a proper round of introductions the party finally began to make their way through the dungeon, fighting the odd group of goblins along the cramped corridors. The added skill of bow and arrows from Yoshimo proved to be a blessing for Pan and Imoen who now did not have to expend so much magical energy to take out enemies from distance. Still weak from their captivity, both girls could only cast the simplest of spells, mostly magical missiles and even then they could only cast a few at a time.

With quick successions of well aimed arrows striking goblin archers and Pan and Imoen covering their sides with their magic, Minsc and Jaheira were able to make quick work of the goblin fighters with two handed sword and scimitar respectively, without having to worry about being shot at or dodging a stray arrow. They were able to finish their battles faster and thus trekked through the dungeon much more quickly. A little hope began to rise within the adventurers at their progress.

However, it should be known that hope was never a requirement within a dungeon.

Since their meeting with Yoshimo, Pan's head began to clear itself little by little. She no longer felt like she had no idea what she was talking about with her head stuck in a fog and so quickly and subtly resumed leadership by implementing their new battle strategy. From her recollection of her time in the cage, Pan only knew fear, desperation and decay. _Where were her friends? Why were there no other prisoners? Why is he hurting me? How come there is nothing but the sound of her screams?_ Spell after spell, taunt after taunt, blood and tears after blood and tears until finally the only way she could block the pain was to escape from herself. As they began their escape all Pan could wonder was as to why there was nobody else.

What if they were the only beings left alive here in hell? When they found Rielev, Pan came to a revelation. _What if they were not really escaping?_ Escape would mean action but how did she know if they were really doing anything? They are not escaping because they are not real. What if everything is just in her mind and all she really was is a thought in a dead body, trapped in a glass tube waiting and wailing and pleading and suffering and dying over and over again until the only thing left for her was to accept and to ignore and to believe that it was real because the truth cannot set her free. She could not be here. The pain was too real, the loneliness was everywhere and everything. She could not be alive, no one would be cruel enough to let a living person go through this. She had to be dead. Being dead made more sense.

But if she was dead then she would not be thinking that she was dead because the dead do not think. Do the dead realize that they are dead?

The dead but not dead that lie in glass tubes does not get to meet new people. Perhaps they are allowed to meet djinn though, like the one who gave them her brother's sword. _He was not so bad. He spoke to me like I was actually there, like I was not a dead body with a loud mouth._.

But he is gone now. He got his lamp back. _Hmph, probably lit his way home now. I want to go home. I do not like the glass tube. I probably would not like living in a lamp either._ Perhaps that is why the djinni was allowed to interact with her. They were both trapped, restricted to a miniscule three-dimensional zone where physical escape is impossible. Their continued confinement was probably the common ground to their interaction where the meeting took place of the minds escaping the body.

So she really must be dead.

Until they met the dryads. _So beautiful_. Being dead was not so bad, seeing as how she could bask in the presence of the embodiment of nature. _I love nature, so many things you can make from it that go boom_.

It would have been so blissful, so wonderful, if only the sisters did not have such sorrow shrouding their being. Even eternal sprites such as dryads were unable to remain unscathed by the gloom of death. Even dryads must surrender to the inevitable decay that rots all hope of escape and life in this dank dungeon.

Possessions emulate their possessors. The dryads were losing life to the lifeless. She was lifeless. Imoen cried when they cried. Pan cried because she was dead and stuck in a glass tube. Then she felt nothing when they uttered his name. Irenicus. The one who made her die over and over again and only now can she give a name to her killer.

_Everything that has happened, is happening, will happen is not real, could not be real. To the dead the only real thing is death, right?_ Cold stone after cold stone, each step taken emphasizing an echo forgotten into eternity, fading away into ancient memory. The freshness of memory is an ideological nonsense where the perfect angst is but imagination of a world without boundary.

_I am not real. There can be no such existence as the one portrayed by the vastness of endlessness. I cannot feel anything but the thrill of the blood I spill_. Murder was real. The smell of the freshly spilt still remains with her. Thus it echoes within her, a voice she cannot place yet for every life she took, grew louder, more… happy. The more she killed then the clearer the voice became and so she wanted more and more death if only to reach that voice, the only one thing that seemed true within this fog. One desire cannot make a life or else there would naught be anything but instinct. If all she was, was instinct, then there is no alive for her.

_So, how in the Nine Hells, can I explain Yoshimo?_ He seemed real enough, even to a girl stuck in a glass tube like her. He acted real. He reacted real. He looked at her real. He even smelt real. He felt real and when he said that he was THE Yoshimo, she knew, without a single doubt or care in the world that he really, really _is_ THE Yoshimo. He is real and the longer and the tighter she held on to him, the more alive and warm she felt.

The dead did not get to feel heat. The dead did not get to meet THE Yoshimo. This Yoshimo was too lively to be dead. She is not dead.

Yoshimo found them alive. He led them back to life. Their guide, their sanity. Her reason.

Until the end of her days, Pan would be forever grateful for the light of hope he unwittingly shone upon her. She is alive.

It was not just her, for the others too, felt relief wash over them that amidst this stone hell there were people just like them seeking that glimmer of something other than darkness. Imoen was a bubble of giggles again and Minsc found it necessary to describe to Boo about Yoshimo's virtuous aim with a bow and arrow. Even Jaheira afforded a grim smile though her eyes continuously shone with a hidden worry.

Eventually they came across their first challenge as it literally flew into their face. Jaheira was tending to Yoshimo's face which bore fresh scratches courtesy of the mephit that attacked them as soon as they opened the door leading into a large room leaving them scrambling to put up a hasty defence. Once they got over the shock of the attack, Minsc soon made short work of the assaulting mephit and a dozen of its other friends.

While exploring the room with Imoen in search of any equipment they could use, they were accompanied by a colourful stream of cursing in Kara-Turan. Despite the light moment Pan could not ignore the slight uncomfortable feeling she got every time she saw Minsc slice through a mephit with her brother's sword. Even with losing most of its menacing enchantments and the fact that it was Minsc that now wielded it instead of her brutal half-brother, seeing the Sword of Chaos draw blood once again. At least she never had to worry about those golden eyes boring down on her ever again.

She caught the smile Imoen sent her way as she rolled her eyes at Jaheira's harsh chastisement of Yoshimo's habit of unwariness. Things were definitely beginning to look up. However the laws of the universe seemed determinedly set against her as she approached the table set at one end of the room, her world once again, came crashing down.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Khalid.

First came the howls of denial, then the screams of rage directed at her companions and finally there were cries of anguish before Jaheira calmed down enough to send a prayer for her husband's soul. In that moment she ultimately let her tears fall, stroking the cold skin of his face, murmuring things only meant for between him and her.

Khalid's name became a continuous echo through Pan's mind as constant as the grieving sobs coming from Jaheira, who was cradling the broken remains of his body. Pan could only stand to the side in quiet shock, unable to tear her eyes away from the bloodied face of her friend. Minsc was facing away trembling with rage with Yoshimo at his side trying to calm the huge Rashemi down from entering his berserker state. Glancing at Imoen, Pan was surprised to see something she thought she would never see in her friend, something almost akin to fascination.

Troubled, Pan approached the girl, "Come, Imoen. Leave them alone together."

"I saw him do this."

Pan froze, eyes widening at what Imoen said. Minsc and Yoshimo were staring at her and even Jaheira paused long enough to hear what she said.

"W-what?"

"Khalid was dead when our captor started… doing those things to him."

Trembling, Jaheira spoke up, "You saw this? You watched as it was done?"

As if in a trance, Imoen continued, "He… he showed me. He cut and… and showed me. He forced my eyes open and made me look as he… said I should see, so I would understand, but I don't know what he wanted! He would cut and say 'Do you see?' Cut and say 'Do you see?'" nearly shouting at the end.

Silence followed, the only movement being Jaheira as she calmly walked up to Imoen until they were face to face with one another.

_PAF_!

Imoen looked back up in shock, her lower lip trembling, touching her hand to the side of her face that Jaheira just slapped, the older woman looking sorrowful and helpless, the two things the group had never before seen the druid as.

Then slowly, as if unsure herself, Jaheira embraced the motionless younger girl. In that still moment, grief replaced emptiness and shone within Imoen's eyes and bit by bit she raised her arms until she gripped the druid fiercely, burying her face in Jaheira's chest effectively muffling her wracked sobs. Imoen shook and trembled as she cried and cried and cried, the horrors of the past few days finally catching up and proving too much for her to handle. She wept for Khalid, for Dynaheir and for her lost innocence. She cried in hatred at the name that was the cause for all of this. Irenicus. She wept for all the things she lost, all the things that were turned into lies and for all the things revealed. She struggled, she complied and she bared her soul for forgiveness and witness.

All the while Jaheira held her firmly, gently stroking the girl's pink hair, staring impassively ahead and becoming the strength for Imoen to become strong.

"Never again, child. Never again."

Without acknowledging his presence, neither woman moved when Minsc enveloped both in a firm hug, Boo quietly making his way onto Imoen's shoulder, squeaking pitifully. The giant ranger's grief was palatable, his whispered Rashemi prayer for the fallen barely audible. Even Yoshimo stepped forward to place a comforting hand upon Jaheira's shoulder, expressionless, yet his presence meaning something.

All the while, Pan remained unmoving, her gaze remaining fixated upon the death pallor of Khalid, the thoughts of death and blood and chaos, dancing through her head.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The progression, after discovering Khalid, was a sombre one. Leaving that oppressive room there was no more idle chit chat or small talk. When they came across of a group of enemies, whether they are goblins or duergers, they dispatched them quickly and efficiently. Any items that could be looted, were, and then they continued on. All of them simply wanted out of this cold darkness.

They soon after came across a long hall with distinct mural designs set all along its length towards the other side. The hall seemed designed like a lobby, with various pillars, some broken, lining the sides. The naturally keen eyesight of Pan and Jaheira could make out some sort of large monument at the opposite far end. Pausing to take in its depth, Pan wondered warily why there were not any beings inside such a prominent area.

Suddenly there came a shout from one side of the hall. Turning, Pan soon saw three hooded figures emerging from an adjacent passage rushing towards them, short swords visible in their hands. Jaheira heard Imoen mutter at her side, "Obviously the only other humans we meet in this place and they're tryin' to kill us."

What alarmed Jaheira was the fluidity of their movement and she knew they would be no pushovers like the goblins were. Their speed was incredible and it looked as if they were forming into some sort of battle pattern. Jaheira grew increasingly concerned.

"Ooh, they move pretty!"

Jaheira's concern was momentarily replaced with frustration. A quick glance towards Pan once again showed the girl's absurd aptitude for daftness displayed with her fascination with the opposing figure's "pretty" movements when she should be far more worried about their own continued safety.

Before she could tell the others to draw up their weapons, one of the would-be attackers stepped upon a mural designed with bright orange and red pieces. There was a loud click and a fireball, seemingly out of nowhere, whooshed with fearsome speed, striking atop the hooded figures, followed instantaneously by a deafening explosion. The shockwave was so great that everybody but Minsc was knocked off their feet.

The smell of brimstone and burnt flesh permeated the air as Pan struggled to her feet. Where the figures once were, were nothing left but a large scorch mark and settling ash.

Pan gulped, "Well, at least we know not to hold a banquet here."

"Boo believes that the food would not be all that good for us here anyways," Minsc replied in a rather serious tone.

For the next half hour while the rest of the party rested by the door, Yoshimo crept along the wall where the fireball came from, methodically examining and disarming all the traps that were set in place. When he returned, he triumphantly displayed his trophies that he collected, "Ingenious really, the mechanics you Faerûnians manage to employ in your security measures."

"We are truly honoured by your fascination," Jaheira remarked dryly, "So what is it that we have here?" her last question directed towards the two mages.

Holding one of the three objects that Yoshimo gave to her in her hands, Pan carefully examined it all along its length. It was about a foot length of red wood, about three fingers wide, the intricate design carved into it like some sort of serpent head. Looking at Imoen who had just finished her own scrutiny, she finally answered, "These are wands, that much is for sure. The one I hold feels warm to the touch and is probably the one that surprised our unexpected visitors. Ooh, this is real good one, see how it is still so bright, eh? It still holds much power. Such heavy enchantments. Did I ever tell you what the process is for making a wand?"

Before Pan could get into a lengthy lecture about the properties of proper wand making, Imoen quickly interrupted, "Yep, they're definitely wands and they probably came in a set too, 'cause the one I've got is kinda chilly. Three guesses as to what this one can do to ya."

"What of the last one?"

The wand in question was a pink egg shaped bulb fixed upon one end of a golden rod, quite unlike the elemental designs of the first two. Pan shrugged, "I do not know though I imagine it would be quite a thrill to find out."

Deciding to take the corridor the hooded figures came out from, Pan led the group down the torch lit path. They made their way slowly, not wanting to stumble across more hooded groups unprepared, Yoshimo checking for traps along the way. The further along they went, a distinct odour grew stronger.

Scrunching her nose in distaste, Jaheira immediately knew where they were. And she was not particularly happy about it.

"We will soon be emerging into a sewer."

Surprised Yoshimo questioned, "How can you be so sure?"

"Mother Nature would not allow herself to let go so much."

True to her word they found themselves standing within a dry though painfully smelly sewer. Yet they did not continue on. They stood there for a bit, each lost in their thoughts, mostly all concerning about what they were leaving behind. Pan knew it was silly but she could not help but feel as if she were leaving some things behind. Some people. _Could we really go on?_

Deep within herself Pan believed that they would be leaving with an incomplete party. From now on they would be without Khalid's kindness and Dynaheir's stoicism.

_D-do the right th-thing. It's the only thing y-you can do now._

_Follow thy path. That is thy duty._

She shuddered, quickly glancing to see if anybody else had heard what was just spoken to her.

Jaheira had closed her eyes as if fighting with something within herself. Minsc only stared back at the way they came from, Boo sitting quietly upon his shoulder. Imoen had her eyes on the ground and Pan could only stand there wondering if they were actually abandoning her fallen comrades. Unable to come to a decision she looked towards Yoshimo who was looking at her, his eyes slightly guarded as if he were examining her but not allowing her to do the same to him.

Noticing her looking at him, Yoshimo gave a small, rather roguish smile. Quietly, though forever she would never know why, she asked him, him of all people whom she barely knew, "Can we move forward?"

Giving no indication that her posing a question to him was surprising, he grinned only a little wider and seemed as if he were about to speak when he suddenly stopped, turning towards the end of the sewer tunnel.

And then she felt it.

Like a warm breath, it washed over her, banishing the coldness around them, the rotting smell of sewage soon replaced with a freshness she thought long denied her. The others too turned towards the wafting breeze, each lulled with a longing for its gentle caresses. Acceptance and reaction whispered through their hair and all that was ever felt was reciprocated with enlightened air.

Revelation is but realization. Who we are, are but the pooling of actions and consequences. An answer given from nothing in the face of nothing reveals desire and desire commits ourselves to ambition to assurance to dedication to loyalty.

_I do not exist, yet I am still here **because** I hurt and hate and cry and laugh and love and feel. I am alive, whether real or not_.

They all knew that an answer was given. Yoshimo smiled, looking into Pan's eyes, her unshed tears glistening from the faint torchlight.

"It seems that permission is granted, neh?"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

After they had just barely escaped from being crushed beneath the collapsing tunnel and emerging into daylight, Pan thought that they were truly safe. Once again, she found herself jumping from the pan straight into the fire.

"You dare attack me here?" the demanding voice cold and slightly amused. "Do you even know whom you face?"

While the rest of the party immediately scrambled for cover amidst the debris, Pan and Imoen froze, instantly recognizing the voice. For them, it would take a dozen lifetimes to forget the emotionless taunts and commands of Jon Irenicus.

He stood there, like some sentinel of a dark mythos, his spike studded leather robes sweeping around him, stirring an air of foreboding and malice about his figure. Unlike most who pursue the arts of magic, mostly physically weak or frail people, his body seemed more befitting of a warlord. He was tall, practically a head above Minsc, with broad shoulders and noticeable muscles tattooed with some unreadable arcane runes. Yet he moved with fluidity and grace, his every action a firm decision. When he spoke, it was with clarity and purpose, practically courteous despite the emptiness of emotion. All in all, Irenicus modelled the perfect gentleman of nightmares.

Though he gave no indication of having noticed them, they knew that he was very aware of their presence, his tall form moving slightly to the side, allowing them a clear view of those he was addressing. It was a large group of people all dressed similarly to the three who had attacked them earlier, their black hoods covering the top of their heads and parts of their faces, though this time their attention seemed for more focused upon the imposing figure of their captor.

As if listening to some hidden signal, three of the assassins charged Irenicus, short swords out and screaming war cries while the other five shot arrows. With a simple wave of his hand, the arrows merely bounced off a translucent globe shimmering around him. With another simple gesture, he threw two glowing green orbs at the charging attackers, disintegrating one each and petrifying the other one.

Growling in frustration the five shooting arrows drew their own short swords and advanced in a sweeping movement, semi-encircling the powerful wizard. Perhaps it was the mask he wore but Irenicus remained looking bored as with an almost lazy flurry of arm movement and chanting he devastated the attackers.

Two assassins were turned to stone and immediately shattered. One was struck by an acid arrow that virtually melted the flesh from his bones. One looked as if her brain had exploded from the inside, blood and matter just gushing from her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. The final person looked as if a giant hand had dropped out of the sky only to smash him into the ground. Pan noted that his remains looked remarkably similar to what happens to flies.

The group could only stare in horror at the futility of the attacks and the almost careless ease that Irenicus dispatched them with. After all those amazing feats of magic, he was not even breathing heavily. Imoen fearfully murmured, "None o' them even had time ta scream."

Casually, Irenicus walked up to the last remaining assassin he had petrified initially. The frozen attacker could only stare hatefully at her enemy.

Pan could not understand how the assassin could glare into Irenicus's dead mask and not flinch. Irenicus stopped in front of the woman, his ice blue eyes staring impassively down, his face hidden by the arcane runes covering the mask. The look he was giving was something like he was examining a curious insect.

It was his voice that spoke volumes, a clear, calm voice devoid of malice or rage or any emotion whatsoever. Irenicus gave his chilling judgement, placing his palm against the assassin's chest.

"You will suffer. You will all suffer," and with a blast of magical energy, the woman's heart exploded through her back, flying several metres before it bounced to a rest. Pan imagined that she saw it beat a few last times before it remained still.

Not even pausing to look at the woman's collapsing body, Irenicus turned his attention to where Pan and her party stood. They raised their weapons though they knew it would not be enough against his powers. Pan saw the determination in each of her friend's eyes and knew they would give him the fight of his life. Or at least give him a very nasty scratch.

_Maybe if he is distracted enough, I can sneak behind him and…_

When he spoke, his tone shivered her from her thoughts.

"Hmmm. Interesting godchild, that you have escaped. I shall take your resourcefulness into consideration when next we 'chat,'" his words sounding remarkably offhand as if he were simply greeting them instead of describing the tortures he had in mind.

"How can you speak such civility as if our lov… comrades were not rotting beneath in your damnable dungeon?" Jaheira spat.

The group gripped their weapons tighter as Imoen vehemently threw her two cents in, "You're not gonna torture us any longer, I won't let you!"

Even though it was a mask, Pan could have sworn that the corners of the engraved mouth curled slightly upwards into a wry grin, "Torture? Really? You just do not understand what I'm doing, do you?"

"I don't care! Just leave us alone!"

Irenicus had slowly advanced towards them, the rubbles seemingly dissolving beneath each step and there was a definite hint of malice behind his words, "I won't let you, not when I'm so close to unlocking your power."

"We don't want anythin' from you," the grim determination mingling with the unfamiliar anger in her eyes as she let loose a shimmering orb fuelled with every ounce of power she had left.

Yet Irenicus was no ordinary mage as he kept coming forward, shrugging off Imoen's chromatic orb. "Enough, children. It is time for you to remain silent and accept your place amongst futility," and he fired off an impossible barrage of magic missiles that exploded from him like a peacock's feathers, the sheer numbers blanketing the air around them causing Pan and the others to madly scramble for cover.

Still weak from her confinement, Pan was not as hardy as her more conditioned companions so when a magic missile glanced off her head, she collapsed disorientated. Her head was spinning so much that she did not notice the ten other missiles descending directly upon.

Suddenly something slammed into her, throwing her to the side, barely avoiding the magic missiles that just cratered the ground. Gasping, Pan could only stare at the spot she was at a few seconds ago, the person beside her getting up and scanning the air for any remaining missiles.

Finally, Pan looked up from where she was sprawled towards her saviour. "Yoshimo?"

The bounty hunter gave a quick grin, his eyes fixated upon Irenicus. The archmage had his arms folded, merely watching the group recover from the sudden and intense attack.

Barely comprehending what just happened, Pan stated the obvious, "You just saved me."

Still keeping his face inscrutable, Yoshimo replied, "It would besmirch my honour if any harm came to you, my esteemed leader."

"Ohhh, okaaay, that is nice, eh," she said, accepting his help standing up, warily watching out for Irenicus as she looked to see how her other friends fared.

Imoen emerged from behind a broken statue and Jaheira seemed to be limping slightly. Minsc seemed more upset than harmed as he tried to placate the madly squeaking whimpers of Boo.

Stilll slightly dazed, Pan stuck her tongue out at Irenicus, "Nyaaah, you missed."

The archmage inclined his head slightly, his hands making conjuring movements.

A groan escaped from Jaheira, "Oh child, please."

Before they could prepare themselves for another salvo, a thrumming swishing sound warbled throughout the air around them and several figures in various robes of colour stepped out of the dimensional doors that had appeared. The group became apprehensive, not knowing whether it was the cavalry or the firing squad that arrived. Even Irenicus, his stance as stoic as ever, turned to regard the robed mages.

One of them, probably the spokesperson, pointed his staff towards Irenicus and intoned in an official sounding voice, "This is an unsanctioned use of magical energy."

To the mage's left a smaller robed figure, probably an underling, piped out in a less than impressive voice, "All involved will be held! This disturbance is over!"

"Must I be interrupted at every turn?" Irencius shouted as he decapitated the smaller robed man with a sliver of magic.

Instantaneously the atmosphere was thick with the explosion and chanting of magic. Imoen threw in her spells alongside those of the robed figures who attacked Irenicus en masse while Pan was still slightly incoherent and unable to cast. The mages were putting up an equally impressive display enchantments.

So impressive that they managed to last a few moments longer than the assassin did before the last robed figure was totally obliterated.

Before he could confront Pan once more, more dimensional doors appeared, spitting robed figure after robed figure. Seemingly for every mage that Irenicus destroyed, another two would pop into place.

Pan and company decided to wisely stay out of their way.

One of the newly arrived mages shouted, clearly panicked, "This mage's power is immense! We… we must overcome him quickly."

While still casting, Irenicus practically sneered, "Your pathetic magics are useless. Let this end!"

Another mage wearing a green robe strode up fearlessly towards the cold archmage, "Even if we fall, our numbers are many. You will be overwhelmed."

Irenicus paused, his gaze sweeping over the mass of robed figures, a constant stream of them still popping out of dimensional doors. Even a squad of heavily armed soldiers could be seen making their way over. Sighing, Irenicus finally crossed his arms, "You bore me mageling. You may take me in," an audible gasp of relief coming from the mages and Pan's party.

However, Irenicus played a hidden card, his eyes coldly set upon Imoen, "But you will take the girl as well."

Startled, the companions turned to the girl whose face paled drastically, "Wh-what?"

The green robed mage spoke as if it were obvious that she must be apprehended, "You have been involved in an illegal use of magic and will come with us."

As soon as those words were spoken, Pan felt as if time slowed to a crawl. She saw the mages hold onto both Irenicus and Imoen, the girl shrieking and sobbing, her arms held out towards Pan. She saw Jaheira and Minsc struggle towards the girl, unable to get through the press of robed figures. She saw her own hand reaching for Imoen's, their desperation mirrored in each other's eyes. She saw how just few centimetres away from their fingers touching, Imoen disappeared within the dimensional doors.

In a roar of sight and sound, reality descended upon Pan. Only she and her companions were left standing in the desolation and burning rubble, all of the mages having disappeared. She fell to her knees, grasping the dirt where Imoen had just been standing, ignoring the cursing from Jaheira, the frustrations of Minsc or the curious glances of Yoshimo. Pan remained unmoving, not a sound but of her own heavy breathing.

Despite the bright of day, darkness filled her eyes.

Soon the screaming started.


	2. Breakfast and Dealings

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to whomever really owns it. Though I am too lazy to point out who those people are, they know who they are.

**Chapter 2**

**Breakfast and Dealings**

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

A crowd was gathering around the remaining party members, their curiosity focused on the bowed young half-elf sobbing and screaming all at once. The onlookers had thinned out considerably after it became apparent that the spectacular magical battle ended with the mages departing yet there were still remained some people milling about. They kept a fair distance, murmuring amongst themselves and trying to avoid getting caught staring. Jaheira was making her displeasure known by the death glares she gave to those with less tact.

Turning her attention back to Pan, whose loud grief deteriorated into pathetic mewling, Jaheira gave a loud sigh of frustration. Even despite her normally wilful attitude she could not comprehend how she could be so utterly helpless three times in just a few days. First she had berated herself for allowing themselves to be caught so effortlessly, like they mere children being kidnapped. During her captivity she could only grip her cage bars helplessly as the screams of her comrades echoed through the darkness. The fact that they could still cry out in pain was little consolation that they were still alive. In a rare moment, Jaheira had resigned herself as a powerless witness and after Imoen picked her lock open she vowed never to be so again.

Her self-made promise would break less than a day after her release. Everything ground to a halt as she could only cradle her husband's dead body. She knew that no matter how much she prayed, how many healing spells she cast, not even Silvanus or Mother Nature herself could bring him back. She would not get a final goodbye or a last kiss, all she could take from this was the assurance that Khalid no longer suffered.

By her very own nature she forced herself forward, if not for herself then at least for the two girls who were on the verge of breaking. Just when the light of day bathed their skin and she thought themselves finally free, one was once again just as easily snatched from under her care as before.

Now she stood over her remaining charge, the unfamiliar sensation of uncertainty biting beneath her eyelids. She looked down at Pan and was quickly overcome by pity and annoyance. The young mage was shaking and mumbling to herself, constantly scrubbing at the dirt in front of her.

"No, this cannot be! The murderer of Dynaheir flees from righteous butt-kicking vengeance! And he takes Imoen with him, too! Something must be done, we must find this evil wizard! All that is goodness cries out for this! Even little Boo, though he cannot cry out quite so loudly."

Jaheira looked up at Minsc, Yoshimo trying to placate the large warrior. "Calm, my large friend! The wizard obviously had great power and I doubt we have seen the last of him. Perhaps it would be wise to 'catch our breath' as you say."

Minsc finally stopped twirling his sword around him, which Yoshimo had to constantly duck from. Seeing how both humans looked towards Jaheira, she shook herself from her melancholy. Pan was in no condition for any leadership roles so it once more bore down upon her. Steeling herself for what she felt were dark days ahead, she gently raised Pan up by her shoulders, "Come up now, child. Enough of this foolishness, no help will come to any of us, especially Imoen, if you insist on playing in the dirt."

Pan's filthy hair was plastered against parts of face, dirt streaks emphasizing her gauntness, giving her the look of a sickly person. What remained of her clothing hung in tatters barely covering her decency. The look she gave the druid almost made Jaheira flinch.

While for as long as she had known her, Pan constantly had a faraway look in her eyes, like she was always in some kind of daydream. Jaheira was at first wary, in fact very much against allowing such a silly looking girl to travel with them yet time after time after time, Pan somehow managed to lead them to one victory after another although admittedly, sometimes through questionable if immoral means. If she did not know any better she would have figured that the daft look Pan often presented to the world was a front for the unsuspecting but in reality she knew that Pan really was, for lack of a better word, loopy. Through some grace of nature, Pan seemed to be guided by some sixth sense, unnoticeable by others and was most likely pure dumb luck. This time however, her eyes told Jaheira that she seemed far too gone for her to actually be fully present now.

"They took my Imoen."

The stress of recent events played heavily on Jaheira's patience. Yes, they took Imoen but what of Dynaheir? Of Khalid? Did they not take them too? "Stop this foolishness at once! You will not gain anything by losing your mind now. Focus, damnit!"

Instead, Pan only sagged further into the druid, "Took all of her."

Jaheira's steady voice did not betray her anxiety, "Yes… they did. We will get her back but only if stop acting the fool."

"Oh. Okay. Good."

Letting Pan to lean against her shoulder, Jaheira addressed the males, "We must get her someplace to rest before anything. There must be an inn somewhere around here," she paused, taking a good look at their surroundings, "Where ever here is."

Even though they were previously occupied with trying not to get killed by an insanely powerful archmage, it seemed almost unlikely to still not have noticed their surroundings. The thing that struck Jaheira the most was just how huge the place was. Yoshimo was struck with how many pockets could be picked in this place. It seemed more like something made only for giants instead of insignificant people. The colossal amphitheatre they were in was easily three times the size of any stadium she had ever seen and just as high, about fourteen stories up. The parade ground itself was able to fit five hundred people, arms outstretched and fingertips touching, along its width. Its length looked able to fit triple that number. She could even make out the gaudy colours of a giant circus tent at one end that barely able to completely occupy its own corner.

In addition to its great size, she could only imagine the cost its construction, the shine of gold and polish of marble plentiful reflecting brightly amongst the intricately styled columns rising high above them. Dispersed evenly were humongous and elaborate statues carved from the same stones of the amphitheatre, their outstretched arms reaching high above the walls towards the sky, as if they were the gods themselves being born from the amphitheatre. Climbing Greens and Sweet Ivy grew along the walls, columns and even along some steps, adding a hint of naturalness clarity to the air. Inside, all along its sides it rose upwards like some manmade mountain slope, the homes and shops moulding with one another up a dozen tiers, representing the paradisiacal cliff side homes of legend.

It was a mass of people everywhere on the grounds, along the walkways, balconies, inside the homes, the very top edges of the walls, underneath huge decorated arches, people coming in, going out. If she squinted upwards she could even make out a few figures sitting atop one of the statue's hands high above the top of the walls. And everywhere she looked, coin was being exchanged. People were talking, shouting, screaming, bartering, auctioning, haggling, buying and selling. There were shops and stalls set up on every possible space, from the crowded grounds to along the multiple terraces to the tiered walls. A practical rainbow of colours were splashed upon tent tops, canvases, flags and painted setups.

In the stalls were trinkets of any possible use from decorative animal heads to egg-cracking spoons, food of every single culture from the spices of Chult to the cuisines of Rasheman, all marketed by people of different nations. There were weapon smiths, armourers, antiquities dealers, collectors, cooks and bargainers. Baskets of vegetables, baskets of knives. Mulhorandi mummified cats to gnomish flying ferrets. How-to books and Where-to guides. Kara-Turan silks and Thayvian cotton. Dwarven made easy chairs and one-of-a-kind drow elf socks. Bulk orders of giant's nostril hairs and single purchases of knucklefish. Dotted here and there throughout the mass of activity were performers doing either amazing acrobatic feats or shoving swords down their gullets while breathing fire at the same time.

Opposite where the battle took place was a huge wooden structure on thick raised stilts, richly carved and expensively decorated as can be seen by the exotic plants and fabrics decorated on its patio and along the windows. Lavishly dressed people could be seen reclining on thick pillows while servants were madly dashing in and out of the building. Despite the flurry of business and trading going about, the entire place (excluding the collapsed area behind them) was clean, the air fresh, the stones white and the grounds practically immaculate. Jaheira noticed how even a fatal battle resulting in death and destruction of property failed to distract these people from doing business for more than a few moments.

Keeping her wonder in check she spoke to Yoshimo, seeing as how Minsc was in a deep conversation with Boo. Something about finding a choice selection of space hamster food here.

"Do you recognize where we are?"

Yoshimo furrowed his eyebrows slightly in thought, "Yes… yes, I believe we are in Athkatla. I am very sure of it. I recognize this mad marketplace, it is known as Waukeen's Promenade. Quite the marvel, Amnian architecture. If you look at some of the roofs here, however, you will notice the typical style of Kara-Tur. A far reach of influence, wouldn't you agree?"

Jaheira let out a relieved breath. At least they were in familiar territory, recalling some of her past experiences in the area. Yoshimo grinned at her, "It is most excellent, neh? We are fortuitous to have someone like me who has spent enough time here to guide us through this bewildering chaos."

"It would be most fortuitous for our sakes if you would cease yapping about Kara-Turan roofs and simply lead us to the nearest inn. We are not here to go on a tour."

Yoshimo bowed his head deeply, "Ah, I apologize. You are right, we must rest ourselves, both mind and body, especially Pan. There is a place nearby, the Den of the Seven Vales, I believe it is called. It is costly, though still much more of a bargain compared to the Mithrest Inn."

"I do not care if it's a palace or a tent, take us there."

Still supporting Pan, they made their way down the hill of rubble onto the parade ground where there still remained some curious onlookers. Thinking that they could still use a bit more information Jaheira handed Pan to Minsc, the ranger cradling the woman like she was a baby.

A finely dressed woman eyed Jaheira cautiously as the druid strode up to her. "Excuse me, did you see what happened here?"

"You mean about that horrendous fight that just took place?"

Jaheira forced herself not to roll her eyes, "Yes, about that."

The woman thought that now would be a good time warm up her gossiping skills, "Oh, it was most dreadful for such an occurrence to happen and during afternoon tea no less. Inconsiderate of them really. First there was such a commotion that my little Boopsie here could hardly concentrate on his dim dums," Jaheira finally noticed the tiny, rat-like dog the woman held in her arms, "Well, I just couldn't have that now could I? Boopsie needs his vitamins, yes he does. Don't you, Boopsie-shmoopsie-poo?"

Jaheira refrained from commenting about what Boopsie really needed.

"At first I thought is was just a rabble of drunken ruffians, you know, the commoners. So I decided to put them in their place, quiet and out of sight. Just when I round the corner, there came such a frightening explosion! Rocks and debris were flying everywhere and the dust almost reached me. However most unsettling was the amount of dirt that seemed to just rain down. The nerve! Some disgusting filth could have actually landed on my dress. Do you know how horribly difficult it is to get stains out of Calimshite silk?" the woman eyed Jaheira's present attire and decided that she probably would not, "Luckily I was still a fair distance away."

"How fortunate for you."

"Yes, well, after most of the dust settled there were a gathering of ruffians in black hoods surrounding this one fellow in leather robes, quite fetching really, I should get a hold of his tailor…"

Jaheira's patience had run out, "Yes, yes, we saw the rest ourselves. Do you know who those people were, wearing the black hoods? Or anything about those robed mages?"

"Well, I never!" huffing, the woman gripped Boopsie tighter and walked away, "How should I know? As if I would associate with such dregs. Just a bunch of ruffians dressed as vagabonds causing nothing but trouble, no doubt. Such rudeness, am I right Boopsie? You would never interrupt momma like that, would you shmoopsie-doopsie-goo? Come, let's go get you nice and clean for daddykins, it will be such a surprise…"

Jaheira gave a small growl as the woman walked further away. Curiously, Boopsie could be seen over her shoulder, a pleading look in his eye that just signaled _save me_.

"Oi, don' ye be listenin' ta that puffed up blowbag. Unless ye be havin' at least one castle packed full o' coin an' blood purer than Ao 'isself, e'erybody be considered a 'ruffian' ta her!"

The druid turned to the elderly man who had spoken. His clothes were common enough though immaculately well kept and in his hands he held a wooden box filled with trinkets.

"Do you know who those people were?"

The man nodded, "Aye, that I do an' let me tell ye 'tis ill omen when the thieves an' wizards be seen dyin' in the same spot."

"Thieves?"

"Oh? Newcomers, eh? 'tis bad luck for ye ta be here in such a time. Usually not so dangerous here, in tha City o' Coin. Well, that's not entirely true, I jest means leasts 'round here in Waukeen's Promenade. Them dark hooded fellas was Shadow Thieves."

"Is that so?"

He puffed his chest slightly, "'Course is so! I been in this town longer than mosts an' I'd recognize their guise anywheres! Powerful thief guild, they are, wi' connections all o'er tha place. Runs the city wi' strength on par wi' the Council o' Six themselves. Thievery, murder, blackmail, ass'ssinations, whorin' an' smugglin' is their trade. Think they all secretive an' such but I knows 'em, I do. Just, ah, don' be tellin' others that, aye?"

"Of course."

"As for them magic tossin' tossers, they is the Cowled Wizards."

Jaheira's curiosity peaked, "Cowled Wizards?"

From the man's tone it appeared he held no fondness for the mages, "Aye, buncha cock-eyed, quill pushin' uppity greed gobbers they are. They be the law here, magic wise. Not many folk in tha city care for tha stuff, highly suspected it is. Magic an' other such craft be strictly regulated, almos' outlawed what have ye. Them Cowled ones be enforcers, makin' sure nothin' an' nobody gets away with deviance. Tho' I been 'ere long enough ta know a corrupt official whens I sees one, causin' all kinds o' mischief themselves."

"Yet they themselves are mages, yes? How can this be if such a thing is frowned upon here?"

The man shrugged, "They scares ev'ryone, simples as that. 'Sides, folks is more scared o' the wild an' dangerous ones an' the Cowled Wizards be the only ones' ta bring 'em down. Jus' like they did wit that tall, powerful 'un here. Reckless booger sniffin' runt, 'e was."

Jaheira urged a question at the mention of Irenicus, "That tall one, do you know who he is? And what of the young girl, did you see her get taken along with the other one? Do you know where they went?"

He shrugged again, "Sorry, miz, can't helps ye there. Firs' time I be seein' that 'un an' I hopes it'll be the last. As fer the gal, was she a friend o' yours? Then sorrys agin but when a wizard gets 'isself captured nobody knows where he goes an' they don't come back. Ever. Poor sods."

That was not what she wanted to hear. Thanking the man, she headed back towards her companions when she suddenly remembered, "Wait, what of those Shadow Thieves? Do you know how they are involved in this?"

"Don't rightfully knows, could be fo' a numbers o' reasons. Profit, a job gon' bad, mebbe even cuz of a wrong look. They be dangerous folk in all o' Amn, so's best not ta cross 'em. Any o' 'em."

Tossing him a few coin, she thanked him again.

Grateful, the elderly man departed a last bit of warning advice, "This be the City o' Coin fer a reason. E'erythin' has a price."

The information gleaned from the man did little to ease Jaheira's mind. They now knew the names of the players but the roles still remained a mystery. They did not even know where their party were placed amidst this drama.

Yoshimo led them towards one end of the promenade, climbing up to the fourth tier where the inn was located. It looked decent enough, the front looking clean and free of refuse and animated conversations coming from within. On a sign in bright orange letters, "Den of the Seven Vales" was written boldly. When they opened the broad oak doors a thick fragrance wafted out, the smell something familiar to Jaheira.

Once inside they waited by the stairs as Yoshimo secured them rooms for a few days, paid for by the loot he procured in the dungeon. The soft glow of the red chandelier and the bustling of patrons did little to warm their moods. When they made their way to the rooms, barely a word was said as the men took one and the women the other. Sleep descended upon them followed closely by dreams and nightmares.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

…_Murder…_

A dry, hot wind blew against her naked body, the smell of decay and rot thrusting into her senses. It should have sickened her yet it was familiar to her, like something she had smelt innumerable times since before ever.

…_Murder…_

In front of her, like a canvas of necromancy, a sea of bones flowed and ebbed from her toes expanding far off into the horizon. Bones of all manner of creatures, both humanoid and otherworldly made up this macabre ocean. Humans, elves, orcs, halflings, dwarves, gnomes, and goblins. Gnolls, giants, mindflayers and dragons. There were huge bones, small bones and child bones.

…_Murder…_

There was no roar of waves or the howl of winds. Instead, every single skull in that sea of bones was screaming. Screaming, wailing and crying the universal language of pain.

…_Murder…!_

She was swimming through the bones. Their joints and fingers and teeth cut into her skin, bleeding into the mass of solid white, still not slaking their thirst. It hurt and she did not know where she was going but she still swam forward.

…_Murder…!_

…_Murder…!_

They begged her, threatened her, pleaded with her, fought against her, held onto her, screamed at her, bit her, violated her, whispered to her, spoke to her. She could not stop.

…_Murder…!_

_...Murder…!_

Forever she swam alone, the screams of bones her only company.

…_Murder…!_

Finally she reached it. One skull, a human's yet godly. Beastly. It was titanic, a veritable island, the top of the head reaching upwards like a mountain.

…_MURDER…!_

…_MURDER!_

She began to climb.

…_MURDER! MURDER! **MURDER!**_

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Pan opened her eyes and the madness fell away into a hazy existence.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Pan awoke to unfamiliar territory. Comfortable but unfamiliar. The window shutters were left partially open and what light could, flood in directly over her face. She eased herself up onto one elbow, taking a good look at the room. She was in one of two beds, the other at the opposite wall of her. There was a small adjoining room by the door where she could spy a tub and a washing basin. A small desk and two chairs were by the window. All in all it was lightly furnished though noticeably spacious.

Figuring she might as well get up, she dropped back down, performing her morning wake-up ritual. First she straightened her arms out, stretching each joint from her fingers, wrists, past the elbow and finally her shoulders. She then arched her back, her legs wide apart and straightened, curling her toes as she tried to stretch out as much of her body as possible. She stretched herself out, arms and legs extending as far as they could.

"Mmmmmm, eeeeeeee!"

It was a habit of hers, to squeal as stretched, one that she knew annoyed her travelling companions especially Jaheira. She did not understand why it should, it was just her way of expressing her relief at how a great stretch felt so good. Secretly, she thought the point between maximum stretch and collapsing into a relaxed lump was kind of mini orgasmic. They could at least refrain from telling her that it reminded them of a stuck pig. She did not sound _that_ bad.

"Eeeeeeee!"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Splashing water onto her face, Pan took a good look into the mirror. Her dark cherry hair was free of grime and now hung chin length in waves, her bangs covering her left eye, the tips of her pointy ears barely poking out. Her skin was scrubbed clean of all dirt and now her pale complexion was clear for all to see.

_Hygiene is my saviour, like earwax but not so annoying._

Pan found a new violet cotton tunic sitting atop a chair as well as her old brown leather pants and leggings she had worn since her capture. Someone had thoroughly washed them, judging from the strong smell of soap. No evidence of the blood and filth remained.

_Mmm, smells like Laymander's soap. Make from lavender, cow fat, vilip herbs and frog scrotums, mix well, cook and bake over a period of two hours. _

As she dressed herself, she thought back to everything that has happened. Like a montage of an unstable mind, everything from Gorion's death, the Iron Throne, Sarevok, their recent capture up until her waking up this morning. She thought of the people she met, the people she killed and the people still with her. Then she thought of Imoen and swore that she will get her back. She needed to get her partner in crime back, if not for herself then at least in principle.

Then of Irenicus she swore a terrible vengeance. _I will kill him. Then torture him. I will make him eat Imoen's cooking. Yes, deliciously evil. Then I will kill him again. Then feed him some more. Rinse and repeat._

Pan shook her head at these thoughts. _Maybe I should show him a bit of mercy. Minsc always says I should be more sensitive to other people's feelings. Fine then, I will only feed him Imoen's food once._

Pan was so focused on fast forwarding through the events in her life that as she was leaving the room she failed to notice her unevenly buttoned tunic and that she had placed her shoes on the wrong feet.

When she made her way down the stairs pieces of conversations drifted to her ears.

"… robbed blind, he was! I say they should just burn the whole…"

"… out of nowhere a giant ball, just sittin' there…"

"… war, an' a bloody mess it's makin…"

"… it moved I be tellin' ye…"

When she came around the corner on the last step she found the rest of her companions sitting at a table having breakfast, "Hello in the morning!"

Pan felt slightly puzzled at the looks of intense relief that washed over their faces when they noticed her approaching. She immediately became alarmed as Minsc suddenly rose up, knocking back his chair in the process and enveloped her small frame in a gentle hug lifting her completely off the floor. Unfortunately, what is gentle to Minsc is usually bone crushing to everybody else.

"Ah ha, righteousness prevails again! Not even the villainy of sickness could stop Pan from her path to goodness. Boo told me it would be so but still I had to worry. Little Pan is hail once more to deliver evil a most sound thrashing."

Pan reddened enough to rival her own hair and as her face was smooshed against Minsc's chest she could only utter, "Eh?"

While Pan was stuck in between Minsc's arms, Jaheira placed the back of her hand against the mage's forehead, checking her temperature. Nobody missed the scathing bitterness in her tone however, "You became fevered child. You do not remember this?"

"Really?"

Only Yoshimo flashed a look of bemusement that he quickly covered up at Pan's air-for-brains attitude. Having quested with her for a while Minsc and Jaheira knew this was normal for her.

The druid spoke with almost cold indifference, "The wound you received to the head was more serious than we had thought. You were sick with fever and have been drifting in and out of consciousness. We have remained here the entire time caring for you while gathering what little information we could gather from the locals."

"That is real nice, you fellows are real nice," Pan said, not noticing the irritation in Jaheira's growl as she was trying to pry herself from Minsc's grasp, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Sleeping!? Are you joking? You weren't sleeping you were unconscious-"

"Five days!" Yoshimo said, interrupting Jaheira's outburst, "You were… unconscious for five days."

"Five days we should have been on the trail of Irenicus instead of worrying ourselves to death whether or not you would ever wake up," Jaheira spoke unawares of how her voice slightly faltered at that last part.

"Why did you not seek for clues yourselves? You do not need me for that."

Yoshimo winced as soon as those words left Pan's mouth. That was the wrong thing to say. "You are too much of a fool! Fine! Next time you become severely ill I will let you die!"

"Wh-what?"

"Do you still not realize how sick you were? We are strangers in this place with little money for medicine. I had to send Yoshimo out to procure both through whatever means necessary. And nothing I did seem to work… no amount of medicine… deep in your sickness you became…"

"You became incredibly aggressive, thrashing about with a strength belaying your size," Yoshimo continued after it looked like Jaheira needed a moment to compose herself, "Minsc had to remain in order to hold you down while our druid here performed every herbal remedy craft known to her. We thought you were lost to us a few times. Jaheira finally resorted to faith and had to ply for the grace of an exceptionally powerful healing prayer. Your fever only broke yesterday morning."

Pan turned her wide eyes to the thief and only then did she notice the dark circles under each of her friend's eyes. Distractedly she thought, _Some Eversoul Potion would clear that right up. Mix well with chicken soup._

A quiet voice broke her reverie, "Such a fool. Such a childish fool. How could let yourself get hurt like that?"

Pan looked at the older half-elf, confusion evident in her eyes, hurt in the Jaheira's, as the consequences of her absence finally sunk in. They gave all of themselves, they stole, spent their precious few coins, prayed, exhausted and cried themselves, for her.

_The trail would have gotten extremely cold by now. Still, at least I found something just as precious._

"Thank you so much. Thank you. I… I am sorry, Jaheira… I-"

"No, do not be sorry. Just be ready to do what we must."

The tension was strained to point of something breaking. Pan could not look into the druid's eyes, staring instead at Boo who was perched on Minsc's forearm. Normally the scene of a small girl crushed to a giant's chest, her feet dangling above the floor would have struck someone as quite humorous. Yet there was nothing funny about the seriousness of their situation. Jaheira sat back down, her exhaustion having dimmed but she still remained a rigid posture. Yoshimo kept his distance, eyes shrewdly taking in the group before him. Only Minsc seemed confused by what just occurred. Their little leader is up and walking again, should this not be a joyous occasion for expressing happiness?

Jaheira looked up, ignoring the weight on her shoulders. Pan was looking at Boo, the little rodent seemingly squeaking advice and it looked as if the mage were actually paying attention, her head nodding slightly.

The druid contemplated this scene in front of her. Finally looking as if she came to a decision she said, "Well, what are you waiting for? You might as well sit down and order something to eat. It is time to break your fast anyways."

"Jaheira?" Pan's eyes questioning.

"Eat now. Childsitting time is over now."

A small grin made its way out of Pan's face, "Okay. Minsc, you can put me down now, I think Boo wants to get back to snacking."

Jaheira nodded, turning back to her meal, the weight still heavy but easier to bear. Another confrontation was inevitable but at least for now they were clearing the road.

Having noticed the descending calm, the others took their seats. Even despite this vibrant confrontation nobody else in the inn seemed to have paid any attention to them. A hefty, fleshy woman brought up Pan's food, bread and a large bowl of stew with some chunks of meat floating in it. She smiled pleasantly at the women who smiled politely back.

"Ah, thank you, Missus Patricia, your service is commendable, as usual."

The woman's smile immediately transformed into a fierce scowl directed at Yoshimo. The bounty hunter ducked his head down in an attempt to avoid her look. "You keep your comments to y'self boy, if'n you know what's good for you," she spat, turning away while giving the women a piteous smile, "Enjoy y'selves ladies."

Jaheira and Pan did not bother holding back their laughter at the glum looks both men had on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Pan asked.

"Oh, it is bad fate for me and Boo and Yoshimo. That not so little woman would vanquish all evil, if evil were only male and even then I shudder to think if it were a woman."

"Hush now, Minsc. Do not spread such gossip, Mrs. Patricia is a most wholesome soul to all in this city," though the grin on Jaheira's face said otherwise.

Pan then noticed that only she and Jaheira had delicious looking if not edible meals. From the looks of it, there seemed something almost… unholy about the mess on Minsc and Yoshimo's plates. When she looked closer, she imagined she saw parts of it move.

_I could probably make some really potent tranquilizing potion with that…_

Yoshimo asked keenly, "Perhaps it is time for us to sample other ventures of local cooking."

Minsc looked up hopefully. Even Boo's eyes seemed shiny with anticipation.

"Tsk, you know we cannot afford such things. This food is included in our rent so eat it all up, dear sir," Jaheira replied with a wide smile.

"But last time I finished this… stuff I…"

"Oh hush now. It could not have been as bad as what Pan vomited all over you."

"What!?"

Jaheira was the only one smiling broadly away as the others could only look at her in surprise and disgusting memories.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Eventually convincing the women to share their food, the group decided to begin their search. Jaheira told Pan what information they gleaned from the elderly man at the battle site.

When she had finished, Yoshimo added, "While you were… inactive, I took the liberty to sort through the rumours circulating the promenade. Apparently there are whispers that the Shadow Thieves are involved in a war with a rival guild. No one knows who these newcomers are but there have been reports of bloody confrontations at night. Perhaps Irenicus is involved in this somehow?"

They sat in silence as Pan looked deep in concentration, her brow furrowed in thought. After a while they began to get restless when suddenly she cried out, "Aha!"

"Do you have a plan?"

Pan looked confused, "Plan? What plan? I had something stuck in my teeth that I have been trying to get out."

Minsc dipped his head sagely, the other two trying to refrain from groaning aloud, "It is good you have defeated such evil, though a very tiny evil it is. Boo advises that nothing should deter us from virtuous butt-kicking even villainous crumbs of annoyance."

Gritting her teeth, Jaheira said in a voice bordering a growl, "Pan, we must decide where to go from here."

"Hmm," the mage thought, placing a finger against her chin, "The Cowled Gizzards-"

"Wizards."

"-Wizards took Imoen and Irenicus, eh? Let us ask them where they put them then."

Jaheira nodded her approval, glad that the girl still had enough common sense to pursue the most logical action available, "A sound move. Yoshimo, you know Athkatla, where could we find someone to speak with them?"

"I've had no reason to deal with them before. It's not really recommended in my particular circle to associate so freely with such… officials. But they are a branch of authority with ties to the local administrations. I would humbly suggest we try the Council of Six Building in the Government District. If it needs to be on paper, it will be processed there," he paused for a moment, "Eventually."

Gathering their meagre gear the party stepped out of the inn into the bright of day. Pan sucked in a breath, the mass of sights and sounds assaulting her senses. Never in her life had she seen such a wondrous place.

"It is so… big. Just really… big."

Jaheira shrugged indifferently, "I do not care for cities that much."

"It is a grand spectacle, neh?" Yoshimo said sidling next to the awestruck mage, "It even reminds me a bit of my homeland."

Pan turned to the thief, her eyes wide, "You mean that there are places like this, even in Kara-Tur?"

"Of course," a hint of pride evident in his voice, "There are dozens that I could name off the top of my head. Some cities even have markets twice as big as this one. Ah, it truly is such a prosperous place."

Jaheira quirked an eyebrow, "Did much shopping then?"

"Ah, well, nothing so mundane. I believe I still currently hold the record for most picked pockets in the Red Farmers Market, two hundred and seven though it would have been much higher and far more impressive had my last mark not decided to bring along her bodyguard."

Pan nodded sympathetically, "Ohhh, that is too bad. You probably could have gone so much further if it were not for such paranoid people."

"It is good that you understand," the bounty hunter lamented, "It is a lost opportunity that I still regret to this day. You are truly insightful, my friend," Yoshimo added, grinning at Pan.

Pan smiled back, "Of course I am, records are meant to immortalize your name. Who would not want to be immortal?"

"I believe around the same number of people as those who do."

"Maybe. But if I ever visited that Red Farmers place, you can be sure that your name will definitely live forever."

Yoshimo raised a curious eyebrow, "Oh? And how would that be so?"

"Because I will be bringing your truth back home, that is why."

Her response mystified him somewhat, nonetheless his smile broadened, "So you would be interested in seeing the place of my birth and conquest?"

Pan practically squealed, "Heeeeeeee, I want to see everything!"

The bounty hunter bowed slightly, "Maybe someday, my friend."

Yoshimo led the group towards one of the entrances to the promenade, a huge arching tunnel with a few Amnish guards standing to attention. Jaheira reminded them that they had a goal so they must not arouse any suspicion.

"Hear ye, hear ye!"

Suddenly Pan veered off sharply, the others bumping into each other at her abrupt move. "Pan, where are you going?"

"I want to hear," she called back, stopping in front of a halfling boy who had an impossibly deep, LOUD voice.

"Hear ye, hear ye! All the news that's fit to bellow! Today's latest: diplomatic overtures in Riativin! Council of Six foresees resolution to southern troubles!"

"That sounds boring."

"Riativin and Trailstone petitioned to join Tethyr a few tendays ago, but talks collapsed under covenants gone bad. Now Riativin wants back in."

"Hmmm. That sounds interesting."

"The real tales behind the proclamations! Each morning I've scuttlebutt on the fat and dirt on the pure. The call of the cock and I roll from my rock!"

"Heeee. Dirty boy!"

Jaheira grabbed Pan, shoving her gently away from the town crier, "We do not have time for meaningless politics. You do not even know what he was talking about."

Pan pouted, "I do too, he was talking about the call of his-"

"No! No he wasn't."

They continued on their way towards the exit, Jaheira warning Pan to smarten up, they had serious things to do. Pan tried not to get distracted by all that was going on that was in her mind "really pretty." Eventually her concentration failed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Immediately everybody halted, on guard for any threats, "Child, what is wrong?"

Pan had dashed off back to a stall selling potions they had just passed, holding up the prize she had in her hands, "It is a complete set of Khelben's Khemistry Kit! And it is the limited edition one!"

Complete and utter disbelief spread across her companion's expression. "What?"

"Eeeeee! Look!" the very excited girl cried, thrusting towards them a large black wooden box. It had a glass top and from what they could see inside were beakers and vials of various shapes and sizes all lined up on velvet.

Jaheira tried very hard to keep the murder out of her voice, "So?"

"So? So this is a Khelben's Khemistry Kit, the most essential potions set in… in everywhere! See, you probably cannot see but each box is enchanted so that there is more than what you see. They have magical vials and tubes and burners and measuring equipment and spectacles and recipe books and guidebooks and really good starter ingredients and a lifetime warranty and…"

"And so?"

"So can I please, please, _please_ have it?"

The look in Pan's eyes was something Jaheira thought she would never see again, an innocent presence. The druid addressed the vendor who was looking at Pan like she was someone he did not want to upset due to mental instability. This was really not that far off seeing as how she was already lightly drooling.

"How much for the Khe… Kit?"

"Twelve hundred gold pieces, sirrah."

Jaheira sighed at the large requested amount, "We do not have anywhere near that much."

The mage looked as if her birthday was cancelled, "But… but it is limited edition Khelben's Khemistry Kit… with magical vials… and a lifetime warranty…"

"I know but we cannot afford it. I am sorry, child but we just cannot do this."

Pan sniffed, still cradling the box. She knew that Jaheira was right but she had lost her own potions tools when they were captured. Plus, this is a really nice box. With tears threatening to fall she finally handed the box back to the vendor. Placing it back amidst his other wares, the vendor decided, "Tell you what, sirrah. I see that you have a heart mightily set upon the merchandise. For you, I will put it on hold until the necessary amount is attained. Okay, good deal, sirrah?"

That perked the mage visibly up and thanked the man (several times and a forced separation of shaking hands) for doing so. The party continued towards the exit, Jaheira and Yoshimo in the lead while Minsc walked alongside with Pan, trying to console the girl who kept looking longingly back.

"Is it normal for mages of this region to display such… desire for the tools of their craft?"

Jaheira looked at the questioning bounty hunter while they passed beneath the tunnel arch. Though she always felt uneasy within city walls, she could not help but admire the detailed architecture of some structures. All along the sides and on the high curved ceiling there were carvings of murals, the people and creatures created with such meticulous care it seemed as if they were passing through a church instead of a doorway.

Turning her attention back forward, she replied to Yoshimo's question, "Pan is different from most mages."

"Different, how?"

"Do not be fooled by her behaviour. She is adept as any mage of her level if even stronger. Yet that is not where her real strength lies. An old friend of mine, Gorion, who was also Pan and Imoen's guardian told me of these things. Whilst Imoen and most other mages focus their training in the incantation and casting of spells, there are still other schools of wizardry that can be pursued."

"Curious. Please enlighten me of these other areas, perhaps there will be similarities to those of my native land."

Jaheira blinked away the sudden brightness after emerging from the shade of the arch, taking the direction Yoshimo indicated they should be heading. "There are those who enchant objects for practical use at home or at work. There are those who map the stars and use mathematics to predict future events. Those who are skilled in handling magical beasts. Those who create wands and other magical artefacts. Those who scribe scrolls. Those who use their voices. Those who focus on the power of the mind and body."

The druid stopped walking, briefly pausing, "Then there are those who brew potions."

"Ah, I can see that is Pan's chosen pursuit. I take it that our esteemed leader is an aspiring potions master?"

Jaheira eyed Yoshimo carefully, "Perhaps. Pan's knowledge is not restricted to the creation of healing potions. She and others like her explore… other branches that involve the application of magic and chemistry on her surrounding world. I take it you know what that means, yes?"

Yoshimo did not respond, nor did he show any surprise as Jaheira continued, "She once told me it is not just magical potions. It is potions that extend beyond life and death, pursuing the manipulation of natural properties and transmutation of substances. It is the dealing with poisons, remedies, body changing salves and using elements of earth, fire, water and air. They seek ever onwards, disregarding the consequences of their actions and ignoring their failures. She is dangerous with no direction yet powerless with it. It is the art of understanding and experimentation of nature, philosophy and the spirit and finding the truth behind the answer."

The druid and bounty hunter did not say anything after that, the latter showing no indication of what he thought. A noise behind them caused them to turn around. Pan had her hands on her bum, screaming at a big nosed gnome dangling off the ground from the scruff of his shirt that Minsc held in one hand. The rear-end-pinching perpetrator tried begging forgiveness but the constant shaking by Minsc made it difficult to do so. The ranger was threatening the gnome with an inevitable butt-kicking while trying to hold Pan back with his other free hand, a crowd gathering to watch the entertainment.

Yoshimo and Jaheira merely kept witness, amusement guarded behind the bounty hunter's eyes. "It's interesting that that girl is an alchemist. Madness, really."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Coo! You'd be the one I be looking for, if I not be mistaken. Pan be yer name, aye?"

The man who had stepped out of an alley in front of them looked extremely ordinary. Everything from his indistinguishable face to indistinct clothing did nothing to attract attention which was probably his intention all along.

Curious, Pan spoke congenially, "Yes, my name is Pan. Er, my name is Pan, right?"

If the mage's reply threw the man off guard, he did not show it, "'Tis not what I want, but what I can be doing for ye. Ye might be wanting information about a young lass arrested by the wizards on yer arrival here, aye?"

The man rapidly held everyone's attention. "What do you know of Imoen? Speak quickly, lives could be at stake!" demanded Jaheira.

"The boring looking man knows of little Imoen! Tremble evil, for Minsc and Boo are one boot closer to butt-kicking!"

"Now, Imoen, aye... that be her name. Young lass made the misfortune of castin' a spell or two in a city that frowns on such business. Bad timin', it was. You be thinkin' ye wants to find her, then?"

"Yes, we do. I think. No, wait, yes we really do. Probably. What do you know?"

"Coo! I knows very little meself, me lady. I can, however, link ye up with a group that knows. Or can be findin' out. But this be not the best place to hold such a dialogue. I be havin' a place that would suit far better. It be just a short walk from here. Why don't I take ye there right now? Unless ye have some reason for not wantin' to come along?"

"Ummmmm, I do not know about that. Jaheira always says I should not talk to strangers," the man opened his mouth to reply but Pan kept on going, "Or accept things from strangers. Or sleep with strangers."

Yoshimo eyed Jaheira who only shrugged, "What? It is good, sound advice. It has saved her from trouble many times."

The man's mouth twitched slightly upwards, still speaking to Pan, "An' a right smart thin' to do, me lady. Well, bless me for bein' an idiot if I haven't gone and forgotten me manners. My name be Gaelan Bayle. Ye needn't stretch your brain thinkin', I be sure it's a name ye haven't heard."

"I've heard of him, Pan... at least a little. He is a man with many connections amongst the underworld in this city. A man of his word, too, as far as that is worth."

"Hmmmmmm, I guess since I know your name now and Yoshi says he knows you, then that means you are not a stranger anymore. Eeeeeeeee, okay, let us go to your place!"

"Wait, Pan! I said I've heard of him, I didn't say I knew him!"

"Eh, heard of him, knew him, saw him, ate him, same thing. Come on."

Exasperated, Jaheira nonetheless warned Gaelan, "This best not be a trap or else, dear sir, Minsc will make you very sorry for distracting us," the ranger showing his agreement by hefting the Sword of Chaos in one hand.

Gaelan scoffed, "Hah! I have no interest in settin' up a trap. It be more profitable to serve. I will speak no more...come with me and you can decide whether to enter me house."

He led them through further along the street, the homes becoming noticeably shabbier, the people definitely more raggedy. The smell of garbage and refuse practically blasted out from open alleys though the locals seem immune to any nauseous effects. Trash littered the streets, shady characters roamed around, stray animals dashing about and the daylight seemed a lot dimmer. People were either in a hurry to get somewhere or resigned to drift amidst the poverty. Gaelan's pace was fast and the party had a bit of a trial keeping him in sight. Several times the party was begged for spare coin, barely clothed children with filthy faces or starving folk reaching with desperate fingers. Pan brushed by them easily following Gaelan, too lost in her own thoughts to have noticed or even care about the beggars but the others had difficulty avoiding them in order to keep up.

Finally, when it seemed to Jaheira that she could no longer stand the desperation, they came up to a building that, like its owner, was nondescript in any way. Gaelan led the party inside to a surprisingly well furnished room, escaping the depression of the outside slums.

Gaelan had a bright smile on his face, seeing everyone accounted for, "Coo! I see that ye were able to keep up with me alright, eh? I was afraid I'd lost ye there, heh..."

Their trek through the slums did little to improve Jaheira's mood, "We kept up just fine. Now tell us what this all about. What information do you have for us?"

"Aye, I'll be doing that quick as ye blink. I tell ye straight that I know a powerful group that can be helping ye. They can be findin' the wizard and the young woman both, they can."

"Ooooh, that is good."

"But they can be doing far better than the tellin', my friends. They can also affect the rescue of your lass, or the capture of the mage, to boot."

"Oooooh, that _is_ better."

"But ye should know that it requires my friends to cross the Cowled Wizards. Not something ye would be able to do on yer own."

"Just who are your friends anyways," Jaheia inquired.

"This I cannot tell ye. Rest ye fine that they be willin' to help... and havin' enough power to challenge the Cowled Wizards. That all ye be needin' to know."

That answer did little to satisfy the party. Jaheira especially did not like the idea of not knowing who they were dealing with. Yoshimo had an inkling of who these 'friends' were but only through his own suspicions, plus he needed to keep a low profile anyways. Minsc was praising Boo on how well he handled the gnome pervert.

"Are you wearing women's undergarments?"

Slowly all eyes turned to Pan who seemed to be scrutinizing Gaelan's crotch area. "Excuse?"

"Are. You. Wearing. Women's. Undergarments?"

"Er… ah… n-no." a nervous twitch evident on his face.

"Are you sure? Because I used to know this dwarf who loved the feel of clean silk garments sliding around his-"

"Oi, me lady! Stop that, I not be the dwarf!"

"That does not matter. He always was kind of weird anyways. He did not like strawberries."

"Um…"

"And that explains everything because I am pretty sure that strawberries hold the key to, well, everything."

"Well…"

"And if you do not like strawberries, you wear women panties."

"Uh…"

Yoshimo added, "Unless you are already a woman."

Pan nodded in complete agreement, "Unless you are already a woman, then you have to wear women panties whether you like strawberries or not."

"Hoo…"

"You do not like strawberries, do you?"

"Wha…?"

"Do you not like laxatives? Because do not believe that myth about strawberries making you poop water. You have to add copper for that to happen."

"Bwa?"

Jaheira quickly interjected, "Who did you say were your friends again?"

"Hwa? Oh, uh…the, uh, Shadow Thieves."

Pan began preaching the laxative concepts of a ripe strawberry in the background to nobody in particular while the druid and bounty hunter both grinned widely at the still flabbergasted middleman.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"Aw, hells…"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The party that came out of Gaelan's house was a distinctly more focussed than when they went in. Pan could not really wrap her mind around it. 20,000 gold pieces. She did not think you could fit that much into one pouch.

_Guess, I am not getting that kit. Stupid Irenicus._

"I guess we should start collecting, huh?" Pan suggested, a distinct lack of enthusiasm evident, "Any ideas of where to start?"

"Boo thinks we should still try the important official place. The wizards that took little Imoen should definitely know more than shadowy thieves."

"What makes you think that they will not cost as much?"

"We have secret weapon. Even wizards must tremble before the combined interrogative might of Minsc and Boo."

"Is that so, my large friend? I did not think that a miniature giant space hamster would make an effective interrogator," Yoshimo teased.

"Oh, it is very so. Boo is the 'bad' guard who makes evil tremble and I am the 'good' guard they think they can trust. Then when they get close enough, I pounce with righteous fury. It is most effective strategy."

Pan sighed, "Boo is just so amazing, huh?"


	3. Wants and Needs

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to whomever really owns it. Though I am too lazy to point out who those people are, they know who they are.

A/N: Thanks to the first three reviewers, Charlie, Kendris and Arabellaesque. Keeping your comments in mind.

**Chapter 3**

**Wants and Needs**

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

By the time they reached the Government District, the party knew that they were particularly underdressed in that area. Yoshimo felt especially vulnerable, the groups' weapons and simple dress bringing unwanted attention while he was more comfortable with staying unnoticed in the shadows. The rich garments touted by the people of this district were of such variety and colour Pan thought that perhaps they were just really rich clowns.

The homes they passed were on such a grand scale that a few presented themselves as veritable mansions. The district was set upon a large broad uprising in the land so the view looking down upon the rest of the city gave a sense of empirical overview. The whole of Athkatla could be seen and the sense of empowerment that came with it suited the local residents just fine.

Looks of disdain were directed towards the party as they made their way towards a large building that dominated the area in front of a well-cared for garden square. It was huge, with two adjoining wings and a large domed top typical of Amnian architecture. As they approached the front doors they could espy two large statues, armoured warriors, forever vigilant by the sides of a pair of metal studded oaken doors three times the height of a human. Officials and citizens of varying rank were going in and out at a constant flow through the opening.

When they entered the building they found themselves within a massive room. Veritable mazes of desks were bunched together on one side and more great statues were dotted throughout. The center floor dipped slightly, in which government officials presided behind large tables stacked high with papers, long lines of citizens extending from them. It was a den of chaos, people shouting to be overheard or to have their arguments made while bored looking bureaucrats pretended to listen. Here and there, interns could be seen dashing around, hopes high that if they ran fast enough a promotion could be in the near future.

"… thinks I owe her 15,000 coin…"

"… listed as a castle…"

"… outrage, that those colonies think they can get away…"

"… been here since last week…"

Here and there snatches of news and complaints floated around, a symphony of social administration and bureaucratic complaint. All in all, the party had no idea where to begin.

"Heeeeee, this place sounds like my head."

Jaheira eyed the alchemist warily, "Perhaps we should ask someone where to get information on the Cowled Wizards."

Pan took this advice to heart, "Hello, you there! Cowled Wizards?"

The bureaucrat she addressed did not even look up from the stack of papers he was madly working on, "Back right corner, down the hall to the large atrium…"

"Thank you-"

"… need to fill out these blue forms," he continued, indicating to the papers on his desk, "and have them stamped by the Appointment Secretary."

"Oh. That sounds like fun. Where is the…?"

"Over there," indicating over his shoulder.

"Hmmmm. Maybe we can skip all this," Pan mumbled to herself, "Hello, you there again!"

This time the bureaucrat did look up, annoyance clearly etched across his face, "What?"

"I do not think you know who we are."

"I don't know and don't care."

"We… are the entourage to THE Yoshimo! You know, THE Yoshimo? Feared by all? You should know better than to keep THE Yoshimo waiting, so let us through."

"… Yeah, no."

Yoshimo slid up next to Pan, a nervous sheen on his face, "Ahhhh, Pan, could you, perhaps, you know, _not_ emphasize my name so loudly, especially in this place?" his voice exceedingly anxious.

Pan turned incredulously to the thief, "What is the matter, THE Yoshimo?" her tone clearly emphasizing THE, "Is THE Yoshimo ready to make his presence known to be feared by all?"

The half-elf mage was quickly hauled away by Yoshimo, Jaheira and Minsc following leisurely. The bureaucrat merely shook his head, "Damn celebrities, think they can get away with anything."

Jaheira was dismayed by the long line in front of the desk that had 'Appointment Secretary' in large magical letters over the counter. Having no choice, the party lined up, preparing themselves for the long wait in which Yoshimo struck up a conversation with a merchant who was there to dispute a claim that he had to be taxed for getting robbed. It was nearly an hour before they reached the front of the counter where a young woman was stamping papers without a care in the world, the bored expression seemingly permanent on her face. By the time it was their turn their relief was quickly dashed when the young secretary told them that they need to get the green and yellow forms signed by the Schedule Officiator. Another long line awaited them.

Three bureaucrats, seven different forms and four hours later Jaheira had had enough.

"Argh! How does anyone get anything done here? It is a wonder this country hasn't fallen to chaos yet!"

"Calm down, Jaheira. We only need to get these three forms signed by the Administrator of Public Horse Shoeing… then these two by the Harbour Master Assistant's Assistant…"

Growling, Jaheira grabbed Pan and frogmarched her towards the hallway the first bureaucrat had indicated, Minsc and Yoshimo gladly following without complaint. The entire way down the hall no one bothered them to see if they had proper clearance to be there.

A sense of déjà vu was felt by the party when they entered the atrium. It looked almost exactly like the main hall except on a smaller scale. Pan practically whimpered at the sight of the ever present long lines and multiple desk and counters.

"Greetings," a brown robed figure said approaching them, "You are known to me. Or your deeds are known to those I serve. I think I should introduce myself. I am Madeen. I represent one of the masters of the Athkatla order of the Cowled Wizards. He seeks to employ you in a matter of some urgency."

"I am famous?" Pan asked incredulously.

"We did not come here for work, only answers," Jaheira said.

"I know not what questions you pursue or even of your purpose for being here. I represent one of the wizards, as I said, a master Tolgerias. Perhaps you could speak to him of what you seek?"

The group looked at Pan for a decision. The mage merely shrugged, "Two birds, one stone," turning to Madeen she confirmed, "Time for talking, where to?"

Madeen bowed low, "He will be most pleased. If you follow me I will lead to the waiting room of master Tolgerias."

Jaheira's eyebrow twitched, "Waiting room?"

Madeen led them off down an adjacent hallway coming up to an elaborately decorated greenwood door. They walked into a spacious room, padded benches on two sides opposite one another and a small table with an expensively decorated chair set in the middle. A large iron door was closed at the wall between the benches. The room already had one occupant.

"If you would make yourselves comfortable, master Tolgerias will see to you shortly," Madeen said, bowing low before disappearing behind the iron door.

With little else to do the group sat themselves down on the bench opposite the one already occupied. Mewling happily at the softness of the bench, Pan took a good look at the other fellow and was instantly intrigued.

He was a dwarf and an unhappy looking one at that. It looked as if smiling would actually kill him, the frown on his scarred face looking far more natural. He was bulkier than most other dwarves, the muscles on his arms like sinewy pipes. The dwarf had the look of an experienced fighter, indicated by his long grey braided beard and the worn-looking battleaxe at his side.

Smiling at the thought of making new friends, Pan decided to greet the mean looking dwarf, "Hello. My name is Pan, what is yours?"

He sneered, gripping his axe tighter, "Me name nay be o' concern o' yours, ye half-bred mongrel. Ye'd best keep yer trap shut, I not be in the mood tae banter wi' fools."

Pan's smile never faltered. "Eeeeee, I like the way you talk."

Before the dwarf could split the annoying half-elf's head open, Madeen swept into the room, "Master Tolgerias will speak with you now. Master Korgan, mistress Pan and company, if you would allow me to present, master Tolgerias."

The servant was slightly put off that neither company bothered to stand up in proper respects for his master. If anything, the dwarf's scowl only grew deeper and the half-elf mage's companions looked even more bored. The one called Pan did not even seem to be paying attention, her eyes darting back to the dwarf and around and humming to herself. _Why the master would bother with such dregs is beyond me_.

Tolgerias was a tall middle aged man, his light brown hair already greying on the sides. Like the dwarf the scowl on his face looked permanent. He was the kind of man that worked hard to get where he was at, a fact he often made obvious by the way he presented himself. Immaculate care went into his persons, from the neatly trimmed beard, fine robes and a perfumed fragrance.

_Au de Gaut. Made from wyvern extract, oak berries and ferry flowers. Expensive. He still stinks so I do not like him,_ Pan thought, a frown immediately drawn over her face.

The Cowled Wizard ignored the seat in the center of the room that Madeen had grovelling offered. Instead, Tolgerias paced back and forth slowly between Pan and Korgan, not paying the least attention to the red-faced servant.

"I see Madeen has proven to be his faithful self, as usual. How do you do, my lady, considering the city is so harsh on strangers, eh? And how are you, my dwarven mercenary? Are you up to the task Madeen has recruited you for?"

"Ach, I be up to any task, wizard, but it best be worth me bloody time. Ye've got a lot o' explainin' tae do, 'fore I rather split me axe in yonder fool's skull. Me mood be murderous as of now, goin' through all that damnable paperwork jes' tae be sittin' here fer another bloody hour."

"What is going on here wizard? We came here under the assumption that you would answer our questions, we know nothing about performing any tasks." Jaheira spoke up.

"Oh, I had thought that perhaps Madeen has let slip a little of what this is about? No? Hmm. Well, yes, I do have something I would like you very much to do, if you'd care to hear it."

"I do not think so. Yoshi said that we would find out where Imoen is and I do not feel like doing any other chores for now," Pan replied, the others also rising up to leave.

Tolgerias smiled, though the humour was vacant from his hard green eyes, "If that is your decision, so be it… though how you expect to get any information for free in Athkatla, please, enlighten me."

Pan paused, her hand on the door handle. Tolgerias continued, "You don't really think you can find your friend Imoen or the mage Irenicus on your own, do you? I am sorry, my lady, but the City of Coin cannot afford to give away such precious information frivolously. Go ahead and ask around but I assure you, you and your lot will get nowhere closer unless you deal with us directly. The Cowled Wizards do not answer to ones such as yourselves unless there is a beneficial… exchange involved."

Yoshimo filled in, "We scratch your back and you scratch ours."

The Cowled Wizard grinned nastily, "More like, be a good doggy and we'll let you have a treat."

Insulted, Jaheira and Minsc took threatening steps forward, hands on their weapons. They halted when Pan raised an arm, her expression telling how much she did not really want to do this.

"If we do what you ask, will I get Imoen back?"

The wizard's eyes widened a bare fraction unnoticed by everybody else except Yoshimo. _His words are hiding something._

"If you perform the task, then the matter shall be resolved."

Pan shook her head, "Nuh-uh, too vague. I want to know where she is and I want her back."

Tolgerias focused his gaze upon the wide-eyed half-elf. "Hmm, there seems to be a grain of truth in the rumours about your unconventional… wisdom. So be it, upon completion of this task, all information regarding the apprehended magical deviant known as Imoen shall be available to Pan to be used at her discretion. As an added incentive to get the job done sooner we will offer you an item of substantial magical power as well as a good deal of gold coin. But first, I must have your word on the matter before I continue."

Before the party could voice their concerns, Pan answered immediately, "Okay."

"Pan, do not just rush in, you must think on this first!"

"I don't think it is wise to not consider other options."

"Ach, I donnae need ye tae be cuttin' in tae me reward!"

Pan kept her gaze on the Cowled Wizard, shrugging apologetically, "How bad could it be? We do this and we either get Imoen or we get the money to get Imoen. It is a sure bet, eh?"

"Pan, every time you say it's a 'sure bet,' we end up gambling with our lives."

"Yes. Exciting, huh?"

Tolgerias made his satisfaction clear, "Excellent. Your agreement means that the Cowled Wizards shall hold you to your word. This matter must be handled with discretion and expediency."

An angry Korgan questioned, "Are ye tellin' me that I'm tae be replaced by these snot-nosed idjits? Have ye not met this crazy half-bred mongrel?"

"Calm yourself, dwarf. I did not request you here simply to waste your time. I am quite confident that your axe will be of great assistance to Pan and her party-"

"That can't be good," Yoshimo whispered aside to Minsc.

"- and I assure you that the reward will be large enough to satisfy even your expectations."

That was not the answer the dwarf wanted to hear. Korgan glanced at Pan, who grinned and waved madly at him, "Eeeee, welcome aboard, Killer Korgan! Can you talk some more, please?"

"Killer Korgan? Shut yer gob, ye wankin' welch! An' what be wrong wi' the way I speak?" the berserker dwarf ground out.

"Eeee, so funny."

"Now that our contracts are made clear, to the job at hand," Tolgerias said, not caring about Korgan's problem with Pan, "There is something that has been plaguing us for more than a week, now, and has become quite alarming. You know of the prevailing attitude against magic here in Amn, yes? Well, amongst some it is even worse than that... a burning, palpable hatred."

"Ohhh. That is so sad. Why cannot we all just get along?" Pan whispered, sounding genuinely distressed.

"Ahem, yes… well one particular man here in Athkatla has murdered two of our number in cold blood. He is currently in hiding, and we need you to track the fellow down. We have been unable to do so, much to our frustration. Cowled Wizards cannot be assaulted without repercussions or it will lead to... serious problems."

"So the Cowled ones are not as powerful as they presume themselves if they cannot apprehend one single man themselves, right?" Jaheira said sardonically.

"Hah! Ye got that right, tree-thumper," Korgan leered, earning a vicious glare from the druid.

Pan asked airily, lost in thought once again, "That is it?"

"Simple is it not? Especially for those of you with your… professional talents," Tolgerias said, eyeing Yoshimo and Korgan specifically, "The criminal's name is Valygar Corthala, last son of a wealthy family and a true brute. Ask around and you may discover if he is hiding within the city or someplace else. He has a home in the Docks district, or he may have fled to the Umar Hills. His friends and servants will not speak to us, but they may to you. There is nothing I can think of. Perform your promised task, and the Cowled Wizards shall be pleased."

"Do you want us to spank him? Slap his hands? Give him a bath? Oooh, you want us to give him a timeout, right?"

Tolgerias looked at the alchemist curiously, "No, nothing so… minute. Neither do we ask that you commit anything so drastic such as murder. We wish Valygar be delivered to us, that is all. However he will likely resist, so if you must kill him so be it."

Jaheira whispered into Pan's ear, "While surely all murderers must be brought to task, I wonder what manner of justice the Cowled Wizards would apply. It is something to consider."

Pan nodded. _They probably give timeouts like Gorion used to do. But he only did that whenever I do something really, really, really bad. Oooh, Valygar must have been a real bad boy!_ Pan giggled slightly at the thought.

Tolgerias spoke on, "But if you do kill him, I simply must have his body. Valygar must be delivered to us whether he is dead or alive, you understand, yes?"

Pan scrunched her face slightly at the thought, "Ewww. You want us to drag a dead body along with us? Like a backpack? Whenever I kill people I only touch their carcasses to hide them, not to travel with. Yucky!"

"Whatever your grievances, you gave your word, so I expect nothing less. I await the sight of this murderer's body soon."

"Ummm, are you sure you would not rather prefer us to bring back a fresh batch of hair growth potion? I can make it real good with some of his toenails."

"…No. Just bring the body. I want it. Whole."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

After the meeting with Tolgerias, the party made their way out of the Council of Six building, the sun positioned at late afternoon.

"Mmmmm, still warm… need a nose warmer. And a monkey," Pan murmured, hugging herself.

Korgan eyed the half-elf mage distastefully. He thumbed the edge of his axe, mulling over how quickly things had spun out of control. All in a tenday too. First he was nearly poisoned by the food at an inn run by a woman who seemed hellbent on purging Faerûn of all its males. Then he nearly got himself killed taking on Shagbag and the rest of his old party for betraying him out Pimlico's reward money.

The berserker chuckled at the memory of the snivelling backstabber begging for his life. No one cheats Korgan Bloodaxe and lives. At least not that much longer. He had picked the money off their dead carcasses, dismayed that the louts had already spent nearly all the reward. How dare they! That was supposed to be _his_ drinking money. In fact, all he found was barely enough to pay a priest of Ilmater for healing his wounds from the battle. When that grovelling servant of the wizard set him up with this job he had no idea how bloody frustrating it would be just to talk with that bastard. Seven hours of his life, gone! If it had not been for all those guards he would have gladly gutted that simpering Madeen right then and there. Now to top it all off, he has to share a bounty reward with this new crew of strangers.

It just has not been his day.

_As for that wizard_, Korgan thought, _hah!_ It would take a complete fool not to see that he was hiding something. He glanced at Pan who was currently spinning around on one spot, giggling uncontrollably. _I rest me case. _

He had no idea why these people bother towing around such a burden. Though he had to admit, it was pretty cunning of them to bait the Cowled Wizard into thinking that someone foolish like her actually led the group.

Korgan eyed the rest of the party. The huge ranger was addled, even by his standards. And was he talking to a bloody hamster? As for the druid, Korgan sneered. Uptight wench who would probably rather dress up in leaves than the gear she was currently donning. Though now that he thought about it, he would not mind seeing her like that. A whole band of people he would rather not be adventuring out with, especially on a task such as this.

The dwarf had heard of this Corthala. A bloody fine fighter, if rumours were true and probably not an easy prey to take down. There was something more to this and the Cowled fool was definitely holding them out on a bigger prize. A prize he had absolutely no intention of sharing with these idiots. No way was he going to let a catch like this slip through his fingers, he had enough and it is time to get paid. A reward split between just one person instead of several others sounds much more appealing. He wanted to be that one person.

The dwarf decided to test the waters. Korgan looked at the bounty hunter, the only one who seemed more akin to his liking, the type that pulls the strings behind the curtain, so to speak. Strolling up to Yoshimo, he voiced what he was thinking, "A hunt fer a bounty, is it? Pfeh... I wonder why the wizard gives us so much background. Lies, all of it, I have little doubt. Perhaps if we figure out why they want this man, we'll have more treasure, yet..."

Yoshimo looked down on the dwarf, shrugging, "Be as it may, Korgan, the actions we partake are entirely up to Pan."

"Hah! Ye cannae fool me, pup. I knows who really leads this ragtag bunch o' miscreants."

"And I'm telling you, our newfound dwarven ally, that I follow Pan."

Korgan's jaw dropped, sputtering, "What? Are ye tellin' me the decisions o' this group o' guppies are seriously made by… h-her? Her shoes be on the wrong feet!" pointing at Pan who was currently sitting atop Minsc's shoulders and screaming something about being king of the world.

Yoshimo replied nonchalantly, "Made by her, yes. Made seriously, no."

The dwarf could not believe it, "But she crazy!"

"Who better then, to lead us?" Yoshimo parted, grinning away.

Korgan was godsmacked. The cherry on top of the tenday.

"Heeeeee, Killer Korgan, are you impersonating a fish? I can do those too, you know. Look, see how well I do it. Seeeee? Okay, now guess what I am now. Come on, look at meeeeee. I am an otyugh now. See?"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The party was back at Waukeen's Promenade, Korgan in tow. The dwarf became extremely disgruntled having learned that they followed a screw-loose tart though the threat of her lashing out due to instability made him keep his comments to himself. They were standing near one of the entrances deciding their next move. Pan wanted to start looking immediately but Jaheira tried to reason with her.

"Why not Jaheira? The sooner we find him, the sooner I will get my potion kit… wait, I mean rescue Imoen, kill Irenicus then get my potions kit… then hatch a baby dragon."

"From the sound of it, this Valygar character may not even be in the city. We would have to travel the countryside and we are not equipped to perform such a task. We will need supplies and if what Korgan says is true, better equipment to deal with any violent actions."

"Minsc and Boo are all the equipment we need!"

"Of course you are, Minsc, but Pan will need some better gear than the clothes she wears. You cannot be around her all the time when things become chaotic."

"Ah, Boo says that you speak wisely. Not that you don't already but you are still very wise."

"Ach, ye've got tae be kiddin' me."

Pan looked slightly bothered by something. Jaheira noticed this and asked, "What is wrong, child?"

"It is just… how can we spend money, when we need to collect a lot of it? We do not have that much," adding a bit grudgingly, "Like you said when I wanted to buy that Khelben's Khemistry Kit. With a lifetime warranty."

Jaheira gave a small smile, "We must consider our priorities, Pan. We will do Imoen no good if we are slain simply because we were too frugal to buy proper armour or if we starve ourselves without purchasing food. Besides, the little that we have hardly matters in comparison to the greater sum we must achieve."

The alchemist nodded in understanding, "Ohhhh. I get it. It is kind of how you always tell me about wants versus needs. I need to get Imoen more than I want a pretty pony."

"Exactly."

"I need that potions kit?"

"Nice try."

"Oh! How about I _need_ to kill Irenicus instead of how I _want_ to butcher his innards out, make him eat them and have him scream for all eternity?"

"…."

Yoshimo put forth his idea, "Perhaps it would be more beneficial if we were to split our current resources, neh? Not all of us need to purchase supplies, the rest can seek information from our quarry's home in the Docks District, an area I am coincidently familiar with."

Jaheira nodded in agreement, relieved that there was at least one other level headed person in the group, "That would be fine. I will stay here with Pan and we will gather what we need-"

"Oooh, shopping! Aisle 5!"

"-You and Minsc will see what you can find at the home. Is there anything particular you two would wish for us to be on the look for?"

Yoshimo indicated his near empty quiver, "Some arrows would do."

Minsc rubbed his shiny head, "I am fine though Boo recommends that Jaheira should get some armour. It is too bad not all brothers and sisters of the wood are as tough as Minsc, though hardy Jaheira is still pretty fierce, or else evil would never dare sniff where we step!"

"Do not worry, I can take care of myself. Anything else?"

The bounty hunter and ranger's reply was instantaneous, "Things we can eat!"

Pan sighed, "I want to go see the fishies."

Confused, Jaheira asked, "At the docks?"

"Yes. The ones here stink. And they do not jump through hoops, they just lay there on ice," the alchemist indicating the merchant selling the catches of the day behind them.

Yoshimo grinned, "Don't worry, Pan-chan. You will not be missing out on any water shows while we are there. In fact I'm pretty sure there won't be any today anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Most positive."

"Heeee, so sweet."

Shaking her head, Jaheira glanced towards Korgan who was standing to the side, his frown ever present, "What about you, dwarf?" not bothering to hide her displeasure at his company, "Who do you wish to accompany?"

Korgan scoffed, "What do ye think, tree-thumper? I'll not stick around waitin' for yonder airhead tae blow up 'alf the market."

"So be it. Try to refrain from unnecessarily spilling any blood."

"Whatever you say, ma'am," the sarcasm thick in his reply.

"Oh, but if you do, could you bring me back some samples?" Pan asked.

Korgan and everybody else looked at her strangely, "Uh… sure…"

Afterwards as the group parted ways and even though it was only to perform their tasks, Pan bid them a boisterous farewell, "Goodbye! See you later! Byebyebyebyebyebyebyebye! Good night! Good morning! Step on the bedbugs! Bye Yoshi! Bye Minsc, take care of Killer Korgan for me!"

Over the din of the market, Minsc and Yoshimo's laughter could be heard accompanied by Korgan's flurry of cursing. Keeping a close eye on the alchemist, Jaheira directed them through the throng of stalls and shops. The bustle of activity and the exotic aromas drifting about reminded the druid of her time in Tethyr. She closed her eyes as she breathed in the scents, memories focussing from the back of her mind. Times when she grew up amidst the druids of Tethyr, the distant lands of home and the travels with…. Quickly shaking her head from these thoughts, Jaheira refused to allow herself to fall into nostalgia.

_It would only lead to… fresher more painful ones._

"Pan, put those down, we do not juggle with knives!"

The next few hours kept the druid busy enough from reflecting on the past. Between haggling with merchants, arguing with swindlers and keeping Pan from breaking everything, the time just flew by.

"Eeeeeee, look at the neat little jars of pickled broccoli. Did you know that you can make an excellent goblin aphrodisiac from this with only aluminium, pig nipples and a potion of explosions? See, all you have to do is…"

Jaheira left Pan conversing with the bewildered and very afraid vendor, to calculate how much of what remained of their money. She was satisfied that she had done a good job making their coin reach far for them. The combination of shrewdness, pure stubborn will and the occasional glare made many a merchant agree to Jaheira's side of the deal.

In addition to the provisions needed to make a long journey, including food, cooking utensils, flint and tinder, blankets and tents, she also managed to procure two quivers full of arrows, rope, leather strips, some extra knives, weapons polish and a few small potions of healing.

What really pleased Jaheira was the 'complimentary' delivery service she acquired from each merchant that sold her supplies. Apparently, just mentioning Mrs. Patricia's name was enough to put the fear in the merchants to immediately send a runner to deliver the recently bought supplies for holding at the Den of the Seven Vales.

Jaheira chuckled, _Bless that woman and all that she stands for._ However, even despite the considerable amount of money she had saved while bargaining, they still only had enough for a few other items, and they had to be cheap. More than once, Pan and Jaheira would look longingly at robes, weapons and armour that were far beyond their means.

Feeling the handle of the scimitar by her side, Jaheira thought of what weapons and armour would be best for them now. Minsc had the Sword of Chaos and a usable though slightly battered dress of chainmail they had found in the same area as her scimitar. Yoshimo already was equipped with leather armour, a bow and though she had yet to see it in action, a perfectly serviceable katana. Korgan looked like he did not need any heavy armour, the attack of his battleaxe probably the only defence he needs. All in all, they were well armed though lightly armoured, not enough for any major confrontations but able to handle themselves.

_Actually, why is it only the men who are well equipped?_ she thought wryly, _probably because they're the ones who need all the help they can get._

That just left her and a battle-naked Pan. Though the blade she currently possessed was of sound quality, she could not help but feel more comfortable if it was at least enchanted. She made a mental note of one that caught her eye at one weapons smith's shop, softly shimmering blue and light as a feather.

Still she already had a weapon, what she needed was some armour or at least a good stout shield. As for Pan, all they can really get for her was a weapon, since even a decent set of magical robes would still cost far too much.

Seeing that Pan had not wandered too far off, Jaheira stopped at a small stall, examining a quarterstaff, testing its straightness. _This should suit Pan. And it would be best if we keep her away from-_

"Aaaaaah!" a high pitched screech cutting through the druid's thoughts.

_Silvanus, give me a break._

Pushing her way through curious bystanders, Jaheira came across a scene she had more or less been expecting. A rather short human was cowering behind the counter of his stall set up in front of a large stone column that had an assortment of knives and other sharp objects laid on it, the top of his balding head visible and clearly shaking. However it was what Pan was doing that she was not expecting, causing her a sharp intake of breath.

Pan was staring severely at the man, her slim figure standing still though her presence actually felt more encompassing to all those watching. Pan was snarling, her cherry red hair looking far more bloodlike than it should, her light brown eyes glowing noticeably brighter. Her right hand was raised, palm up and as Jaheira looked closer, she could see the faint beginnings of crackling energy. Thankfully they were in the middle of the promenade and out of sight of the guards.

Alarm flooded through Jaheira. Pan was ready to kill.

"Pan, stop! What are you doing?"

Immediately, as if snapping awake from a dream, Pan calmed down and Jaheira could feel the threatening presence recede back into the mage. Her eyes returned to normal dazedness and she looked at the druid, puzzlement clearly reflected in them. Pan's answer did nothing to placate Jaheira.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I am going to kill this man," Pan spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Unfamiliar dread dropped into the druid's stomach, her next question filled with caution, "Why?"

"Because he is Gilbert! This man… this man is Gilbert!"

The dread was soon replaced by relief and at the same time, sorrow. _Oh, this again,_ Jaheira thought regretfully.

Warily, the druid knew she still had to calm Pan down, the mage still breathing heavily, "Pan, this man isn't Gilbert."

"What are you talking about? This is Gilbert!"

"No, child. He is not. Look carefully."

"She's right, she's right! I'm not Gilbert! I don't even know Gilbert! I'm not, I'm not, so pleeeeeaaasssse don't kill me!" the man wailed.

Pan narrowed her eyes at the man. "You are not?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm not Gilbert! See? See? C'mon, look at me, I don't wanna diiiiieeee," he cried, uncovering his head and giving them a good look at his face, which looked pitiful with the red eyes and running tear stains.

Jaheira carefully put her arm around Pan who deflated after seeing that the man was telling the truth. "See, Pan. I told you that he isn't Gilbert. You must learn to control your bloodlust. I've told you, you won't ever see him again," the druid said soothingly, gently rubbing the younger half-elf's back.

"Are you sure?" Pan asked quietly looking down, her face hidden behind her hair.

"Most assuredly," Jaheira confirmed, keeping the doubt out of her voice.

By now the crowd had dispersed, slightly disappointed that an encore presentation of the battle that happened five days ago was not going to happen. Soon only Pan, Jaheira and the still trembling man remained standing there. Sighing, Pan straightened herself, all traces of the murderous girl gone. The druid eyed the girl carefully, satisfied that she was back to her loopy self. If there is one thing Jaheira was glad about these episodes is that they never last long.

Thinking he was safe, the man breathed out deeply. Turning her attention back to the man, Pan spoke with a hint of finality, "You may not be Gilbert but you definitely must be Toddy."

Jaheira rolled her eyes, "Child, please."

The merchant immediately shrank back, once again fearing his life may be on the line in less than a minute, "What? Wait, wait, wait! No, I'm not!"

"Nah, I think you are Toddy. In fact I am pretty sure you are Toddy. You look like a Toddy anyways. Toddy owes me money."

"Ma'am, please! I'm not Toddy or Gilbert or anybody else, my name is Jibgo! Jibgo!"

"Really? Maybe you just changed your name. Are you sure you are not Toddy from Cormyr?"

"No! I'm Jibgo of Amn!"

Pan cried triumphantly, "Aha! You _are_ Toddy because that is the exact same thing he would have said. Why you ducking me, Toddy? Why you ducking me?"

Jibgo was speechless, his mouth flapping open. Moved by the speed of fear, Jibgo shoved a bag full of coin into Pan's eagerly awaiting hands, "Here, take it! Take the money, just leave me alone!"

Jaheira clucked disapprovingly at the mage who was happily hefting the bag up and down, "Really child, I think that is quite enough."

"What are you talking about? Toddy is just giving me the money he owes me."

"No, he does not. This man is Jibgo, not Toddy so give him back his…" the druid trailing off as the look on Pan's face suddenly became far more dazed than she should be.

Pan's stare was incredibly unfocused yet terribly intense. At the back of her head, Jaheira just knew what caught the mage's attention and it filled the druid with trepidation.

Apprehensively, Jaheira followed Pan's gaze, confirming her fears.

"Pan," Jaheira began but the mage just ignored her, walking slowly as if in a trance towards the wares on Jibgo's stall. Simpering, the merchant leaned back as far as he could without falling back. Pan reached out and carefully, almost reverently, picked up an unenchanted, plain, standard shortsword.

"Pan, it is time to go," Jaheira tried again.

With what seemed like utmost devotion, Pan examined the shortsword, feeling its weight, the texture of the leather strapped handle, carefully running her fingers over its sharp edge. To Pan it felt so… nice.

"I think you should put the blade down, child," Jaheira urged.

Pan did not hear her instead addressing the merchant while still looking at the shortsword, "Tell you what, Toddy. Give me this sword and we are even," she commanded in a very far off sounding voice.

"D-d-deal."

"Pan, I don't think this is a good idea. Put it away!" Jaheira demanded.

"Jaheira, I want this," the distance audible in her tone.

"Pan…"

"Jaheira, I _need_ this," Pan almost hissed, startling the druid, "Besides, this weapon basically cost us nothing."

Initially holding her ground, the druid looked cautiously at Pan. The girl was adamant but still…

_But still… still…she actually isn't that good with that weapon… mediocre at best… but her drive…her ambition…_

Jaheira sighed, resigned, though very aware of the ominous feel behind Pan's statement. "Are you sure, child?"

Pan gripped the handle of her first weapon of choice, feeling like she just brought a piece of herself back home. Reflections of whispered footsteps, shadowed stalking and critical strike points began fazing in and out of her head.

_Heeeee, I should have kept practising like Montaron showed me._

Her grin disturbed the druid. "Yes, I am sure. After all, I would not want to lose my touch now, would I?"

Jaheira only nodded grimly, her anger directed at only one person. _Burn Gilbert Tamboie. Burn through all Nine Hells… and may Pan never be cursed with your presence, ever again._

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The first thing anyone notices about the Docks District is the huge area it encompasses. Set between and at the bottom of the two hills that bordered north and east, it ran all along the shore, planks, piers and wharfs extending far from the mainland. Rows upon rows of warehouses, some twice as big as others, dominated the edges of the harbour beside the water. A veritable forest of ship masts splayed across the bay. There were sea craft of all types, from simple rowboats to island-like warships. Flags of every seafaring nation could be seen flapping in the winds, the goods and cargo being loaded and offloaded like there was some massive construction project going on. The distinct banter of the men and women who chose to live out at sea distinct amidst all the hubbub.

"… rough time this year…"

"… off wi' yeh, landlubber…"

"… don' be drinkin' grog when yeh handlin'…"

The second thing people notice is how… distinct it was from other places in Athkatla. From the gate Minsc, Korgan and Yoshimo stood they could see the entire district. It was round shaped, the edges sheered down to a wall-like cliff face. As the land descended they could see almost every single red shingled roof that was the trademark of the district. Besides the broad paved paths that lead down towards the harbour there were many times more bridges, most seemingly made out of scrap wood and pieces of rope. They ran across roofs, over roads and channels and even from one edge over the cliff to the other end of the curved side. Due to the amount of trade that runs through this area they saw a distinct mixture of people and their ranks. Some of the buildings were practically mere run down shanties that dominated the eastern end while others looked to be decent homes or large estates that ran up the northern hill.

Korgan curled his lips in distaste, "If there be one thing I'll not understand about humans it is their bloody interest in that damnable water. Can ye not smell that gut spillin' stench?"

Curiously Minsc sniffed the air, "Minsc does not smell anything bad, only rotten, mouldy fish. Boo does not smell anything wrong either and he has the powerful nostrils that come with being a miniature giant space hamster, and even then he best uses it to sniff out evil."

"Ye're a bloody idiot," the dwarf grumbled.

Yoshimo scouted the area commenting towards Korgan, "My dwarven companion, I am curious about your discomfort. Surely the unpleasant smell of your many dead enemies is far more unpleasant than the odour of week-old fish."

The berserker smiled toothily, "Har! That be where you would be wrong, thief. There be nothing like the smell o' blood 'n' guts tae wake ye up in the morning."

"Minsc agrees. Such a smell would make it very hard to get some sleep."

"Ach, that not be what I mean…" Korgan complained.

Yoshimo decided they best get on with their objective before they started comparing body odours, "Well, despite this riveting discussion of smells, I think it would be best to get to our quarry's home before nightfall. From the information given by the Cowled Wizard, Valygar's home should be situated somewhere over there," indicating the north hill.

"Aye, that makes sense. From what I've heard, Corthala nay be cheap name in Amn."

"Yes, let us get going, the sooner we will be out of here. Poor little Boo is starting to look a green, not his usual healthy colour when stomping on evil."

They headed towards the hill, passing over a few bridges set across some roofs. Yoshimo had to reign in the urge to take a peek inside a few homes. They were accosted twice by beggars but Korgan scared them off by offering to spare them a quick a swipe of his axe. The group soon noticed that the further they travelled up the hill, the more Athkatlan guards and refined citizenry they encountered.

Finally they stopped somewhere in the middle the neighbourhood on the hill, two story homes surrounding them like a horde, "This is the area, I'm sure of it."

"Which one is it?" Korgan asked.

The thief paused, nonplussed, "I don't know. We were given a location but most of the homes in this area do not have fixed addresses."

"A fine bit of help ye be."

Minsc looked around at all the houses, people quickly scuttling past the huge ranger, pointing out a blue, two story building with the one hand that held Boo in it, "Boo says that is the one we want," he said confidently.

"Okay, I meant what a fine bit help _he _be."

"Ah, I'm sure that Boo has a keen sense of judgement, Minsc," Yoshimo said, eyeing the hamster who currently cleaning itself in the massive palm of the ranger, "Perhaps though, it would be best if we ask the locals to confirm his… discovery."

It proved to be easier said than done. Most of the people they tried approaching took one look at the tattooed Rashemi warrior, the violent-looking dwarf or the shady Kara-Turan and sped off in the opposite direction.

"Powder puffin' yahoos, just give me a chance tae give ye a real reason tae run," Korgan growled after this happened for the fourth time.

"Minsc is only staying calm to set an example for Boo. See how he shakes with frustration?"

The people they did manage to ask, sent them to the wrong houses. After being chased away by a particularly disgruntled housewife, Korgan' patience was already to the point of breaking, not a good thing for the already murderous berserker.

"That bastard deserves tae die jes' for living here."

"Easy now, my dwarven companion. We found the place now, didn't we?" Yoshimo said pleasantly.

Unlike Korgan and Minsc, the bounty hunter still retained his cool, the constant running around not having fazed his demeanour. He was experienced enough to know that tracking people down is never so easy. Besides, he found Korgan's anger and Minsc's antics quite entertaining.

_If anything, I just added some more interesting words to my vocabulary thanks to Korgan's colourful cursing. _

They came into view of the house that a guard confirmed to be part of Corthala's estate. Korgan could not believe it. It was the same house that Minsc and Boo had first indicated.

Yoshimo raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Congratulations, friends Minsc and Boo. You humble me with your wisdom and I shall trust your unconventional sense of judgement from now on," he said, bowing towards the ranger.

Minsc puffed his chest, raising Boo to his eyelevel praising the little hamster proudly, "Such a powerful little miniature giant space hamster you are Boo. Your twitchy little nostrils always know which evil to destroy and which butt to kick," Minsc paused for a moment, "Little thief, you didn't trust our unconventional sense of judgement before?"

Yoshimo did not reply back, his mind trying to figure out the best approach to get the information they needed. Korgan suggested they storm in there and gut the bastard.

"An' woe betide any other fool hidin' out with him."

Before the thief could reply, a man came out of the house. Quickly grabbing the dwarf and ranger, they ducked behind the corner of the neighbouring house. Yoshimo carefully peeked around the corner and recognized that he was not their target, the man not fitting the description they were given. In fact, judging by the clothes he wore, he was probably just a servant.

The bounty hunter observed the man locking the door behind him then walking down the opposite end of the street probably to run an errand. Korgan started after the man but Yoshimo held out his hand, still watching the man until he rounded the corner out of sight.

"What be wrong with ye? We could've grabbed that milksop an' questioned him!" Korgan nearly shouted, shaking Yoshimo's hand off him.

"I think I've got a better plan that does not require us to be so… straightforward."

"Oh, aye? An' what be better than a wee bit o' torturin' on the pathetic fool for information?"

Horrified, Minsc stood between the dwarf and the direction the servant went, "No! I cannot allow the blood thirsty dwarf companion with mental problems to commit such an evil act against that puny man. It is not just and if it is not just then Minsc and Boo must stomp on it!"

"Mental problems? Who are ye tae be speaking o' mental problems, ye empty headed gut muncher!"

"Stow your words, stout companion of villainy! And Boo says you need professional help too."

"An' I say that ye can shove Boo back up yer-"

"Peace friends," Yoshimo interrupted, getting in between the two, "We do not need that man to get information on Valygar's whereabouts."

"Oh yeah? An' where do ye propose we get our info? His mammy an' pappy? I know, why don't we ask that stunted giant an' his amazin' poofball o' wonders?" the berserker scoffed, pointing at Minsc.

Yoshimo smiled grimly, "You forget my profession, friend. This task set by the Cowled one, it is my specialty, yes? First rule of hunting your bounty is to never let them find out you're after them. If we ever let that servant know we are chasing his master, he could send word to him."

"So kill the ding damn bastard off!"

The bounty hunter shook his head, "Normally I would not have a problem with that. However, even with the witness dead we do not know if there others who could warn Valygar. If our quarry is cunning he may have set up failsafe plans in the event such a thing could happen."

"Then what do we do now?"

"What do you think?"

Korgan rolled his eyes, "Ach, I hate spy stuff," trying not to listen to Minsc in the background warning Boo not to do what the little man is about to do.

"Like I said, this is my specialty," Yoshimo grinned, jangling his lock picking tools.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

By the time Korgan, Minsc and Yoshimo made it back to the promenade, the sun was already beginning to set. Minsc and Yoshimo could not help but admire the soothing glow of every colour between orange and red being reflected off Waukeen's Promenade's many surfaces of gold, silver and every other precious metal on its exterior. The architecture of the amphitheatre was angled so that as much light could be caught to illuminate the parade grounds as much as possible. To Korgan it was merely another poor attempt of humanity trying to achieve some semblance of civilization.

Quite a number of stalls and shops could be seen closing up for the night though a few could still be spotted trying to squeeze out as much retail as possible. Stalls emptied, shutters closed, doors locked, goods packed away and carts carrying merchandise for storage elsewhere. The calmness of the closing market was a huge contrast compared to the mad activities earlier in the day. Of course, once the sun begins peeping across the land, the process will start all over again.

Yoshimo was enjoying listening to Minsc and his one-sided banter with Boo about the pros and cons of having a thief in the party when he noticed Korgan had fallen behind them. Motioning for the ranger to continue towards the Den of the Seven Vales, Yoshimo walked back to the berserker who had a troubled look on his face, "Is there a problem, Korgan?"

The dwarf eyed the inn Minsc just stepped into, "Ye wouldn't by any chance be stayin' at the Den o' the Seven Vales, would ye?" he queried suspiciously.

"Yes, we in fact are."

Korgan immediately spun around, "Right! I'll meet back wi' ye here in the morning," he declared marching off.

"Wait! You'll not be staying with us?"

"An' have that pudgy harpy poison me in me sleep? I'd rather have me guts spilled by a blade than by cooking."

"You are a true paragon of bravery, my friend."

"Shut yer gob, bounty hunter, leasts I'm dining well tonight!"

Yoshimo's smile fell away at the dwarf's parting shot, watching Korgan walk off towards something probably edible.

_Lucky... Actually I don't feel like eating in tonight._

And with that, the thief went off to procure himself something more stomach compatible, the fact that he did not have any coin not deterring him slightest.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

When Yoshimo entered the inn one hour later, the others were still seated at a table in the main hall. He noticed a small assortment of potion bottles set in front of Pan. Judging from Minsc's still full plate and the girl's empty ones, it was a good thing he decided to eat out. The look on the ranger's face could best be described as pitiful.

Jaheira greeted the bounty hunter in her usual manner, "And where have you been? I do not see Korgan with you, has the dwarf decided to abandon this quest?"

"No, my good suspicious friend. When our newfound ally realized this was the establishment we sleep _and_ eat at, he decided to spend the night elsewhere and meet us here in the morning. Apparently he is most familiar with this place's reputation."

"Ohhhhhhh," Pan's expression mournful, "No Killer Korgan, eh? I wanted to hear him say 'good night' in the funny way he talks. Hey, did you notice the chandelier up there? Prettyyyyyyyyy."

"Hmph, it's too bad. Some of this food might actually do him some good."

"Minsc is confused. I did not think this food was good for anyone."

"Do not fret, Minsc," Yoshimo declared like he was leading a revolution, pulling out a package from a bag slung across his back and tossing it to the ranger, "While I was eating out just now, I did not forget to bring you back some 'take-out.'"

When Minsc unwrapped the package, his face lit up like he just found a brand new set of foes to kick around. There was a large loaf of bread, a dozen links of sausage and a good-sized block of cheese. From his other hand, Yoshimo produced a small bottle of pear cider, placing it next to the food. Minsc patted Yoshimo heartily on the back, sending the thief knocking into the table, "Oh, the little thief is a true hero! See, Boo, look at what the nice Yoshimo has brought for you and me. Ha hah! Tremble evil, for Minsc and Boo are no longer preoccupied with battling hunger for justice shall soon be delivered as soon as we finish eating. Our righteous stomachs shall roar in hunger no more even though Boo has a very tiny little stomach, roar mightily it still did."

Jaheira clucked disapprovingly, "Do I even want to know how you managed to get all that food?"

"No, probably not."

The druid sighed, though not bothering to hide the fondness in her smile as she watched Minsc digging heartily into the food, Boo squeaking happily at the large piece of bread she had broken off and placed before the hamster. "While normally I would not approve of your methods, I am more pleased that you remembered well enough to bring Minsc something to eat. Mrs. Patricia is a good woman, though I would prefer not to have my friends dying from starvation."

Yoshimo and Minsc glanced aside to each other, both thinking that perhaps a 'good' woman was too strong a description for the female tyrant. Sitting himself down the bounty hunter told Jaheira of what they discovered at Valygar's home.

The druid nodded, "Minsc told us as such. Do you believe the map to be accurate enough?"

Yoshimo shrugged, "I see no reason why not and it looks legitimate enough. His cabin is about a day's travel from here, near a place called Umar Hills. It would be a shame if it really is a ruse but it's all we have left to go on."

She nodded, accepting that they had no other option to go on, "I had hoped that this matter could be resolved without having to leave the vicinity of the city. Still, at least the supplies I bought won't be going to waste."

"You were able to purchase all we need?"

"Yes, enough for half a tenday and before you ask, yes, I did pack us appropriate victuals. I even managed to arrange for a pack horse waiting for us at the city gates," the druid said smiling ruefully, "It is good that Mrs. Patricia is well known in these parts, she has made things most convenient for us."

"Ah, yes, though I suppose it is only because the good woman has her claws set fearfully in the people's hearts. Actually, just the men's."

"Heyyy," Pan interjected, "Yoshi, how come you brought Minsc a present? I thought you liked me," the girl pouted.

"Minsc and Boo are liked by everyone, except evil since we kick their butts often and we do not like evil anyways. But Pan is still liked by everyone also, especially by little Boo."

"Eeeeeee, Boo likes me!"

Yoshimo winked at the alchemist, "Ah, worry not, Pan-chan, I could never forget about you," the roguish thief presenting from behind his back like a street magician, a small bouquet of flowers.

Pan's eyes widened with glee, "EEEEEEE! Violet Tulips! Yoshi, how did you know?" she squealed, grabbing the purple flowers, their soft colour matching the light fragrance they gave off.

The bounty hunter gave a confident smirk, "Yoshimo knows the hearts of women. I got the feeling that purple is your favourite colour and it seems I am correct."

However his smirk quickly deflated when Pan began tearing off the petals of each flower into a bowl and tried mashing them with a fork.

"Uh, Pan… Pan-chan what are you doing?" he asked, ignoring Jaheira's laughter, being more concerned with what the half-elf was doing to her gift. He had gone through considerable trouble when the woman he had 'procured' the flowers from caught him and the noise she was making attracted the attention of a few Amnian guards walking by. They were quite stubborn in trying to catch him and it took him a while to shake them off.

"Hm?" the half-elf not looking up from what she was doing, grabbing one of the potion bottles. It was half-filled with an orange liquid and she began throwing in some of the crushed violet petals.

"What are you doing?"

"Heeeee, silly, do you not see that I am making a potion?"

"We had some spare coin so we bought some healing potions and a few basic ingredients," Jaheira informed the flabbergasted thief, "It still amazes me what she can do with those things and usually not in a good way."

"See, Yoshi," Pan indicated the other three potions that looked a lighter blue colour than normal, "I added some monkwarts and some liquid iron into those healing potions, then I asked Mrs. Patricia if I could borrow her stove to heat them until they simmered adding a measured portion of mouse dust at one minute intervals. So can you guess what we have got now?"

"… Soup?"

"Heheh, you are silly! Silly like a dog or Winthrop or a pond full of tadpoles. Or a spoon."

"She has made those healing potions ten times more potent than normal," Jaheira clarified, "It shall save us coin in the long run since we now need only take a small sip to heal even our most grievous wounds."

Yoshimo nodded impressed though he was still slightly dismayed, "And what of that one?" eyeing his now pulped gift.

"Oh, this is something I just thought of but I was missing one ingredient. Heeeeee, you really are THE Yoshimo because you brought me the one thing I needed!" Pan squealed hugging the thief around his neck.

"But… but they were supposed to be a gift for you," Yoshimo mumbled, confusion still etched on his face, not quite as ecstatic as the alchemist that his present was to be used as an experimental ingredient.

Pan let Yoshimo go, gazing curiously at him. Before she could ask what he meant by that Jaheira spoke first.

"Child, what exactly is it that you are making?" the druid asked, having leaned closer, peering cautiously at the orange potion, alarmed that it was quivering slightly,

The mage's answer was not what she wanted to hear, "Oh, I do not know. Whatever it is, I just figured I needed some Violet Tulip petals to get it going."

In an instant Pan was the only one left remaining seated at the table, the others having run off to a safer distance. The orange concoction began frothing violently, shaking so much it bounced up and down slightly on the table. A blue foam began rising out of the spout, spilling on to the table, quickly followed by green sparks that just exploded out of the opening.

Soon other patrons around them began scrambling for cover, the wayward potion soon making loud burping noises every time a large indigo bubble burst. Soon one bubble, this time a red one, began growing in size, bigger and bigger until it nearly reached the ceiling. Screams and shouts of panic resounded around the inn as people began ducking behind any available cover.

Only Pan remained, a mad glint shining in her eyes.

_Heeeeee, bubblesbubblesbubblesbubblesbubbles. Big, little, pretty, colourful, bubbles. Ooooh, this is a big one. So pretty. Pretty like a baby. Hello, my pretty bubble baby. I like red. I like purple better, but red is still nice. Hmmm, next time I should try it over an open flame…_

She looked on proudly as her 'baby' grew nice and strong.

"'Ey, ye silly idjit, get yer arse outta there!" someone called from behind the bar.

Soon an ominous humming sound filled the room. The giant red bubble began spinning, picking up speed until a wind began blowing around the inn. Impossibly, it still remained sitting atop the potion bottle. Lightning was flashing inside the bubble. The humming sound was soon replaced with a roaring howl.

"Pan!" her companions cried, running from the hiding spots, trying to reach the daft alchemist who was clapping her hands delightedly.

"Bubblesbubblesbubbles!"

By the time they grabbed Pan it was already to late. They watched in fear as the bubble began twitching violently, wobbling from its precarious position atop the potion bottle, swaying side to side. Closing their eyes, they waited for the inevitable. The roar stopped and a muted silence followed.

"…."

"…."

"…."

…Pffffftphlplphpplplphlplplphlpp!

"What in Silvanus's name?" Jaheira muttered, opening her eyes.

Slowly, like a balloon losing air, the giant red bubble deflated.

Plplphllpplplplplphppplpffffffff….

The whiny sound accompanied the shrinking bubble constantly into non-existence, back into the bottle. Soon, the only trace of the chaos earlier was the bottle half filled with an orange liquid and the remnants of blue foam on the table.

Seeing that the danger was past, people soon began coming out of their hiding spots, looks of distinct annoyance on their faces. Everybody's eyes were fixed on the unruffled alchemist.

Pan did not notice the venomous stares, disappointment clearly evident, muttering to herself, "Oh phooey. It only farts."


	4. Straight or Twisted

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to whomever really owns it. Though I am too lazy to point out who those people are, they know who they are.

**Chapter 4**

**Straight or Twisted**

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

When things settled down after Pan's impromptu experiment with a potion that defied the laws of nature, Jaheira roughly hauled the mage up the stairs. Minsc and Yoshimo remained a few moments longer but decided that it would be best to hastily retreat after the women, the glares of the patrons becoming very hard to ignore. Apparently, being threatened by a giant red bubble is no way to make new friends.

As they were going up the stairs, Minsc let Boo run up along the polished banister, the hamster's fast pitter-patter of feet causing the huge man to coo at how fit he is. They found Jaheira scolding Pan in the hallway on the third floor by the stairs though it looked as if the daft alchemist had heard this speech a thousand times before. Yoshimo guessed that Pan probably did. She was examining the bottle of orange liquid, nodding absentmindedly as Jaheira's tirade droned on.

"How many times must I tell you not to experiment with your potions if you have no idea what you're doing? And especially not in a public area like a bar!"

"I am sorry." _What did I put in this potion again?_

"You could've injured yourself and you could've hurt someone else! Do you even think about the consequences of your actions? You cannot keep on endangering yourself like this!"

"I am sorry." _I could sell this stuff at birthday parties._

"You could have died! One of these days you will not be so lucky!"

"I am sorry." _Big Banging Birthday Bubble Bopper._

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I am sorry." _Next time, I should double the dosage. Mmmmmm, bigger bubble bang._

Minsc and Yoshimo watched on amusedly as Jaheira launched into another speech about how Pan never listens. Keeping it to himself though, Yoshimo agreed with Jaheira, he himself having reservations about Pan's rather carefree methods and her disregard for personal as well as other's safety. The thief knew that what Pan did was dangerous, not only because they were in a crowded inn or that by her own admission she had no clue as to what she was doing but also because they are in a city that already disapproves of anything wizardry. If she was not more careful she could bring a lot more scrutiny down upon their party, something that he had no desire for, considering the precarious position he was already in.

On the other hand, despite the danger Pan presented to herself and others in her mad experimentation, Yoshimo could not help but admire the natural skill Pan possessed in her alchemy craft. He was astounded with what she could do to a bottle of regular healing potion and some common ingredients. After he got over his initial fright and the dissection of his bouquet, what Pan managed to do with that orange potion impressed him immensely.

Quite frankly, the alchemist greatly intrigued him. _She did all that with only a small bottle of potion and some flower petals._

Yoshimo's thoughts were rudely interrupted however, when he was shoved roughly to the side by a tough looking dwarf. "Hah! If it daren't be the puny half-elf, dressed up as a mighty adventurer, I'd say! Ye skirt grabbin' floozy, I spilt me drink after that damn stunt ye pulled downstairs. No one wastes Mencar Pebblecrusher's booze and gets away with it. I'd say ye be owin' me that ale plus a few more rounds for me comrades else there be a reckoning!"

"… You want to see the pretty bubble again?"

Mencar was a stocky fellow, far more bulky than Korgan and had a number of scars on his face. He was wearing a suit of platemail and hefted in his hand a large, wickedly curved handaxe. Jaheira tensed at the dangerous looking dwarf's words, warily eyeing the rest of his companions who came up the stairs making their presence known. Much to her dismay they positioned themselves next to Minsc and Yoshimo, effectively covering their entire party.

Mencar and his companions were very much obviously drunk, the lot of them swaying slightly where they stood. One of them, a large man covered in hide was heard hiccupping on his way up the stairs. Jaheira knew that she and her friends were still in an unsafe position however, as drunken louts already had their weapons drawn. The large man had with him an equally large sword and took his position next to Minsc while another shifty looking one lurked behind Yoshimo, the glint of steel visible in his hands. Directly behind Mencar stood a gaunt looking man who was probably a mage considering the twitchy imp perched on his shoulder.

The large man barked loudly, "Hah! (hic!) That be a good jest, Mencar my friend! Hah! (hic!)"

"A good jest, says Smelly! A good jest, he says!" the imp squeaked.

"Awwwww, look at the cute naked birdy. Here naked birdy, birdy, birdy."

The imp looked around confusedly, "Huh? Me?"

"Amon! Ye tell yer stinkin', fart-smellin' imp to (hic!) stop calling me Smelly! The name (hic!) the name (hic!) be Smaeluv Orcslicer (hic!)! If he does (hic!) say it again (hic!) again, I'll smash him into impish goo!"

"Eeeeewwww… actually, he does kind of smell like fart," Pan said backing up Smaeluv's insults.

"Papa! Papa! Smelly is threatening me again, he is! Threatening! And the crazy girl thinks I is a naked birdy!"

"Calm yourself, Pooky. You there, you daft twit of a girl, Pooky is not a 'birdy' and of course he is naked, he is after all, an imp. Hardly impressive, I know but still adequately useful. As for you, you barbarian knucklehead... threaten my familiar once again and you'll spend the rest of the evening as a toad, am I understood?" the gaunt man drawled lazily.

"Whaaat?! (hic!)" Smaeluv balked, incredulous that anyone dared threaten him, "You DARE (hic!) besmirch the honour of Smaeluv Orcslicer! I will-!"

"ENOUGH, blast it!" Mencar screamed, upset that his show of force was not having the intimidating effect he had hoped, "I tire of yer bickering! Now... as for ye, little half-elf... ye'd best show me some coin or else I'm goin' to have to spank ye silly."

Jaheira tightened her grip on her scimitar's handle, not liking the look of undisguised hunger in Mencar's eyes. The dwarf licked his lips as his gaze roamed up and down Pan's body, "Ye know, mayhaps I just might spank ye around anyways."

The druid spat disgustedly, "You sick little-"

Whatever she was going to call Mencar was lost when in that instant, Pan stepped forward screaming, "No spanking! No spanking! Not my tushie! YAAAAAAHHH!" and a sparking blast of lightning shot forth from her hands.

Mencar yelped in shock, too surprised to dodge the attack. He did not have to.

"Ahhh phooey! Missed." Pan exclaimed.

In her excitement Pan forgot that dwarves are a naturally vertically challenged people so her lightning bolt flew over the head of Mencar, who did not even have to duck down. Everyone stared wide-eyed shocked at the alchemist and her unbelievably horrible miss at the target who was only a few steps in front of her.

Mencar growled murderously at the mage, "Ye best be screamin' now, ye bi-"

But Pan was not paying attention to the advancing dwarf, her eyes trailing her lightning shot that quickly sailed past everyone else, striking the opposite wall in the exact spot a large mirror was hanging. Fascinated, she followed the immediate ricochet fly straight into the disbelieving faces of Amon and Pooky.

"AAAAAAGHH!"

"AAAAOOWWWIIEEEE!"

Shocked by the screams, but not as shocked as his fallen comrades, the dwarf spun around to find Amon and Pooky twitching on the ground, the smell of burnt flesh filling the hallway The dead mage's face was an unidentifiable blackened mass, his familiar looking equally crispy. Screaming madly, the dwarf charged towards Pan, handaxe raised but he was soon intercepted by Jaheira who had her scimitar drawn.

The clang of metal and battle soon erupted.

An enraged roar from Smaeluv challenged Minsc just before the man viciously brought his sword down atop the ranger's head. However he made the mistake of being too close to his opponent allowing Minsc to swiftly raise his hands to grab the handle of the sword before it could hit him. A fierce wrestling match ensued between the two huge warriors, both vying for control over the sword, Minsc yelling all the while, "Go for eyes Boo, go for the eyes!"

In the large dark corner of the hallway, the shifty looking man and Yoshimo were playing a deadly game of cat and mouse, each taking turns slashing at each other while trying to get behind the other one.

Mencar Pebblecrusher proved to be a skilled fighter, the fight going in his favour despite the combined attacks of Jaheira and Pan. While the druid was the only one skilled enough to go toe to toe with the dwarf, Pan would knock off a few holding spells or magic missiles whenever the opportunity presented itself. However, the dwarf had entered into his battle rage, Pan's spells just bouncing off or having no effect and the mage had not having recovered fully enough to cast more complicated enchantments. While Jaheira tried making calculated strikes and parries, Mencar only needed to rely on pure brute strength, his strikes swinging wild and gouging deep slashes into the walls.

Soon Jaheira and Pan were on the defensive, the druid parrying the dwarf's continuous strikes while Pan desperately tried any spell that could slow him down. Mencar was lightly frothing at the corners of his mouth and Jaheira was having a tough time gripping her scimitar, the force of Mencar's blows reverberating through her entire body and step by step, cold steel striking cold steel, he forced her back.

_Oooooh, I think this fellow needs a timeout_, Pan thought concerned as another of her sleep spells did not even make him blink. As she continued to back Jaheira up with her limited magic, Pan quickly scanned the hallway to see how the others were doing.

Minsc and Smaeluv were still locked in the struggle over the sword though it looked to be going in the Rashemi warrior's favour. The ranger appeared to be enjoying himself and laughing loudly while on the other hand Smaeluv looked far more panicked about the hamster that was currently chewing on his ear.

Pan spied Yoshimo calmly watching the fight from the darkened corner, his stance slightly crouched. At first she thought that perhaps the bounty hunter already defeated his opponent but she could not see the body.

_Maybe he ate him._

By now, Pan was starting to feel weary, the constant casting of spells taking its toll on her. Even Jaheira was panting heavily, a few cuts bleeding her arms. Mencar's strength remained the same, his swings coming in more wildly and a few times Jaheira had to jump out of harm's way.

Something caught Pan's eyes in Yoshimo's corner. A brief glint of metal came from directly behind the bounty hunter. Apparently the shady man did not get eaten and was in fact ready to plunge his blade into her friend's back.

In her panic Pan cried out, "Yoshi, behind you!" stopping her casting and staring in horror unable to do anything.

Even though it happened all so fast, she could still make out distinctly the man's face as it was slowly illuminated from the shadows. It was like some macabre drama, Yoshimo's face unsurprised and unmoving, the exact same as the man's coming closer from behind his shoulder. Slowly, though it really was a split second, the man's left hand begun to sneak around Yoshimo's neck, his right hand holding the blade ready to plunge into the body.

Pan could only scream. "Noooooo!" covering her eyes with both hands yet still peeking between the fingers.

The man's stoic face broke into a grim grin when as fast as the eye could follow, he stabbed forward… into nothing.

Displaying an amazing feat of acrobatics, the moment the man's blade started forward, Yoshimo leapt up and over, kicking his feet up until he was high over the other man, upside down. By the time the man's blade plunged into the spot Yoshimo used to be standing, the bounty hunter had grabbed onto the man's dark hair with one hand as he was flipping over and while still holding on to the hair, Yoshimo yanked the man's head backwards as the bounty hunter landed behind him. The man's face froze in shock as he was pulled back, a katana blade plunging out of his throat causing a fountain of blood to spray out.

Pan stared in shock at the way things played out. In the span of five seconds, when it looked like they would be burying Yoshimo in one, in the next he was stabbing his own blade from behind the man into his neck. The man fell to his knees, feebly trying to stop his blood from gushing out of the new hole in his throat. Yoshimo's expression was pitiless as he detestably kicked the man forward, the dying gurgles bubbling quietly as he lay face down in a growing pool of blood.

Pan continued to look at the bounty hunter who raised his own eyes to meet hers. Neither broke away from the other and an unfamiliar heat flooded and throbbed below her belly.

… _Heeeee, I like this feeling-_

Her contemplation of thoughts was rudely and literally knocked aside when Jaheira's body was sent crashing into her. They collapsed in a heap, Pan banging her head hard off the floor, stars flashing in her vision. "Ooowwwiiieeee," the alchemist moaned.

Groaning, Jaheira struggled to get back up when she felt a hard pain slam into the side of her head sending her rolling into the wall. Mencar had knocked the druid aside with his axe handle, exposing the still incoherent Pan lying on the floor. Snarling, the dwarf raised his axe above his head, the alchemist getting her head together enough to whimper fearfully.

"No spanking…"

"I'm gonna do worse than that to yer pretty little corpse," the dwarf threatened.

Pan gave a short scream when she saw the axe swing down on her.

Before the axe could touch her, Mencar was violently wrenched off his feet.

"Bloody hell?!"

"You dare, evil little man? You dare strike at little Pan when Minsc and Boo are nearby to stomp on you?" the huge ranger roared, hoisting the struggling dwarf high above his head and throwing him like a sack of homicidal wheat. Mencar brutally crashed and rolled at the far end of the hall, coming to a rest next to the body of Smaeluv who was currently wearing his own sword through his chest.

Distressed, Minsc scooped up both Jaheira and Pan into his massive arms, "Oh woe is the day! Minsc almost lost two good friends today, oh, all that is good would be so disappointed in me! Never again will evil get close enough to breathe its stinky little breath on the friends of Minsc and Boo! Eh? What is that Boo? I should loosen my mighty hug?"

Yoshimo had joined them, amusement at the sight of both Jaheira and Pan struggling in the ranger's grip, glad to be alive but both figuring they would be much happier if they were not getting crushed to death. When Jaheira looked over the ranger's shoulder she became very alarmed, "Minsc, put us down now, look behind you!"

Swiftly turning around they saw Mencar slowly struggling to get up. He was bleeding from a nasty cut on forehead and his left arm was bent at the opposite angle. Still he managed to get to his feet, a ghastly grin marring his visage.

"I… want… me bloody… ale…" and then he charged towards them, roaring defiantly and waving his handaxe with his one good arm.

"Minsc and Boo admire the evil little man's determination. But we still wish to kick his evil little butt."

"Stubborn fool," Jaheira muttered, getting into a defensive position alongside Minsc and Yoshimo.

_He won't last long, not against the three of us and if Pan would just stay behind us-_

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

_Ohhhhhh, it felt so nice to hear the screaming, so nice so nice so fulfilling really, mmm-mmmm, so excitinnnnnnng. The battle the battle the heat of battle always touching me in places that feel so so so so good, touching me, oh so low so low so loooooooowww. Sometimes the potions get bad, sometimes good, though really bad, Jaheira says they are bad but if they are bad why does it feel intoxicatingly beautifully **good**? I should have taken those dryad's skins, probably would make a wondrous massage oil, nnnnnngh, oh yes, **oh gods yes** I want to hear the blood spill, no more tears, no more tears, spilt blood sounds so much better than falling tears, pleasepleasepleaseplease no more tears! Where am I going? Am I still in the glass tube? Glass tube glass tube I **hate** the glass tube. I do not want to be an echo, I hate it I hate it I hate it I want out! Killing is bad, Gorion always says that killing is bad but good but bad but good, it is sooooooo stimulating, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, it does not matter, we all fall down and get back up and fall back down and get back up and fall back down and get back up and fall back down and get back up and fall back down and get back up…_

_No more bad potions… _

_No more screaming bones…_

…

…

_Bonfire extract, used in the controlled burning of woodlands, powder with nitrate sodium, lime, diluted carbon, oak dust, mercurial glycogen…_

…

_No more flying wolf… please, no more… it hurts, you are hurting me… stop it stop it…please stop…_

…

_Mmmmmm nnnnnngh ohhhhh, **buuuuurrrrnnn**…_

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The druid dropped her jaw in shock, though in the back of her mind she had been expecting it. As if fatefully disobeying her, the alchemist ran past them towards the dwarf, the bottle of orange liquid gripped in her hand.

"Fool child, what are doing?" Jaheira shrieked, Minsc and Yoshimo uncomprehending what was going on.

Pan screamed at Mencar who screamed back at her, as if they were playing a childish shouting game, and she threw the bottle with all her might at the dwarf. The bottle smashed directly in his face, halting him in his tracks, just as confused as the others as to what just happened.

"Ptooie! Argh, that tastes foul!" he cried, his face stained wet with the orange liquid, a mashed purple petal sticking unnoticed on the tip of his large nose.

"Take that, you stinky bastard!" Pan snarled.

Mencar was furious, "Ye stupid half-elf! Ye think that'll stop me from tearin' yer bloody head off?" he roared, stalking towards the mage once again.

He only managed two steps before he stopped, a confused look replacing the anger on his face. Grunting, he dropped his axe desperately trying to grasp his stomach with his one good arm through his armour, looking up at Pan with a horrified face. His fear magnified when he saw cold curiosity glint in her distant brown eyes.

She smiled cruelly, "Yes, I think it will."

"Wh-what did you-argh!-do to me?"

"Let us see, okay?"

The others came up beside her, keeping a cautious eye on the dwarf who was writhing in pain on the floor. They had a look of alarm as Mencar suddenly screamed aloud as his body began to transform. No one could tear their eyes away from the horrible sight unfolding before them. Pan tittered, not bothering to hide her smirk.

Mencar's body was inflating. Like a fleshy, dwarven balloon, his stocky body began swelling up, his armour bursting off unable to stay intact as he continuously grew larger and rounder, floating in midair. His tunic and pants thankfully remained on, though they were stretched and barely covered his extremities. Blue veins could clearly be seen, mapping out his hugely overblown body. His arms and legs protruded out like pegs, his boots ripping open to reveal round ripe feet, his fingers looking like fat sausages. The dwarf's cheeks were stretched out, reminding Pan of Boo whenever the hamster stuffs his face full of nuts. All that could be seen of his eyes beneath the folds of skin were the whites.

What horrified the party the most though, were the sounds. As he grew bigger, they could distinctly make out snapping bones and bursting organs reverberating hollowly from his massive, bloated body. Mencar Pebblecrusher's shrieks were clearly audible amidst the destruction of his insides.

"By the gods, he's still alive," Yoshimo uttered.

Though he looked ready to burst, the body remained impossibly intact, blocking up the entire hallway, ceiling to floor. Their morbid fascination at their enemy's demise quickly turned to concern when Mencar's body showed no signs of stopping its growth.

"Ah, Boo believes it would be best to… not be here soon," Minsc suggested nervously backing up.

They hastily began retreating away from the inflated body of Mencar, a roaring howl now emitting from his slack, gaping mouth. Only Pan remained standing, staring in complete awe at the massive flesh balloon, "Oooooh. Now that is an ugly bubble."

Any further observations were disrupted when Minsc hoisted the girl over his shoulder, running full sprint for the room at the end of the hall where Jaheira and Yoshimo were already hiding.

"Heeeee, bubblesbubblesbubblesbubbles!"

The ranger and the babbling mage ducked into the room, Yoshimo immediately slamming the door shut behind them, bracing against it for expected explosion that would decorate the third floor of the Den of the Seven Vales in a very nice shade of Pebblecrusher. The howling stopped.

"…."

"…."

"…."

… Pfffffffplplphhpllhlplflflphllplplphphppp!

Jaheira rolled her eyes, "Oh, you have got be kidding me."

The group entered back into the hallway where they witnessed the final end of Mencar. Like with what happened before in the dining hall, the bloated body began deflating exactly like a balloon that was quickly losing air. The dwarf's body shrivelled and shrank, collapsing back onto itself.

Phphhppplhpphlplppllplpppfffffffff…

Soon, all that was left of Mencar was lying in a crumpled heap in the middle of the hallway. The destruction of the dwarf's insides left nothing structured to support a shape, so it was a gruesome scene, his flesh just as wrinkly as the clothes around it. Its head could be identified by the patch of hair in one spot but other than that, there was nothing else that indicated it used to be humanoid.

Minsc covered his hamster in his massive hands, "Do not look Boo, it is not something for your delicate eyes."

"Not even back home…" Yoshimo trailed off.

Gathering around the mound of their fallen enemy, they stared at what used to be something that could support its own weight. Pan bent down to poke at the heap, Jaheira quickly grabbing her hand away from it, "What's the matter with you? Do not touch it!"

The mage crinkled her nose, "It is all squishy. Like a juice-filled bag of flesh."

"That is because it _is_ a juice-filled bag of flesh," the druid retorted, angry that the girl had made such a horrendous potion, "What caused you to create such a...a… disgusting abomination of a concoction?" all eyes looking at Pan, awaiting her answer.

"Actually, I did not know it would do that. Heeeeee, did you fellows hear the noise he was making? He went snap! Crackle! But no pop! It is not the same without pop!"

Jaheira threw her arms into the air, "Arrr! Child you will be the death of me!"

Yoshimo interrupted the incoming scolding, "Perhaps it would be best if we settle this elsewh-"

"WHAT IN THE WIDE ARSED ABYSS IS GOING ON UP THERE?"

"-Too late," the bounty hunter grumbled, trying to hide behind Minsc who also became paler.

Mrs. Patricia emerged from the stairs, a podgy bundle of fury wielding a dangerous looking rolling pin. She barely glanced at the various corpses laid about and hardly balked at the sack of flesh she stepped over, marching right up to the group that was sheepishly standing around.

The innkeeper glared hard at the party, the males unable to meet her gaze. She spoke one word, venom laced through every letter, "Well?"

"Ummm, they started it?" Pan offered.

Minsc and Yoshimo visibly shrank back as soon as the innkeeper started screaming, "STARTED IT? LOOK WHAT HAPPENED WHEN Y'FINISHED IT! LOOK AT THIS BLEEDIN' MESS! DO Y'KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET RID OF BLOODSTAINS? GET OUT, GET OUT, ALL OF Y'GET OUT!"

Before Jaheira could explain fully what happened, Pan flew forward wrapping her arms around Mrs. Patricia's considerably wide neck.

"Waaahh! We d-did not m-m-mean to, Mrs. Patricia, but I-I was s-so s-s-scaaaaaared! Waaaaah!"

A complete change swept over the innkeeper as she hugged the crying mage, rocking her back forth and gently patting her back, "Oh, I'm so, so, so sorry dearie. I didn't mean to yell, I'm not angry with ye. There, there, hush now. It'll be all right, y'safe with Missus Patricia now, don't y'fret."

Minsc and Yoshimo could only gape at the scene in front of them. The innkeeper went from tyrannical to motherly at the drop of a woman's tear. Nobody noticed the small smirk playing on Jaheira's lips at Pan's antics, the mage quieting her sobs to Mrs. Patricia's soothing actions.

"Shhhh, easy does it, dear. Come now, tell Missus Patricia what happened. Did these two bastards hurt ye?" the sudden intense glare directed at Minsc and Yoshimo made the two men very uncomfortable and unable to show their offence.

"N-no." Sniff. "I-i-t was hiiiiiim!" the alchemist cried, bursting into a fresh round of tears, pointing at the remains of Mencar, "H-he said he w-w-was going to sp-" she paused as if unable to comprehend it, whispering the last bit, "spank me."

"Filth!" Mrs. Patricia spat good sized glob on the fleshy heap, if possible the crumpled mass shrivelling up even more.

The innkeeper of womanly righteousness returned her ire back onto the two men, "And where the hell were y'two while this poor lass was getting bullied?" ignoring the fact that Jaheira was also present. To the furious woman, the poor druid was probably also just another victim, "Sucking y'thumbs?"

The only two men present blushed, guiltily staring at the floor. They looked at Jaheira for some help but the druid merely shrugged, not bothering to hide her grin. "We, um, we were, uh…"

Before they could defend themselves properly, a familiar thrumming sound filled the air. Just like at the battle with Irencicus, a pair of dimensional doors appeared delivering two Cowled Wizards.

"You are unlicensed! This is an unsanctioned use of magical energy!" one of them cried pompously, glaring at the group.

Suddenly the wizard's fierce look, as well as his confidence, wilted away when he noticed the very angry innkeeper stomping towards him, Pan placed protectively behind her. "Oh hells. Aaah, Mrs. Patricia… we, uh, didn't see you there. Umm, how are you this fine evening?" the speaker squeaked.

The two Cowled Wizards shrank back when the woman got right in front of them, viciously poking the lead mage in the chest, "Never mind how I'm doing. What do y'want here?"

The wizard did not dare reprimand the woman for touching him, his voice shakily unsure, "We, uh… are enforcing the law?"

"What do y'figure about that?"

"Ummm… we must… we must apprehend that woman?" sounding more like he was asking permission than making demands.

"Is that so?" the threatening tone evident to all present.

"Ahem, er, yes," the wizard confirmed, straightening himself out and mustering whatever bit of courage he had left, "I hope you see the reason behind this, Mrs. Patricia. We, uh, we cannot let that girl go without proper punishment."

The Cowled Wizard's hopes of escaping the woman's wrath unscathed were dashed when it became apparent that the now very livid innkeeper did not agree to his reasoning. He cowered back as Mrs. Patricia reared herself up, positively looming over the taller man.

It was only by Pan's interjecting comment that saved the wizard's skin, "It was not me, it was him," the alchemist confidently pointing out Amon's remains, Jaheira in the background trying to cover up her laughter by pretending to cough.

"Uh, pardon?"

"What are y'deaf?" Mrs. Patricia yelled, cowing the wizard further, "Can y'not see that it was that sorry bastard over there that's been magicking away?"

"B-b-but he's dead."

"Oh, y'are a smart one, y'are. Top of the class I bet, smartest idiot boy in a classroom full of idiot boys. He's dead, well thank y'for that bit of information, y'bloody sorry excuse for a male."

The Cowled Wizard blushed deeply at the innkeeper's insults though he was still too intimidated to do anything about it.

"Well actually, he was not a very good mage. He blasted himself in the face and the poor naked birdy with his own lightning bolt," Pan explained.

Mrs. Patricia glared hard at the wizard, as if daring him to refute the alchemist's claims. The man gulped, trying to come up with an argument, "Then h-how about, uhhh, that one?" he questioned, pointing at Mencar's sack-like remains, "What happened to him?"

Pan merely shrugged, "I do not know. Maybe he just decided to go to his happy place?"

Blink.

Blink.

"There, is that a good enough explanation about what happened? Don't y'got something better to do than picking on poor, defenceless women?" Mrs. Patricia demanded.

"Ummm," the man hesitated, quite sure that the whole thing sounded sketchy, however the fierce glower emitting from the innkeeper quickly made up his mind, "Yes, well, apparently things are all cleared up here, wouldn't you say," he asked his partner who nodded his head intensely, just wanting to get as far away from this woman as possible.

The two Cowled Wizards cautiously began making their way towards the nearest exit, "It is evident that the perpetrator has died by his own hands and that no one, especially this fine outstanding woman here, are in any way at fault. We, uh, we'll just be heading out to write that report. Mrs. Patricia, you have yourself a fine, wonderful, pleasant evening. Don't you worry, we'll see ourselves out," and with that the two wizards ran as fast as they could down the stairs.

"…."

"… poor naked birdy." Pan muttered tearfully.

At the sound of her sad voice, Mrs. Patricia enveloped the mage in another comforting hug. Jaheira strode up to the woman, a look of pride on her face, "Mrs. Patricia, you are an incredible woman."

"Well, I've got to be! Someone's got to teach these ill mannered donkeys that they can't just strut around like they own the place. Y've got to teach them their place, y'do."

Jaheira nodded in complete agreement. During the entire exchange, Minsc and Yoshimo dared not move lest they grab the innkeeper's attention. Pan sniffled, still upset about the poor naked birdy.

"Come along dears," Mrs Patricia cajoled, leading the two women away, "Let's get y'out of here, 'tis no place for us ladies. The ordeal y'must've gone through, just terrible. And under my own roof too! I'll have y'know it's too bad that filthy dwarf is already dead or else I would've beat him sorry, I would've. Come with me and I'll fix y'both up a fresh batch of warm chicken stew. It'll make y'feel better, believe me."

"Thank you Mrs. Patricia. I believe that will help us immensely to get over what just happened," Jaheira said, heartily going along with her invitation.

Pan wiped a tear away, asking hopefully, "Can I have it with extra crackers?"

"Bless y'dearie, of course y'can."

Minsc and Yoshimo made to follow the women but they immediately froze in place when Mrs. Patricia looked back at them, loathing evident on her features.

"What in the hells do y'two think y'are doing? Clean up this damned mess y'made! And there better not be any stains when I come back!" and with that, the epitome of womanly justice disappeared down the stairs, her two admirers, Jaheira and Pan, following close behind.

Flabbergasted, Minsc and Yoshimo stood still, perplexed at the sudden turn of events.

"…."

Blink.

"…."

Blink.

"… Our mess?"

"… Boo says that we not safe here anymore."

Yoshimo sighed, disgusted with the task ahead of them but not enough to disobey the innkeeper's orders, "A question for you, Minsc, my friend. Does that woman make you feel guilty for being able to pee standing up?"

"Boo does not pee standing up. I am quite sure he is able to, though I don't invade his privacy to check on that… but yes, she does fill us both with guilt."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The city gates of Athkatla symbolised the infrastructure of the city. The buildings of the area were simple and made of brick, not terribly rundown but not exactly befitting for a noble to be seen in. There was however, potential to be made here. Being at the entrance to the city, the owners and residents were given first hand opportunities to spy out any goods and merchandise, effectively giving them the advantage over the rest of Athkatla. Typically, they never had much to worry about finances and if they were shrewd enough, could accumulate quite a bit of wealth to escape to greener pastures.

In contrast, the city gates themselves were levels above extravagance compared to the average building in the area. The walls were massive, easily five stories high and thick enough for two carts to be able to travel side by side along its length. There were no steps to be seen but there were still guards atop the battlements, their height and armour making them far more imposing. The gate itself was massive, like a gaping maw, the iron gates hanging high above like teeth. Two sets of gigantic iron studded doors were place on both ends of the entrance and they looked as if it would take an entire patrol of soldiers just to move one. Two statues stood on either side of the entrance, their size making the ones at the Council of Six Building look like children. All along the surface of the wall on the city side were colourful and elaborate murals depicting the history of the country.

While Jaheira left to pick up their pack horse, the rest of the party milled about the entrance. Amnish guards were stationed about though they totally ignored everything that was going on about them, staring impassively forward.

Pan was currently badgering a soldier she had overheard about where she can get some blacklotus leaves. The man was fast becoming annoyed with the mage but he just could not shake her off. Minsc was nearby, pointing out to Boo the massive statues, predicting how one day there shall be one just like that for all miniature giant space hamsters.

Yoshimo was in a pleased enough mood, feeling the weight of the coin pouch on his belt. He had managed to sell off the equipment they had procured from the bodies of Mencar and his crew to a local bar patron who did not ask questions. They made enough coin to buy a decent dress of chainmail and a stout shield for Jaheira and a scabbard for Pan while still having enough left over for the thief to believe that the effort of fighting was worth it.

_Though the clean up certainly wasn't enjoyable, _the bounty hunter thought glumly.

Looting and getting rid of the bodies was not a problem however it took him and Minsc nearly half the night trying to get rid of the stains. Boo was of little help. When it came to getting rid of Mencar's remains, they were at a loss. Neither really wanted to touch it, so they finally settled on buying a few drunken patrons a round of ale if they could get rid of the fleshy bag for them. When they came back, neither the thief nor ranger asked them what they did with it.

When Korgan came back to meet them in the morning and found what had happened the night before, he was a dwarf of two reactions. On one hand, he was not really surprised that they got into a fight, considering the loopy, half-bred, scum tongue they have leading them. On the other hand he was astounded as to who it was they fought and that they actually prevailed.

While waiting for the druid, Korgan badgered Yoshimo once again to confirm what really happened, "Are ye tellin' me that the lot o' ye not only took on Mencar an' his crew but that ye also slew 'em all? Tae the last one?" the berserker asked disbelievingly.

"It wasn't easy but yes, we did take them all down. In the end they were no match for our superior skills. In fact, it was Pan who actually slew three of them including Mencar," Yoshimo added, deciding not to mention that it was only because of chance and not skill that tided in the mage's favour.

"Mencar? Mencar Pebblecrusher? Scarred, drunken, dangerous-looking dwarf with a handaxe?"

"Who also had a strong odour, yes, a most accurate description, my friend. Did you know him?"

Korgan narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the bounty hunter as if detecting for any hints of deceit. He was actually quite expecting Yoshimo to suddenly break out laughing and slap his back, telling him that he was kidding and that seriously, Mencar and his cronies really only just tripped down the stairs and broke their necks. Or at least that Pan did not kill three of them and really she was cowering under a blanket the entire time.

When it became apparent that the thief was not joking, the berserker widened his eyes in astonishment. This band of twits and idiots really did win that fight!

Smiling broadly, Korgan slapped his knees amusedly, "Har har! Un-bloody-believable! Mencar Pebblecrusher, dead by yer hands, hah! Ye tall-folk ain't so bad after all. Blood 'n' glory I wish I could've been there tae see his rottin' carcass."

Yoshimo raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't use 'carcass' to describe his remains as I would… 'mess.' I take it you find his death good news?"

"Good news? Let me tell ye, laddie, that be the bloody best news I've heard all tenday. I had hoped it would've been me own axe that got buried in his stinkin', ugly, toad-kissin' mouth. That lowlife, turd playin', gut snot cheated the Bloodaxe 'afore outta some loot an' then some," Korgan spat, his eyes dangerously flashing though it went quickly as it came, replaced by grim satisfaction, "That douche bag got what he deserved an' I'll nay complain about the ones who done it. So, it be the crazy half-breed that done the deed, aye? Mayhaps I won't be splittin' her skull open so soon then. What she do, annoy the sewage-drinkin', horse-fartin', idjit tae death?"

"No, it was actually far more graphic and slightly disturbing."

"Is that right, pup? Spill the details an' donnae leave out a thing!" morbid glee shining in the berserker's eyes.

Seeing as how he had a captivated audience, the bounty hunter told the dwarf all that had happened, from Pan's experiment with Violet Tulips in the main hall to the clean up duty of him and Minsc. He may have slightly embellished his own feats of course but he told Korgan exactly what he wanted to hear about the manner of Mencar's death. When Jaheira came back with the pack horse in tow, she found them just as Yoshimo finished explaining the results of consuming Pan's potion.

"HAR HAR HAR! I always knew that rank, scabbin' bastard were full o' hot air! Har har!"

Indicating to them that they should be making their way out, Jaheira handed the horse's reigns to Minsc while remarking sardonically, "I see that Yoshimo has filled you in on what happened last night. Does the way our adversary met his end amuse that much?"

Korgan leered at the druid, "Damn right it does, tree-thumper."

"That does not surprise me at all. And do not call me tree-thumper again, dwarf."

"Whate'er pleases ye, tree-thumper."

Rolling her eyes and walking a bit faster to get away from Korgan, Jaheira called over her shoulder, "Pan! Leave that man alone, we have a long walk ahead of us!"

"Coming!" the mage called back, turning her attention to the soldier once more, "Come on, pleeeease? I have to go now, can you pleeeeease tell me where to get it? I will give you a brand new shiny rock if you do." fluttering her eyes pleadingly.

It had no effect on the soldier. "What in the Nine Hells would I do with a rock? For the last time, I don't know what you're talking about and even if I did it's none of your damn business so get out of here before I arrest you on charges of suspicious contraband!"

Pan stuck out her tongue at the soldier, "Scoundrel! I know where you work so you better be here when I come back," and with that she ran off after the rest of her party leaving behind a very annoyed soldier dreading her return.

When she caught up with them, Jaheira glanced aside at the girl who humming to herself, "What was that all about?"

Pan stopped her humming, tilting her head slightly, finger on her chin, "I heard him talking with a short fellow about blacklotus flowers so I just wanted to ask him where I can get some because you know I have been looking for that stuff but he had to be greedy scoundrel and not tell me because I bet he just wants to keep them all for himself because he is a scoundrel so he better be there when we get back so that I can get him to tell me where he keeps the stuff or else I will not give him a nice shiny rock," she babbled, taking a deep breath when she finished.

The druid shook her head having heard this before, "Child, how many times must I tell that the blacklotus flower is not something that you can just trade freely on the streets. Besides I don't think I want you near any of that substance, it's dangerous. Why Nature would allow such a thing to exist is beyond me."

Korgan's curiosity was peaked, "Blacklotus leaves, eh? Didnae take ye fer the type tae have such o' habit. Perhaps that explains why ye're so fouled up all the time, smokin' what yer puny body cannae handle."

Pan looked back at the dwarf confused, "What are you talking about? Smoking?"

Yoshimo spoke up, slightly disconcerted that the alchemist had an interest in the drug, "Pan-chan, you do know what the blacklotus is, right?"

"A pretty flower!"

"And a pretty powerful drug, the likes that fetches quite a high price in the black market."

"Ohhhhhh, but it so much more than that, so much more than tha-aaaat," the mage said in a sing song voice.

Korgan and Yoshimo glanced at each other, Jaheira and Minsc walking ahead having already heard this before. "Really? Than what do you need it for?"

Pan whipped her head around trying to see if anyone was listening in on her. She leaned towards them, one hand covering the side of her mouth and spoke in a conspiratorial tone, "It is for an ancient, super powerfully neat… potion!" pulling back and covering her mouth to hide her insane giggling.

Korgan did not sound as excited as she was about it, "Is 'at so?"

"Oh, yes. But you cannot tell anyone about it."

"Well what's it supposed tae do?"

"It is supposed to give you the power of a god and the ability to control the very universe!"

"Now that be soundin' like my kinda potion."

"Or was it supposed to be able to give you minty fresh breath for life? I always get the two mixed up."

"… Ye're an idjit an' I hope that potion'll give ye gas fer life."

"Eeeeeee, Killer Korgan, you _are_ funny!"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

According to the map Yoshimo found at Valygar's home, half the journey would be along a well travelled road before they would cut into one of the less known trails. The warm climate of the region suited Jaheira just fine and she was glad to see that Minsc and Pan were handling it well. Perhaps it was meant to be a sign of good fortune for the weather was clear and balmy for travelling. The season was normally a hot one but the region was blessed with cool breezes. As they travelled, there would either be a dense copse of trees on the side of the road or a wide green plain the next, the odd farmland randomly dispersed throughout.

Traffic was minimal, the party only coming across other travellers every half hour or so. Yoshimo and Korgan were in the back trading tales of their exploits. Minsc was walking alongside Jaheira guiding the pack horse while Pan would be running all over the place. Either she would be going back and forth between the sides of the road, "just to make sure she did not miss anything," or she would be skipping along humming nonsensical ditties aloud. She would often pluck a flower or a pick up an object that she had no idea what it was but was still pretty sure it could be used to make something "neat" placing them into the pouch she carried.

Minsc walked with an extra bounce in his step, a smile of pure joy gracing his tough visage. Even Boo was squeaking happily on the warrior's shoulder. The Rashemi ranger felt a whole lot better now that they were actually doing something out in the country. There were too many little corners in a city where evil could hide and he would not mind giving it a good shake to see what falls out. He would hunt them all down if he could but then that would mean he would not have enough time to spend in the forests.

Minsc breathed in deeply, booming out happily, "Ahhhhh, smell the goodness in the air! Suck it in mightily for all that is not righteous must smell our noble breath and fall over! It is good that we must journey out here, eh, Boo? Justice must be brought wherever we tread, especially to the woods."

Jaheira gave a small smile at the ranger's enthusiasm. She wholeheartedly agreed with his attitude though she would not be so vocal about it. The druid was most eager to travel the countryside considering the extensive amount of time she and her friends spent between brick and stone.

She found that being out in the wilderness was such a stark contrast to being in the city. Nature's voice was often drowned out by the cacophony of city life. No matter how magnificent the architecture or how beautiful the carving there was always some level of falseness behind it, as if it were a disfigurement of Nature's children.

In the great settlements of people, there was constant interaction and for the most part unpleasant ones. No matter what the size of the home, people were separated by stone cells. Whole peoples became too individualistic when the strive for survival overrode most needs of the community. Decency was often cast aside in favour of making extra coin or in the more desperate cases, getting a hot meal. There was no balance in civilization. She has seen it in every city, in the areas the rich and noble do not bother to tread, the sections the poor and sick are often quarantined in. In Athkatla it was the Slums District and it was desperation she had to ignore.

Escaping the structures of civilization, even for a little bit was enough to rejuvenate her spirits. She had almost forgotten what it was to feel the breeze. While in the city, the noise of civilization drowned out the call of the earth. They are centers of displacement where misbalance overrides natural law. The druid thought it silly that for those who chose to live in the world of brick and building believe it to be the epitome of life. In truth, Jaheira believed that to live in the city is to surrender the soul to be lost. She had seen it in its desolation, its arrogance and its disregard. She had seen it when it took away Khalid.

His very name broke her heart. The others would never know but she often felt just as lost as they were. Her faith had become twisted, guided not by the blessing of Nature's light but by the cold gleam of revenge. It should be Khalid who walks beside her, calls her name, touches her, holds her, loves her. Now it is only she who returns to the lands they both cherished, the only piece of him she has left. Her balance has shifted. The irony she found was that even though the land would always be bigger than any city or country, to lose yourself in it, is to finally find yourself. She found the truth. He is dead and she lives. It burns within her.

And no one shall see the flames.

"Minsc, after all that has happened do you truly believe we follow the right path?" Jaheira asked calmly, her eyes half closed as she walked.

"I hope so. Minsc is not very good with reading things like maps which is why I leave that to smarter ones like Boo and you and the little man and sometimes little Pan. Not so much the little dwarf with mental problems. Minsc is much better suited for kicking butt when we reach the places maps tell us to go."

The druid began to regret asking the ranger anything, "That isn't exactly what I meant."

"…Oh? Oh. Oh! Of course we are! The right path is the path of righteousness or else why would the two both be right? Right is right and righteousness is right because it starts off right. Boo has explained it very clearly to me," the ranger saw Jaheira looking at him strangely, "But Boo also says that is not what you believe anymore."

Surprised, the druid glanced suspiciously at the scampering hamster, "Boo is very clever to see that."

"Yes, Boo is very clever and he knows it. See how he swaggers up and down my arm? Er, comrade Jaheira, why do you doubt ourselves so? We are not evil! Surely you see that we do not bathe in the same dark water as injustice and villainy. We smell much fresher than that."

Jaheira gave a small smile though it quickly disappeared, "Perhaps we are not as fresh as you think we are. We have been through so much and it has touched us deeply."

"Minsc and Boo touch back much harder."

She shook her head, "Water eventually wears out the hardest of stones. Our travels are long and our souls have been bared too often into darkness. We are jaded beings, our experiences a bitter taste that stays with us forever. Eventually, we become unbalanced and our direction is not as clear as it should be."

"Boo always points Minsc in the right direction."

"Not all of us have Boo for guidance. Eventually you have to come to conclusions yourself. Perhaps the goal, the destination is the same, but the path you must take to reach it changes. No Minsc, we are not evil, far from it. I would gladly do all I can to preserve the balance but I can longer believe we follow a path of righteousness."

"But-"

The druid held up her hand continuing, "The world is not so black and white as I used to believe. They must balance one another as equal parts certainly but it is the greyness that binds them together. 'Right' is no longer a single entity because it is interpreted through many levels. We have battled hard against darkness but not without leaving pieces of it inside us. Our actions traverse both sides as long as the end justifies the means. Damn whatever the path and forget those affected by our choices because we must do what must be done. Imoen is captured right before our eyes and so we must rescue her. Instead, we are now here, far from where she could be, hunting down Valygar Corthala, a man who has nothing to do with us but still we search for him in order to convey him before the one who may tell where she is. At the same time we also hunt Irenicus not for justice but for vengeance. And so I ask you, Minsc, is that righteousness?"

The ranger did not reply, his eyes deep in thought. Jaheira did not say anything more, both of them walking on though curiously she noted that Boo was perched on the Rashemi's shoulder looking at her.

Eventually Minsc spoke confidently, "Minsc sees why you are in doubt but Minsc also sees the obvious. We are righteous."

"As I said, there are levels to it."

The ranger shook his head, "Levels? There is no need to worry about levels when you can see the whole thing. Is stomping on injustice not right? Is kicking evil's butt not right? Is rescuing little Imoen not right? Minsc is clumsy and may accidently bonk heads that do not need bonking but after justice is met, all will be well because they will only have Minsc-size bruises that'll go away with a good night's sleep. It is only villainy we fight against and that is good enough for me. We're mighty, you and me and Boo and little Pan and little Imoen and the little thief and maybe the little dwarf because we smack evil very hard so that it cries stinky tears and never bothers anybody again. Righteousness is met through heroics and goodness and Boo and that is what we are!"

"How can you be so sure?" Jaheira insisted.

"Because we fight evil, that is why," Minsc replied as if that answered everything.

"We fight evil. Yes. We do that, don't we? But is that all we do?" a grim glint in her eye, "That may be your path Minsc but not all of us travel it. There is truth certainly in your words but they do not speak for all of us. You are clear in what you must do and it is straight through to the horizon. However there are other roads that twist and bend, that go over and under, through fog and mist. I walk it. Pan walks it. I have a duty as druid, Harper and lover to preserve the balance and in order to do that I have to walk both sides. I _must_ walk both sides and everyday I fear which one I will be judged on. No, not all of us are as fortunate as you though we strive for the same destination."

"Hah!" a broad smile on the ranger's face, "Then do not worry and have no fear of judgement, little sister of the woods. Minsc and Boo are excellent judges of character and I will tell you right now that all will see you are good and just!"

Jaheira shook her head ruefully, the grimness gone from her face momentarily, "Minsc, sometimes I do not know which is your true blessing, your simplicity or your ignorance."

Minsc nodded sagely, "I don't really know what that means but Boo assures me that you agree with what we just said… though it was mostly Boo's ideas. I was just explaining them to you."

"Perhaps you are wiser than you give yourself credit for. Though I would like to see how you can explain the connection with Korgan and righteousness."

"Minsc welcomes all fighters who kick butt against evil, even the evil little dwarf with mental problems. At least we are travelling through the very wide land, yes? Boo says that it is good that we are out here in the land or else he would've gotten very surly. You do not want to see a surly hamster, believe me."

"Hmmm, yes, I must agree it is good that we finally can leave that city. I feel more relaxed out here without the confines of walls restricting our spirits," the druid said breathing in deeply.

"No walls can hold the combined might of Minsc and Boo. It would be best to leave the door open or else we shall smash ourselves a new one! Of course I would be doing most of the smashing but Boo would be pointing out the weak spots. It is good teamwork."

Regret suddenly filled Jaheira, causing her a slight falter in her step. For the most important part of her life, she always worked in a team. "Teamwork... yes, I had almost thought it lost forever," her voice barely a whisper.

The druid looked sharply at Minsc, the look on his face unreadable, so she tried to cover herself by quickly continuing,"If we are to survive the coming days we will need it, teamwork," hoping that he did not detect the hurried rush.

She continued walking, thinking that the ranger would refrain from speaking anymore.

However Minsc knew more than he looked, "Minsc and Boo always grieve hardest when a brother of the woods is lost. My tears were so great I almost drowned poor little Boo who also cried great big miniature giant tears. We do not want to forget brother Khalid and… a-and noble Dynaheir so we must do many great and noble deeds that are sung and echoed to reach their ears. Then they shall know that they are honoured."

Jaheira looked up at the huge ranger who a sad smile on his lips. The druid sighed, "Yes, we shall honour them. Still, I don't think it is enough," a loud cursing from behind causing her to slightly grit her teeth, "Considering the bunch we travel with," pointing out the ones behind them.

Yoshimo was walking in between Korgan and Pan, the bounty hunter having a broad smirk on his face trying to placate the berserker. Pan was currently skipping and giggling along, a mashed variety of flowers grasped in one hand. The only who was not amused was the dwarf who was tearing flowers out of his beard and threatening the alchemist that if she tried to stick anymore bloody roots into his beard, he was going to plant them right up her where the fertilizer comes from.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Well after midday they left the main road and started travelling along the path that would lead to the cabin. It was an old trail that led through the trees that spaced thin enough to let in a good amount of daylight. It was a quiet trek, the shades of trees making the warm weather more pleasant. There was a small stream running alongside them and the smooth babble and burble of the waters was soothing music to the more nature sensitive members of the group. The only one who thought the whole place would be better off burnt to the ground was Korgan who made no effort to hide his opinion.

Minsc fell back with Yoshimo and Korgan, the three fellows and Boo having an interesting game of 'I Spy.' However it really was just the ranger and the bounty hunter having a rousing time with the visual game, the lead scorer apparently being Boo, whose answers were translated by Minsc. It astounded the Kara-Turan and Rashemi to no end that they were being beat by a hamster, though the humorous glint in Yoshimo's eyes said otherwise. Korgan was mostly content with making lewd comments every time a new object was 'spied.'

Pan was up front with Jaheira, the mage having worn herself out running around all day. The druid chastised the girl for not conserving her energy but Pan distracted her by getting her to take a look at the things she had collected into her pack, "Look Jaheira, looky look. I have some good things in here, I am pretty sure but there are some things I cannot identify so can you tell me what they are and what I can use them for and tell me which things can turn into spices or man-eating traps and see if I accidentally picked up a dragon's egg and even if I did I am not going to return it because I think it would make a really good eggnog. Mmmmm, eggnog, made from milk, sugar, eggs, Shining Gum Rum, salt cubes, maple extract and barley, mix well and stir over flame until bubbly then stomp continuously with bare feet, serve in little teacups after cooling. I have some plants and herbs and insects and stones and roots and some ditch water… Can we eat now?"

Jaheira reluctantly accepted the pack from Pan who had offered it to the older half-elf, an eagerness shining on her face one would usually find on children when they discover an insignificant oddity that fascinates them. She was quite certain she heard a faint chittering sound coming from inside. "Perhaps… I shall take a look after we have settled down somewhere for the night."

"Eeeeeeee! Camping! With room service!"

"Yes, I believe the men should be adequate enough to prepare things later on," the druid looked severely into the mage's face, "Just as we should have a little talk about your own lack of preparation."

"Aw, do we have to?" Pan whined then tried to tune her out by trying to get the pack horse to talk, "Hey there pony, does your union cover any and all horse shoeing expenses?"

"Pan, I am serious!" Jaheira barked, "Don't think that what happened at the inn last night is forgotten. I've told you time and time and time again to think! Think about what you're doing before you endanger yourself and others."

"But I did think! I thought about how exactly I was going to make that potion," Pan responded, defending herself.

"No! You did not think about your safety, of our safety, the safety of the rest of those people. You yourself admit that you didn't even know what in the abyss it was you were making. If you do not know, why would you continue to do so? Why did you not care about the risk it presented?"

"Oh, do not worry," Pan waving off Jaheira's concern, "Nothing bad happened, it is all over now, nobody got hurt. Well, except the Pebblecrusher fellow but he deserved it anyways… and maybe that perverted gnome who pinched my bottom."

"That is not the point whether or not people were hurt. Don't you understand that people _could_ have gotten hurt? You are doing things you have no control over and it shall be you downfall if you're not careful."

"Fine, fine, fine. I am sorry, okay Jaheira? I will keep in mind that there are other people around me whenever I do those kind of things," Pan gave in, "I will not be so reckless with other people's lives. (It is not my fault if they stick around though.) There, happy?"

Jaheira looked incredulously at the alchemist, "Pan… how could you be so callous and just stand there and watch Mencar die like that?"

It was moments like these that made the druid truly question Pan's true depth of sanity. The mage had a ghost of a smile on her lips when she answered, "I liked the screaming."

Jaheira paled, her tone very serious, "Child, I no longer want you to make that orange filth ever again."

"What? Why? It made bubbles! We could make money at birthday parties."

"Because it is an affront to nature!" Jaheira all but spat, "What could have possibly caused you to create such a horrible substance? Do you not see how disgusting a weapon it is? That dwarf was still alive despite the mutilation done unto his body! Pan, he was suffering. No matter who they are, we need not to commit more than justice requires. Undue torture certainly is not a part of who we are."

"If you ask me, he certainly made an informative test subject," the alchemist muttered.

Jaheira's face darkened, "You are selfish."

"No I am not!"

"Yes, you are child! You only care about what your foolish experiments will reveal! It does not even occur to you that it just might bring harm on those around you. Every time Pan, every time you delve into your alchemical arts, I let you. I let you even though it is a slap in the face of my faith and all I hold dear. You pervert the laws of nature, Pan! There is no balance in your craft, you disregard all that is whole and pure in your pursuit of whatever damned thing it is you seek. By the gods Pan, I should have stopped you a long time ago," Jaheira's voice sounding almost pleading at this point, "but I know you have such a wondrous gift and I've seen the things you've done and not all have been depraved offences. I know you don't mean to pursue a dark path but you are too carefree in your ways. Your luck shall not always save you. One day you will die or you will fall… and I feel that way every time you experiment. Pan, I am so tired of fearing for you… and I know Imoen feels the same way."

"Jaheira…" Pan whimpered, placing her hand on the druid's shoulder.

She shook off the mage's hand, straightening herself out, "I am sick of losing loved ones, child. You will never make such potions ever again, do I make myself clear?"

Pan's response was a barely audible whisper, "Yes."

Jaheira nodded, leading the pack horse off the trail and calling out to the others, "That is enough for today. It is nearly dark, we shall set up camp over here."

"About bloody time!"

Pan remained standing motionless on the path as the others went over to Jaheira. The mage was absentmindedly curling a lock of her hair around her finger, glittering eyes watching the druid unload gear from the horse. She sniffled.

A large hand gently patted her on the head. She looked up, a kind smile on Minsc's face.

"No tears, little Pan. Comrade Jaheira is not angry. She is only worried about you. She is still very sad about losing brother Khalid, just like you and me and definitely little Imoen. Here, Boo wants to make you feel better with fuzzy cuteness."

"Hello, Boo," Pan said, accepting the hamster who made himself comfortable in her hands, still looking at the druid, "I know."

"Eh? What does little Pan know?"

"I know Jaheira is still sad," Pan said in her far away voice while calmly stroking Boo, "She cries at night. I hear the tears fall."


	5. A Hunting We Will Go

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to whomever really owns it. Though I am too lazy to point out who those people are, they know who they are.

**Chapter 5**

**A Hunting We Will Go**

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The dark blanket of stars had descended over the sky and the party was well prepared for the night. Humidity in the air gradually converted into the brisk crispness of breath and the crescendo of crickets played carelessly. The tents were pitched, the campfire eating the last of the logs and the meals surprisingly well prepared by Korgan.

"Well, o' course I make a fine meal," the dwarf sneered when Jaheira commented her pleasant surprise at his culinary skills, "'Tis a right fact that dwarvenkin be the best cooks. Asides, I'll not have ye poison me with yon primitive cookery. Probably be throwin' in moss an' slugs an' such when we not be looking."

This of course sparked a lively argument between the two about whose was the more superior cuisine style, Minsc curiously watching on. Pan was nowhere to be seen, though Jaheira was not too worried, knowing that the alchemist never tended to wander off far at night.

A small, clear pond was a short distance from the camp, separated by a thicket trees and it was there that Yoshimo was currently bathing in. The bounty hunter was pleasantly surprised that Jaheira had bought a few bars of soap. During his time in these lands, the Kara-Turan was dismayed by the less than ritual bathing habits of the people. He found it hard to believe those same people look at him funny at his insistence that he bathe everyday if possible when they themselves emitted a slightly sour if not strongly overpowering perfumed odour. If there was one thing he was definitely sure his home country of Kozakura had over the rest of Faerûn, it was good hygiene.

The druid apparently agreed wholeheartedly since she was unbending in her insistence about making sure the party remained clean and healthy. She had no intention of letting any of them fall ill simply because they were too lazy to wash themselves at least once every so often. She was quite adamant that since none of them were barbarians there was no need for them to smell like it. When they first met Jaheira, Pan and Imoen thought it silly to bathe everyday but after noticing how much fresher they felt, and the fact that they could distinguish how unclean odours smell like, they became adherent to daily washing.

Yoshimo was calmly enjoying the cool sensation of the waters enveloping his body, the warm night air saturating the atmosphere making it much more soothing. He had already finished scrubbing off the day's accumulation of dust and sweat and he allowed himself to lean back against a large rock, miniscule waves continuously tapping his chest, the moon overhead illuminating the land in a soft glow.

He stared at the moon, through it, beyond it, its reflection shining in his contemplative look.

His ears twitched.

**SPLOOSH!**

Having heard her approach, the bounty hunter did not startle at the sudden appearance of Pan. However, his eyes did widen in surprise (and delight) that the slender half-elf had splashed into the pond with him. Naked.

The alchemist grinned impishly at the thief a short distance across, "Hello, Yoshi."

If the girl had any reservations about being nude in front of the bounty hunter, she certainly did not show it. The only thing preserving her decency was that her petite frame kept most of her body hidden below water.

"Wheeeeee!" Pan quickly dipped her head underwater, whipping her head out in a spray, her hair flying wetly back and revealing an illuminating smiling face. Yoshimo could not help but notice the reflecting lights caught onto the airborne droplets, a sparkling arc that haloed the alchemist.

Yoshimo queried in a calm voice, "Hello, Pan-chan… what are you doing?" his eyes smirking.

"Hmmmm? What do you mean?" Pan aired, gently swirling the liquid surface in front of her.

"What are doing here, now and naked in the pond with me." the thief indicating with a sweep of his hand.

"I am bathing, silly. I am getting sparkly clean and dust free so that people do not accidentally sweep me under the rug," she replied matter of fact, emphasizing her statement by soaping her shoulders. Yoshimo's eyes followed a trail of suds that ever so teasingly slowly trickled down her body into the water.

Whether to his relief or disappointment, he could not really decide which, the water level only reached just above her chest, her more delicate parts out of his sight. He lazily noted that like every adventurer in the world a few small scars scattered along her arms and body. Her luck had held out considering how she seemed spared of the more prominent wounds.

"Yes, I can see that," a wolfish grin on his lips, "But, I was led to believe that in your culture it is inappropriate for a man and woman to bathe together."

"Heehee, it is inappropriate for them to be _seen_ bathing together," the alchemist replied looking dramatically around, "I do not see anybody looking at us, do you? Besides, I hear it is customary in your culture for men and women to get clean naked with each other and I want to try out some of your ways anyways. I bet you bathed with a lot of women. Oooooh, it must be true because you have a sneaky grin on."

The bounty hunter thought he detected a hint of coyness behind her words, deciding to play along, "I am glad you are interested in a bit of… cultural exchange, Pan-chan."

"Oh, yes, I like to exchange things. So much to experience. So much to learn. So much to make and break. So much to get and give and get and give. So much to do…"

The alchemist's response piqued his interest, "What kind of things would you like to do?"

Pan looked thoughtfully at the bounty hunter, the tip of her tongue sticking slightly out. Realization dawned on her and she answered Yoshimo wispily, "Everything."

"Everything?"

"Mmmm-hmmmm… everything."

For the next few moments, Yoshimo relaxed further on the rock glancing out of the corner of his eyes at Pan. The half-elf was slowly soaping her arms, fascination glittering brightly as she examined the suds that wetly clung to her skin. She laughed, childishly and carefree when the sudsy foam slowly caressed its way down her arm.

_Everything._

Pan looked towards Yoshimo, her brown orbs dazed with glee, "Eeeeeee, bubbles!"

She began to dance.

A dance with no moves but only of movement.

Yoshimo watched entranced. He dared not say a word, as if his very being there was taboo… what he was witnessing not even the gods themselves dared interrupt.

The alchemist twirled and jumped and wove and spun around in the water, small shouts of ecstasy gushing forth from excited lungs. Her strange dance had no pattern, not even a simple rhythm of coordination, but it was movement defined and freedom personified. She had grace only in her carelessness, jerking here and there, changing her mind in mid-step, stumbling in her random actions, sometimes tripping completely submerged only for her to rise up again in a fountain of laughter continuing her own ballet.

Dancing savagely.

What remained of the soapy bubbles twinkled and sparkled making a faerie out of her. The inexperience of her steps was childlike… yet so reminiscent of a time long ago as if she were a reflection of the timeless aloofness of her elfin heritage. It was wild abandon and unmeasured, the alchemist the catalyst within a carefree experiment that was far more chaotic than orderly. The very movement of her arms flowed and curved unchained, sheathing through air and water in unchoreographed pleasure. She glided around the pond, a glorious beam unfettered on her face…

… and Yoshimo could only watch. It was really like watching a child play in the water but to him it was as if the very fabric and flow of the universe was told in the story of her movements. When she jumped, he was consumed with more awe than lust as the fullness of her nakedness was revealed in a birth of spray and shower of wetness. When she twirled, the very waves that touched him carried her scent, an unforgettable cross between the morning dew rising from the sun's heat and the aroma of fragrant tea freshly brewed… it was birth and decay. When she laughed she did so simply because she could… and he could only smile.

_Everything. _

She danced her life away for her only audience. She danced that moment and he watched her there forever.

A leaf drifts lazily to the earth.

The campfire crackles and consumes.

A cricket is snatched up by a young owl.

Grass grows ever so slowly without agenda.

A mage begins his apprenticeship by studying the school's history.

A playwright is inspired by a woman's swishing skirt after years of writer's block.

Snow gently blankets a tiny hamlet.

A pair of soldiers swears to guard each other on the eve of battle.

The night envelopes half a world bringing both fear and relief.

A priestess passes on her duties to her younger and very worried successor.

The mother dies not having a chance to hold her baby after giving birth.

A child is lost amidst a crowded marketplace, his tears unheeded.

A ruby red and sunset orange flower blooms once and then wilts.

Winds blow sand across a silent ancient desert a caravan is struggling through.

A baby doe is born beneath the cover of trees and the watchful gaze of sprites.

Childhood friends explore passion, uncertain if it will create something more or destroy what is there.

The tops of an ancient fir tree rustle and sway with the breeze as it had for millennia before.

An entire school of fish is shattered by one fisherman's net.

Fresh warmth wafts out of a local bakery.

The deep toll of the town bell booms across the district.

A father chases away the monsters from under his daughter's bed.

A lone ranger cools herself in a hidden crystal clear lake beneath the sun's intense heat.

The tired hound dog lops his way through a wet morning mist.

A broken twig sails down a small creek with no control over its destination.

The family fortune is lost in one toss of a pair of dice.

A shadowy figure effortlessly bounds across sleepy rooftops.

A baby boy is adopted by a childless couple, the priest smiling benevolently to the side.

A frozen lake buries secrets for another cold season.

An old merchant walks down a familiar road bearing gifts for his grandchildren.

The desperate bandit of six mouths to feed lies in wait for him.

A jackdaw returns to its nest with a stolen shiny bauble.

A family gathers for a dinner of their daily toil.

Devotion is tested.

Desire is tempted.

Morality is questioned.

Reality is checked.

A memory kept in mind.

A memory forgotten.

A trust betrayed.

A betrayal answered.

A first time.

A last time.

A curse.

A blessing.

A death.

A life.

A heart broken.

A promise made.

It ended all too soon... far too late.

A moment and forever later, she stopped spinning, her eyes closed as her head tilts towards the sky. The alchemist breathed heavily, a huge grin exposing the thrill within her.

Just like that, the dance was done and gone and lost, its arrangement unrepeatable, memorized only by the insignificant waves that quickly disappeared upon the grassy shore.

As quickly as the dance ended, Yoshimo put on a mask of indifference covering up the exposed wonder he had unwittingly revealed. The bounty hunter's chest pounded so deafeningly he thought it echoed through the forest, the smallest of smiles hiding more than he was willing to reveal. Without looking at him, Pan noisily sank back into the water, continuing to wash herself while humming aloud. If it were not for some clusters of soap bubbles drifting about he would have thought he had imagined her wildly dancing away.

They did not speak for a while. Yoshimo continued resting against the rock, a wet cloth soothingly resting atop his forehead, every so often unashamedly looking at the alchemist leisurely bathe.

Far too relaxed for his tastes.

"… Do you often… exercise… like that whenever you bathe?"

Pan did not show to be perturbed at the sudden inquiry, humming and lathering continuously, "_Hummmm ummm um-dee-um hmmmmmm_, Minsc always says that he kicks butt as naturally as a bird swims through the air or a fish flies in the water, _umm umm dee-da-ummm_… I hate heights… _hummy-dee-ummmmm_…"

Yoshimo had no idea whether or not the alchemist answered his question. But he was content enough to think about it.

Deciding that he had pruned himself enough by soaking, the bounty hunter made his way out of the water. Though he thought nothing of it as his entire backside was revealed in all its wet glory, he still quickly went around the large rock to where his clothes were laid out, deciding not to test his luck by exposing himself completely to the still bathing Pan. There was still only so much one can reveal, even in his own culture and he had no wish to face the consequences should Jaheira get wind of him giving Pan a free show.

Dressing swiftly, he fastened on his leather armour as he started walking away from the pond, bidding Pan that he was leaving.

"… _ummmm hmmm dee da hmm da da hmmmm_… almost doooooonne… _hmmmm hmmm_… wait for me a little longer, Yoshi?" Pan called to him while concentrating on staying upright on one foot while trying to wash one pale, slender leg above water.

Yoshimo found his eyes drawn to her soaping limb, admiring how long it was compared proportionally to her elfin body. A silent debate raged inside before he finally sat down cross-legged on the grassy bank… facing away from the pond, "… of course, Pan-chan."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Jaheira was seated near the campfire, Minsc and Korgan just as silent as she was. They were lost in thoughts and plots though the druid was starting to feel slightly worried that Pan had not shown up yet. She would have preferred it if either herself or Minsc accompanied the young alchemist but as she tended to often do, the daft girl stole off immediately after camp was set up.

If there was one thing that annoyed the druid to no end it was she could never _tell_ with that girl. She knew enough to _expect_ something to happen but she could never _predict_ what could happen. Jaheira frowned, fully expecting one of these days to wake up with head full of grey hair.

She was starting to get up, intending to look for the alchemist when a noise signalled someone approaching. The druid looked up, relief briefly flaring at seeing Pan flailing her arms about in greeting but the worry she was feeling earlier instantly grew into aggravation when she saw who was walking beside the alchemist. He had told her where he was heading off to and it did little to appease the druid knowing that the younger half-elf _also_ came from that direction.

"Heeeeeyyyy!"

Minsc waved heartily at the approaching pair, even Mencar managing a surly greeting.

Jaheira watched as the two made their way towards the camp, suspicion tingling at the back of her head. Pan was chatting amicably about her favourite soaps, the bounty hunter nodding along as they sat themselves down on a log opposite the druid. The druid narrowed her eyes noting the excited glow emitting from the alchemist while Yoshimo seemed too… smug about something. She may not know much about the bounty hunter but she knew enough to be alert when a _thief_ has cause to be smug about something. If that were not enough, both of them had hair that guiltily looks damp.

_I have told her time and time again… Does she not know how to listen?_

Deciding that there was no point in delaying the inevitable, Jaheira smiled in greeting, "Hello, Pan," though her smile looked far grimmer when directed towards the bounty hunter, "Yoshimo."

Yoshimo felt his warning instincts kicking in under the scrutinizing look Jaheira was giving him. Experience taught him to handle pressure especially with the law bearing down on him and the druid was no exception so he kept his features neutral. However he still found it particularly nerve-wracking considering that Jaheira had a rather potent glare that would probably make people confess to crimes they did not commit.

Despite her annoyance, the druid saw that Yoshimo was troubled about something though he hid it well enough, "Where did you two come from?" she queried in casual voice.

_Aha. So she suspects… best to clear things up…_ "We-"

"We just took a bath," Pan interrupted enthusiastically, Yoshimo making a small choking noise.

Minsc's head shot up. Korgan suddenly found things very interesting.

Jaheira did not appear to share Pan's gusto, her tone dead serious, "Together?"

"Yes, bu-"

"I was there," Pan continued, "and Yoshi was there."

"Okay, yes, bu-"

"Technically, he was in there first but he was waiting for me to jump in with him."

"Now wait, that's not what hap-"

"The music was playing and the flying squirrels tipped us on some moves."

Silence. Not even the chirp of a cricket.

"Wha-?"

"Yessiree, together. Yoshi and I, we took a bath together as part of a cultural exchange," Pan spoke far too happily.

"Cultural exchange?" the innuendo as evident as the smirk on Korgan's face, "Hah! Ye donnae say?"

Nervously, Yoshimo tried to placate the glares spewing forth from Jaheira and Minsc, "Wait, wait, wait, it's not how it sou-"

"Yes, we did Yoshi! Did you forget already? We were bathing together in the pond just now. You and I in the water… remember? We were both naked. I know we were both nude as the day we were born because I know I saw your buttocks and you saw my… awwwww, you are looking kind of pale, are not feeling well, Yoshi?"

"Har har!"

Yoshimo was definitely not feeling well with the smouldering gaze of Jaheira, the amused leer from Korgan and the very threatening presence of Minsc standing up and stalking towards him. In fact he was starting to downright panic when the huge Rashemi ranger yanked him up by the back of his collar, a deciduously forbidding smile on his face, "Come with me little thief, it is about time Minsc and Boo laid down the ground rules…"

Korgan's booming laughter mingled with Pan's confused protests at Jaheira's reprimanding about her decency.

"We just took a bath together, Jaheira, what is wrong with a bit of cultural exchange?"

"Child, have you no shame?!"

Their bickering echoed out into the night as the bounty hunter was helplessly dragged away by the protective Minsc, "… perhaps the little man doesn't know it but taking baths with little Pan is a very big no-no…"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Further deeper within the woods, there was a clearing in which rested in its center, a cabin. Far from extravagant it was nonetheless larger than most other lodges, wide set and with a large triangular roof. The land around the home seemed mostly undisturbed, only a small patch of meagre-looking tubers growing on the side. A small stream ran past it with an equally bulky water wheel monotonously _thunking_ along.

_What is it, my child? What is it you wish to show me? _

_Look, it's flowers, mother. One for you and one for father._

Once upon a time it was an ideal summer home, impossible to feel constricted in, peaceful surroundings without fear, air as crisp as a mountain's. A child's excited scampering about the place, the proud mother watching fondly on, a content father preparing a savoury meal.

_Oh, it is beautiful. Beautiful just like my little boy!_

_Heeheehee, mother that tickles, heeheeee!_

It is unfortunate that some things in the past can only exist in the past… and yet sometimes it is better that is so.

_M-mother? Father?_

The love of a family had not existed within its walls for such a long enough time that it became hard to believe that the place once evoked such a feeling. It hardly looked abandoned, though the pieces of refuse littering the site denoted a less than heartfelt attempt at keeping the place presentable. There were no lights flickering about, no noises and no movement indicating any form of life.

The cabin is a dead thing, haunted of its past.

The same could be said of the man lying atop the roof, staring unblinking at the night sky.

_Mother, wh-what did you do? Mother? MOTHEEEERRRR!_

Waiting.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Their senses were on high alert as they peered cautiously from behind a rocky outcropping. Weapons were drawn… just in case. The heat of the sun beat down on them without mercy but they ignored it, the sweat rolling off their perspiring faces. They were hidden sentinels, the realization that the need for stealth and silence was necessary if they were to succeed.

Silent.

Listening.

Watchi-

"Meltiiiiinnnnng! I am melllllltiiiinnnnnng!"

Korgan cried out in surprise while Jaheira grit her teeth trying not to grind them, her frustration directed to the alchemist who sprawled herself onto the forest floor.

"Oooooh, it is so hot! Killer Korgan, can you turn off the heater?"

"Blast ye, mongrel! What in blazes are ye talkin' about? Ye crazy, foolish, fwop! We're trying not tae get noticed an' here ye are screaming bloody murder about the bloody weather!"

"Silence Korgan!" Jaheira scolded, "You're not helping matters by cursing away our location. And you Pan, do not lie out in the sun if it's too hot!"

The alchemist lifted her face up from the ground with a bemused look, "Ohhhhhhhh… okay."

Pan kicked herself up and tumbled head over feet, feet over head towards them, a giggling ball of purple and grass stalks. She rolled until she lightly knocked her feet against the rocks, lying face up, "If I was a ball would bears dance on top of me?"

She yelped when Jaheira none too gently yanked her up on her feet, "I will let the dwarf kick you around like a ball if you continue to make so much noise!"

Korgan looked up at the druid, eyes huge and glistening hopefully, "Really? Can I?"

Jaheira chose to ignore the two, a slight rustling noise coming up ahead from the path, "Shh! Someone approaches," she hissed.

Quickly, Korgan fell back to the side with his battle axe firmly gripped in his two hands, while Jaheira slunk the opposite way, dragging along Pan while covering her mouth. They waited a few moments behind a thick tree trunk that had over time pulverized its way into a few large stones. Still covering Pan's mouth, Jaheira cautiously peered around the side. She definitely heard someone approaching.

The druid waited a moment more when a wet sensation on her hand caused her face to slowly scrunch into displeasure, "… Pan?" she whispered.

"Mm?"

"… Stop licking my palm."

"Mm-hm."

The druid shuddered slightly not at all liking the suspicious snorting sounds coming from Pan's nose. Jaheira relaxed her stance when it became clear who was approaching, relief uplifting her mind when the top of Minsc's tattooed baldness was spotted. Yoshimo's appearance was also confirmed when she heard Korgan call out, "Hail, thief, what have ye tae report?"

Swiftly releasing the alchemist, Jaheira irately wiped her hand on her pants, not at all amused by Pan's comment that she tasted "chalky."

Jaheira glared harshly at the alchemist causing the younger half-elf to cringe, "If it were a hungry orc and not Minsc and Yoshimo reporting back from scouting, I would gladly toss you forward and have him tell me how you taste."

"Like… like strawberries and mercury?"

Jaheira shook her head, indicating with a wave of her hand for the alchemist to follow her towards the ranger and bounty hunter, Korgan already leaning languidly on his battleaxe. The amused look on Yoshimo's face told Jaheira that their attempts at staying unnoticed were less than satisfactory.

"Though I find the camaraderie of this group to be a mostly pleasant exchange, perhaps it'd be best to keep quiet for future incursions?" the bounty hunter suggested as he accepted a gourd of water from Jaheira.

Minsc nodded his head in agreement, "Boo could hear you half a league back. This is not wise, it will attract the attention of evil before we can give it a surprise butt-kicking."

Korgan growled, "Donnae blame me, ye addled oaf, 'twas yon daft half-breed making all the noise."

"Noise is bad. It can unsettle the equilibrium of zinc when brewing a potion of explosions so you might end up with blue glue or missing fingers."

"Ach, shut up."

"Yes, Pan, no more talking, I need you to focus. And you Korgan, don't you smirk, I wish to hear no more cussing," Jaheira reprimanded and seeing that the two were not going to say anything more, asked Minsc and Yoshimo, "What have you two found?"

Taking a swift swig from the gourd, Yoshimo made his report, "We scouted ahead as planned. The path is barely discernable, hardly used at all but Minsc found something interesting a few leagues up."

"Actually Boo was the first to spot them," the ranger continued, "Though they were so cleverly hidden they are not as clever as a miniature giant space hamster."

Pan looked admiringly at the hamster perched atop Minsc's head. The fuzzy familiar was cleaning its privates, "Boo _is_ so clever! I wish I could do that… what did you find?"

"Tracks and they definitely belong to more than just our quarry," Yoshimo answered, his tone unsurprised with the discovery.

"How many?"

"Four. Probably rangers, judging by the way they concealed their own tracks. They've been patrolling this area recently."

"Ach, it dosnae matter whether it be four or four 'undred, 'twill only be more blood fer this damnable forest tae soak up."

"Is it possible for us to avoid them on our way to the cabin?" Jaheira suggested, not desiring a confrontation.

Yoshimo shook his head once, "Unlikely. We don't know their patrol patterns and since we're so close to the cabin, there is little area for them to cover. Even if we could slip past them they would eventually come across our trail."

The news caused Jaheira to become very concerned. What was only supposed to be the hunt for one man now looks to be spiralling down towards a violent battle. She was not foolish enough to believe that it would be easy taking on rangers who are far more familiar with these woods than they were. She had hoped it would be a bloodless affair but it seems that would not be the case.

Sighing at the inevitable conflict coming the druid unstrapped her shield from her back and drew out her scimitar, "Ready yourselves then. We'll stick to the sides of the path and use any trees or rocks as cover. Yoshimo, try to stay hidden and follow from a short distance, Pan stick between me and Korgan. Minsc, you take the lead."

"May I offer an alternative suggestion that may make the path ahead less fraught with conflict?"

Jaheira looked at Yoshimo, "Such as?"

The bounty hunter bowed slightly, his face calm, "Such as allowing me to do what I do best, Jaheira-san."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"What've you got, Lirry?"

"A poor attempt," the grey haired elf replied from his crouching position, keen eyes scanning the forest floor in front of him.

The ranger who posed the question grunted in annoyance. He was a tall man, sturdily built with bushy black hair tied up into a loose pony tail, his heavily bronzed tan skin marked him as someone who spends almost all his time outdoors. The man's voice was filled with irritation at the vague reply, "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, be more specific! A poor attempt at what?"

Lirry ignored the glare directed at him, "A poor attempt at trying to throw us off their tracks, Derrick. Someone tried creating a false trail."

Alarm swept through the rangers, Derrick's jaw tightening at the discovery, "So, it seems that the dogs have finally sniffed out our employer. And if they're trying to trick us with a false track then that means they also know about us."

"Oh, yep."

The other two rangers, a hard looking young woman with long brown hair and a grossly overweight red-haired youth with so many freckles they covered his face, warily glanced around as if they were being watched that moment. The youth gulped nervously, his sword wavering in his hand, "Th-they could be right on top of us!"

Derrick shot the youngster a hard look, "Stow it, Wabel, no one's got the jump on us. If they wanted to ambush us they wouldn't have gone through the trouble of making a trail they would've kept things as they were and when we ain't looking, they'd stab us in the back. So get a grip on yourself, kid, I'm not goin' to get you killed on your first assignment."

Wabel paled but his shaking lessened, "Whew, okay, no problem, I've got a grip on myself."

Seeing that the young ranger was not going to wet himself he turned to the other two who both bore expressions similar to Athkatla guards: boredom. The only other ranger beside himself who was well experienced is Lirry and the situation in front of them was hardly anything new. The young woman looked impassive simply because she was 'as frigid as a frozen cougar," Lirry had once put nicely.

Still, both the younger rangers proved capable enough. Even if it comes down to tracking down the intruders, they are well prepared for the task, the knowledge of the area and their stalking abilities giving them the advantage plus the additional benefit of having their leather armour, exposed skin and even their swords camouflaged.

Derrick was not going to let a bunch of amateurs embarrass him in front of his employer, they were as good as dead.

"Lirry, can you pick up where they really headed off to?"

"Found that before I found the fake one."

"Excellent," the ranger's grin was stone cold turning towards the woman, "Remora, you've got point," an answering spit, "Glad you agree. Everybody, keep your eyes peeled, we're goin' hunting."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"What do you need?"

"The netting from our supplies, good thick rope, I also need Minsc to pull down some of those yews over there, I've brought some of my own gears to work with… and… "

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Wabel, please don't touch it unless you want to learn how to shoot a bow with one hand."

The youth recoiled so swiftly back he fell back on his large bottom. Shaking his head Derrick knelt beside the other rangers, examining the object in front of them. Though it was the warmer season, the forest floor was still sparsely covered by the dry yellow and brown husks of leaves and it was beneath this cemetery of foliage that attracted the ranger's attentions.

Lirry flicked some leaves away with the point of his sword, revealing the length of rope stretched from the base of tree to disappear around a standing stone across the path.

The ranger grinned wolfishly, saying almost pityingly, "Amateurs."

Suddenly a crashing noise came from up ahead. Tumbling from his hiding spot atop a tree branch, a man sporting a dark brown hood and leather armour looked at the rangers, dismay on his face.

"Curses!" the thief cried before he dashed away down the path.

Despite having foiled the man's attempt at trapping, Derrick still had traces of doubt tugging his instincts. Before he could warn caution however, the brashness of youth reared its overconfident head.

"He's on the run! C'mon we can still get him!" and with an excited whoop, Wabel jumped over the rope, an amazing feat considering his weight, intending to prove himself a worthy addition to the band. Eager to engage in some action, Remora also immediately hopped over the rope.

"Wait you two, don't-"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"And what?" Jaheira clearly impatient.

A small smile, "And a helping hand from the talented women of this group. More specifically, some magical assistance…"

"Ooh, ooh, me, pick me! I have magic that can assist you!"

"I was counting on that Pan…"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Whooo-"

Wabel and Remora's excitement quickly turned to confusion when for some strange reason instead of landing _on_ the ground they kept on falling _through_ it.

"-Awcrapaaaaaaaaa-!"

"It's an illusion!" Lirry cried backing up but the sounds of snapping rope indicating it was already too late.

An exploding blur of leaves, a sudden enclosing vision of rope and a violent rising rush took care of the veteran rangers, Derrick and Lirry.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"And from you my druid friend, perhaps you can call in Nature's favour to help speed things up?"

"What kind of favour?"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The image of the forest floor that Wabel and Remora 'sank' in to, wavered like a rippled reflection in a pool of clear water before it completely disappeared revealing a sizable pit.

Suspended high in the air within a mesh of thick ropes alongside Lirry like fish in a net, Derrick tried to peer inside the hole and from what he could make out it looked deep enough to cause serious injury, the walls sheered and smooth. Emerging from the centre of the pit was a taut rope that extended and disappeared into the tall branches above them. The rope they were examining earlier was still in place stretched across the path, not having moved at all. The ranger was very unhappy, almost disbelieving the situation they were in.

Lirry apparently had the same thoughts, "A decoy. I can't believe we fell for a damnable decoy. Oldest trick in the scrolls, they wanted us to follow them!"

Despite their situation, Derrick was still thinking levelly, "Now we just gotta get out. Can you cut the ropes with your sword?"

"Can't"

"What do you mean, 'can't?'"

"I dropped mine, can't you?"

Derrick growled dangerously, "If I had my sword then I wouldn't be asking you now, would I?"

"Testy. Not a good example for the rookies now, is it?"

Remembering the young rangers, Derrick cried, "Wabel! Remora! Are you all right?!" his voice thick with concern over his two young charges.

"For his sake, Wabel had better be too injured to get a beating on his fat arse," Lirry muttered.

Derrick squashed the slight agreement forming with Lirry's comments, instead allowing a small sigh of relief when he heard an audible groan echoing from the pit.

"Uugh, Wabel, get your sweaty belly offa me legs!" Remora's clearly disgusted voice rang out.

"I can't Remora, my legs are all tangled up here!"

"Oi, you two," Lirry's voice called out, "are you lot all right?"

"Lirry? Is Uncle Derrick with you? Lirry get us out of here! Me 'n' Wubbles-"

"Stop calling me Wubbles, it's Wabel!"

"Me 'n' **Wubbles** are stuck in a net hanging in the middle o' dis here hole! You've gotta get me out or else **Wubbles** is gonna eat me!"

"So that's how they got us…" Derrick muttered grudgingly admiring the simplicity of the trap, "Whoever falls into the pit catches anybody who didn't. That rope there coming out of the hole connects the net they're in to this one we're in. We're like meat on a damn weighing scale."

"It's rather humbling," Lirry agreed, "but how-"

The offended outcry of Wabel broke their deliberation, "No I'm not! I'm not that big that I'm going to eat you. An' stop calling me-"

"Quiet you two," Derrick cut in, "By the gods, even when we're in danger you two have to go at it. You're brother an' sister for crying out loud, can't you get along?"

A contemplative pause… "…No, Uncle Derrick," the two responded.

Derrick was about to retort something when Lirry pointed out, "I hate to break up this moment of family counselling but perhaps it'd be best to put our attention forth to our approaching intruders?"

The rangers looked towards the group emerging from the path in front of them. There were five, including the hooded man who led them into the trap. From the way the presented themselves and the fact that he found himself at a clear disadvantage hanging inside a net, they were clearly not amateurs. A grumpy looking dwarf and a huge bald man looked battle hardened and the hooded man and a striking half-elf woman moved confidently towards them.

"Hmmm. You truly excel at your craft Yoshimo," the woman remarked with an accent Derrick thought familiar of Tethyr.

The hooded man, 'Yoshimo,' puffed his chest proudly, "Of course it did. This is a fine example of why Yoshimo is feared by all. It's truly an outstanding display of ingenuity and cunning, neh? Though admittedly, I was gambling that it would be the largest one among them that would fall into the pit and thus become the weight needed to lift the others," indicating towards Derrick and Lirry.

_Wabel, if we ever get out of this, you're goin' on a one hell of a diet_, Derrick mentally noted.

He really wanted to wipe that smirk off the hooded man's face when suddenly the fifth member of the group, a young half-elf with goofy grin ran forward and launched a magical projectile right at him.

Widening his eyes in surprise Derrick quickly ducked as the missile glanced off the top of his head, "Ouch!"

The older woman quickly grabbed the mage's hand preventing her from launching another attack, "Pan, stop! There's no need to attack them!"

The girl halted, looking confused, "We are not going to kill them?"

"No, child, we are not."

"Aww," moaned the dwarf who was crestfallen at the older half-elf's answer, "We're nay goin' tae kill 'em?"

She shot the dwarf a pointed glance, "Now we're not."

The dwarf scuffed the ground, sulking, "Blast ye tree-thumper, I'm never goin' tae get tae spill anybody's guts."

Ignoring the bloodthirsty dwarf, the woman turned her gaze towards the two rangers suspended above them, her eyes locking into Derrick's, "Yoshimo, check on the other two."

"Don't let them onto anything," Derrick quietly whispered to Lirry while staring back at the woman, not minding what he was looking at, "Why is it always the good-looking ones I end up having problems with?" he added regretfully.

"I won't complain. Just means more for me."

Before a scathing remark could be uttered they heard Wabel cry out defiantly from the pit, "You! You're one of those wizard-folk looking for Mr. Corthala, aren't you!"

Yoshimo grinned, "It seems we're on the right trail after all, Jaheira."

Derrick groaned at the fat young ranger's lack of discrete, Lirry remarking amusedly, "Hey, he's your nephew."

"Mielikki help me, he's goin' to get a right earful when we get out of this."

Jaheira nodded, casually ducking underneath the net, "Come, let us go now that the way is clear."

The group started making their way past the helpless rangers when Remora called out more resentful than frightened, "'Ey! You can't just leave us here!"

Anger rushed through Derrick, frustrated that he failed to protect his friend, "Don't you bastards touch him! We'll not allow Valygar to be hounded in this manner!"

"Yeah! And I dropped my sword so you guys owe me a new one!"

"Wabel, shut up."

The group turned to look at the dangling rangers. Jaheira and Yoshimo exchanged a glance, the woman speaking up, "You're in no position to be posing any threats, ranger. Rest assured that unless your 'friend' gives us cause to, he will be unharmed."

"Ach, ye've got tae be kiddin' me, we're not goin' tae kill him either?"

With that the group continued down the path. Derrick deflated, the only sound being the continuous squabbling emitting from the pit. It looked to be a long day.

"Amateurs, huh?"

"Hell's Teeth! Get your elbow outta my ear, Lirry."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

As they made their way down the path, Minsc was congratulating Yoshimo on his plan, glad that they did not have to fight fellow rangers. Korgan berated the bounty hunter for taking away the fun.

"Those woods people are really into their work."

Jaheira barely glanced at Pan' remark, her mind thinking the same thing, "It makes one think what kind of 'murderer,' this Valygar is, to have such dedicated bodyguards."

"… I meant that they paint themselves to look like the place they work in."

"Of course you did, child."

They spotted the cabin a short while later. "Nice place though it could do with a good scrubbing," Minsc commented.

A figure emerged from the shadowed front door, apparently waiting for them. The man calmly stepped down from the front porch and he seemed to easily wield two katanas, one plain one hanging by his side, the other he was holding up an intricately decorated katana pointed at them like he was sizing them up. He wore leather armour that looked equally impressive, dark midnight blue with styled grooves, seemingly coming from the same set as his weapon. His dark skin and his long, tightly woven hair with a small gold ringlet at the end of some braids made him look exotic though judging by the fine clothes he wore under his armour he was a native Amnian.

Both Jaheira and Yoshimo threw slightly annoyed looks at Pan when she squealed, "Yummy!"

When Valygar spoke, his voice was deeply levelled almost grave, "Ho there! More Cowled servants, no doubt. Do not be so foolish as your masters, I am no easy prey. By the gods, I swear you'll not live to take me to that damnable sphere!"

Pan stepped forward, a disarming smile on her face, "We are no servants of anyone or anything… I think. Wait, wait, wait give me a second. Hmmm, weeeeellllllll, there is that one wizard who hired us to get you but I am pretty sure that still does not mean we are his servants. I do not like being a servant. Jaheira, we are not considered that wizard's servants right, because if we are, I do not want to be a servant. You know, now that I think about it, I guess we are in servitude. In fact, I am going on strike right now. No-more-ser-vants, no-more-ser-vants, no-more-ser-vants!"

If Valygar showed any disconcertion at the half-elf currently stomping in place in front of him waving imaginary picket signs, he hid it well. Jaheira groaned loudly more embarrassed than irritated, pulling the still striking alchemist back. Yoshimo decided to put forth a more clear answer, "You are correct. We have been hired to bring you to the wizards dead or alive. Will you come honourably with us or are we to engage in battle?"

Valygar practically snarled, "Honour? Honour!? You speak of honour but do you even know of why they want me so badly, of why you are _really_ here? You are fools!"

Yoshimo did not need another person questioning his honour, he was busy doing that himself, "Then speak your side quickly and don't say we did not give you the benefit of a doubt."

The hunted man spoke more calmly though anger was threaded through each sentence, "I have done nothing but defend myself from greedy wizards who only wish to plunder the magical wealth of my dread ancestor. Anything they have told you is mere contrivance. If you think you are doing anything else than their selfish bidding, then you should think again. A planar sphere appeared in the slums of Athkatla weeks ago. My ancestor, the necromancer Lavok, built that sphere as some sort of planar travelling device. Lavok disappeared with the sphere over five centuries ago. It has not been seen again until now."

"Oooooh, a planar sphere… I have always wanted one."

Jaheira gave the rest of the group a surprised glance. The others too, were slightly taken aback by the man's words, his reported crime mentioning nothing about a sphere. Korgan muttered, "I knew it. Holdin' out on the bigger prize, that swabby robed titmouse."

Minsc cried out, recognizing what the man is, "A fellow brother of the woods! Is this the man the wizards have sent us to kill? Tell me it is not so!"

"The wizards said nothing of this. You did kill two of their number, didn't you?"

"Aye, I did," the stalker's tone almost boastful, "'Twas no murder, however... they attacked me first. I refused to co-operate with their 'request', and fled as soon as I was able to withdraw. I have no desire to meet my ancestor, and even less desire to help the Cowled Wizards, who seem certain that my body is the only key to the sphere... alive or no."

"Awww, why do you not wish to see your ancestor? Did he not give good birthday presents? Wait, it is because he smells funny and pinches your cheeks reeeeeaaaaal hard, is that it?"

Valygar paused momentarily, giving the alchemist a funny look before continuing, "They tried to force my co-operation when I refused to aid them, and I had hidden myself away as a result. I thought I had been successful, as well, until you lot came."

Korgan spat contemptuously, "Bah, who are ye that we ought tae believe? How do we know that ye're not lyin' tae us?"

"I cannot prove the truth of my words, dwarf," glaring hard at the berserker who only sneered back, "but compare my motivations to those of the wizards. And there is more. I am the last of the Corthala line. That may mean little to you, but it means plenty to Lavok. When Lavok left Athkatla in the sphere, he was already many centuries old. Lavok extended his life by stealing the bodies of blood relations. If he yet lives, you can imagine my concern. This is also why my blood may allow entrance to the sphere."

"Aye, be as it may, what bloody concern is it o' ours? I'd still prefer tae get paid sometime this tenday an' there be a good chance o' that happenin' by bringing in yer head."

"Stow your axe away, Korgan," Jaheira warned before turning to the other half-elf girl, "Pan, you've heard his story. It seems the wizards have lied to us concerning his crimes, going so far as to order his death simply for personal gain and have given no thought to drag our names through the dirt. He is a ranger, a protector of the woods and he would not have slain others had there not been a just reason."

Pan looked at Valygar, "I do not want to be a servant. Do you?"

A ghost of a grin fluttered past the stalker's lips, "No, I don't. If it is servitude we wish to avoid then I suggest that we return to the city and enter the sphere. That way, I will know if Lavok lives. If he does, we can exterminate his ghoulish existence once and for all," quickly adding when it looked as if Korgan were about to protest, "You are more than welcome to whatever lies within the sphere, such as magical treasure and anything else of Lavok's. None of it interests me in the slightest."

Korgan still looked as if he had something to say but then paused, a shrewd look in his eyes. He gave a cold smile, "Ach, that donnae sound too bad."

Pan remarked airily, "You know, we came here to kiiiiiilllllll yoooouuuu. Eeeeeeee, you sure are crazy to make friends with your intended killers," not noticing the ironic glances she was receiving.

The stalker slowly shook his head, "I did not propose to be friends, only allies. I am not foolish enough to believe that any long lasting good will result from this… and truthfully I may not entirely trust the lot of you. But your disdain for the Cowled Wizard's authority is obvious and for now, that is enough for me. The wizards will not rest until they get inside that sphere… and one cannot hope to stand up to the robed ones for long, at least not without steady hands at one's back. Tell me, what is your answer?"

Pan looked at the others to see what they thought. Nobody seemed to object. The alchemist turned to stare back at Valygar who had lowered his weapon though his features remained stern, his dark eyes piercing.

"Pan?"

Pan spoke wispily, her gaze drifting past Valygar's head seeing something or nothing, "He is a tired fellow. I think he needs company."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Umm, Uncle Derrick?"

The man gave a tired sigh, "What is it, Wabel?" the uncomfortable position of hanging in a net for the past few hours starting to really irritate him.

"… I have to pee."

"Whaaat? Wubbles if ya don't hold it I'm gonna cut the ropes 'n' drop ya!"

"You'll fall too! And stop calling me Wubbles."

"If ya piss yourself, it'd be worth it."

"Shut up you two, no one is dropping anyone and no one is definitely goin' to pee themselves. Hold it in, are you hardy rangers or not?"

"…."

"…."

"…. Derrick, I have to go also."

"Lirry, if you so much as leak a drop I'm goin' to chew the ropes an' drop everyone."

"Uncle Derrick?"

"What?! What is it this time? You have to polish your sword?"

"… No. I think I hear somebody coming."

Immediately the veteran ranger's attention focused on the incoming group. Derrick felt his pulse quicken when he spied amongst them Valygar, unbound and seemingly unharmed.

"Hell's Teeth, they've got him," Lirry cursed.

"It doesn't look like he's a prisoner," Derrick muttered before calling out, "Valygar! Valygar are you all right?"

The party stopped, Valygar looking up at his fellow rangers with only a single upraised eyebrow indicating his amusement, "I'm fine Derrick, as you can see. I believe that the concern should be more reserved towards you."

"Don't worry about us, we're fine. Just hanging around, making sure nobody gets by us."

"… Good work, my friend, and thank you… where are your niece and nephew, were they not with you?"

"We're down here, Mr. Corthala!" the intruding band peering down into the pit, "Could you possibly get us out of here? I really have to go… like right now."

"GET US OUT, GET US OUT, GET US OUT!" Remora screamed desperately.

Valygar looked at Yoshimo, an inscrutable look on his face, "If you would be so kind as to release my employees."

Flashing a roguish grin the bounty hunter silently climbed a stout trunk with numerous branches disappearing into the tree's thick foliage. A few moments later Derrick and Lirry were slowly lowered at the same time that Remora and Wabel were lifted out of the pit, stopping just when the two nets were just above ground level.

Lirry remarked dryly, "Now what? There's still a big hole underneath those two."

"Now," Jaheira began, stepping close to the edge of the pit, "we restore the world to its natural state."

Kneeling down on both knees and placing her palms down onto the floor, the druid began a heartfelt chant, the magic barely visible as it glowed about her and spread across the forest floor in a soft green hue. The power of her words invoked the spirits of the earth and they answered her wishes. Like a dilating eye, the pit closed dirt and stone, collapsing and closing in, the barely discernable rumble of moving earth echoing and becoming fainter.

Soon all evidence of a gaping pit vanished, in its place the restored grounds as it were before. The only indication of anything out of the ordinary was the wide, circular leaf-free area.

Derrick showed his awe in his words, "Amazing. So that's how you made that pit there in such a short amount of time. I wondered how you've done that without leaving behind huge piles of diiiIIRRR-!"

The man's sentence was rudely cut off when both nets of rangers crashed to the ground.

"-rt. Ouch."

Yoshimo's head poked out from the leaves above them, "So sorry. Perhaps I should have given warning when I was going to do that, neh?"

The rangers promptly picked themselves up, Wabel scrambling madly up and dashing off into the woods.

A moment of silence and soon after everyone heard the satisfying, "Aaahhhhh…" coming from the large youth.

Everybody shuddered.

Derrick went up to Valygar, his face clouded, "I'm sorry, old friend. I've failed in my duty."

Valygar paused, carefully considering his words. "No, you didn't," he answered, a slow shake of his head, "I hired you to keep my enemies from finding me and you have performed as I have asked."

Derrick frowned, "But we let these people through, regardless of their intentions."

The stalker looked at the party before returning his steady gaze back to the ranger, "They are not enemies… they are allies."

The frown lessened though he still felt doubt, "Do you head back?"

"Yes. This is a long time coming and I will see it finished."

"Let us come with you and we shall not fail again!"

"No, old friend," Valygar refused, placing a firm hand on the man's shoulder, "You've done more than I've requested, keeping watch all this time and sheltering me. Your task is done whereas mine is just beginning."

Derrick opened his mouth to protest but seeing the glint in Valygar's eye he knew it would be useless to argue. Sighing, he nodded once, "So be it. Heed the call, my friend."

Valygar squeezed his shoulder, "Heed the call, friend," and walked past him not looking back, the others in the band following, "the cabin is yours until I return."

Turning around Derrick watched as they walked further down the path, imagining he saw a strange sense of something akin to fate strengthen their steps. A small cough grabbed his attention. Glancing down he finally noticed that someone was looking intently at him. It was the young half-elf who threw the magic missile at his head, Pan.

Annoyed, he asked gruffly, "Yes, what is it? Your friends are up ahead."

The girl did not say anything, her slightly unfocused eyes eagerly espying something on his head, her mouth twitching to hold something back. Derrick was starting to feel truly unnerved by her unwavering gawking, "What are you looking at?"

She started to prance frantically on spot before it looked like she could not contain herself any more, exploding forward. Pan squealed elatedly as she shot her hand forth faster than he could react, snatching something from the side of his head, the rush of air startling him.

"Eeeeeeeee!"

"What the-!?" Derrick cried stepping back, eyes wide in shock.

The half-elf hopped happily about, holding preciously in her two hands a green-yellowish leaf.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee! I have got your ear!" waving it madly in front of his face before she spun around and madly chased after her party, giggling all the way with her prize.

Derrick and the other rangers stared after the receding girl, jaws slack open.

"Myrkul's balls on a stick, who in the abyss did Valygar get himself mixed up with?"

"I don't know but judging from that girl I'd say he was safer with Cowled Wizards," Lirry replied derisively.

Wabel returned at that moment, a satisfied glow about his flushed freckled face, "Where'd everybody go?"

From her position leaning against a tree, Remora commented snidely, "It took ya that long?"

"Told you I had to go," he responded defiantly, turning towards the veteran rangers, "So are we going after them or not?"

Growling, Derrick grabbed the young ranger's ear, pulling him down the path towards Valygar's cabin, "The only thing you're goin' after is some damn common sense!"

"Owowowowowowow, what'd I do, Uncle Derrick, what'd I do?"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The band travelled in silence, an odd weight settling around them. Whether it was the task of unknown danger venturing into a planar sphere ahead of them or the thought of incurring the Cowled Wizard's ire that mulled over, the group was sombre.

Valygar walked ahead with Jaheira and Pan, the alchemist examining Derrick's 'ear' fixedly and finding it amazing how similar it was to a leaf from a beech tree.

_Those fellows really **are** into their work._

Jaheira was in deep thought. She realized that they essentially threw away any chance of collecting the reward, money that was desperately needed to pay for the Shadow Thieves exuberant fee. With Valygar counted amongst them now, they also lost all opportunity to glean any information about where Imoen was taken and by default have made an enemy out of Tolgerias.

This was a quandary she often found herself questioning about, something she had no trouble with before when all that was clear to her was her duty. Was forfeiting any steps closer to Imoen worth the exchange for Valygar? Though Korgan and perhaps Yoshimo may not have been adverse to accomplishing what they were originally intending to do, she knew that Minsc would object to handing over Valygar like meat on a platter, especially after learning the true extent to the stalker's involvement. Truth be told, she did not wish to cater to the wizard's whim any longer either. As for Pan… it gladdened her heart that the alchemist chose to assist Valygar. The druid did not want the younger half-elf exposed to betraying those undeserving of such treatment.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?" Jaheira distracted from further deliberation, the stalker's taciturn comment catching her unawares, "For what?"

Valygar continued staring ahead, "Thank you for not harming my friends. They're good people and I didn't wish for them to be caught up in my problems though I had little choice but to call in the few I can trust. Had something happened to them… I have little doubt we would not be travelling together as peacefully."

The druid shrugged noncommittally, "Thank Pan, it was her decision. We're not as brutal as most other mercenary bands and wish to avoid bloodshed whenever possible," pausing a moment before adding, "most of us at least," reminding herself about a certain violent berserker.

Valygar nodded. Jaheira thought the issue concluded but he spoke once more, "You adventure with an interesting group," turning around to see that Pan had fallen back with the others and was insisting that she had Derrick's ear, Minsc the only one with a believable look on his face, "Tell me, is Pan truly the… leader of this band?"

"Does it surprise you so?"

"… Not really. I believe you have to be of a different mindset in order to journey against insurmountable odds of danger, questing either for trinkets of treasure or some pious ideal. A fool or a madman."

"While I know Pan is not necessarily a fool… she can be daft at times… most times truthfully."

"… What does she do?"

Jaheira warily answered, the stalker's tone hinting at some conclusive decision, "She's a mage. An alchemist really."

A dark look crossed Valygar's face, "So… she dabbles with magic."

"Of course, though she mostly puts her knowledge into potions and chemicals. Why, does it trouble you that someone such as her works in such an unstable discipline?" she questioned though from the frown on his face she already knew the answer.

Valygar nodded his head, "Yes, but not because of her unique… characteristics. Despite what you already know, my problems with magic didn't start with the Cowled ones. It began much further back. Suffice to say, I believe no good can come from mages and their magics."

Jaheira responded, "I agree that there are those who use magic for perverse means but there are an equally good number of people, some I knew well enough personally, who are righteous in their use. I have travelled a good long time with Pan and, yes, there have been… predicaments because of her magic but she means well. Not all is as evil as you say."

The stalker insisted, "Regardless of your friend, I've enough experience and tragedy to claim all magic as a nothing but a force of chaos and destruction. It is a corruptible influence and it affects…" Valygar paused, shaking away memories, "everyone, no matter who they are or how pure their souls be. That we are led by one who practices the art does not sit well with me but I shall endure it nonetheless."

"Pan will not fall so far into corruption," though it sounded like Jaheira was trying to convince herself of that more than Valygar.

"Yes. I hope we are at least that fortunate," and with that, it did not seem he was going to say anything further.

Not knowing why, a small bloom of anger coursed through Jaheira and she could not help mentioning, "I hope you feel more than fortunate and truly appreciate what we're doing for you. You have no idea how much we've sacrificed to attain our greater goal in order to see your own quest through."

Valygar looked at Jaheira not the least bit offended, "Do not think me ungrateful, druid. I realize the risks you're all taking just by allowing me to walk freely amongst you and it's a debt I am willing to spend a lifetime repaying."

Her anger was soon soothed by the stalker's words, a strange feeling of truthfulness echoing from his statement. To her imagination it was as if a powerful oath had been uttered and strangely enough its fulfillment promised.

"Then we truly continue on as allies."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Despite the extra adventuring companion, the group made good time. They made camp less than half a day's travel from Athkatla in a small clearing beside the edge of the woods. This time Jaheira cooked supper, adamantly trying to prove to Korgan with good, edible food that she was the supreme chef. The dwarf refused to touch it which the resulted in another colossal debate over the true superior cuisine.

Hoping to find a middle ground Yoshimo suggested, "Perhaps you should all consider that it is Kara-Turan food that is the better fare, neh?"

He was properly lacerated with scathing remarks from both the druid and berserker. The thief decided to keep his comments to himself from then on.

When the group decided to bed down, Pan designated the watch rounds, "Killer Korgan, you go first."

The berserker scoffed, digging himself further underneath his blanket, "I'll nay do such a thing, ye daft warbler. This dwarf be tired an' he'll nay stay up longer than he'll have tae."

A small whimper caused him to look up and see the alchemist staring at him with big brown misty eyes and trembling lips. Sniffle.

"Ach, all right!" he gave in, dropping his head heavily onto his pillow, "I'll take the last 'un, okay whelp? I donnae need tae be hearing ye wailin' all night."

"Eeeeeeee, you are so nice, Killer Korgan!"

"Ach, shut up."

"I'll take first watch, I'm not that tired anyways," Valygar volunteered.

"Oooooh, thank you, Valygar," Pan looked happily at the stalker, "Are you not glad you are with us now, eh? Can I play with your hair sometimes?"

The girl's smile faltered when Valygar only returned an icy look. "Heheheh… umm, good night," and in the next instance the only sound coming from her were soft snores.

Soon everybody else was asleep leaving only Valygar and a dying fire staring into the night sky. For a while, the stalker remained silhouetted against the strengthening darkness as the last embers died out in a silent cry of puffing smoke… leaving behind a man and echoing memories.

Waiting.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

…

…_Murder…_

…

…_Murder…_

…_Murder…_

…

…_MURDER…_

_Higher and higher. Always climbing higher._

…_MURDER…_

…

…_MURDER…!_

…_.MURDER…!_

_Higher and higher…the air tasting ever so sweeter…so redder._

…**_MURDERRRRRRR!_**

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Smile.

Dream.

Scream.

Smile…

… Wake up…

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

A far away echo…

… Clearer…

"…-et up!"

"…Bluh?"

"Pan, get up! Get up, we're betrayed!"

Groggily, Pan blinked her eyes open finding Jaheira standing over her, crimson cheeks flushing with fury.

"H-huh? What are you talking about, betrayed? Like a seagull pooped into your soup?"

"No, child, that damnable dwarf betrayed us! Yoshimo and Minsc are trying to track them down, hopefully he didn't get too far, he took the pack horse with him. May the roots feed on his accursed hide, I knew we couldn't trust that filth!"

Startled, Pan shot up looking around the camp trying to figure out what Jaheira was talking about. "What do you mean 'them'?"

"It seems that Korgan intends to fulfill the original contract," the druid's voice grim with malice.

Distant comprehension dawned on Pan. Not only was Korgan missing… but so was Valygar.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"_Remind me again, young ones, what… hhhhhssssss… the lesson is for today?" the tone frail and reedy like the rustle of paper._

"_The ideals of knowledge, elder teacher," the answer feminine and elegant._

"_Hhhhssss… yes, yes, of course. You seem most… anxious. Is there something amiss?"_

"_N-no, sir… it's just I am very eager to learn from your wisdom."_

"_Typical," a mocking voice called out._

"_Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means, typical that the good little princess is eager to learn because she's always ready to show how perfect she is."_

"_No! N-no I don't!"_

"_Awwww, look, you're even showing how perfect your blush is!"_

"_Hush, sister. We'll not learn anything if you continue your… teasing of her perfection," the voice calm and stern._

"_Hmph, always defending your princess, aren't you?"_

"_She is our princess."_

"_Of course, brother dear… **your** princess."_

"_Wait! Wh-what do you mean, I'm h-his princess?"_

"_Please, do you really think no one knows what's going on with you two?"_

_Hushed giggles._

_Coy smirks._

_Rolling eyes._

_Heated face._

_Cool blue._

_A dry laugh, "…Hekhekhek… of course. Well then, if you lot have finished with your jealousies… hhhhsss… and romances, let us begin." _

_The flip of pages._

"_Knowledge…hhhssss…its roots originate where most things are believed to begin…hhhsss. In the morning. When the day begins, the sun floods its warmth and light across the land. Hhhhhssss… it creeps along grasslands, plains, hills… hhhhhsss… mountains, forests, rivers, lakes and oceans. It is seen on continents and islands and cities and hhhhhssss…is felt by on the skin of living creatures." _

_The scratch of quills._

_Flip._

"_For most surface folk, the day is a time of life… hhhhhhsssss. You and I can attest that the life is one of work, of toil, of duty, of labour, of obligation, of production, of consumption, of learning… hhhhsss… of teaching, of gathering, of hunting, of drinking, of eating… hhhhhssss… of play, of song, of dance, of earning, of losing… hhhhhsss… of fighting, of conflict, of resolve, of creating… hhhsssss… of destroying, of loving, of hating. Of health and blood. Of black and white and grey."_

_Scratch._

_Flip._

"_Day seeks to lay all unto its path. But it cannot penetrate what it cannot **see**. The day does… hhhhhssss… not exist in the darkest corners, the shadowed passages, or the gloomy caverns. These places have never felt the kiss of... hhhhhssss… the sun, the natural affection of the element alien to them. It is a grace unknown to them but they see the blessings bestowed upon the daywalkers and how different they are from one another… hhhhssss. So it's in those forsaken by the sight of sky where fear runs deep. Remember the basics of living behaviour: we fear what we do not understand. What we do not… hhhhssss… understand, we make… excuses for."_

_Flip._

_Scratch._

_Flip._

"_Hhhhssss… it is not known when this line of thinking began all that is for certain is that such thoughts do **exist**. For those… hhhhsss… that walk a righteous path, do so under the light of day… of those who mean harm and are unjust, they travel beneath… hhhhssssss… shadows." _

_Flip._

_Scratch._

"_The association of the 'good' and 'lawful' with… hhhhsssss… the light extends to the opposite spectrum of the 'evil' and 'chaotic' with the dark… hhhhhsssss. Attitudes run deeper than the bowels of the earth that… the denizens of a dusky path are unlike those who have no trouble with… hhhhsssss… the light of day. They may kill, enslave, steal… hurt one another but that only proves… hhhsssss… that they **seek** one another. Those who walk… hhhhsss… beneath the light hunt those who walk the shadows… and it is the same the other way around." _

_Scratch._

_Flip._

"_The creeping thief, the harsh slaver, the merciless killer… hhhhssss… the ruthless tyrant, the mad scientist, the abusive parent, the thankless child, the greedy lord, the savage barbarian."_

_Flip._

"_The desperate human, the covetous dwarf, the small-minded halfling, the foolish gnome… hhhhhssssss… even our own **kind,** the bigoted elves and our cruel cousin drow…"_

_Scratch._

"_All believed… hhhssss… to be so different…"_

_Scratch._

"_The black to white…hhhhhhsss… hhhhhhsssss… white to black…"_

_Flip._

"_Blessed light to forsaken shadow… night to day… hhhhssssss."_

_Flip._

_Scratch._

"… _And all mistake to overlook the dawn, the dusk and the grey… hhhhhssssss… one you had best overcome if you wish to understand… hhhhhssss… **all**."_

_Pause._

_Scratch._

"_It is always ignored… hhhhhssssss… that for the shadowwalkers to survive… they must do so like all who desire life… life of work, of toil, of duty, of labour, of obligation, of production, of consumption, of learning, of teaching… hhhhhssss… of drinking, of eating, of play, of song, of dance, of earning, of losing, of fighting, of conflict, of resolve, of creating, of destroying, of loving… hhhhhsssss… of hating. Of health and blood. Of black and white and grey."_

_Flip._

_Flip._

"_Hhhhhhssss… so we **hunt** one another… hhhhssss. Living off one another to define and make clearer the roles… hhhhhssss… that are already so jagged. For what can we call white… if there is no black?"_

_Scratch._

_Pause._

"… _Yes… hhhhhhssssss… what is it Jonoleth?"_

"_Please forgive my ignorance, elder teacher, I mean no disrespect but what has any of that have to do with the ideals of knowledge?" _

"… _Hekhekhekhekhek. What indeed… hekhekehekhek… hhhhhssssss..."_

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

In a world far from past, a woman wakes up.

Alone but not alone, between the walls of awareness.


	6. Rewards of Ambition

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to whomever really owns it. Though I am too lazy to point out who those people are, they know who they are.

**Chapter 6**

**Rewards of Ambition**

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Woe is the day! The face of righteousness has been spat on with extra greenness! The little stout dwarf with mental problems has ripped apart our trust and ground his stinky boot heel into it! We'll not stand for this, his butt shall be kicked many upon many times!"

Jaheira and Pan had barely finished putting on their gear when they heard the outraged howling mark the return of their remaining companions. They had decided to only bring their personal belongings, the need for speed essential if they were to give chase. However the alchemist had thought that at least some things were worth saving

"Not even the nice fluffy blanket?" Pan had asked, rubbing her face against the grey stained fabric.

Jaheira answered acidly back as she walked towards Minc and Yoshimo, "It looks more like a rag than a proper blanket and no, we don't need to bring what can easily be replaced."

It was just before dawn and at first all that could be made out were the silhouettes marching quickly back to camp, determination thundering through each step. The mysterious air of twilight was lost upon the party members, the pressing dilemma at the forefront of their concerns. Both Minsc and Yoshimo bore grim looks, the Rashemi ranger looking particularly volatile, the death grip on the Sword of Chaos so tight his knuckles bled white.

Jaheira slung her shield across her back, her tone rushed and meaning business, "He is heading back to the city?"

Unlike the upset visage of Minsc, Yoshimo looked the least perturbed by Korgan's actions, "Yes, it's as you suspected. Our large friend here easily found the dwarf's tracks and judging by the distance between steps he's in quite the hurry, about an hour's time ahead of us…"

The druid did not miss the hesitation in his voice, "What else?"

Minsc filled in the rest of the findings, "We only found evil Korgan's and our kidnapped horse's prints."

Pan narrowed her eyes, "Ummmmm, but what about Valygar?"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Ye know, I donnae think ye be appreciating what I be doin' fer ye. Did yer ma nay teach ye any manners 'bout showin' gratitude?"

Valygar made no comment, the gag stuffed into his mouth having little to do with his lack of vocalising his displeasure. The stalker was more content with keeping a fierce glare on the upside down dwarf berserker… and upside down and constantly bobbing dwarf berserker.

"I mean, here I am, joggin ahead tae keep this bloody mule movin' forward, tirin' meself out, when I could've easily placed ye in me position," Korgan continued on amicably, casually looking back at Valygar, "Lookit ye, sittin' comfortably like a pansy-arsed prince."

A very irritated glare continued piercing Korgan, the dwarf merely smirking toothily and trotting forward, forcing the horse to move on at his pace by tugging on the reigns. Valygar hardly felt anything like a prince, his arms and legs bound by rope and a nasty tasting cloth gagging him… plus the fact that he was slung across the horse's back like a sack of potatoes. His head also hurt like the constant blows of a hammer on the spot Korgan had knocked him from behind.

"Har har, travellin' in style, aye?"

Amused with his own joke, Korgan continued jogging forward at a fast pace. Despite having not stopped for rest since he broke away from the group a few hours ago, the dwarf showed no signs of exhaustion. The stocky berserker even sang out a raucous war song on the way, "The Bloody Blood Ballad of Bloody McBlood," such was the good mood he found himself elated in.

Korgan had on the biggest smile he has had all season. Today is going to be his day. Despite the string of annoyances that plagued him the past few tenday, today is when all his fortunes will change. The incident with Shagbag was a setback and that crazy half-breed was a major annoyance but now all that is behind him. He felt no remorse for cutting out on the Pan's band, the promise of a nice fat reward from that wizard more than ample compensation.

The dwarf was exasperated by their decision to not only allow the bounty to live but to actually accept him into the group's fold. Bunch of idealistic fools, that is not the way you are supposed to go about hunting down the prey! You are not supposed go up to the pig and make it a pet, you are supposed to give it good solid whack across the back of its neck, drain its blood and split it open so you can get to its bacon. No need for subterfuge when the proper slash of an axe could easily solve most problems. It would have been a stain on his reputation if the Bloodaxe were ever seen prancing about with the bounty instead of bringing him in.

He always fulfills the contract and a sorry end to whoever gets in his way.

Well after dawn, the city gates of Athkatla loomed in the distance. The walls and what tall buildings could be seen peeking over the top glowed with the promise of another business day, the faint din of life drifting out from the city. Like a rising crescendo, the closer he got towards Athkatla the larger and more encompassing it became. The sleeping giant rises for another day. The morning sun warmed down on the traffic that was already thick with merchants and other folk streaming into the city. Korgan quickened his pace, the taste of completing the mission like the fibre of his breakfast.

Despite his unusual cargo of a human person hanging on the back of a horse, Korgan did not attract any prolonged curious glances, all of them having seen a captive person at least in one point of their lives. As far as most people were concerned it was just another payday for the dangerous looking dwarf. Better that poor tied up fool than them anyways.

As he was passing a pair of farmers pulling their wares along in a small vegetable cart, he overheard them making a wager.

"… 'bout two 'undred, Oi'd reckon."

"Nah, 'e's a tough lookin' fella, pro'lly fo' undred, a' leasts."

Korgan grimaced. _I'd best be gettin' more than a measly four 'undred, 'else I'm goin' tae wet me axe on somebody's neck._

As he passed under the massive arch of the city gates he noticed two fully armoured Athkatlan guards make their way through the waves of people, clearly heading towards him.

_Ach, it almost nay be worth it_, he thought as he slowed down, stopping in the middle of the traffic and unable to avoid the incoming guardsmen.

"Halt citizen! What business are you bringing to the city?" one of the Athkatlan guards demanded as they reached Korgan, totally ignoring the trussed up form of Valygar.

The berserker narrowed his eyes at the guardsman, "I be deliverin' a bounty. What's it look like I be bringin' in, a bunch o' bloody flowers?"

The guardsmen did not find any humour in Korgan's reply, "Watch your tongue, mercenary, lest you wish to use it to lick your arresting officer's boots."

Korgan's temper flared, "The only thing I'll be lickin' 'twill be yer blood from me axe."

Before either side could strike the first blow, a commanding voice reverberated through the noise, "Hold! Stay your weapons, all of you!"

The guardsmen recognized the voice and immediately stayed their pikes though they still kept hostile glares trained on the berserker. Sneering at the two, Korgan turned to see the person confidently approaching them. His scowl deepened when he recognized the circular medallion around the man's neck.

_Ach, a bloody investigator._

Korgan drew himself up when the investigator spoke harshly, "What in the abyss is going on here?" his attention focussed on the dwarf.

The guardsman who spoke earlier answered, "We were checking him on his… merchandise and he decided to be hostile about it," sounding similar to a child tattling to a teacher.

The investigator nodded, "Well, citizen? What's the story with that man there?" indicating with a nod towards Valygar.

Korgan replied snidely, "If'n ye wants a history o' our relationship, I'm afraid ye're jes' wasting yer time, 'twill only be a one night stand. I've already told yon two nosy idjits that this here be a bounty an' I aim tae collect what I'm owed."

The investigator did not appear offended by the gruff answer, instead maintaining his impassive presence, "A bounty, eh? Do you happen to have a form or contract proving your words?"

Korgan growled in annoyance, "Nay, I donnae have such things. The contract be a matter o' words an' the other party be the Cowled Wizard, Tolgerias. I stand firm by what I say an' I'll nay have ye call me on it. Is passage granted tae me or is me time further wasted?" none too subtly hefting his axe.

Seeing the threatening gesture, the guards began drawing up their pikes once again but the investigator halted them with a wave of his hand. He glared hard at the dwarf, making clear his response, "You'd best remember where you are dwarf and know your place because had I believed you to be an actual threat you won't be around to collect your reward. So keep yourself in check unless you wish to spend time getting to know the inside of a cell."

"Mayaps if'n ye're nay harassin' me, there nay be cause fer me tae ferget me place," the dwarf sneered sarcastically, "Asides me manners, is there naught else tae be done here or am I tae pull the wizard from me arse in order tae prove meself?"

The investigator shook his head, "I'm familiar with most dealings with the wizards and how they aren't regularly 'official' in their business affairs," he remarked detestably, waving Korgan away, "You'd best keep moving along and handle your dealings, I'll not have any trouble coming from you. And don't think this little encounter marks you as anything special. There are increasing reports of slavery rampant in the city and we've been ordered to investigate anything suspicious."

Korgan roughly shoved his way past the officer, pulling along the horse with its Valygar cargo, he scoffed loudly, "Slavin', problems, aye? Bah, 'tis not my care. Too much work an' little reward fer me tastes."

The investigator shot a poisonous look at the dwarven mercenary, his lips curling on the edge of making a parting comment when he changed his mind, irately waving his guards along with him.

"Mewlin' pup," Korgan grumbled to Valygar, "The pansy little saps be gettin' bolder nowdays, prancing about thinkin' that a fancy title gives 'em rights tae get cheeky wi' me," he glanced at the stalker as if he were not tied up on the back of a horse, "What do ye think, they not be respectin' their betters, aye? Mayaps a good blood lettin'll set 'em straights."

Valygar remained silent, rolling his eyes despite his uncomfortable position.

Now that they were within the city, Korgan relaxed his pace though he kept moving briskly towards the Government district. Not that he had any fear should he encounter Pan's party again, it was just that he wished this business with the wizard over and done with. On to bigger and more profitable means…

"Ach, quit strugglin', ye're upsettin' this sorry excuse fer a horse!"

It was not long before Korgan had led them down a street just clear of the boundaries of the city gates. The cobbled road was peppered with people coming and going, a few stalls of non-descript goods set up in front of each building. Just beyond the low rise of the street he could sight the hill upon which rested the Government district. Here and there a casual glance was thrown his way and then just as easily dismissed. There have been stranger sights that stalked the streets before.

Despite the normality of the scene, Valygar went still, his brows furrowed in concentration as if sensing something amiss. Even Korgan stopped his goading of the stalker, instead slowing his steps to a cautious walk, his eyes focused on a spot at the top of the low rise. His face was neutral though the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

If he was honest with himself, he was slightly unnerved.

Standing there with his back to Korgan and his bounty was Tolgerias in the middle of the street, calmly gazing upon the distinct buildings and monuments prominently displayed upon the distant hillside. The berserker's eyes easily caught the light that glinted off the fat gems the wizard wore on his fingers, his hands clasped behind his back. The Cowled Wizard wore a dark brown robe that shimmered in waves, faint indigo runes lining the hood, the heavy enchantments on the garment announcing his expensive tastes to go with his well groomed features. Madeen was in attendance to the side, a slight curl of his lips acknowledging the dwarf's approach.

Korgan reminded himself that he really needed to gut the snivelling little arse kisser. He carefully looked around, not surprised to find this area of the street conveniently deserted of people. He did not like that the pair of mages was waiting for him, the situation practically stinking that he was being followed or at least spied upon. Nonetheless he drew himself up. _It be time tae get paid._

"Hail, wizard. 'Tis a surprise tae see ye here, are ye that eager fer bringin' the bounty in fer justice?" his tone mocking.

Tolgerias did not seem to hear him, annoying Korgan further, "Amn truly is a world of immense reward, wouldn't you say, Korgan?" he continued not waiting for an answer, "Take someone in my position for example. Here I am, a man with an immense talent and skill for the arcane arts living in a country that brooks no tolerance for such things. By all rights I should be cornered and beaten like a savage beast… to be seen as nothing less than an insignificant beggar dying on the streets, ignored and forgotten to say the least. Magical power is feared… as it rightly should but unfortunately not to the extent that it garners the respect it's due. It's a crippling mentality, such narrow-mindedness that holds back this nation from truly becoming great beacon in history. If not for the wealth procured from the Maztican colonies we would be nothing more petty merchants peddling wares in the face of a marching barbarian horde. Yet the paradox lives within Amn that she recognizes those strong enough, ambitious enough and with the will to seize its proffered opportunities from her motherly bosom to rise above such petty insecurities, to become one of respectable power and station."

He turned around to face Korgan, ignoring both the glares from the berserker and Valygar and the googly admiring eyes of Madeen.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say, my dwarven mercenary? No? I am a _power_ in this nation because I've desired it. I'm a wizard whom none challenge, a force obeyed by those who fear such things. I've coveted where I am now through hard work and ruthless political manoeuvring destroying those unworthy of wielding authority amongst the fearful. Where I walk, people bow their heads and even the city officials know better to cross me. They know I will always end up getting what I want and none will risk themselves preventing me from doing so if they value their… livelihood."

Korgan growled, casually running his thumb across the edge of his axe, "Are ye tryin' tae bully me wi' threats, wizard?"

Tolgerias gave a dry laugh, "Hardly. Why, do you feel you've earned my ire? No, my dwarven mercenary, I'm merely clarifying why I allowed one such as you to fulfill the demands of the quest I had set you upon."

"Really? Well, ye could've skipped all that bloody talking an' jes' tell it tae me straight like."

The Cowled Wizard strode around the bound form of Valygar still draped across the horse. He paused, gripping the stalker's chin and forced him to look up. Valygar's eyes burned with a smouldering hatred but Tolgerias merely smirked, dropping his head none too gently only to pat him disdainfully.

"I see that Pan and her troupe isn't present-"

"Oh, ye donnae say?"

"-and that proves to me how right I am about a character such as yourself. Calculating and ruthless in your execution of your ambition. Don't stress yourself conceiving how I know, suffice to say that your 'desertion' of your comrades had reached my ear before they even awoke. You ask what I'm getting at? It's of no concern of mine whatever befalls that idiot girl and her companions… weak fools that are better off scraping the filth out of robes. Amn is great because of people like you and me, those who aren't tethered by tedious complex moralities and wasted energies on loyalty. It has _always_ been this way, the higher we rise then the higher Amn rises… and what better reward than coin, the heart and soul of every brick and stone and flesh and bone. I know your kind, mercenary and the prospect of dividing the bountiful reward I offer hardly wets your taste," Tolgerias' voice hissed, "You wanted it whole and you didn't even give a second thought to taking it for yourself, driving onwards with enough jump to snatch what is dangled in front of you."

Korgan could not decide whether to be insulted or proud. Valygar rolled his eyes.

"It isn't about faith. It isn't about devotion. It isn't even really about ability. It's about ambition, mercenary. What truly makes one great is the drive one has that thrusts you into importance… that allows us gain all that we desire. By default we are all greedy creatures so it is no sin to fall so deep into our purpose… in fact it is what allows us to survive. Being humble attains _nothing_. You agree, don't you? The peasant shall always remain insignificant compared to those who matter just as the soldier and apprentice must always heed their given commands. No nation survives without achievement and no empire is created without taking what surrounds them."

Tolgerias did not hear Korgan mumble, "Swell, a bloody history lesson."

"Truthfully… there are _no_ great rewards in remaining passive because you only allow yourself to be seized by those who have no qualms using whatever is available in order to aspire to become something _more_. To become the best at what we are… makes us greater than those who settle for less. Achieving aspiration does not account for wickedness simply because we have no cares for morality and it certainly doesn't fault us for not considering those beneath our station."

He strode around the berserker, lost in his own awareness, "Ambition ultimately leads to greatness. Ambition _defines_ who we are. It's because of your _greed_ that I knew you would succeed because failure would've meant gaining nothing… and nothing is something you've always fought against," Tolgerias concluded, his fingers dramatically clenched in front of Korgan.

Madeen was practically drooling on spot at his master's display of worldly knowledge. The berserker, however, was less than impressed with the Cowled Wizard's power of observation, "Aye, congratulations, ye've figured me out. I'm a right greedy bastard tae ever see the light o' day. Alrigh' then wizard, if ye be knowing so much then ye must've also be _knowing_ tae have me reward wi' ye," he added, lowering his voice, "'Cause ye prob'ly _know_ if ye didnae then I'd be killin' ye both… fer nothin'"

Tolgerias smiled though his eyes flashed dangerously, "Yes, my dwarven mercenary. I knew that also," nodding towards Madeen who pulled out a hefty looking leather bag, "Six hundred gold pieces should be more than enough to sate your hunger… for now."

The servant frowned at the berserker, scowling when the dwarf rudely grabbed the bag of gold out of his hands.

Korgan remarked dryly, testing the weight of the reward, "A word o' advice, wizard. Ye may want tae tone down yer speeches a wee bit. Yonder servant o' yers looks as if he be tryin' tae mate wi' yer words."

Madeen choked, shocked at the berserker's crudeness, "You disgus-"

"Yes, I do notice that whenever I give such grand prose he tends to stare at me most unprofessionally."

Madeen cried in dismay, "Master Tolgerias! I-"

Tolgerias rolled his eyes, cutting off the deeply blushing servant, "Madeen, you've been drooling… again," indicating where with a lazy wave.

"What?" quickly looking down and sure enough there was a wet trail down the front of his robes.

Tolgerias turned his back on his servant, confronting Korgan whose lustful grip on the bag of gold more than enough indicated his satisfaction. They both ignored Madeen who was frantically wiping away at his robes.

The Cowled Wizard spoke like he was giving out a blessing, "Since you've done a good job, I see no reason not to include a little bonus," he reached beneath his robes, "I said I would include a magical item of some power… and I believe this would suit your tastes just fine, mercenary."

He withdrew from under his robes an item that made Korgan's eyes widen with hunger. The battleaxe was similar in design to Korgan's current one, though the axe haft looked to be of stronger wood. The axe head itself looked nothing extraordinary… except for the bright red runes that burned along the bladed end. Tolgerias hefted the magical weapon from one hand to the other, the berserker following each movement.

Holding out the battleaxe for Korgan, the wizard asked, already knowing the answer, "Adequate enough to satisfy your tastes?"

Taking the weapon, Korgan had a predatory grin, "Aye. It be adequate enough," the berserker now wielding two battleaxes.

Tolgerias nodded, a frown forming. Something in the berserker's tone gave him a cause for thought…

"…But it nay be enough tae satisfy me tastes."

Expertly, Korgan swung his new battleaxe upon the form of Valygar, the blade just stopping short of cutting through the skin of his neck. The stalker flinched though he still retained his glare. He was not in a happy mood, having been kidnapped, having a foul tasting rag stuffed in his mouth for the past few hours, bartered for like common goods and now about to be decapitated by an ill-mannered dwarf.

Madeen began chanting a spell but a hard knock to the head by Tolgerias sent the servant sprawling on to the streets. The Cowled Wizard did not spare his servant a second glance, instead retaining a calm albeit furious focus on the grinning berserker.

Korgan spoke confidently, "If'n ye know so much, wizard, then ye'll figured out what I've figured out already. This payment be pitiful in regards tae what ye'll be gaining from the bounty's body."

Momentary confusion crossed Tolgerias' face before a feral smile slowly grew, "Ah, yes. I had wondered why you allowed Corthala to live. I asked myself wouldn't our violence-prone mercenary find it much easier to transport a dead body rather than a struggling and uncooperative living one? Thus your ulterior motive is made clear. So, Korgan… does the Planar Sphere interest you that much?"

"The only interest I be havin' is the loot that comes wi' yonder sphere, the loot that ye be cheating me out of."

Madeen squeaked from below, still lying on the floor, "You stupid barbarian! It was never yours to be cheated out of in the first place!"

"I'm going to have to agree with my servant on this one, mercenary," Tolgerias' tone composed, "our deal only extended to the rewards that come with the delivery of Valygar Corthala… a delivery that you're on the verge of failing to convey."

Korgan gave a barking laugh, "Har har! I donnae think so, wizard. If'n ye recall, 'tis by yer own words that this bark-sniffin' cur be brought in, alive or dead. I done held up me own side o' the bargain an' by all reasonable accountin' the word of Korgan Battleaxe remains unblemished!"

Tolgerias showed faint amusement, "Hmm, yes, I believe it does. Very well then, if that is so, what do you hope to accomplish by presenting such an ineffectual threat by slaying a man whom I can use living or not?"

"Do ye really want tae chance cuttin' the odds in half o' ye getting inside the sphere? Jes' 'cause ye have the body, dosnae mean ye're still allowed in."

"Interesting. Perhaps you're more of a merchant than a mercenary. I shall ask you again, what is it that you hope to accomplish with this?" though in his mind he already knew.

"It be obvious don' it? I want a cut out o' whatever ye hope to be gaining from this enterprise."

Tolgerias stroked his neatly trimmed beard, making a show of murmuring thoughtfully, "Of course, of course," looking at Korgan, coldness gleaming in his smile, "You will, of course, have to earn that share by accompanying us within the sphere. It has been gone quite a while and may have picked up some… surprises along its journeys."

"Earn me share?" Korgan sneered.

The Cowled Wizard's tone was hard, "Yes, mercenary. Do not think I am averse to using that man's dead carcass, me and my associates have enough skill and knowledge to do something with it. Remember your place, dwarf. The only demands that shall be met are mine. I've not come so far to where I am now just to cater to the whims of one who hasn't garnered the respect of prestige. Need I remind you that you're still a mercenary?"

Furious, Korgan spat, "Yer demands be damned, I'll nay have ye orderin' me about like some cowardly slave!"

Tolgerias ignored the berserker's outrage, "You have little choice in the matter. You _will_ explore the depths of that sphere with us if you want to gain more substantial wealth, you must earn it," the wizard smirked, "Don't be so insulted, my dwarven mercenary. I recognize valuable resources when I see it and I am positive you shall be of enormous assistance where we travel to. Do a good job and the reward shall be immense."

That assurance was of little condolence to Korgan who fumed on spot, the murderous glare directed at Tolgerias slowly fading away to a slow burn. He had little problem with trekking through the Planar Sphere. It is just another job with more blood and meat to cleave through towards the payment.

_But tae have this puffed-up, stinkin' fairy gloat over me…_

"… So be it."

The Cowled Wizard's smile was deciduously not friendly.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Valygar remained trussed up on the horse as they made their way through the slums. Not that he minded heading towards the sphere it was just that he would have preferred going of his own free will… or at least more comfortably. Those residents that recognized the office of Tolgerias quickly stepped aside and those that did not did so anyways. The Cowled Wizard seemed unaffected by the offending odours and rampant destitution that characterized the pitiable area. Madeen got skittish whenever he so much as sighted a beggar whilst Korgan's customary threats of disembowelment were the only indication of his annoyance.

To the relief of all, they spotted their destination.

The Planar Sphere was immense. The top half of the sphere could be seen above the rickety roofs of the alley they walked through. When they rounded the corner, they paused to take in the true dimensions of the structure that could be made out across the broad street.

Even Korgan was somewhat impressed, "Ach, ye weren't kidding when ye called it a sphere."

It was as if a titanic god had dropped a ball in the middle of the district… a gargantuan, metal-coated ball like the core of the sun with its smooth unbroken coppery surface. Its circumference easily encompassed the city block and then some. The bottom third of the sphere was hidden behind what was left of the buildings it had displaced, reaching so far up that they had to crane their necks fully back to take it all in. It was like some macabre art project, the simple roundness of the sphere a contrast to the ramshackle derelicts surrounding it.

Despite his hushed awe, they all heard Madeen whisper, "Unbelievable… look, it's practically sitting atop those buildings yet I don't see any wreckage!"

True to his observation, all immediate buildings looked undamaged, not accounting for their previous decrepit state. There was no debris expected from a giant sphere appearing in the middle of buildings instead it looked as if the parts that conflicted with its space merely disappeared into the structure, like an opaque bubble swallowing something gently poked against it.

Tolgerias spoke admiringly to Valygar like the stalker was not bound and gagged, "Your family is truly remarkable, Corthala. I cannot even conceive of the mechanics that control such a wondrous device, let alone figure out the force that powers its ability to phase into space," he smirked, "This shall certainly be an… educational enterprise, wouldn't you say?"

"I not be here fer schoolin' wizard, 'tis only fer 'earning.'" Korgan spat.

Tolgerias remained unaffected by the berserker's tone, "Quite. Well then, come along, I see the others are already present."

Despite the rather unique appearance of the giant Planar Sphere, even in the City of Coin, the novelty runs off after a couple of tendays. The only ones paying any attention to the structure was a group of robed figures gathered by the 'front' of the sphere, next to a set of stairs that went up to a brick porch that was half phased through. All other residents merely afforded a passing glance before focussing back on the dreariness of their days.

As they got closer to the group, both Korgan and Valygar became extremely discontented when it became apparent that they were half a dozen people all dressed in the garb of a Cowled Wizard.

"Argh, a whole bloody, stinkin' party full o' pansy-arsed, blanket wearing, magic tossers!"

Valygar begrudgingly agreed with Korgan's aggravation.

The mages either wore green or yellow robes of varying shades but they all had the same severe looks on their faces. One Cowled Wizard, an older harsh looking woman in lustrous emerald robes saw them approach and bowed her head, speaking with an unpleasant grating voice, "Master Tolgerias, we're gladdened by your arrival. All has been prepared as you have asked to your specific orders," she looked up, spotting Valygar, "Is that Corthala? We shall be entering the sphere today?"

Tolgerias inclined his head, "Glorcia, yes, I'd like you to meet Valygar Corthala, our most gracious host this evening," a mocking grin on his lips, "It will be his family's property that we will be visiting and he has charitably agreed to open the door for us, as well as give us a tour."

Glorcia grinned nastily, her features pleasant looking enough though gaunt. Tolgerias surveyed at the rest of the gathered mages, most of them younger than the Cowled Wizard and wearing yellow robes. They bowed their heads respectfully, each one standing tall and confident.

"You have made sure each one of them is capable?" Tolgerias inquired silkily.

To those that knew the Cowled Wizard also knew that there was an unspoken threat in his question. He already expected that each of the mages in front of him were indeed talented magic users because that was what he specifically told Glorcia to make sure of. The female mage knew what would happen to her if she failed to gather them so.

"Of course, Master Tolgerias, I've tested them myself," Glorcia responded quickly, nervousness ticking in her voice, "Each one of them has experience in the field and I've made sure all are loyal to your cause."

That last part caught Valygar's attention. _His cause…?_

Glorcia continued hurriedly, "As you can see, I've even managed to procure Davish from Brynnlaw and brought him here in time to serve you."

Tolgerias scoffed, "Yes, I can see that," he and the others having already noticed the one she was referring to.

It would have taken a blind person to miss the gigantic man towering over everybody. Unlike the yellow robed mages, the one that really stood out was a huge bear of a man wearing bottle-green robes, his thickly muscled arms crossed over his barrelled chest. His features looked like they were carved from stone, the craggy lines of his mouth covered by a pointed beard, hard brown eyes set beneath the thick roofs of his bushy eyebrows. When he fully drew his hood back, he revealed that unlike his face, his head was shaved shiny bald.

"Master Tolgerias," he rumbled quietly, inclining his head to his superior.

The Cowled Wizard barely waved in acknowledgement already climbing up the stairs, "Davish, go collect Corthala," the other mages following.

Valygar noted how despite the mage's size he had surprisingly light steps. Korgan had to tilt his head all the way back just to see Davish's face, impressed that the man could even find clothes that fit him. The horse's head only came up below Davish's chest. Valygar could not help feeling like a small child when the giant mage reached to grab him. Even though the stalker was a full grown man, Davish easily lifted him off the horse and slung him across one shoulder.

Korgan went up the steps beside the huge Cowled Wizard, "Ach, ye're a big 'un. I'd be guessing that yer daddy be an orc but that would mean ye'd 'ave been born too dumb tae be a bloody wizard," he commented snidely.

Davish paused, turning to glare at the berserker who stared steadily back. Although the Cowled Wizard was over twice as tall as the dwarf, Korgan showed no indication of being intimidated. They exchanged harsh glances before Davish nodded once, turning forward once again to go up the stairs.

"… My grandfather."

Korgan was slightly surprised, "Eh? Ye said something, orc-twit?"

Davish did not spare the berserker a glance when he clarified, his voice like muffled thunder, "My grandfather was an orc… so I suggest you watch what you say about my family, dwarf."

The berserker did not say anything.

They gathered around where the porch connected with the sphere. Whether through some stroke of luck or amazing navigational skills, a large closed door, completely circular and big enough for a frost giant to crawl through, was set on the sphere a foot above the porch.

Davish set Valygar down on his feet, holding him steady with one gigantic hand firmly gripping him around his neck. To the others, it presented a disturbing image of the Cowled Wizard being able to popp his head off like a cork should he so choose to.

Tolgerias smiled nastily at Valygar, "Now comes the moment of truth for you Corthala. Is all that's required to clear the way, your living presence… or will we have to resort to splashing every single drop of your blood as an offering?"

With that, Davish flung the stalker against the doorway…

**CLANG!**

…His body slamming into it with an echoing clamour. He fell hard on his back, pain throbbing on his side where he struck the sphere, his groan muffled by the gag still in his mouth. Everybody ignored him, all eyes trained on the massive round door.

"…."

… **rrrrrrrruuuuUUUUMMMMBBBBLLLE!**

Breaths were held as the door way slowly, loudly… strenuously opened like a dilating eye, the way open growing larger as separate plates spiralled outwards. As it grew larger it could be seen that each single metal plating was nearly a foot thick yet the grinding noise sounded as if a cave-in were happening.

The way into the Planar Sphere was now clear. Even though it was noon, the brightness of day did not illuminate the depths of the entrance, instead a huge inky blackness loomed in front of them. One peasant who witnessed what was going on from a distance said that the open doorway looked like a giant mole on somebody's face.

Tolgerias breathed heavily, his eyes filled with yearning, "Yesss… it's just as I thought… the family's blood is the key," he whispered, "The secrets of this device will be mine… I can almost taste its essence…"

"Mmfff."

The Cowled Wizard turned his attention onto Valygar who staggered himself up. The stalker had had enough, the hate sparking in his smouldering brown orbs. So he decided to kill the mage.

Tolgerias only managed a short cry of dismay when Valygar charged forwards faster than anyone could have expected from a tied up man.

"Stop-!"

"MMM-!"

WHAP!

THUD!

Shock rippled through everyone at what just unfolded. A solid blow to the head with the axe haft sent Valygar crashing to the side when Korgan intercepted the enraged human. The bewildered stalker looked up with dazed eyes at the dwarf standing between him and the grinning Cowled Wizard.

The berserker had both axes crossed in front of him, snarling down at Valygar, "Hold yer place, boyo. 'Tis bad form tae cut out on a quest 'afore it can begin."

Davish hauled the stalker up so high his feet dangled above the ground. The killing look remained fixated on Tolgerias though he would alternate to Korgan periodically.

"Hah ha! Wonderful!" the Cowled Wizard proclaimed, clapping his hands, "You're turning out to be a worthy investment, Korgan, quick on your toes, unlike the rest of these dregs," a disdaining sweep over the abashed mages.

"Shut yer gob, wizard. I didnae do it fer ye," the comment earning a curious glance from Valygar.

"As for you, Corthala," Tolgerias hissed, "What are we to do? That was very rude of you, attempting to harm your guests like that. Something ought to be done about your hospitality… but what?"

The mage's tenor sent shivers down Valygar's spine.

Glorcia quipped from the background, "Master Tolgerias, what about that special present you've had commissioned?"

A sinister smile crept across his lips, "Ah, yes. Thank you, Glorcia, I had completely forgotten about that, slipped my mind really."

One of the mages produced two objects from the pack on his back. He handed them to Tolgerias who dangled them in front of Valygar's bleeding face, chortling and obviously enjoying toying with the enraged stalker.

It was an unadorned brown leather collar and a palm sized stone with a single, softly glowing rune on one surface.

"Consider this a sort of… housewarming gift, if you will. A token… of our appreciation."

Tolgerias proceeded to strap the collar around Valygar's neck who could not struggle on account that Davish had a firm clutch on his head. The Cowled Wizard fixed the clasp securely, muttering an incomprehensible chant. Valygar felt a small shock followed by a tightening around his throat, not enough to give him trouble breathing but it certainly was uncomfortable.

Davish then let Valygar go, the stalker steadying himself though he swayed a bit. His brows were furrowed in concern, knowing that this 'gift' was something he was not going to like. When Tolgerias pressed his palm against the rune and the pain began he decided that he _really_ hated the gift.

"MMMMNNNNGGGHGHG!" the rag barely muffling the tortured screams ripping out of Valygar's throat.

He dropped to the floor, spasms racking his body, convulsing so hard he thought he was blind.

"MMMNNNNGHGGGHGH!"

He died and died and died in place as every nerve within his body alighted with sharp pains, throbbing pains, burning pains, freezing pains, piercing pains, tearing pains, stabbing pains.

Tolgerias walked calmly around the tormented man, "I don't think I need to explain much at this point. Obviously you now know what the price is for being uncooperative. Really, when you think about it, you did bring this down upon yourself," he chided above the din of Valygar's screams.

The mage pressed on the rune and immediately the pain stopped. Valygar fell limp, ragged breathing the only indication that he was still alive. A few of the mages, including Madeen, looked on fearfully, their stares focussed upon the collar wrapped around his neck. Glorcia and Korgan were amused whilst Davish remained impassive to the man lying near his feet.

"Don't worry, Corthala. You still have the use of your limbs and you're not going to die… unless I forget to turn it off. I believe you can already figure out that it will be a very slow… and an eternally painful death," turning to Glorcia he added, "I'm quite pleased with its performance, it works better than expected. Remind me to give whoever made this an added bonus."

"Noted, Master Tolgerias."

Tolgerias bent down to look into Valygar's face where sweat streamed down. Despite the torture he went through, the stalker was still strong enough to glare hatefully back at the Cowled Wizard's cold visage.

The wizard cocked his head to the side, speaking in a quieter, more dangerous voice, "You've delayed me long enough, Corthala. Did you honestly think I would have let you go without punishment, without retribution? The audacity of you, to get in my way! What right have you to defy me so, you're _nothing_ compared to me! You're a lost cause Corthala, you do nothing with your wealth, unworthy of your title and even more inconceivably you have no aspirations to wield the powers that reside within this sphere!"

Tolgerias stood up, rage overtaking his normally composed features, "Do you realize what you could've done? Do you? The potential of this device, wasted. Wasted! You would've left it here in the middle of the slums, standing around like some bloody monument for all these worthless, filthy, insignificant beggars to gawk at! I could not stand by and watch such a thing happen, never!"

Then he pressed the rune stone again.

"MMNNGGH-MMNGGHHHH!"

The Cowled Wizard continued, stepping over Valygar, "Your actions have only proven to me that only I am _worthy_ of wielding such powers. Only I am skilled enough I will have what I deserve and no spoiled backwater brat is going to stop me from getting it, do you understand?"

"MMMNNGGGHGHHH!"

By now everybody was looking at Tolgerias who continued glaring balefully at the writhing form of Valygar. Gradually the anger washed away back to simmering disdain.

"But I am not without reason. I'm keeping you alive because your anger will serve us both equally, in fact, I'd say it's your greatest strength. Your wrath shall carve a path through the unknown dangers of this place and we shall win any encounters because you cannot fail. I know about your family oath, Corthala and I say take this chance to redeem your bloodline. It's not really me you should be so concerned about. Somewhere… in there… Lavok awaits," he declared, pointing towards the open entrance.

"MMMNNGHGGHHH!"

Tolgerias pressed the rune, Valygar falling limp once more as the pain receded.

"Perhaps you did not hear me over your own screaming, so I shall clarify myself. You want Lavok dead. I want Lavok dead. Regardless of what our plans are for the Planar Sphere, if that necromancer still lives he is a threat to us both. Instead of trying to slay us, you should take this opportunity to work _with_ us. Even your former companion, Korgan here finds the benefits of joining us. While we certainly could do this without you, I believe an extra sword hand is always welcome… however you certainly would have problems going on your own. Face it Corthala… you need us if you want any hope of completing your family's oath."

Valygar remained lying on his back, his chest heaving though his smouldering eyes remained fixated on Tolgerias. The wizard looked back, contemplation bordering contempt… then he saw Valygar's eyes fill with regret… and he knew the stalker's decision.

Tolgerias came to a conclusion, "Davish, untie him. Corthala, I'm putting an absurd amount of trust that you'll do the right thing, though of course," he grinned, holding up the rune stone, "this certainly makes things easier. Oh, come now, don't give me that look. I bet you're thinking this is some kind of hostage situation or a form of blackmail. Don't be so crude, think of it more as… motivation. Here you are on the verge of achieving your goal with the assistance of a cadre of Cowled Wizards and that collar there is simply to ensure you remain focussed on accomplishing our quest. Where you falter, I only have to give you… a little jolt to remind you of your place. Honestly, Corthala, your choices are slim. And I'm telling you this for your own good, pride is such an inconvenience so dash it all… and be a good dog. What say you, Corthala?"

Valygar was kneeling, breathing deeply and staring at the ground. One of the mages had placed his katanas on the ground in front of him. Everybody was silent awaiting the next move.

After a few moments, Valygar steadied his breathing and grasped both katanas, slowly rising up. He still looked weary from the pain he had been put through, pale and slightly stiff, yet strength was gradually returning. Murder remained shining in his brown orbs. His grip tightened on both handles, conflicting emotions racking his face. He took one small step forward, slightly lifting one katana.

Immediately all the mages tensed, Korgan quietly muttering, "Donnae be an idjit, boyo."

Valygar strode right up to Tolgerias until they were face to face. The Cowled Wizard did not flinch, his smirk remaining in place as he mockingly wagged the collar's rune stone by their heads. They stared at each other for the next few tense moments.

"…."

"…."

Finally, the stalker sheathed both katanas behind his back.

"... When this is over… I'll kill you," each syllable Valygar spoke laced with venom.

"Hah!" Tolgerias sneered, "Try saying that again the next time I actually deem you worthy enough to feel threatened by."

Never in Valygar's life did he want to punch someone so hard in their face.

The Cowled Wizard brushed past the fuming stalker, stopping before the open doorway into the sphere. The other mages sneered at Valygar as they picked up their packs and gear, lining up on either side of the path leading towards the entrance. Korgan roughly bumped into him as he made his way to stand next to Tolgerias.

Glorcia's voice grated out, "We've wasted enough time. Come now, doggy, lead the way!"

Valygar shook with anger at the other mages derisive laughter. As he made his way towards the circular doorway he sent each one such a hard glare that one by one their amusement died away to a nervous chuckle.

He paused before the opening… and then he forgot all about them, about Korgan, about Tolgerias. They did not matter anymore.

The world faded away and though as he looked into the unfathomable darkness… he knew he was looking into _something_. The disgust he felt at having to do the bidding of magic users faded away, the light sprinkle of trepidation slowly growing into an uncontrollable flood of fervour. Beyond that gaping maw a presence was patiently waiting, anticipating his arrival. He felt it… the hesitation before the plunge… the slight resistance of flesh before piercing steel… the world between dreaming and awake… the completion after emptiness…

…The space between echoes.

…_MOOTHEEERRRR!_

He breathed in deeply once.

Waiting…

… Valygar stepped through the doorway.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Ya know," one of the mages grumbled, "I wouldn't be surprised if we've been going along this tunnel long enough to reach the other side of this damn thing."

The group dourly nodded their assent. They had been travelling along the metal walkway and not coming across anything. It would not have been so bad had they not felt like they had been walking through nothingness. Other than the girded path beneath their feet, the tunnel was made of solid darkness. One mage had placed her hand against it and was surprised to touch an actual surface like the shadows had become substantial.

Valygar remained taciturn, very much uncomfortable with his present company. He led the way, the collar around his neck was a constant irritation with Davish at his side and the giant mage was no fountain of security. His mood darkened with each step as the situation grew bleaker like his chances of survival. The stalker had no illusions that Pan and her group would seek his rescue… they owed him no allegiance just as they expected him to give them none. From what he could discern from his conversation with Jaheira they had their own objectives and by abandoning him they freed themselves to pursue them. It is what he would have done. Valygar accepted that his end was inevitable and if that is so, he must accomplish the one thing he had set out to do.

_All that matters now is Lavok._

However, as the proverbial saying goes, they soon saw a light at the end of the tunnel. It was a doorway, the same shape and size as the one leading into the sphere. Beyond it, he could make out a brightly lit room.

The group entered, relieved that there was actually something within the sphere, taking in their new surrounding with interest. The room was circular, the walls looking as if they were carved out of polished limestone that connected with the roof of transparent blue glass. The floor was turquoise and at its center there was a frieze depicting a star surrounded by tiny planets, each one connected to the other by a black line. They could not see a discernable light source though it looked as if they were out in the daylight.

Other than the door way they had entered through, there were two other smaller rounded entrances as well. One of them led into another pitch black tunnel but the other one was closed, the metal door patterned with geometric designs. In the center was an illuminated crevice, a carved shape set inside.

Tolgerias paused before the door, "I do believe that we want to go through here."

One of the mages, a stocky man with an unshaven face called to his superior, "Master Tolgerias, what about this one?" indicating with a nod of his head towards the other open entrance.

"Hmm? Well if you deem it important, why don't you go see where it leads to? Hurry along now and quickly report back," Tolgerias commanded, not even looking at who he was talking to.

The mage gulped, wishing that he had not opened his mouth. He nervously looked at the others who all had varying degrees of pity.

"Uh… M-master Tolgerias… I, uh…"

"Are you disobeying me? Go now!"

The mage startled, his fear of going alone quickly replaced by his fear of Tolgerias. He disappeared off into the tunnel, the echo of his steps fading.

Valygar remained expressionless though he was secretly glad that there was one less wizard in the room. He stood silently to the side as the other mages conferred around the door trying to figure how to open it, snatches of their deliberation reaching his ears.

"… try knocking…"

"…no need for a password…"

"… a keyhole of some sort…"

He tuned them out, not keen in sharing their presence. However his anger grew when he saw Korgan stalk towards him. This dwarf was the cause of all this. He betrayed the others to collect the bounty reward for himself and now he collaborates with the Cowled ones. He knew that Korgan felt no regret just as he was sure the concept of mercy was equally as alien. As far as Valygar was concerned the dwarf was no better than the robed figures.

The berserker had a cold smile on his face as he approached but before he could say a word, a shriek pierced the air.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

All the Cowled Wizards cried in surprise, turning towards where the scream came from… it was the tunnel that the lone mage had been sent to explore. Both Valygar and Korgan drew their weapons while the mages readied themselves.

Korgan called to Tolgerias who had a look of concern, "Oi, it seems that ye'll be getting yer report pretty soon!"

The screaming grew louder followed by a pounding noise the closer the returning mage got. Soon they could make out his figure emerging from the darkness. Valygar drew in a breath… something big was right behind him.

"HELP! IT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" the desperation echoing out as evident as the pure fear crying on the mage's face.

Just when the mage reached the doorway, he stumbled, tripping over the ledge flat on his front. Quickly, he turned around, madly trying to scramble back on all fours, looking back into the tunnel.

"NOOO! NO, HELP MEEEEE-!"

His final cry was cut short when a ridiculously massive metallic hand reached out from beyond the doorway and seized the hapless mage's head, completely encompassing it. Valygar's mind raced.

The mage was easily lifted off the floor like he weighed nothing and for one heart-stopping moment, he just dangled there…

**SPLRTCH!**

"Oh dear gods!" Madeen cried, looking faint.

With the ease of squeezing rotten fruit, the huge hand crushed the mage's skull, showering the floor with a spray of blood, bone and brain. The body collapsed to the ground still twitching.

Everyone stared at the remains of the mage but their attention was soon drawn to the iron golem that emerged from the doorway.

"Ach, the hospitality o' this place be needing work," Korgan darkly muttered.

Any further comments on his part were interrupted by the challenging roar of the golem before it charged towards them.


	7. The Big Ball

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to whomever really owns it. Though I am too lazy to point out who those people are, they know who they are.

**Chapter 7**

**The Big Ball**

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

**WHAMP!**

The fist the size of a treasure chest crashed down on the spot both Korgan and Valygar were standing in, the deceptive quickness of the golem giving the two barely enough time to leap out of the way.

"AAAOOORRRR!"

Rearing up like a wave, the iron golem swivelled around, boulder-size hands clenched and despite its empty eye sockets, it seemed to be sizing them up. It towered over even Davish, ten feet of iron plating giving it the look of an armoured giant. On the domed head, where its face would have been was a featureless mask with two narrowed, hollow-looking holes for eyes. It slowly turned its head… and rested its gaze on Korgan.

The berserker crouched ready, "Bring it, ye sackless gorm!"

"Attack it!" Glorcia shrilled and a barrage of magical attacks shot forth from the mages.

On cue the iron golem thundered down towards Korgan and to everyone's surprise, the dwarf also charged forward fearlessly to meet it.

"AAAAOOORRRRR!"

"BLOOD AN' GLORY!"

The iron golem bent forward like a battering ram, its feet slamming into the ground causing miniature earthquakes throughout the room.

THUD! THUD! **THUD! THUD!THUD!THUD!**

Despite the bombardment of spells, the magical attacks seemed to have no effect on it, either bouncing off or dissipating into it. The golem did not slow down and Korgan saw it spread its arms wide and decided that perhaps going toe to toe with it was not a good idea.

Deciding on changing strategies, just before clashing into each other the berserker leapt forward… flying right between the golem's legs rolling behind just as it slammed its hands back together.

**_SHWWW_---CLAAAP!**

Having not smeared the berserker between its hands and unable to stop its momentum, the golem kept rushing forward… right towards the group of Cowled Wizards.

"AAIEEEE!"

"Movemovemovemovemove!"

The mages barely managed to scramble out of the way as the iron mass crashed into the wall with such force that shockwaves rippled through the air.

**THUHD!**

The iron golem was unfazed by its impromptu kissing the wall, instead immediately turning to face the side, lifting its foot and bringing it down on the sprawled form of Davish.

**BHAM!**

The big mage barely managed to roll out of the way… but the golem brought its other foot up and back down quickly.

**BHAM!**

Frantically pushing himself, Davish kept on rolling out of the way, each time missing becoming a stain beneath the iron golem's feet.

**BHAM!**

**BHAM!**

"AAAAOOOOORRRRR!"

Despite its lack of facial features, the golem was becoming increasingly frustrated, unable to step on the human that just would not stay still. It ignored the bombardment of spells coming from the other mages instead concentrating on trying to step on the one rolling around on the ground.

**BHAM!**

**BHAM!**

Soon the iron golem began lifting its leg higher and stomping down with more force but still the big human dodged him. Despite its attempts at killing somebody, it began to look like it was playing with Davish… and the big mage was definitely not having fun.

**BHAM!**

"Agh!"

Finally the golem stomped down pinning down Davish's robes. With a bellow of triumph it lifted its other foot ready to flatten the big wizard.

"AAAAOOO-!"

"YAHHHH!"

With a running leap Valygar launched himself high into the air slamming both his feet against the iron golem's immense chest. The force imbalanced the golem, who was already on one foot, sending it careening backwards to fall flat on its back.

**BHOM!**

Going with his momentum, Valygar folded his legs and rolled over the fallen golem onto the floor before stopping himself in a crouching position, unsheathing his katanas regarding the collapsed foe with narrowed eyes. The stalker leapt forward, both katanas pointing down and aimed at its head.

Before he could make contact, the golem shot forth an arm that knocked Valygar back in midair, the stalker tumbling towards the opposite wall. Getting up on one knee and spinning around the iron golem sent a mighty punch towards the stalker but Valygar jumped out of the way, slashing wildly at its hand.

The attack barely left a scratch and the golem growled in annoyance at the now less than immaculate sheen. Getting up on its feet it prepared to swing another fist at Valygar but the mages quickly changed tactics and started pelting the golem with large conjured stones that shot forth from their palms like speeding bullets.

Bonk!

Boink!

Ping!

"AAAAOOORRRRRR!"

Fed up with the dents caused by the shooting stones, the iron golem raised high both clenched fists together and mightily slammed down on the ground.

**THOOOOMMM!**

The shockwave quaked through the floor, jolting the mages out of their conjurations. Immediately the iron golem leapt impossibly high into the air and struck the floor once again with its fists.

_**THHHOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

This time the shock knocked everyone off their feet… but not including the golem who once again went after Davish who unfortunately was the closest one.

**BHAM!**

"Bloody Hells, not again!" the big mage cried while resuming rolling out of the way.

**BHAM!**

**BHAM!**

So intent on trying to wear Davish at the bottom of its foot, the golem failed to notice Korgan coming at it from behind, both axes swinging across one of its legs.

"Blood an' guts!"

WHACK!

The iron golem cried out as the berserker's axes gouged a deep slash across the back of its knee, buckling it… but it did not fall. Instead the golem pivoted around on that same foot Korgan had assaulted, viciously whipping its other foot levelled at the berserker's head.

"Gah!"

Quickly ducking, Korgan accidentally swung his enchanted axe to meet the incoming leg.

BLANG!

The axe bit deep into the leg and the force of the momentum caused the dwarf to twirl up and over his feet like he was the minute hand of a clock… only to land right atop the golem's leg that was still lifted in the air.

Everything in the room stopped to take in the sight of the iron golem staring at the snarling dwarf who was standing on the one leg it had suspended in a midair kick.

"Blood an' bones!"

Not pausing to take in the view, Korgan wrenched his axe free while charging _up_ the puzzled golem's leg… then he jumped forward and brutally hacked his axes into its face.

THUNK!

"AAAAOOOOOORRRRR!"

Screaming in rage rather than pain the iron golem violently shook its head, shaking the dwarf off who yanked his axes out before he fell away to the side. The others could see the damage the berserker had done to the golem, two long vertical gouges carved into the metallic face, one across each eye so it looked like the sort of make-up on a clown.

The dwarf had blinded the golem.

"AAAAAOOOOOOOOORRRRR!"

Valygar sped around the enraged golem that was swinging its fists wildly, yelling at the mages, "You cowards, it's blind now, do something!"

During the entire time the golem was trying to kill them all, Tolgerias remained to one side of the room witnessing the action with an observant manner. He stood still, cupping his chin between his thumb and forefinger, not the least bothered that a ten foot armoured construct was rampaging around the room.

Spread around the room but still out of reaching distance, the other Cowled Wizards once again began pelting the golem with stone projectiles but they had little effect.

"Is that the best you all can do? Damn useless!" Valygar snarled as he continued ducking around the golem's punches while scoring back futile slashes.

At the stalker's words Tolgerias rolled his eyes as he stepped forward and began a chant… in a very bored tone. In the mean time the golem pounded the ground once more, sending Valygar rolling back.

When the Cowled Wizard finished his enchantment, a faint green glow appeared right above the golem's head. A smirk appeared on Tolgerias and with a downward motion with both hands he dealt his hidden hand against the iron golem.

The green light soon manifested itself into a large body of liquid that splashed down atop the golem…

…ssssssssSSSSSS**SSZZZZZZZ**!

"AAAAAOOOOOOORRRRR!"

The acid that drenched the golem head to toe soon began to eat into its body, the sounds of sizzling iron and snapping surfaces crackling from it. Its once shiny sheen became corroded rust as small wafts of smoke curled upwards, tiny holes soon forming around its upper body. The air became pungent with the aroma of metallic tang.

Tolgerias turned to his fellow mages with a look of disdain, "Well? Must I hold your hands through everything? Destroy that construct this instant."

Catching on to their superior's strategy, the Cowled Wizards quickly leapt back into action. The mages did not have the ability to manifest such a huge portion of acid as Tolgerias so they started casting conjured acid arrow after conjured acid arrow at the golem.

The golem, blind and quickly losing mobility as the acid ate through its body, stomped around the room uselessly flailing its arms. Eventually, whether through blind luck or magical instinct, it slowly marched in the direction of Davish. The big mage was not amused, his stare smouldering at the iron golem.

By now its joints had corroded enough that it could only slowly lift each leg. As the golem got closer, Davish never took his eyes off it, his lips inaudibly chanting a spell. When the golem was only a few feet away, the big mage finished his spell by placing both his hands over his mouth and when he uncovered it his lips glowed green. The golem reached one very much deteriorated arm towards the big mage.

Not alarmed at the proximity of the iron golem, Davish contemptuously spat at it… and when the small glob of phlegm was halfway from reaching the golem it changed and grew. In the blink of an eye, the spit wad enlarged to the size of a small puddle taking on a very olive colouring that splattered all over the iron golem's chest.

sssssSSSS**SZZZZZ**!

"AAAOOORRRRRR!"

The golem halted, screaming as Davish's spit quickly began eating through its chest. It reared its fist back preparing to strike at the big mage… but it soon became more preoccupied with Valygar leaping onto its head from behind.

The stalker grimaced as the golem bucked trying to shake him off but he held firm with one arm around its neck, his other hand grasping his family katana as he plunged it repeatedly through the golem's head from one side until the blade burst out the other end, the iron plating greatly weakened from the acid and quickly giving in to the punishing onslaught of the blade with the metals grating against one another.

THUNK! _Screeeee!_

THUNK! _Screeeee!_

The iron golem feebly cried out. It fell to is knees, losing strength as it weakly tried to grab Valygar.

"Aaaaooo-oorrrr."

"Blood an' fury, now ye **die**!" Korgan yelled as he thundered towards the kneeling golem.

Throwing himself forward, the berserker crashed heavily against its body, smashing his runic axe viciously into its chest with the same mad fervour as Valygar was assaulting the head.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

The combined onslaught of Korgan and Valygar proved too much for the iron golem. First its left hand broke off and then a part of its pelvis snapped away. Soon the entire body began crumbling like a tower that had its foundations ripped away. Giving a final cry, the ten foot golem collapsed in on itself, falling apart as pieces of it broke away crashing to the ground with the cacophony of an entire kitchen's pots and pans.

DONG! SMASH! CLANG! BONG! CRASH!

All that remained of the iron golem that crushed a man's head was a pile of corroded iron that twitched occasionally. Breathing heavily on either side of the mound both Korgan and Valygar glared hard at the golem's head that rested at the top, a frown frozen on its features as it lay on its cheek.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

Tolgerias grinned widely coming towards Valygar, clapping as he kicked aside an iron finger the size of salami, "Wonderful, wonderful! That was certainly entertaining, wasn't it? Something to get our blood pumping, our spirits energized and our senses sharp as we trek on towards destiny."

The stalker scowled, "Glad you find something amusing about all this."

"Yes, and not only amusing but educational as well. As a result from what remains of our erstwhile adversary," he indicated towards what's left of the golem, its head somehow following his hand movements, "At first I had reservations about the abilities of this group I've assembled but I believe now we can continue on with our quest confidently knowing that we are more than enough to handle any further future engagements. On that note, Davish, excellent variant of an acidic element spell though your execution of it could use a little more finesse."

Davish nodded in acknowledgment, both arms crossed, his face completely neutral at his superior's compliment and looking nothing like somebody who was trying not to get stepped on a few minutes ago.

Valygar raised an eyebrow questioningly, "One of your lackeys is missing his head."

"Hm?" Tolgerias blinked once, peering around the mound of golem remains at the doorway where the headless body was laying, "Oh, yes. Him. What say he doesn't count, eh? Merely caught by surprise and whatnot, after the initial shock those of us who proved stronger all rallied together to defeat the golem. In truth I believe it better this way, a culling of the weakest link, a decision of the odd man out, the weeding out the poorer element of our little group. If it wasn't going to be the golem it probably would have been something else and the fact that he led the golem towards us had already earned him… a fatal punishment. I cannot abide such incompetence… I _will not_ have any fool jeopardize my goals. Truly he obviously wasn't worthy in the sharing of our glory if he could not survive the first confrontation."

The other Coweld Wizards and Korgan nodded their heads in agreement.

"Your sentiment towards your comrades sickens me."

"Oh really? Your attitude surprises me Corthala, I would think that the death of one of my mages would be a blessing to you… he was a magic user after all, what do you care whether he lived or died?" a calculating glint in Tolgerias' eyes.

Valygar glared back defiantly, "No, you are correct that I don't give a damn whether the lot of you die screaming in anguish since my own death draws near… but your callousness towards your own servants proves to me that your selfishness will be the undoing of us all. That man who just died may have been a wizard… but he was still a man, a man whom you sent to his death without a second thought. I hate wizards, I hate you… but I'm no monster. I still have a soul."

"Do you? That could prove problematic, must we remedy that?" Tolgerias frowned at the stalker while contemplatively fingering the collar's rune stone.

The others watched the two stare each other down, the previous excitement that comes with a battle returning as the tension vibrated through the air like a hard strung harp. The sneers on Glorcia and Madeen's faces were undisguised though Korgan's look of contempt was mixed with a questioning gaze.

Valygar tensed his body as the Cowled Wizard raised the rune stone, preparing for… and fearing the pain that would torment his body.

Instead Tolgerias smirked imperiously, "No, I don't believe we'll have any problems… in any case despite the great skills and talents I possess, I too, am a man of reason. Who am I to tell you what to think, you are after all, entitled to your own opinion…" his grin becoming more sinister, making sure that the stalker clearly saw the rune stone in his hand, "As long as you keep your thoughts to yourself and do as you're told, dog."

"Oh yeah, well here's one particular thought I ought to share with you," Valygar snarled, brandishing a clenched fist.

Before the stalker could throw a punch or the Cowled Wizard could activate the rune stone, an angry shout cut across… accompanied by the sound of an axe smashing the ground between them.

CLANG!

"Ach, I cannae take it anymore, shut yer gobs, shut yer gobs, shut yer gobs, ye squabblin' twits! I've had enough o' ye bloody idjits delaying me from me treasure!" Korgan yelled, forcefully grabbing the front of Valygar's leather armour scornfully, "Ye stupid, wood chippin', grub muncher, stow yer rebellious intent, 'tis only be fer free folk, not worthless collared slaves!" and then whirling on the bemused Tolgerias, "An' ye, ye pansy arsed, carpet wearin', gutless rat, if ye need tae, stop wi' the chatter an' jes' fry the worm wi' yer little stone an' stop wastin' me time!"

The two glared hard at Korgan who menacingly brandished his two battleaxes. The other Cowled Wizards could only stare helplessly at the unfolding scene, astonished at how quickly things escalated.

"Damn…" one of the mages quipped quietly, Madeen absently nodding his head in agreement, never taking their eyes off the standoff.

Finally when things looked to get physical, Valygar shook off the berserker's grip, his anger now directed at the dwarf though he sheathed his katanas, "… Traitor."

Korgan sneered, "I cannae be a traitor boyo, when I owed ye nay allegiance before."

"It seems the mercenary is quite the impatient type, though he does ring a smidgeon of truth in his garbled butchery of language," Tolgerias intoned through controlled temper, "Davish, accompany these two down the corridor where that headless dead fool found the golem. Whatever's in there that warranted protection is probably of some valuable importance… and I want to know what it is."

Valygar opened his mouth to retort but Tolgerias viciously whipped out the rune stone activating it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

This time there was no gag to muffle the stalker's screams of pain, each decibel piercing, amplified and echoing through the room. All eyes gazed upon his crumpled form as the pain wracked and tormented his body.

"AAAAAAAAAASTOPSTOPAAAAAAASTOOOPAAAAAA!"

Tolgerias flicked his finger over the stone, ending the torture. Yet as he stared down contemptuously at the heavily breathing stalker, the Cowled Wizard practically bathed him in murderous intent.

His tone was dangerous, quietly emphasizing his words, "Corthala, I believe I shall take the dwarf's advice and just 'fry' you. Enough of your disobedience, enough of your defiance, enough of your self-righteousness and enough of your damnable will. You will comply with my demands without question because if you don't I will not hesitate anymore to activate your collar. Did you not see the mercy you've lost? Of course not, I was trying to be charitable, sparing you the pain… but no more. Your hell-fired refusal to help me achieve my goals marks you as nothing but a worthless dog biting the hand that feeds it. You disgust me with your ignorance to see the bigger picture which has cost me more than you ever imagined… but no matter your incompetence, my worth will be proven," Tolgerias then turned away from Valygar heading towards the closed metal door, "Davish, pick up this impetuous dog, I wish him out of my sight for the moment."

The big mage nodded wordlessly, effortlessly slinging the limp stalker over his shoulder and fearlessly making his way towards the open doorway. Korgan made to follow but paused when he heard Tolgerias call out.

"As for you, dwarf," the Cowled Wizard warned without turning to face the berserker, "If you ever speak to me like that again… you'll spend the rest of your life as a drooling, demented, deformed donkey."

Neither of the two turned to face the other though they remained where they were standing saying nothing. Korgan's knuckles audibly cracked at the force he was gripping his battleaxes while Tolgerias' hands emitted a slight crackling glow… and the others in the room held in their breaths, scared of making the slightest move that could set the two off.

"… Jes' wait fer it," Korgan said, disappearing down the dark corridor, ferociously kicking the headless body away.

The other Cowled Wizards breathed out heavily in relief as Tolgerias relaxed his stance, going back to curiously examine the closed door. They joined their superior though their thoughts mostly revolved around when the next time tensions rose, somebody is going to die.

Glorcia muttered quietly to herself, "Witness once again the unifying power of hate."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

When Davish, Korgan and Valygar returned, the stalker was able enough to stand on his own feet though revenge still glowed healthily in his countenance. Even Korgan had a bit more murder in his sneer. Davish was the only one without any expression on his face, satisfied enough that they had found whatever it was that they needed to continue deeper into the sphere.

At the end of the corridor they had found a smaller, round room that was cluttered with rubbish. There were broken boxes and crates, mostly empty and some holding useless trinkets or mouldy supplies. There were a few scrolls strewn about that Davish read as nothing more than scribbled notes, barrels containing nothing and rusted weapons scattered about the floor. Despite the apparent lack of noteworthy items, they did find one object of particular interest.

"Well, did you find anything?" Tolgerias asked gruffly.

He and the other mages had not made any progress with the door and so were quite on the edge.

Davish bowed slightly, "Yes, Master Tolgerias," offering the senior Cowled Wizard what he and the others had found.

Tolgerias took the proffered object, the other mages gathering around to examine it. Its body was a palm-sized metal ball with carved lines patterned around it and at opposite ends a rod the same length as the body extended out. Other than its shape, it bore no other characteristics that would distinguish it as a magical item of sorts.

Tolgerias had a satisfied look on his face, "I believe we now have the key."

Madeen nodded eagerly, "You are surely correct, Master Tolgerias, obviously it can be no other thing but the key forward, truly you have an eye for such things-"

"Shut up, Madeen," Tolgerias snapped, stepping by the door, about to insert the object into the crevice when he stopped, a shrewd grin growing, "Actually, I believe that Corthala should have the honour of opening the way for us… it being his duty as host and all."

The other Cowled Wizards tittered at the helpless rage on Valygar's face, the mages proud of their master's craftiness, Korgan shaking his head in disgust at the shameless fawning of the lackeys. The stalker snatched the object from Tolgerias, shoving past the wizard and glaring hard into his face.

"Come now, doggy. It would be rude of me to just waltz into your property without allowing you to go first."

Valygar did not say anything, pausing before the round door. Silence descended upon the room, everyone watching intently to see whatever fate would befall the stalker.

"…."

"…."

"The Hells with it," and screwing his face in determination, Valygar inserted the object into the door.

_Click_…

"…."

… _Whhhhrrrrrr-thunk_!

With the absence of creaking or squeaking, lights or explosions, the door swung silently outwards, revealing another shadowed passageway.

"… That be it?" Korgan said sounding disappointed, "Ach, ye're still standing."

The berserker paid no attention to Valygar's wilting glare.

"You suck."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

They proceeded down the dark corridor, Valygar and Tolgerias in the lead. Everyone was silent, tense in preparation for anything that may surprise them. A short while later they came across another open round doorway.

The Cowled Wizard indicated that Valygar go ahead and the stalker cautiously stepped into a large lit room, similar to the first though this one was surprisingly comfortably furnished.

A great fireplace dominated one area, a grand fire roaring within that swelled warmth around the room. Hanging on the walls and from the ceiling were red and blue patterned banners that looked to be woven with a rich cloth, the designs circular and crisscrossing one another. In the center of the room was a hefty-sized round table atop which rested a strange glass centerpiece that looked like leaping frozen flames. Spread all around the room were large chairs and couches stylized with round features that complemented the spherical theme.

At opposite ends were another two round doors, one closed and the other open to what appeared to be a lit room, the light spilling out. The rest of the group trooped in, spreading themselves around examining their new surroundings though Korgan seemed more interested in perusing for anything valuable looking.

"Interesting…" Tolgerias muttered, taking in the secure atmosphere, "A mediocre semblance of civility resides within these walls…"

Unlike the curiosity of the Cowled Wizard, the room only served to further stir Valygar's ire, the luxury of the place a reminder of what was bought with the curse of his family.

_The blood of Corthalas… all for a living room…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the noise that emitted from the lit doorway.

Valygar hissed, "Something approaches!" silently cursing himself for getting caught unawares again… though he readily admits to himself he really was having one Abyss damned of day.

Immediately everybody became battle ready, the mages preparing spells whilst Korgan and Valygar quickly positioned themselves closest to the door at opposite ends.

"I'll bet you ten gold it ain't something organic," a Cowled Wizard whispered to Davish, the big mage silently nodding his head to seal the deal.

Valygar was surprised to see Tolgerias was _mutely_ preparing a spell between his rapidly gesturing fingers, the power of the incantation dimly glowing between his movements. Sparing a passing glance at the Cowled Wizard, Valygar tried to quell the reluctant admiration for the impressive magic Tolgerias displayed. Despite the utter loathing he held for the man and bitter contempt for what he stands for, the stalker knew that Tolgerias was no weakling caster.

He had seen the fear in his subordinates who themselves were mages of skill, the careless show of power in the fight against the golem and right now the fact that Tolgerias was incanting a spell _silently_ and _without_ breaking a sweat were evidence enough that the Cowled Wizard is no push over. In fact, Valygar doubted himself could take the wizard on face to face… but he will cross that bridge when he comes to it.

Right now the figures emerging from the other room held his immediate attention.

Slowly they fully revealed themselves and the newcomers were nothing that the group expected. First off, they were humans, living and breathing within ornately decorated suits of armour of a design that no one in the group was familiar with. They wore no headgear, showing that it was two men and a woman, all attractive despite their obviously foreign features and pigmentation. Their skin was a burnished copper and their faces smooth with angular bone structure. They were armed with glittering longswords held defensively that only accentuated the cautious looks on their handsome features.

Davish casually accepted the ten gold pieces from the grumbling mage.

The armoured woman stepped forward and Valygar could see that her dark hair was held back in a bun revealing her slightly narrowed eyes were an intense blue. Korgan leered at the woman who scowled back at the lecherous dwarf.

Meeting the eyes of Valygar head on, she spoke in strong voice, "Stranger, identify yourself before you come any closer," her accent culturally thick.

The stalker raised an eyebrow but before he could reply, Tolgerias reminded them of his presence, "My, my, isn't this a pleasant surprise… here we are expecting a homicidal band of monsters or at least a spell caster of terrible power but instead we are greeted by a group of noble looking knights," he spoke drawing out the syllables, "It is not my custom to announce myself to armed bands of warriors, my lady, but I am intrigued as to what you are doing here. Hmm, do tell, did the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart send you here on some foolish quest of evil vanquishing? Ah, but you do not look to be of the local order… did word of the Planar Sphere travel really so far? Of where do you hail from knights, Calimshan? Turmish? Chondath?" he spoke on, casually making his way around the table until he was confronting her, "Tell me, who sent you and how long have you been here?"

The woman frowned, not liking the man's imperious tone, "Be wary, stranger, with how you address lost travellers. Unless you be evil, I assure you that you have nothing to fear of Solamnic Knights."

No one heard Valygar mutter, "Guess we'll all just get along fine then."

"I am Reyna, and my two companions are Onvo and Ancan. We are the Knights of Solamnia. We have no knowledge of the knightly orders or nations you speak of and none have commanded us here for we came of our own will… and long has it been since we last set foot upon our own soil."

"Is that the truth, that you are people of another plane? Should I really believe that?" Tolgerias inquired.

Reyna really did not like the attitude of the Cowled Wizard and did not bother to hide her disdain though she still answered, "Yes, for as a knight I shall only speak the truth and never dishonour myself with lies. I see now that we are still not back on our home world…. 'tis a tragedy. Now, is it customary for people of your world to dictate further inquisitions or perhaps my comrades and I were unfortunate enough to meet you, the one fine exception of boorish behaviour?"

The eldest looking knight clucked slightly in disapproval at Reyna's cheek but did nothing else as he too felt the wizard to be distrustful. Slightly grinning Valygar lowered his katanas, deciding that if this Reyna and the other knights could insult the Cowled Wizard then they are all alright in his book. Tolgerias did not share the same view, a scathing remark on the tip of his tongue yet he thought better of it, reigning in his patience.

"Heh heh, quite the… spark you have within you, my good knight. Ahem, I am Master Tolgerias, the leader of this expedition and we are simple magical practitioners and historians wishing to explore the depths of this construct in the bid for educational advancement."

Valygar snorted loudly.

Reyna looked curiously at the stalker whilst Tolgerias continued talking, "It seems you and your comrades have been within this place for a while… perhaps there is a bit of information you can impart upon us?"

The knight did not like the vibes she was getting from the wizard and decided that the sooner they were out of their way the better, "If it is new knowledge that you seek then your journey ends here."

Tolgerias furrowed his eyebrows slightly, "I… don't understand what you mean."

Sighing, the knight explained, "I am sorry but the way forward is far more perilous and fraught with danger than your group of scholars could handle. When we first arrived here, my fellow Knights and I thought to explore our new surroundings. I wish we hadn't. There were… s-six of us," pausing, she and her comrades slightly lowering their heads at the painful memories, "Beyond this door leads to a desolate landscape that diverges… and it was there where we were ambushed by the small creatures, children in size but not in appetite. We… we were hard pressed to battle our way out… a-and three good friends were lost to us forever that day," the anger strengthening her words, "Vile abominations they are, an evil that seeks to rip and rend the flesh from your body, to swallow your blood and suck the marrow from your bones. We tried to escape this sphere but by then it was too late and we were locked in. Long we have barricaded ourselves in this room, hoping that once again the sphere would find its way back to our world."

Tolgerias contemplated the tale he was told, a sly smirk growing on his lips, "So… your fellow knights lie dead and their killers unpunished?"

The knights stepped forward, fury in their stance though Reyna motioned them to stand down, "Hold!" then turning to Tolgerias, a look of contempt on her features, "Belay those words against our honour, wizard. Long we have been here and through countless battles much of their blood we have spilt to pay for our fallen friends. Now it no longer is a debt we must fulfill. It is just as well for we have learned it is in their nature to commit such evil and that they are as much as prisoners as we are. Whatever you may think, the Knights of Solamnia know when to restrain ourselves… lest we be as mindless as the foes we are trapped with."

The smirk never left his face, "Of course."

Curious, Valygar asked, "How long has it been?"

Reyna's stern look softened when she looked into the stalker's eyes, "… We no longer kept count in fear of knowing what it would be."

Valygar silently contemplated this.

Reyna continued, "This room and much of the sphere itself is of a strange magical nature… time flows strangely in this haunted land. It seems like decades but it may only be weeks for all I know. The room from whence we came is a storeroom that never empties. Every new day the supplies replenish themselves and it is how we have sustained ourselves all this time."

Tolgerias further inquired, "A grand tale deserving of much honour that you have gained for yourselves… but tell me is there more beyond the land of the creatures who attacked you?"

The knight shook her head, "We never made it far enough to find out. Still that would not matter for I cannot in good conscience allow you all to continue onward."

The smile left the Cowed Wizard, "Excuse me?"

Reyna reared up, "Go no further, wizard. This is less a warning and more an instruction. You and your band of historians are no match for the monsters that lie in wait. I will not allow you past that door knowing that I only allow you to go to your death."

The Cowled Wizard gritted his teeth in a reluctant grin, "I assure you, my good knight, that my companions and I are more that adequate enough to deal with a few pesky monsters… and perhaps with your assistance we can all make it further into the sphere than you would have on your own."

The knight narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What's the cause for such eagerness, wizard? Is the knowledge you seek truly worth your lives? You shall garner no companionship in your ambition from us… this place is a dark evil and we wish no part in its possessions. Honestly, if we could have, we would've destroyed this sphere and all within it long ago."

"Is that truly so? Tsk, such a waste of potential knowledge. Surely you cannot begrudge us our right to seek an understanding of this place… Can you not find it within your duty to assist a humble group of scholars and historians?" Tolgerias tried cajoling.

One of the other knights, Ancan, a stern looking man with deep lines on his face spoke up, "'Tis has been my experience that those who deem themselves humble students of learning oft lead themselves unto ruination. Your ambitious yearning troubles me so."

Tolgerias spoke unpleasantly, "Trouble yourself no more, old knight. Surely you cannot regard us as a threat."

Ancan's frown deepened, "And surely you cannot regard us as naïve… do historians such as yourselves normally carry such heavy arms?" his piercing dark eyes centered on Korgan.

"Wot ye lookin' at, old man?" the berserker brandishing his battleaxe threateningly.

"Ah, you'll have to excuse our short tempered companion here," Tolgerias spoke up stepping between the two, "He is merely the hand we've hired to protect us during our incursion within the unknown."

Ancan's gaze remained unwavering as it travelled between Korgan to the Cowled Wizard, "Strange indeed… between what you say within this sphere and the honey that drips from your words."

Tolgerias' smiled disarmingly, "Whatever do you mean?"

Valygar felt something amiss, not liking the way Tolgerias nonchalantly folded his arms beneath his robes and how the other Cowled Wizards were positioning themselves around the room.

Ancan spoke clearly, "I sense a great wickedness within the dwarf… and an even greater malevolence within you."

"Aye, ye're a sweet talker, ye are."

Silence swept through the room. Tolgerias' face remained neutral as he stared back into the eyes of Ancan, neither showing any real emotion. The other Cowled Wizards grimly looked on as the other knights, Reyna and Onvo, slowly placed their hands on their sword hilts. Korgan looked ready to pounce on the older knight while Valygar held in a baited breath.

Tolgerias asked heedlessly, "So you're all quite sure that you will not allow us to continue on?"

Reyna answered grimly, "Something tells me that would be a mistake."

The Cowled Wizard seemed to contemplate her response, nodding slightly as if accepting her answer. Tolgerias casually strode towards the closed door.

"Quite a shame really," he remarked offhandedly, examining the entryway without showing any concern for the tension that would inevitably snap, "From what I've garnered from this delightful little conversation sounds to me that you are forsaking the possible edicts of your order, you know, not serving those in need of assistance, refusing to cooperate with those on a noble quest and generally proving to be quite unhelpful."

Onvo cried, "How dare you insult us like that!" his youthful face red with anger.

The Cowled Wizard continued, "But what do I care for the philosophies and morals of another world, they have no power and no influence in this realm. Put in ways that even you could understand, they mean an orc's shite to me. It doesn't matter why you refuse to be cooperative… it only matters that you refuse me!"

Faster than anyone could register, Tolgerias twisted around, the fierceness illuminated by the stored up magic in his hands. Quickly he loosed a bright stream of magical energy that rippled out in an arc, striking each of the knights so forcefully they all slammed hard against the wall.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The knights crumpled to the floor, each one fighting to remain conscious. Synchronised like they have done this many times before, Davish, Glorcia and Madeen fired off spells at each fallen knight. Their forms were instantly wrapped by three golden rings binding their feet and hands together restraining them around their bodies.

Bellowing, Korgan leapt forwards swinging his axe down on to the struggling form of Ancan.

CLANG!

Valygar suddenly appeared over the wide-eyed knight as he blocked the berserker's strike with his two katanas crossed together.

"Stop it you psychotic bastard!" he growled, struggling with the angry dwarf.

"Outta the way, boyo, that old man needs tae be gutted!" Korgan snapped, viciously tearing his axe back in preparation to swing down again.

"Enough!" Toglerias ordered forcefully, Korgan stopping in mid swing, "Hold your ground, mercenary, these knights aren't going to do anything. I have plans for them."

"Eh?"

The Cowled Wizard was back to examining the doorway like he did not just violently incapacitate three knights just moments ago, "Now, then my good knights, I hope I didn't knock your senses out completely because I would be most appreciative if you would tell me how to open this door."

Reyna tried struggling out of her restraints, "N-never, cur!"

Valygar remained on guard by Ancan, his katanas held defensively in front of him in case Korgan tried rushing the defenceless knights again.

His fury was directed at the Cowled Wizard, "Tolgerias, you coward, what the hell are you doing? They-"

Tolgerias interrupted the stalker, "They what? They weren't in my way? They did not mean any harm? They have nothing to do with this? Of course they are, of course they did and of course they do. I don't know what conversation you were listening to, Corthala, but only they know how to open this door and they weren't going to just let us through. I am quite certain that this little confrontation was the only solution and I stand by my claim by proof that they are knights… and knights are a stubborn lot, it would have taken ages trying to change their minds. Really Corthala, you should watch who you let into this place."

At that moment Valygar did not care that he was outnumbered and handicapped by a pain-inducing collar, he really wanted to break that insufferable mage's neck, "I know what kind of corrupt madman you are but I swear I'll strike you down right now if you try harming any of them!"

"Oh, is that frustration I detect in your tone? Are you upset you couldn't save them from such a thrashing or at the very least have warned them? Don't be so hard on yourself… dog, their defeat was imminent, not really a whole lot you could have done about it. Besides you have nothing to fear… I'm keeping them alive now, aren't I? If I wanted them dead I would not have just knocked them against the wall… I would have killed them where they stood."

That did nothing to appease the stalker, "Release them."

The Cowled Wizard turned to regard Valygar dispassionately, "No."

"Release them now!"

"Not until they tell us how to get through! Don't forget that it's also in your best interest to continue on or have you forgotten that somewhere behind this door, Lavok lies waiting?"

Valygar paused for moment though the defiance remained strong in his stance. _Sometimes I really regret having that oath_.

The stalker did not say anything.

"I thought so," Tolgerias declared smugly, turning back to examine the door, the other Cowled Wizards joining him whilst Korgan disappeared into the room the knights came from.

Valygar groaned in frustration, squatting down and clasping his head in hands trying to appease the growing headache that was forming. He had no idea things could have gotten so out of his control… and he was pretty sure it was not even lunchtime yet. His glare remained fixated on the group of mages, his hate fermenting into a palatable force that he had trouble restraining.

A voice from behind him interrupted his pleasant thoughts of strangling Tolgerias. He turned slowly, a look of pity on his face as he regarded the knight who had spoken, "What?"

"I said thank you," Reyna repeated.

The stalker blinked once, "… Thank me? For what?"

Despite her restrained position on the floor the knight still somehow emitted an aura of dignity, "For saving my companions and I from further harm, especially for Ancan."

"Yes, dear sir, I am in your debt and forever bound to fulfill it. It would have been quite embarrassing to have been slain while restrained in such a humiliating way," Ancan spoke in his grim voice.

Valygar shrugged, "You were defenceless."

"So you defended us," Reyna concluded, "Against your own comrades to say the least."

The stalker growled, "They're not my comrades. I wouldn't hesitate at the chance to get back at each and everyone of them."

"But you travel with them? You fight alongside them?"

Valygar's smile was bitter, "Not by choice… at least not wholly by the agreement I would've wanted. There are circumstances that have… pushed me towards certain decisions."

"Then you are as imprisoned as we are, though your chains are fettered invisibly."

"Yes… and the more I think about it the more I've come to realize that I have shackled myself willingly," he regarded her curious look and decided that he might as well tell somebody before he died, "Don't be so quick to label me a helpless a victim. Despite what you might think, the wizard's goal and mine are essentially the same. There is an old oath I must fulfill no matter what actions I must partake or path I must follow… even if it leads deeper into the Planar Sphere."

"What could possibly drive you so?"

At first Valygar did not say anything, looking at each knight directly into their eyes before continuing though not directly answering, "In a way… it is my fault that you knights have been stripped away from your homeworld for so long."

"How can that be?"

"It is my family that built this sphere and it is my family's blood that runs through its walls. If it weren't for the corruption and madness that flows with my name then you would never have been taken away. I am sorry. The curse has lasted for centuries and it is only now that I've been given the opportunity for redemption… the rarest of chances, which is why I go with the wizard. Don't think me as an unwilling party for I've damned myself… heh, perhaps he and I are not so different in that respect."

The knights contemplated this confession of a stranger.

Reyna asked confidently, "The wizard… he seeks to covet power unto himself?"

"Yes."

"Yet you seek an entirely different course, to set things right?"

"Not really… more to make sure the wrong things never happen again… to atone for the sins of the past…"

"Then you're not of their ilk, I sense no evil within you. You walk together yet your paths are opposite one another. We knights know that noble deeds are never achieved easily for the strength of will oft battles the strength of decision and the results question your beliefs of who you are," Reyna's voice flowing with solemnity, "Sometimes… even remaining true to the heart becomes a burden so heavy that you cannot swim anymore, you can only try to stay afloat… and even a while after that you will eventually only end up drowning yourself. Dear sir, I see you struggling to stay afloat… but you are not sunk yet. Give yourself a chance to free yourself from bondage and let us go. Together we shall overcome the wizard and his henchmen!" she urged.

Onvo hissed sharply, "Reyna, no! You can't ask this barnacled bastard for anything! He would betray us!"

Both Reyna and Valygar shot the young knight an annoyed look.

Turning back to Reyna, the stalker's look was apologetic, "Your words… are kind… but I'm sorry, I would if I could… but this," he indicated to the gold rings binding the knights, "I have no knowledge of how to dispel these enchantments. It is an art that I despise and as fate would have it the one person who could help you, cannot."

Reyna looked determinedly into Valygar's eyes, "Then there will be another way, another opportunity. I have faith… so should you."

Before the stalker could respond, Tolgerias interrupted from the doorway, "Well, it appears that we really can't do this on our own. My good knights I suggest that you be good sports and tell us how to open this door lest you force me extract the information I want through alternate means."

Onvo replied colourfully.

Toglerias looked at the young knight amusingly, "Now that's just rude… my mother may have been unloving and uncaring but she certainly didn't deserve that."

Valygar saw the unwavering glint in Reyna's eye as he slowly stood up and faced the Cowled Wizard, "You're better off not even bothering to question them… they won't give you what you want no matter what you do. These knights will fight to the end."

"Is that so?"

"We are prepared for the worst," Ancan confirmed.

Tolgerias shook his head incredulously, "How noble and utterly stupid. Really, must we go through all this just to open a bloody door? It's a door! Just a regular door that lets me into the next room. Not the keys to the kingdom, not for justice and freedom, not for some greater cause, it's just a door that you pigheaded knights refuse to open. You really want to suffer simply because you won't let me take a peek behind it?"

"… Yes."

The Cowled Wizard threw his hands up exasperated, "Unbelievable," regarding the knights before stepping forward, "Well, let's get this over with."

Valygar drew out his weapons, "Back off wizard! Find the way forward yourself not at the expense of these people."

"I'm sorry, are you questioning my motives? If I recall you're hardly in a position to challenge my actions. Besides, I'm not the one who's going to make them talk."

Valygar raised an eyebrow questioningly, warily noting that Korgan had stepped back into the room, "You're not, eh?"

Tolgerias smiled cruelly, "No, I'm not… you are."

With a quick gesture the Cowled Wizard activated the rune stone.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGH!"

"By the balls of my forefathers!" Onvo yelped in shock at the sudden scream that ripped through the stalker's throat.

"What're you doing to him!?" Reyna cried out unable to take her eyes off Valygar's convulsing body, shocked helpless at the wails emitting from the stoic ranger.

"AAAAAAAAA-AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Tolgerias made his way over to the knights, bypassing the stalker without a glance, "It's really quite simple," speaking loud enough to be heard over the screams, "This stone is, metaphorically speaking, the key that opens the door. Now I know what you're thinking, 'that's not the key,' well, if we take ourselves to a higher level of understanding… yes, it is. You see, this wonderful little device is magically linked to that delightfully fashionable collar wrapped around our mutual friend's neck over there. It can turn off…"

Press.

"AAAAaaaa-…" _Pant. Pant._

"Turn on…"

"EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Turn off…"

"AAAaaa-... S-st-stop…"

"Turn on…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!"

"Get it?"

All the knights began cursing the Cowled Wizard, shouting, yelling obscenities… and Tolgerias only smiled. Their eyes were a mixture of loathing and shame as they took in the sight of the imperiously grinning wizard and the erratic spasms of the tortured man beside him.

"Can you guess where I'm going with this?" Tolgerias asked icily, "I think you know. Do I even need to stress how unknightly this seems to me, a man being tortured to death all because you won't open a damnable door?"

Reyna did not hesitate, "On the table, under the centerpiece!"

Tolgerias smiled, "Excellent. Madeen, go check to see if the good knight here is truly being cooperative."

"Stop hurting him, I've told what you've wanted, stop it!"

"Don't think me so foolish, girl!" he snarled, "Not until I'm sure you haven't pulled off some desperate lie and actually given me the way through."

"Bastard! Bastard!"

"Please, I know who my father is and I assure you I am quite legitimate."

The Cowled Wizard took in the hateful glares quite well, fascinated that he could invoke such raw emotion with people he had just met.

"Master Toglerias! I've got it!"

"Excellent," casually deactivating the rune stone and standing up, easily dismissing both the knights and the heavily panting stalker, "Let's get on with the journey, shall we? We have had a long enough rest. Here, let me have a look at it…"

The Cowled Wizards crowded around the doorway while the knights and Valygar were left on the floor, Korgan silently watchful between the two groups. The stalker slowly made to stand up, the numbness lasting longer and the pain lingering on even more than before. He grimaced, not liking what that meant.

"Oh, dear sir," Reyna softly spoke, the pity shining like a beacon from each knight as they regarded the weary man before them.

Valygar smiled emptily, "It seems that I am the continuing cause for your sorrow… and it is I who apologizes once more. First your freedom… and now your honour…" the stalker gaining an indomitable glint in his words, "I promise… I will find a way out of this… for all of us…"

A whirring _thunking_ noise indicated that the mages had opened the doorway.

"Ahhh, finally, progress! Come now, doggy, destiny awaits me."

Korgan paused, looking at the knights, "Oi, ye blanket wearin' pooty, what about them?"

Tolgerias waved distractedly before stepping through the door, "Leave them be, they aren't going anywhere. If they really are denizens of another realm then I may have a certain… use for them later."

Korgan shrugged, hefting his axe and calling out, "C'mon, boyo, time tae go. Donnae worry ye'll be seein' yer little friends later."

Valygar closed his eyes, the weight of desperation and frustration sinking into his very pores. For just a fleeting moment, he tasted the satisfaction of giving up…

_Mother?_

Valygar headed towards the doorway.

"Dear sir," he heard Ancan call to him.

Turning around he looked at the old knight. The two regarded each other unblinking.

Ancan nodded once, "What a grand knight you would have made."

Valygar's look was unreadable, not saying anything as he stepped through the open door into the unknown.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Huh, they weren't kidding when they said this place is desolate," Glorcia observed.

"This sphere seriously does not make any sense."

Tolgerias spoke severely, "Really? Care to elaborate?"

The Cowled Wizard who had spoken gulped, shaking with fear, "I-I only m-mean that-that all we've travelled through and-and what we see n-now, cou-couldn't possibly all f-fit inside…" her voice trailing off, looking to the others for support though they all seemed to be pretending to be interested in gazing at something else.

"Oh? So you've noticed?"

"Y-yes, Ma-master Toglerias."

A moment of silence followed as the group anticipated the superior Cowled Wizard's reaction.

"… Excellent observation," Tolgerias commented though he did not bother to look at the other mage who let loose the breath she had been holding in, "Obviously this place has its own rules of space and time, like a pocket universe. Most interesting."

The Cowled group started down the wide dirt path that looked to fit more on an actual landscape than the inside of a manmade construct. The ground was a hard, cracked and dusty like a dried up plain, wide enough for the group to stretch out finger tip to finger tip. The land extended into the distance and dotted here and there were steep hills and large crops of rocks that reached high to disappear into the black sky.

The 'sky' was actually part of the wall sides and all were made of the tangible shadow stretching up and over the distance. The effect was like a land that would never feel the light of day. The path curved and twisted, as if the place used to be the bottom of a ravine that was taken from existence and placed into the sphere.

"Enough gawking," Tolgerias commanded, "Let's go and all of you be on the lookout for those things the knights mentioned… Corthala, you're in front."

As they journeyed along the wasteland path they found many other smaller passages on the sides that led to a variety of other circular shaped rooms. Tolgerias insisted that they explore each and every single one. Most were simple storage rooms holding a variety of objects both unique and mundane.

However there were some rooms they came across that were far from normal.

There was one large circular room that had an impossibly massive boiler that rose from floor to ceiling and below the grated floor they saw a flowing river of magma. It was so hot inside that everything in the room was tinged a heated red and the temperature was so intense that just opening the door instantly caused the people to sweat profusely.

Another room they found was the polar opposite of the first. When they opened the door to that room, instead of blistering heat they were greeted with bone-chilling gusts of wind. It was like someone captured portions of an intense blizzard and sealed it within that room. Pillars of ice and banks of snow were dotted throughout the room and in the center stretching from floor to ceiling was a collection of massive fans.

The next room they found pleased all the Cowled Wizards immensely. It was a vast library filled to the brim with books all haphazardly placed, spilling from shelves or littering the floor in stacked piles. Apparently, from looking at some of the titles, they found that there were books from both this realm and of other planes. After some time and convincing, Korgan and Valygar finally managed to tear the mages from that room.

After the library they came across a large laboratory. There were some large ringed rods that emitted sparks of electricity between one another. A few sealed vats dominated one part of the room and scattered about were tables, chairs and scrolls. There was a big alcove to one side where there were organized a monstrous supply of various ingredients. One half of the room was dominated by a huge collection, assortment and arrangement of beakers and tubes.

When they left the laboratory Korgan commented darkly, "This be the kind o' room that damned daft whelp would pro'lly die happy in."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Achoo!"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

There was a room that lost all sense of direction, where they did not know if they were upside down or walking left when turning right.

One door they opened revealed a landscape that looked to be from the bottom of the sea.

Another room was filled with floating spectres that could not be communicated with and wherever they brushed their skin left an icy feeling.

They quickly shut the door to one room when inside they found not only a giant peach but also a tall imposing figure dressed in black armour and a black cape, its face totally covered with a bulbous black mask wearing a shiny dark helmet and breathing slowly but audibly heavy. Even Tolgerias thought it be best to leave that person alone.

One room revealed a wooded area filled with tiny blue people wearing white hats and pants who quickly scurried for cover at their approach.

And so on.

After coming across even more bizarre rooms Tolgerias decided that perhaps it would be best to see what lay at the end of the wasteland. They could always explore the other rooms later. So they began making their way down the desolate path, Valygar silent though his quick moving eyes a sign that he remained vigilant. So he quickly became irritated as Korgan made his way beside him.

"Y'know, boyo, the next time ye decide tae be a hero, donnae be doin' it when ye be confronting me."

Valygar did not look at the berserker, "Dwarf, I think you should be the last person to tell me how to be a hero."

"Aye, that be true an' I'll be telling ye why I donnae ever try tae be the fool hero. Because bein' a hero gets ye killed an' I be looking tae live a long healthy life," Korgan suddenly shaking slightly as if his own words chilled him, "A-anyways, I just be partin' some advice, is all. Ye're really not getting the situation ye be in, are ye boyo? Doncha realize ye be actin' all foolish in a jackal's den, ye donnnae expect tae come out wi'out getting bit."

"Let's get this one thing straight, Bloodaxe. I'm no coward. I am not going to let some magic using bastard or a pitiless murderer like you command me as if I were pathetic lackey enjoying my position. I'm not here for profit or glory and I damn well will not let the wizards come out of this place more dangerous than before. If I have to play along to make sure of it, fine, then that's the way it must be. It's no secret that I'm not going to lie down and roll over because when the time comes I will make all of you pay."

"Hah! Play along, aye? Not like me or the bloody wizard? I'm sorry tae tell ye boyo, but ye be not that different. Ye're no coward? If'n ye really didnae wish tae work wi' us, ye would've gutted that wizard the moment he be turnin' his back regardless o' what'll happen tae ye. But lo an' behold, here ye be, skippin' along, fightin' and questin' wi' the very man ye call enemy. Fer whatever ye may think, it be yer own desires that ye be here. I didnae ferget about yer little vendetta against yer kin, I know he be the reason ye've gone along wi' everything even 'till now. Ye're a coward, crying and bitchin' because ye cannae owe up tae the fact that ye need us as much as we need ye, tastin' the vengeance so badly that ye'll even be willin' tae go along wi' whatever we be doing, as long as we gets the job done. I'll tell ye right straight, even wi'out that collar strapped tae yer neck ye'd still be here, right now skippin' along wi' us."

Valygar spoke murderously quiet, "Don't speak of me as if I actually prefer being with you."

"Donnae be so touchy, else I'd be wonderin' if mebbe ye donnae really think too highly o' me. Sure, ye may have claim tae 'most noblest' outta this sad excuse fer a 'venturing party an' ye be welcome tae keep it, pansy-arsed boyo. But donnae think ye deserve it hands down. Ye be the one that let us all in, ye be the one fightin' fer the wizards… an' I be bettin' that if'n it meant those knight's blood be spilt, ye'd have let it."

This time the stalker cried in outrage, "Shut your damned mou-"

"Even if'n it meant we couldnae get tae yer kin?" Korgan interrupted challengingly.

Valygar surprised himself when he did not answer… and it sickened him.

The berserker nodded, "I thought so. Har har! Yer quest fer vengeance is something I understand, boyo, no doubt about it. It changes yer thinking and ye do things ye normally never would've done, the only difference being ye do so now an' ye do it wi'out a second's thought. People like ye, ye all lose yer ways when good ol' lady vengeance is all ye can think about."

…_Revenge… is my family's oath really just about revenge?_

After a moment, the stalker spoke quietly and confidently, "Is there a point to all this? You think you've got me figured out? You say vengeance is who I am? Aye… perhaps that is what I truly am. But have you ever considered that revenge is not as straight-laced as you believe? Bloodaxe, you see vengeance as a repayment of strife and violence consuming all involved… but I'm not like you. My revenge was my family's only chance at redemption… but now I see that it's really just _my_ only chance. The blood payment you think I seek, as far as I'm concerned it belongs to the dead past because it does nothing for me here and _now_. Nothing commands my soul but myself, not Tolgerias, not you, not this damn leash, not my family and not my own darkness. _I_ define who _I_ am."

"Hah! There ye go again, boyo, foolin' yerself wi' yer self-righteousness. Ye think the line ain't so tricky but I see what ye donnae wish tae see. Do ye honestly believe that yer own actions donnae matter tae yer pathetic beliefs? Donnae talk crazy wi' me, boyo, however ye look at it, blood will be paid wi' more blood afore the day be done."

"Perhaps the notion is foreign to you but I still have a sense of decency. This questioning of my beliefs you speak of? I go through it every day and every time I find a different answer… but that still doesn't mean that I must change just because I become blinded and lost… I do not abandon myself. No, in fact the world is still very clear… I may not be able to see through the fog but I still remember what _it_ means… whatever 'it' is. Take a good look at me, Bloodaxe… believe me when I say even if it meant forsaking vengeance… nothing shall get in my way of doing as I see fit."

Korgan stared back at Valygar, grunting when he saw the truth shining forbiddingly in his eyes, "Buncha crock ye speak o'. Very well, we'll not be figurin' that truth out now anyways," pausing before adding, "Huh, not slay? What about providin' a little hurtin' just tae get ahead?"

The stalker shrugged, "I'm no priest of Ilmater."

"Oh ho, not a total twat after all, still got some fight in ye?" Valygar surprised at Korgan's amused tone, "Mebbe I be wrong in thinkin' ye'd be useless on this venture. Har har, at least there be somebody with some hairy guts aroun' here, almost thought I be sitting fer a bunch a pant pissin' brats."

"… You do know that what I've just said earlier about making them pay, that also includes you."

"Ach, come now, what I ever do tae ye?"

Valygar finally turned to stare at the berserker blankly.

"Is it because I tried tae skewer that old man before?"

"… Yes, that and also for siding with the Cowled Wizards, betraying Pan so callously, I mean have you ever considered the consequences of what you've done against her?…"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Achoo!"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"…And plus, kidnapping me for my enemies."

Korgan dismissed the accusations with a wave, "That be the problem with ye boyo, always quick tae pass judgement, when ye really have nay right tae do so."

"You expect me to just forgive you for what you've done? If anything I have every right to cut out your black heart right now."

"Like I've never heard that one before! Ye be welcome tae try boyo, but then ye'd only be givin' me the satisfaction o' splashin' yer blood all o'er that pansy-arsed wizard's blanket he calls a robe. An' let's get a few things straight so's ye donnae tick me off anymore. First, I weren't really going tae slay the old knight… 'twas jes' going tae carve both his arms off."

"How thoughtful of you."

"The Cowled arses be the one's payin' me an' ye ain't. So's ye damn straight I be going tae where the money be."

"You've got to eat."

"An' if anything, I be doin' that daft whelp a bloody favour by takin' ye offa her hands. I be savin' her the trouble o' havin' tae deal wi' giant golems, snot-faced wizards, shiny arsed knights an' ye, ye spoiled grub muncher."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Achoo!"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Truly, you're a guardian angel."

"Besides, the job was tae be only mine at first."

"It is within your rights," his comment distant as the stalker seemed slightly distracted by something.

"An' quit yer belly-achin' about being kidnapped. We're here anyways, ain't we? The only difference be that by doin' it my way, I gets paid."

"... You suck."

"Mind yer manners, boyo. 'Tis quite rude tae be spoutin' such insulting remarks about meself."

Valygar was about to retort when suddenly he tensed up, "Shut up!" his gaze suddenly focused up ahead.

Annoyed Korgan spat back, "Nay, ye shut up!"

"No, you idiot, stop talking! Something's here," the stalker hissed, quickly unsheathing his katanas.

"What?" Tolgerias almost shouted angrily, pushing his way beside Valygar and Korgan, "I expected more from you Corthala, why do you constantly allow us to be taken by surprise?"

Valygar did not say anything, his attention instead fixated at what they came across. The group halted, alarm spreading through them when they finally noticed the slight chattering noise echoing around them. There were guttural sounds, high-pitched giggling, insane shrieking and bone chilling humming.

Ahead of them the path wove between two steep dusty hills and spread across from shadowed wall to shadowed wall like a hedge were lines of small creatures. All snarling, all jaw snapping, all feral in their stance. They seemed primitive in nature, constantly twitching or hopping in place, waving crude looking weapons and barking that was either a strange language or just noise. They looked hungry… and they stepped forward.

Korgan gripped his two battleaxes casually resting on each shoulder, "Guess these be the little buggers we be fairly warned about."

Valygar narrowed his eyes at the slowly advancing creatures. Like a rabid pack of wolves, they slowly came towards the Cowled group, some dashing forward only to quickly dart back to the others.

"They're halflings," he spoke aloud but softly.

The creatures did indeed look like the halflings of the stout variety they were all familiar with except it looked as if these ones have been working out with giants. They were larger than normal, still shorter than Korgan and leaner, giving them a wiry, dangerously sinewy movement. From what they could make out beneath the dust that caked their bodies, their hair was long, wild and unkempt. Most were barely decently dressed, all baring some tattered furs and suspicious looking clumps of hair that covered minimum portions of their bodies.

However it was the faces that were a stark contrast to the halflings normally found in their world. Animalistic madness glittered in their eyes, strange blood coloured designs painted on their faces and rows of very sharp teeth that looked as if they belonged to a shark. Valygar quickly scanned the assembled halflings… thirty sets of very sharp teeth.

The halflings stopped about a dozen paces from them though the ones on the sides continued to inch their way forwards. Tolgerias made a quick signal behind his back and the other Cowled Wizards stepped back, carefully preparing spells. The normally unimpressed mage was slightly unnerved by how many of the shorter folk were constantly licking their lips hungrily.

"Bad form Corthala, I would have thought you'd do a better job maintaining the sanitation of this place, just look at all the filth you have collecting around here! Hmm, what a strange lot… from another realm, do you believe?"

Both Valygar and Korgan put up their weapons, "I don't really care at this point."

The Cowled Wizard rolled his eyes, "Honestly, a little enthusiasm wouldn't kill you."

Further banter was cut off when one of the barbaric halflings came forward on all fours, a particularly filthy looking female halfling with small bones braided through her hair and pierced through her skin. Her furs only covered her groin area leaving the rest of her body exposed and she carried a staff that was actually skull set atop a spine.

She pointed the macabre bone staff at them, screeching, "Meat! Meat! See! See! Entu always told more meat than old Dark Sun world, meatmeatmeatmeat!"

Another halfling, a male larger than the rest and totally naked except for the human's skull he wore across his crotch, eyed Davish hungrily, "Togan, strongest of Jidja tribe, claim big meat!"

Davish grumpily muttered to no one in particular, "It's always me, every single time they always pick me."

Before Tolgerias could say something to placate the savage halflings enough to buy them some time, the blood thirsty mercenary decided to start the action early.

"Ye savages'll nay be feastin' on this dwarf's bones taenight! BLOOD AN' GUTS!" Korgan shouted as waded forward swinging both axes and cleaving a halfling in half.

Entu screamed madly and a howling rabid wave of cannibalistic halflings swarmed towards the drastically outnumbered Cowled group. Valgyar gritted his teeth. It seemed that death would come quickly in a flurry of gnashing teeth and rendered flesh.

Later, looking back on the battle, Valygar would reluctantly come to conclusion that the reason the Knights of Solamnia failed to overcome the carnivorous halflings was simply because they were outnumbered and too physical in their approach. It would be a long time before he would grudgingly accept the fact that maybe… however slightly… the only reason he survived was because of the power of the arcane.

The mages immediately shot off a chain of spells they had been quietly preparing into the mass of Dark Sun ex-denizens. An explosion of devastating spells quickly decimated the halfling ranks, reminding both Korgan and Valygar why the Cowled Wizards are so feared throughout the realms.

One mage shot fiery globes from each finger tip that burned into the skulls of more than a few halfling warriors.

The one other female mage created a sickly yellow cloud that descended and caused a small group of halflings to fall on their knees, blood pouring from their ears and eyes as they began spewing out their intestines and other internal organs.

Another Cowled Wizard quickly gained control over his conjured eleven-foot earth elemental, which he immediately sent to step on any halflings it came across. The sounds of squishing meat and crunching bones soon provided an irregular beat to the constant screaming.

Madeen fired off a lightning spell that chained itself from halfling to halfling, frying their little bodies so badly their skinned blackened and hair caught fire.

Glorica wreaked havoc by dominating the minds of five halflings and commanding them to eat their own fellows. The sudden confusion caused some of them to have an impromptu feast amidst the battle.

Davish spread his arms wide sending forth dozens of different coloured globes of light casually floating into the incoming mass hungry halflings, some of the cannibals pausing to curiously to examine the orbs. The screaming started as soon as the magical light balls made contact with any bodies. Some halflings dropped dead where they stood, caught fire, were paralyzed, poisoned, simply vanished, turned to stone or had parts of their bodies explode where the globes made contact.

All the while Tolgerias finished chanting a spell, completing the verbal ritual by cutting his palm with one of his long fingernails.

And Tolgerias smiled.

And then he let hell loose.

"SCREEEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Valygar's heart leapt into his throat when he realized what the Cowled Wizard had done… and he was reminded once again why he loathed the corruption inherent of arcane practitioners.

In the midst of the halfling mass a large circular rune flashed intermediately beneath their stamping feet, most briefly stopping in confusion at the sudden appearance of the strange symbol.

Then the giant, red-scaled claw emerged from the ground like a hand out of water.

"SCREEEEEAAAAAHHH!"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The demon rose upwards, primordial evil compacted into a ten-foot humanoid body, hellfire red with patches of coal-black fur and four arms bearing four scimitar-like claws. Before it even fully emerged it had already begun to viciously tear into terrified halflings, raking its massive claws through their flesh, showering the air with flailing flesh, spouting mists of blood and raining shrapnel of bones.

"I suggest we distance ourselves from our… ally," Tolgerias calmly advised, signalling for everybody else to fall back.

Valygar could only gape at the Cowled Wizard with undisguised hate as he too retreated far enough to witness the carnage unleashed.

By now Entu had frantically shrilled out a ululating call and soon, pouring forth from the hills, charged wave after wave of halflings of the Dark Sun world. This only served to please the fiend with more targets, who now stood amongst them like a massive pillar on black clawed hind legs, gleefully butchering the desperate cannibals, occasionally popping the few unlucky ones it caught into its maw, gnashing and swallowing in wild abandon.

"SCREEEEEEAAAAHHHH!"

It screamed in delight at the tiny chewy mortals it had found itself surrounded in. At first it was incredibly upset at having been torn out the Abyss where it had been in the middle of gorging itself on another hapless demon. It was intent on turning its rage on whoever summoned it but reconsidered seeing as how it was now provided with lots of little people to massacre.

"SCREEEEAAAAHHHH!"

_RUMMMBLE_!

The demon soon noticed that it was not the only big guy in the vicinity. The earth elemental's contact with the Cowled Wizard broke and the huge mass of stone and earth began its own rampage amidst the sea of halflings.

"SCREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

_RUUUMMMMMBLLLE_!

Having sensed each other the two giant summoned creatures decided that on some primitive, alpha dog instinct there was only enough room and halflings to go around for one of them.

"This can't be good," Tolgerias remarked, adding, "Or… then again, maybe."

Even Valygar observed the battle with interest.

The two behemoths charged each other, the demon screeching as its four arms spread their huge claws wide, the earth elemental pounding the floor heavily while raising its actual boulder fists.

Glorcia muttered to the other female Cowled Wizard, "Ten gold on the demon."

"You're on."

"SCREEEAAAHH!"

_RUUMMMBLLE_!

**THWOOOMMM!**

The collision between the colossal creatures was felt through the area, knocking helpless halflings off their feet, the rush of air from the impact even reaching the Cowled group. Still the two remained standing, viciously tearing into each other's bodies.

The battle between the demon and earth elemental was a perfect display of brute strength pitted against brute strength. Hit after hit, strike after strike, the fiend would rend with its teeth and claws, the elemental would crush and pound, all the while both would occasionally step on a halfling like horse crap on the road.

"SCREEEEAAAHHHH!"

_RUUMMMBLLE_!

Every devastating smash from the elemental's boulder fists was like wet meat…

SMAP!

… and was returned with vicious hacks of the demon's claws scarring into the earth…

SHAAAK!

They wrestled and struggled, neither able to toss the other. They stumbled and stomped, crashing and smashing any body part available. No quarter was given as the battle rained blood and stone about the floor.

Having enough of trading blows and losing too much earth, with one massive heave the earth elemental shoved the demon on to its back, ending the destructive slobber-knocker. The fiend screeched in rage, unmindful of the twitching halfling limbs protruding from where it fell. The elemental stomped towards its fallen foe, intent of pounding it into the ground.

However despite its mass, the demon raked its feet across the floor, placing them against the earth elemental's body when it got close enough and displaying unworldly strength, lifted fifteen tons of earth and stone up and over, sending it crashing behind. The elemental hitting the ground caused a practical earthquake.

**BWOOMMMMM!**

"SCREEEAAAHHH!"

Triumphant, the demon screeched and leaping up and onto earth elemental, continued to shred into its enemy.

Soon the fiend's dark power proved more resilient than that of the elemental's as it began break down. The massive damage done to its body on the Prime Material proved too much for it to handle. It could barely manage a weak groan of grinding rocks.

Sensing the elemental's failing strength the demon reared its head back and chomped viciously down on to its head. The earth and stone came loose and fell apart in the fiend's grasp like sifting sand.

Howling, it let loose a victorious screech echoing piercingly within the Planar Sphere… while in another corner, ten gold pieces were being exchanged.

"SCREEEEEAAAAHHH!"

It then promptly went back to ripping into the halflings who had just barely regrouped.

The entire area around the demon became a quivering floor of scattered debris and halfling body parts, the blood flowing like puddles in rainstorm, twitching with still moving limbs. The demon itself was grossly covered with rendered flesh and dripping fluids. Halflings were cut in half, split open, or had their various internal organs and bones ripped out. Yet the horde still kept rushing towards the fiend, now mindless with fear and rage, desperately clinging to it and hacking with weapons and teeth. It seemed that for every ten halflings the fiend killed, another thirty would quickly spring up to take their place.

Korgan commented as he stood back with the others watching the carnage, "Ach, 'tis a grand sight tae warm me heart… hmph, probably be the kind o' thing the daft half-breed would enjoy too, now that I ken it."

Valygar growled at Tolgerias, "Is this really necessary? It seems a bit overkill."

The Cowled Wizard grinned toothily, "I don't think so, I actually believe this will speed things up quite considerably."

However, Tolgerias and the others failed to consider the cannibal halflings own magical arsenal. When it looked like the battle was favoured in the fiend's decimation of the entire tribe, something unexpected happened. Atop one of the hills, Entu and two other halfling shamans had finished performing a mad chant as their tribesmen were fighting the demon.

Quite suddenly the air around the demon began to shimmer faintly in a blue light, the fiend pausing briefly as it was bathed within the glow. It shrugged off the slight tingly feeling and continued to tear into the halflings.

"What was that?" Madeen questioned.

"Interesting… why, it seems I've underestimated these savages," Tolgerias muttered more to himself than in answer to his servant's inquiry.

"What do you mean, Master Tolgerias?"

The answer soon became obvious when to the surprise of the Cowled group and the demon the halfings finally drew blood through the tough hide.

"Jidja fight! Jidja fightfightfight! Demon protection gone! Gonegonegone!" Entu screamed on as the seemingly endless supply of halflings continued to batter down the demon.

The demon soon changed its shrieks of delight into desperate cries of rage as the halflings finally managed to pierce through, wounding and bleeding the fiend. It began flailing about frantically trying to get rid of the cannibal warriors as they clung stubbornly on biting and tearing through its body just as it had done to them just moments ago.

"SCREEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The howling din of halfling savages nearly drowned out the demon's screams, the violent image of a giant swarm of small bloody warriors covering the fiend like a writhing living coat. Without warning it helplessly crashed onto its back, the halflings having slashed, torn and chewed through its leg tendons. Unable to support itself the demon fell back and was immediately covered in a rolling blanket of madly hacking halflings.

"SCREEEEAA-!"

"Well, that was quite unexpected… they took it down rather quickly," Tolgerias commented amusedly at the scene of the still fighting but dying demon and halflings, "Still, it served its purpose. It looks as if the demon eradicated most of the tribe anyways."

The scene before them was akin to the aftermath of the massive battles between gods and nations. The innumerable bodies strewn about the floor was practically all that was left of the halfling tribe, less than a score still moving about.

"Hm, I wonder, how many of them there were… must've been over a hundred… it probably used to be more but I surmise that they've had to feed on themselves in order to survive.

Valygar got into a defensive stance, growling, "Save your observations for later, wizard. Some of them aren't through with us yet!"

A crowd of what was left of the halfling Jidja tribe ran straight for the group, howls of anger at the ones who destroyed their tribe ripping from their throats. They were too close and surprised the Cowled Wizards.

"Testy little things, aren't they?" was Tolgerias' parting quip before he teleported back a safe distance leaving the others to fend for themselves.

The stalker and the berserker were at the forefront and met the incoming rush with a clang of steel and vicious war cries. Some bypassed the pair, instead targeting the mages who hurriedly put up defensive spells, all the while dodging attacks and hitting back with conjured staffs. Davish remained unarmed, swinging his huge fists sending halflings and broken teeth flying back.

POW! WHAP!

"Big meat mine! Big meat MIIIINNE!"

The big wizard looked annoyed at the halfling cannibal stomping madly towards him. Togan shrieked incoherently, his tongue wagging loose flaying drool about and his eyes rolling madly in their sockets. The delirious halfling paid no heed that his stomach was ripped open, his entrails protruding out but miraculously staying intact as he charged at Davish arms wide open.

"Big MEEEAAAAT!" and then he dove forward, teeth chomping rapidly.

Togan was big, even by Dark Sun standards, standing at least half a head taller than Korgan and just as compactly muscled. Despite his exceptional size, Davish with one fluid arm movement, straightforwardly and with an air of irritation, snatched the mad cannibal in mid-flight by his neck.

Davish glared at the struggling halfling, "Pick on somebody your own size," lifting him high up and squeezing harder…

SNAP!

The big mage dropped Togan's corpse as easily as he had caught him, retreating back to gain some time to prepare a spell.

While Davish resolved his problems, Valygar kept moving within a small area as he fended off the incoming enemies, thrusting and slashing at anything that so much as snarled at him. He quickly dodged between halflings, shadowing them and scoring hits with their backs turned.

SLASH! RIP!

Korgan's bloodlust soared when he witnessed the destruction unleashed by the demon and it was with wild abandon that he hacked and slashed his way in momentum. Entering his battlerager state, the berserker mindlessly slaughtered any halfling within reach, ignoring any wounds and laughing every time he caused gouts of blood to spray the air.

"BLOOD AN' GLORY!" he screamed, chopping open the chest of one halfling who got too close.

The chaos that was the battle with the demon soon came to them as the remaining Jidja halflings screamed their way towards the Cowled group, leaving behind the massively butchered demon carcass.

Valygar had fallen back with the other Cowled Wizards but Korgan became separated, the berserker last seen being swallowed up in gang of halfling cannibals.

It was not that the stalker felt a pang of regret at losing the dwarf… but he could really use his help right about now. It came down to the stalker bearing the brunt of the attacks. He remained in front of the mages, trying to buy them time to cast spells.

SHLASH! THWACK!

He was hard pressed to keep up with the more numerous halflings, stumbling and losing strength, unused to fighting toe-to-toe in continuous battlefront confrontations. However, he gamely fought on, the dwindling number of foes giving him an extra burst of energy.

One of his blades got stuck in the midsection of a halfling and as he struggled to wrench it free, another screaming warrior leapt towards his face.

"YAAAAHH!"

Frantically Valygar used all his strength as he lifted his katana with the halfling still stuck in it and swung down hard, the corpse sliding and sailing off…

_SHHHWWWLLL!_

… And sent it brutally flying into the face of the pouncing halfling…

THWAP!

Both bodies falling in a tangle of limbs, the leaping halfling's head partially caved in from the force of his dead companion striking him.

The action cost Valygar some of his balance causing him to stumble slightly, two half-mad cannibals capitalizing on this and forcing the stalker back with vicious swipes and bites.

His stumbling back bumped into the other Cowled Wizards, throwing of their incantations and causing a slight tangle of limbs. Immediately the remaining halflings pounced, biting and scratching the disorganized Cowled group. Valygar and the mages frantically punched, kicked and cut their way out, scrambling backwards out of distance.

But the Dark Sun halflings would not give up their prey so easily.

One of the Cowled Wizards nearly fell on her face, her leg having been caught and soon the halflings swarmed all around and pounced, yelling with the desire to _eat_. The terrified mage stared in disbelief as her body was being torn apart by the cannibals.

Valygar and the other Cowled Wizards stared helplessly at the nauseating buffet the halflings had treated themselves.

"GODS OH GODS THEY'RE EATI-!" her scream cut short as her throat was torn into… and then she was lost beneath the crowd of halflings, her outstretched hand sticking out before that too was seized like the last chicken leg by a Jidja cannibal.

SHWLP! SMACK! CRUNCH!

The sounds of feasting were the only evidence that a Cowled Wizard existed beneath the pile of halflings. Davish and Valygar looked on grimly as Madeen and another Cowled Wizard heaved out what was left of their breakfast.

In a split second, the hairs on Valygar's neck stood up, his instincts barely registering that it suddenly got a little _warmer_.

_FWWWOOOOOMMMMM!_

The stalker and the Cowled Wizards cried in shock as a massive ball of flame and magma shot out between them, singing the air and flashing their skin from scorching to cool.

**BHOOOMMM!**

The ghoulish snack scene was soon replaced by a vision of exploding fire as the giant fireball flew past the startled group and struck the mass of halflings. The others looked wide-eyed at the burning corpses and dying screams and soon all that remained were the charred corpses smouldering in a hump of blackened bones.

When the smoke cleared, so did appear the area for now only the few groans of dying halflings waft in the air.

"That's the last of them," Tolgerias said, dusting off his hands, observing the area around them, "My, my, this could take a while to clean up."

Valygar took in the carnage before him… and wondered why he did not feel as sick as he should. In front of him was a stinking, smoking pile of ash and char that used to be living beings and beyond that was a veritable carpet of bodies, limbs, innards and organs all flooded in crimson, like they were floating in a stream of red water. Discarded and broken weapons littered the ground along with ravaged furs and blood stained flesh.

_That… is wrong… but I'm not going to cry over it…_

They began making their way through the battlefield, taking in the landmarks that had sprung up as a result. Noticeable like the hump of a camel was a large pile of stone and earth roughly in the shape of humanoid body and the cadaver of large red demon. Its arms had been hacked off, its legs gnawed down to the bone, its stomach and chest torn open like gift wrapping and one particularly deviant halfling had already eaten away half its tongue that was protruding from its wide open mouth.

The entire Jidja tribe of Dark Sun halflings had been wiped out, their remains scattered about the floor as carelessly as throwing confetti around him… and the only thing he felt disgusted about was the rank combined smell of brimstone and of those who soiled themselves before dying.

He looked and saw that the other Cowled Wizards had quickly gotten over the bloodbath, looks of disdain covering their faces as they picked their way through trying not to step on anything that might stain their robes. Despite the resulting nightmarish scene, the surviving members of the Cowled group did not mind that they had just annihilated over a hundred halflings…

… _A hundred cannibalistic halflings who just tried to eat us._

It came to him not as some great revelation or as a life-changing realization but in the way one decides they would rather start off dinner with the salad instead of the soup.

Some things just need to be killed.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Pausing only briefly after the last moan died away, they began to make their way through the bloodied field.

"Hmm, just wondering Corthala, but I could not help but notice how you look right now and it puzzles me."

The stalker looked impassively at Tolgerias, "I care not why I'm such an enigma to you, wizard."

The Cowled Wizard continued as if he had not heard him, "Quite morbid what we've just been through, what with slaughtering an entire tribe in the most gruesome of ways that would make any necromancer squeamish… and yet you don't seem to mind the organs we are currently traversing through."

Valygar said as he shrugged, "… I've seen worse."

Tolgerias quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"

The stalker turned from the Cowled Wizard and walked away, pausing to comment to Glorcia who was gazing back in to the distance at the smouldering remains of halflings and a Cowled Wizard, "What's the matter, was your friend underneath that?" his tone not at all concerned.

Glorcia sneered at Valygar like she thought he was the most ignorant and stupid of all people to walk the realm, "Of course not, dog! If your feeble little mind can comprehend it, I was just thinking of my good luck that the fool paid me the ten gold coins she lost to me before getting herself eaten. Honestly, as if a dreg like that matters at all…" she muttered as she stalked off.

Beyond the two hills that the halflings had occupied earlier, they found the ramshackle settlement the Jidja tribe had put together for themselves. Set alongside a long rock wall were an assortment of crude tents and pitiful shelters made from large stones. The mages had already gone through some of them finding nothing of interest.

"We shall rest here for a bit," Tolgerias ordered, pausing to look around, "Now, where is that mercenary of ours?"

As if on cue, Korgan Bloodaxe stepped out from around an outcropping of rocks, slightly battered but confidently swaggering with a proud sneer.

"And where have you been? Surely not hiding?"

"That'd best not be referring tae me as a coward, wizard, else I'll be takin' it out on yer head…" he grinned, holding up something in his hand, "Jes' like I did tae this here little beauty."

Grasped by the tangle of hair the berserker held up Entu's head, broken rage frozen on her face and blood still dripping from the stump that was her neck.

Tolgerias looked blankly at Korgan before heading towards the other Cowled Wizards, "How immature."

"What?" the berserker asked bewildered.

Valygar shook his head at the dwarf, not deigning to speak but rolling his eyes as he too left Korgan standing still holding the head.

"Ach," he grumbled, drop-kicking the head and sending it sailing, not bothering to see where it landed, "Nobody be havin' a sense o' humour, bunch o' stiff arses… leasts the whelp would've laughed..."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Achoo!"

Pan sniffed, pausing momentarily to scratch her nose in confusion at her sudden rash of sneezing and hoping that she was not getting sick… then she stepped through into the shadowy entrance of the Planar Sphere.


	8. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to whomever really owns it. Though I am too lazy to point out who those people are, they know who they are.

**Chapter 8**

**Family Reunion**

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"I thought I smelt fish," Glorcia grumbled, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"What, you don't like fish?"

"Not when it's rotten… or walking around with sharp teeth."

Having heard what sounded like rushing water, the Cowled group investigated where the sound came from, on one side of the path. They were peering over the edge of a hill that cut straight down revealing a rocky shore. It looked to be a small cove, the incoming water consistently beating against the worn looking boulders and pebbles strewn about. Yet the body of water was not part of a sea and instead it appeared only to be the size of a small pond, the farthest horizon being the shadow wall. Despite being inside a planar construct, it looked as if this area were an actual working shoreline, complete with waves.

The simulation of a natural shore was real enough to support some façade of life as swimming in the water and lounging on the rocks was a band of sahuagin. The large fishy humanoids were listless and had not sensed the group's presence and were going about unmindful that they were being observed.

"Fascinating," Madeen wondered aloud.

Korgan commented wryly, "Aww, does the little arse-kisser find 'isself besotted wi' the wee guppies? Why doncha sashay on down there an' introduce yerself?"

Madeen glared daggers at the berserker, "Don't be so vulgar, mercenary! I was commenting about the environment in front of us! Despite these artificial surroundings there seems to be some semblance of ecological order capable of supporting the infrastructure of social existence-"

The mage stopped abruptly, remembering whom he was talking to. Korgan was regarding him with a vacant stare.

"Grrr… they're eating fish," Madeen growled, clutching his head while waving to a scene below.

The others peered over to where he was indicating. True enough, stacked together along one side of the cliff wall were a few small baskets filled with silver glistening fish. Nearby, a sahuagin jumped out of the water with a long spear in its hand upon which were pierced half a dozen more catches. The sahuagin lumbered dripping wet towards the baskets where it proceeded to slide the fish bodies of its spear.

"Interesting… simply interesting," Tolgerias remarked, stroking his trim beard.

Korgan was less than impressed, "So? What be the big deal? I eats fish too."

"No, you rude glutton!" Madeen tried clarifying, "If they've been here for some time then that means they've been surviving on eating fish."

"So?"

"So the fish have replenished themselves."

"So?"

"So in order for living organisms to do that there must be a working environment."

"So?"

"So this artificial cove is actually a genuine operational ecosystem within the Planar Sphere."

"…So?"

"…So you really don't care what I'm talking about."

"So ye finally caught on," Korgan finished, turning to Tolgerias, "Buncha bright 'uns ye've got under ye, wizard."

The Cowled Wizard spoke uninterestedly, "Yes, how fortunate for me, as I've observed from Madeen's scintillating explanation of what we see before us despite your apparent lack of enthusiasm."

"Ye rub off on yer servants, the floozy talks like ye."

Madeen's brief look of pride was instantly crushed when Tolgerias replied, "Please don't insult me, mercenary."

Valygar made his impatience known, "Are we done here? Have you all had your perversions fulfilled from spying on the sahuagin long enough?"

The Cowled Wizards scowled at the stalker but Tolgerias waved them off, "Yes, our gracious host is right. Perhaps we've overstayed our welcome a tad much, let us find this Lavok as we originally intended and be done with all this…"

Everybody began to quietly make their way back down the hill, careful not to make any noise that may alert the sahuagin. Everybody that is, except Tolgerias.

"But," the Cowled Wizard added ominously, "not before we clean house."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The group continued on more cautious as ever around the senior Cowled Wizard. All the mages (barring Davish, who remains stoic as ever) were filled with awe and more fear whilst Korgan seemed indifferent to what he had done and Valygar continued to send disgusted glares at Tolgerias.

While still perched atop the hill over the cove, Tolgerias chanted a spell that was nothing he had never seen before… and it scared the stalker. The power in the enchantment was so great that it created a swirling ball of bright yellow mist between his hands that even sahuagin noticed but by then it was too late. With a cold gleam he tossed the mist into the cove below and wreaked destruction.

When the ball of mist touched the rocky shore it exploded like a sandstorm, a rolling wave of hazy brown dust smothering the entire area… and the sahuagin screamed as they died.

To their horrified eyes the sahuagin's bodies shrivelled as if they were laid out beneath the sun in a desert. Slowly, like a punctured water balloons, fluids began squeezing through the pores of their scaled skins. Some desperately tried to hold their liquids back in but they were leaking not only through their bodies but their arms, legs, necks and faces, even their eyeballs withering into grey raisins. Others dove back into the water but the gargles of pain proved that even in there they were still could retain their hydration.

The screams deteriorated into low cries and moans of anguish, the sahuagin falling all over the place unable to do anything as their bodies were destroyed. Their normally sea green skin became colourless husks stretching over visible bones. Some even had limbs disintegrate into dust or their muscles having turned into jerky, their mercifully sightless eyes unable to take in what was happening to them. They had become a graveyard of skeletons with their own skins tightly wrapped about them as their burial shrouds.

It was not that the all the sahuagin were wiped out without warning. It was not that included amongst the dead were the smaller husks of sahuagin children. It was not even that they died in horribly excruciating pain.

No, what really bothered Valygar was the awesome display of power Tolgerias wielded. The mage was everything the stalker deemed wrong with magic and that it could create such carnage and devastation only furthered Valygar's resolve on his stance.

_Nothing good has come from any of the damn spells I've seen this entire time._

."Look at me any harder, Corthala, and I would think that you find me devastatingly attractive… not that I aren't in any case anyways."

The comment only served to cause Valygar to glare harder, "If, by some twisted ploy of the gods, I ever thought like that I'd sooner stab my own heart with a spoon after castrating myself, you despicable, cowardly, corrupting, piece of shite."

"Tsk, I would think such language becoming of the dwarf but from you it's just unseemly."

"Never mind how I curse you, wizard. What the hell did you do to those sahuagin?"

The other mages listened intently, they too being interested in what Tolgerias did though for more educational purposes.

"I know, it was impressive, wasn't it?"

"Impressive isn't the word I'd use to describe what you've done. Try something along the lines of wanton magical destructiveness."

"Then it was a remarkable feat of inspiring and effective arcane ingenuity."

The other Cowled Wizards nodded in agreement.

"I don't care how you describe it, what in the Abyss was it?"

"That was only a little something I've up my sleeve. I came across the specifics of the spell while on one of my regular research projects at a special library of the Cowled Wizards. I shan't divulge the name of the place to you, surely you understand that such information is of privy between fellow wizards, yes? Anyhow, I won't bore you with the details, suffice to say that while this particular spell is not restricted knowledge amongst the magical community, the ability to cast it is a process few mages are competent of. Only those with enough experience, discipline and power are capable of harnessing the raw arcane energy needed to fully exploit its designated effects… and as you've seen, _I_ am one of those people. Do you know what that means?"

Valygar remained silent though his glare did not relent. Everybody knew very well what the senior Cowled Wizard was implying.

Tolgerias continued ominously, "I am not making jokes nor is it meant in jest when I say that I am a _power_ in this nation. How did you think I came about such a claim? Properly completed paperwork? Shining the shoes of some fat, inept bureaucrat? You've been spitting disrespect at a lion this entire time, Corthala, but I've been lenient because I have further use for you… however I will advise you to discontinue testing my patience. The spell that you've just witnessed was created by the archmage Abi Dalzim and many have died in their pathetic attempts of casting it… but not I. Belay your wretched dreams of ever overpowering me… I am no weakling and I do not make mistakes and the sooner you realize this, the better your chances of staying within my good graces… because that's all I deem that matters in your world right now."

The group continued on in a momentarily silence, Tolgerias and Valygar having not once looked at each other during their entire exchange.

"… You ever realize you talk about yourself far too much?"

"Of course I do, what else could possibly be more interesting?"

"Keep it up, wizard, and I'll make sure the last thing you ever say will be begging me for mercy."

Tolgerias shook his head, "Don't ever believe your own stubbornness is a blessing, Corthala."

Further conversation abruptly ended when they rounded the corner of an outcropping of large standing rocks.

"Ah, finally, I believe we've come to the end with destiny well in reach," Tolgerias' grin feral.

The desolate path ended against a vast shadow wall leading straight towards an open circular doorway similar in size to the sphere's entrance though this was bordered by an encircling series of runes. Encompassing the entirety of the entryway like a veil was vibrating violet energy and of what they could see of the room beyond was tinged a light purple.

They gathered around the entrance though no one made a move to go through. The doorway _humm_ed faintly and a sharp static noise crackled intermittently.

Tolgerias examined the energy field with a critical eye, "I believe it would be best to approach this with extreme caution," demonstrating his point by kicking a loose rock at the entryway.

_**CRACK!**_

The entire group startled at the sharp and sudden explosion of lightning that reduced the rock to a smoking dust particle.

Glorcia quipped wryly, "That doesn't bode well as a welcome."

"This could prove quite disconcerting for our health… not to mention a time-consuming barrier," Tolgerias remarked offhandedly, "I espy no energy sources about the premises nor do I spot an opening that would serve as a key hole. Hmm, as well about these runes inscribed upon the frame, they are of origin unknown to me. Did any of you perhaps observe something that I might've missed?"

"Nope."

"Not me."

"Sorry."

"Can't recall."

The senior Cowled Wizard rolled his eyes, "Useless," glaring at the shimmering blanket of energy, "I cannot even describe the frustration I'm feeling right now. We are so close, so very close, I just know it. I refuse to let something as inconsequential as… as a damn light show prevent me from going farther!"

Valygar regarded the doorway strangely, "Have you ever considered that perhaps it's not to keep us out but to keep something in?"

"Ach, enough wi' the delays, what be the 'old up?"

Madeen sneered down at Korgan, "Did you not notice what happens if you try crossing through that magical barrier or is your height detrimental to your vision?"

Anger flashed in the berserker's eyes and he growled low about to retort when he paused, not saying a word. Madeen smirked triumphantly at Korgan's silence. Valygar raised an eyebrow at the berserker's lack of reaction, the stalker having become accustomed to the violently defended pride of the dwarf. He would have thought that any insult, especially one coming from Madeen, would have been responded with murderous threats or at least another scathing insult.

So it came as no particular surprise when, without a word, Korgan stepped up to Madeen and punched the mage so hard in the belly it looked as if his fist had sunk in through to the back.

"Oohf!"

The berserker did not look at Madeen's doubled over form as he kicked him out of the way. Ignoring the heavy wheezing of the winded mage, everybody looked on as Korgan stopped by the one side of the doorway, a look of quiet rage seething on his features.

He began dangerously quiet, "I've had it wi' ye damn uptight-arse wizards. I've had it wi' running aroun' like some flea-bitten mongrel. I've had it wi' yer non-stop stinkin' chatter. I've had it wi' this Abyss damned place. An' I've had it wi' nay getting any o' the bloody that's treasure owed me!" he shouted at the end.

Then with a sudden vicious swing of his enchanted battleaxe, the berserker began hacking into the runic frame encircling the doorway.

THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!

The energy field flickered.

The Cowled group could only look on in amused silence as he continued desecrating the runes along the border. Each hit of his battleaxe bit deeper into the metal inscribed doorway, slashing into the symbols with wild abandon.

THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!

The energy field continued blinking in and out of existence rapidly and froth bubbled on the corners of Korgan's lips as his eyes tinged red.

"THIS!"

THWAK!

"BE!"

THWAK!

"HOW!"

THWAK!

"YE!"

THWAK!

"OPEN!"

THWAK!

"DOORS!"

_FFSSZZZ!_

With a final sizzle of dissipating energy the berserker had hacked the way open for them.

"…Really, my dwarven mercenary, was that really necessary?"

Korgan breathed heavily and did not reply, still staring rather angrily at the ruined runes as if blaming them for causing him to expend so much energy. However, his straightforward tactics proved productive for they now had a clear view of what lay within the next room.

The berserker glared detestably at the Cowled Wizard, "What be necessary, is fer ye tae shut yer stinkin' mouth."

Tolgerias lost his mirth, a dangerous scowl forming, "I've warned you before, dwarf, don't you ever speak to me like that again."

"An' I've warned ye tae wait fer it. Whatever happens next, death or glory, yer blood'll be splattering yer fancy blankets afore it's all said an' done."

The Cowled Wizard was about to reply back but Valygar stepped between the two, stopping just before the entryway.

With the stalker standing at the threshold silently, they all felt it. Greeting them was not the satisfaction of conclusion but the anxiety of a final hardship. Slight discomfort descended upon them as the waft of a stale odour drifted through the now clear entryway.

"Ahhh," Tolgerias breathed in deeply, undisturbed by the ominous aroma, "Can you smell that? Can you taste it? I can feel it… the closing stages of our expedition is just at the forefront. Be glad, Corthala, for the conclusion of this delightful little alliance draws near… and none the sooner."

But Valygar paid no heed to the Cowled Wizard's words.

Perhaps it was because of the power emanating from the next room. Maybe it was because of their shared lineage. It may have even been because of the revenge crying out within his blood. Whatever the reason, he knew Lavok waited.

_Mother, wh-what did you do?_

It came to him, slowly at first but gradually it sunk in. Not for vengeance or glory… he was only paying off a family's debt.

Despite his calm appearance, the stalker's heartbeat drowned out the sounds of the world around him. Fear, anxiety, anger, satisfaction, despair and hope all warred within him and the shattered bits he could comprehend did nothing to alleviate the confusion that plagued his consciousness. He knew that feeling, in fact he often welcomed the emptiness. It did not matter his current circumstances or who his "allies" are… he could only expect disappointed satisfaction.

Fulfillment of obligation was in his reach, the taste scorching his throat. He should be scared, he should be satisfied, he should feel something… but he felt nothing. He was as convinced as he was about his own name that beyond this day would be emptiness, an adventure ending without finishing.

_What was my point this entire time again? To kill my ancestor?_

When he was a little boy he would listen to stories of brave men and women going on amazing journeys accomplishing unimaginable feats and fighting fantastical monsters. In the stories the heroes always began their quests to free their people or defend their homes or to stop evil forces or to right the wrongs. He remembered, as a child, eagerly falling asleep so that he could dream the dreams of a good story, where he would battle off a hundred dragons to save the princess from the mad wizard.

Children stories are always of noble deeds… but Valygar grew up. There is no princess needing rescuing in the next room. Because he learned that that is all stories are… stories. Nothing more than fanciful lies to shield the young as long possible from a life barren of decency and righteousness.

He learned new stories. The bad guy wins. The hero becomes just as evil as the villain they defeated. The friend betrays friend. The people cower and do not rise up. Blood spills indiscriminately for no purpose. The princess dies.

The stories of adults cannot afford nobility as a distraction… only children get to listen to the happy endings…

_Mother? MOTHEEERRRR!_

… And then eventually those stories are never told again.

_I guess in the end it stops being climactic… and now it's always anticlimactic because whatever the ending is… it's never at the end of a fairytale._

Valygar smirked. Blood is the price, just as Korgan said. Whether or not it would be his blood remains to be seen. He flashed back to the deadly inconsequential battles, of halflings destroyed by an unleashed demon, of captured noble knights with dishonour shaming them, the two wizards he had killed and the sphere he had left open to be exploited… no turning back. His regrets are now useless, no matter all that he had done and sacrificed cannot be taken back because everything has led up to this point and regardless of whether victory or death would greet him… he would leave the Planar Sphere empty.

There is no princess waiting for him.

So he stepped through the doorway, emotion undefined… what need of feelings when nothing waits?

_Nothing to save._

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The room was huge like an enclosed planetarium for giants. Neck-craning high, natural sunlight poured through the large circular glass window at the very center of the dome-like ceiling. The late afternoon sky of Athkatla could be seen as a small cloud drift lazily by ignorant of the chaos inside the sphere. Along the sides, evenly spaced from each other, were four inclined stone slabs covered with brightly lit buttons and knobs. Extending from four points beside the walls and arching high towards the glass roof were four immense columns of unadorned dark marble.

The walls were of grey stone, unremarkable in appearance other than in its sheer shining smoothness. To the right of where they entered, a long winding staircase rose from the floor to spiral along the walls twice around ending at the top of a fanciful terrace overlooking the room. On the left was another massive round door.

Opposite them a massive contraption dominated their vision. It took up nearly a quarter of the room and looked like a macabre rendition of demonic piano organ composed of debauched machinery. The bottom portion was a complicated connection of mechanisms and moving parts contained within a swarthy collection of thick copper plating. At its center was a semi-circular control panel so wide that a person would only be able to operate by walking from one end to the other. Rising high towards the ceiling from the dark metal gears and slates that bulked up most of its body were green tubes thicker than trees. Within the liquid filled tubes a constant stream of bubbles rocketed upwards.

They took in the immensity of the place before cautiously filing in. They all felt it. Something was in there.

The Cowled group spread themselves towards the center of the room, no signs of anybody spotted.

Tolgerias murmured, "Everybody… I need not tell you to consider the necromancer extremely dangerous… his… energy is everywhere."

"Where in the Nine Hells is he?" Glorcia spoke nervously.

"Shhh!" Valygar hushed.

Glorcia was about to retort at his audacity to shush her but then stopped, perking up her ears. Soon they all heard it.

"Heh heh heh!" a deviously sinister chuckle descended from above.

As one, they all craned their heads upwards and Valygar finally got a glimpse of his ancestor for the first time.

Clinging at the edge of the glass window high above them, a dark robed figure crawled about the circular edge, its movements quirky like a scuttling salamander. The distance was too far to make out any specific features of the person… but it was enough to notice the bright ball of molten flame sent careening towards them.

"Oh shite!" Korgan yelped before he and the rest of the group scattered out of the way.

**_wwwhhheeeEEEHHOOOOOO- - -BOOOMM!_**

The fireball scorched the ground where it exploded, and though nobody was caught in the flames, the blast of heat was intense enough to throw them further away. Dark smoke curled around the area, a few small licks of fire scattered on the blackened floor.

Valygar coughed, groaning as he turned onto his back… and saw the figure float lazily downwards, a fiendish shadow descending. The others also recovered, following with their eyes silently. The figure gradually came down in front of the immense control panel of the machine.

The stalker still found it hard to muster the courage to look him in the face despite now having a clear view at Lavok. Even for an ancient planes traveller the necromancer looked inhuman.

He was dressed in torn yet flowing black robes patterned with debauched pictures of coupling skeletons. Outlining the fit of his robes the necromancer was tall and sinewy and what parts of his body could be seen were heavily tattooed with strange purple designs… and cracked with bloody lines of peeking flesh. Lavok's fingers seemed far longer than necessary, bony with claw-like black fingernails and his dry, weathered skin was coal black… yet if Valygar peered closer, at certain angles Lavok's pigmentation tinged a ghastly green.

The subtle beat of fear writhed on Valygar's skin as he memorized the necromancer's face. It was borderline bestial, the mouth that should have been too big to fit on a deceptively elongated head. The outline of a white skull was tattooed on his face that only emphasized the black pits of his eyes beneath the long greasy tendrils of dark hair. Valygar could not suppress the shiver through his body when the necromancer smiled revealing a veritable wall of sharp teeth.

Lavok leaned casually back, elbows propped upon the panel and when he spoke, everybody was shocked. It was not that his hysterical tone pointed to madness or that his words boomed across the room… it was that when Lavok spoke he sounded like _many_ voices, all speaking at the same time.

"**Heh heheh, all of you… please accept our… 'waaarrrmmest' welcome…**" his posture for all intents and purposes looking exactly like a welcoming host.

"Oh, he be a funny one," Korgan muttered, his tone all too obvious that he thought otherwise.

"Lavok!" Tolgerias commanded from the opposite end, "Cease all hostile actions against the Cowled Wizards. You are surrounded and outmatched. Submit to my will or face the consequences."

Lavok quirked his head, glancing curiously at the Cowled Wizard yet speaking more to himself, "**Curious… How long since last you've visited... all these souls… and none recognize any of you…**" Valygar tensed when the necromancer turned to him with a feral grin, "**except you. You… smell similar… of old…**"

"What in the realms is that necromancer talking about?" Glorcia whispered harshly to Madeen.

"I have no idea… I always think he smells like cloves in the morning mist…"

Glorcia nodded once.

Blink.

"…Wait, what?"

"I will not be ignored necromancer!" Tolgerias' voice cut across the room, "Do you not realize your current predicament or has senility finally set into that outdated soul of yours? There is no point in resisting so I ask again, will you submit to my will?"

Lavok chuckled, "**Ah hahahah… submit to your will? Whatever for? Ah, perhaps our will is but a small price to pay for _my_ freedom… whoever you are… your visiting here is most fortuitous… heheheh.**"

Valygar never took his eyes of the necromancer, his insides deadly silent and unable to comprehend the words he was sure he was supposed to say to Lavok on occasions like this, when the adventurer finally meets the villain.

_Things about our family and how his evil ends today… isn't this the repartee we should be having between us now?_

But Lavok's words halted Valygar's tongue, his eyes narrowing in suspicion at the necromancer's rather… preoccupied behaviour.

Tolgerias also felt something was suspect and asked cautiously, "Your attitude… puzzles even me, necromancer."

Lavok shook violently, agitation echoing in his voice, "**Necromancer? Necromancer, necromancer, why, why do you continue to call us necromancer? We just want to leave… feel the air… the blue, the blue, the blue air. Long… such a long time the sky above turned blue… such a wonderous sapphire… and then black… deepest darkest black… tainted by lights in millions…**"

"Oh yeah… he's been in here way too long," a Cowled mage remarked to Davish.

"**Such a familiar sky _I've_ never seen… but we have… such a chance to taint such purity… with the tang of a crimson flood and the scent of raining blood…**"

"I think I see where this be goin'," Korgan mumbled.

"I think he needs to work on his language rules," Madeen added.

"**But the sphere wouldn't let us go… kept us in here… kept _me_ here as the sky stayed blue then black but always back to blue,**" a grotesque smile growing, "**Until you opened the way through… turned off the light… how very thoughtful of you…**"

Valygar sent Tolgerias a look that said 'I-told-you-so' even though the wizard was not looking at him.

"**Hahahaha… Foolish mortals… the way is now clear… Be honoured… for _I_ shall stain the sky red in your names… whatever pathetic tongue they be in…**" the threat in his voice clear as he stepped forward.

Valygar finally found his voice, "Lavok!"

The necromancer stopped, regarding the stalker curiously. Unnoticed to him, the others began positioning themselves around the room.

The stalker spoke boldly, "Stay where you are, Shame-of-my-Family, Curse-of-my-Blood. I am Valygar Corthala and you will not pass! I shall fulfill my family's vow and end your hideous life once and for all!"

"'Bout time ye spoke up."

"**End our life? End _my_ life? Mortal, do you intend to stop us from leaving?**"

"… Your existence ends now, Lavok."

"**Ah, how unfortunate for us… yet your words truly matter not for _I_ do so wish to taste this plane... so you will yield, mortal, and fall to your knees.**"

Valygar drew his katanas, "Your twisted soul will taste my steel before anything else."

The smile faded from Lavok's face, fury overcoming his features.

"I do believe you've upset your ancestor, Corthala!" Tolgerias called out from the side.

In a single instant Lavok shed away his passive attitude and they were surprised to see a dark aura visibly outline his frame, "**Pathetic human! You defy _me_? You threaten us? Do not speak as if your shared existence matters to us!** **You understand nothing, mortal! His sinful spirit fuels _me_, strengthens our power and he relishes in the dead eternal darkness _I_ command. _I_ am not who you seek...this be merely our body! Yet…**" a callous smile dawning on his face, "**ha ha ha… yet he seeks you!**"

Like a shot to the gut Valygar stepped back, "Wh-what?"

The necromancer screamed deafeningly, hands raised and clenched, "**The way is clear! _I_ will not be denied the material plane! Your blood shall be the first of thousands we TASTE!**"

His scream ripped about the room practically rattling the walls and piercing their ears. The Cowled group winced and were about to attack Lavok… but what they witnessed shocked them into immobility.

"**AAAAAAHHHH!**" and with a downward striking motion with both arms the dark aura whipped about his body like a tornado of black wind.

"What's happening!?" Valygar heard a Cowled Wizard scream but the stalker was too entranced by the transformation taking place.

The darkness enveloped Lavok in a shroud, completely obscuring his body. It twisted, bubbled and warped itself, slowly manifesting into a new form. His legs became like stout trunks, raptor claws digging into the floor. Muscles rippled forth, his body bulging with newfound bulk, a behemoth of physical power making Davish look like a barely fed child. Atop his practically non-existent neck his head reformed itself, hairless but with bloodshot eyes above a pair of smiling black tusks.

Rising up, the newborn body of the necromancer revealed itself in all its seven-foot glory. Completely different from a moment before, Lavok resembled a muscle armoured suit of shadow.

"**COME FORTH MORTALS AND LET THE BLOOD POOOOUUUURRRR!!!**" Lavok screamed, thundering forward.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The transformed necromancer moved with such agility that Valygar only managed a cry of surprise before quickly sweeping both katanas to the side to block Lavok's swinging punch. The force of the blow knocked the stalker hard off his feet onto his back.

Quickly leaping back up, the stalker cried defiantly as he viciously swung upwards, halting Lavok in his attack.

In that momentary pause the necromancer was hit with a barrage of conjured acid arrows he swatted aside annoyingly. Immediately following, a pair of incoming icicles shattered against his chest and a faint blue haze that was a failed attempt at dominating his mind dissipated harmlessly above his head.

"**YOUR WEAK ATTEMPTS AT MAGIC ARE USELESS!**" he roared at the Cowled Wizards who were dispersed all around, close to the walls of the room.

"Useless? I'll show you useless," Tolgerias muttered to himself as he prepared to cast another enchantment.

Lavok had resumed sparring off with Valygar though it was mostly just the stalker barely able to block the powerful strikes. With a flurry of chanting the Cowled Wizard pointed a finger at the necromancer citing the final word of his spell.

At once a bright circle was drawn on the floor around Lavok and in the next instant a shimmering sphere of translucent blue energy rose up encasing the necromancer. Valygar stepped back in surprise at the sudden containment of his opponent. Lavok yelled in dismay when he found he could not push his way through the magical prison.

"How's that for useless magic?" Tolgerias smirked.

The others slowly began making their way towards the imprisoned necromancer who ceased struggling, instead regarding the shimmering shield with narrowed eyes. Valygar kept his guard up, not liking the growing grin on Lavok's face.

Not having sensed the stalker's unease, the Cowled Wizard asked proudly, "Well, Corthala? What have you to say about magic now? Is it not the most wondrous solution to most of life's little problems? With that nifty little containment field we are at liberty to devise the most probable scenario of how to conveniently dispatch your ancestor with plenty of affordable time. Huh, I actually thought he'd be more of a challenge… though I am still rather pleased with myself for casting that spell. It's resilient, it's simple, it's genius, it's-"

Valygar gripped his katanas tighter, "It's still damn useless," the hairs on the back of his neck raising.

Tolgerias was about to remark on the stalker's lack of gratitude yet his own grin faltered when he saw the smiling look on the necromancer.

"**HEHEHEH,**" Lavok chuckled

With the tension of a brewing storm the necromancer exploded into a swirling mass of black clouds. Contained within the magical sphere it was like an enclosed tornado, the vicious whipping force causing cracks to form in the shimmering shield…

**_KEK-CRACK!_**

The Cowled Wizard could only gape in disbelief as his 'resilient' sphere shattered explosively into a million sparkles… and standing tall, back in his muscular shadow form, Lavok laughed.

"**HA HA HA HA! USELESS!**" he mocked and with an upraised hand fired off a dark grey ball in Tolgerias' direction.

The Cowled Wizard growled in frustration before diving out of the way.

BRACK!

A cloud of fragments exploded outwards as the ball struck the wall where the Cowled Wizard was standing creating a gaping indentation.

"**HEHEHEH!**"

The force of the blast rattled the ground as Lavok laughed maliciously… when emerging from the settling dust a squat figure dashed out. Korgan ran full speed at the transformed necromancer, both axes swinging.

"Die, ye bastard!"

Lavok leaned back from the wild arcing swings, his back bending as if he were boneless and like a supple willow. Displaying amazing dexterity the necromancer flowed forward bringing both clawed hands slashing mercilessly down. The berserker barely had time to raise his normal battleaxe to block the blows.

_SHATTERRRR!!!_

To the dwarf's dismay, his weapon broke and splintered into flying, sparking pieces, a few shards cutting across his face.

The necromancer growled low, a mirthless leer on his face.

"Ye gormless bastard wyrm, that piece cost me ten gold! I'm goin' tae GUT YE!" Korgan yelled thoroughly enraged, throwing aside the now useless weapon handle and swinging his remaining enchanted battleaxe overhead as he charged the necromancer.

He never got to finish his attack. Contempt was written all over Lavok's face as he lazily kicked out with his clawed foot into the berserker's chest sending him flying backwards.

PAF!

"OOF!"

Lavok had turned his back for a second to see where he sent Korgan landing and seeing his opportunity Valygar jumped and thrust his blade forward at the distracted but still larger necromancer's back.

Faster than his eye could follow, Lavok swept around with one hand grabbing hold of Valygar's arm, "**YOU CANNOT TOUCH _ME_!**"

The stalker gasped at the sudden cold contact. Before he could comprehend that he had been caught, Lavok flipped him over his feet, slamming his back against the floor.

THUMP!

"Ugh," Valygar barely had time to groan as Lavok picked him up with both hands.

"**YOUR SKY WILL BLEED!**"

"Gah!" the stalker cried, the chilling cold of the necromancer's touch shocking him.

"**DIE FOOL!**"

Valygar dangled helplessly in Lavok's grasp feeling the chill bite into his very being, the energy flowing away from his body. It did not help that the necromancer began to crush him in his hands.

He gasped in pain again yet from the corner of his eye he spotted a bright light growing larger…

WHAM!

"**AAUUGH!**"

The necromancer dropped him, stumbling to the side yet still remaining on his feet. He turned his red eyes to glare viciously in the direction the blast of energy came from, ignoring Valygar as he rolled away to safety.

Standing grimly on the other side of the room, Davish began readying another spell, unmindful of becoming the newfound ire of the shadow muscled necromancer.

"**DIIIEEE!**"

Before Lavok could reach the big mage, a salvo of arcane energy slammed him backwards towards the control panel.

"He's transfigured himself into some sort of shadow beast! Use spells that harness light!" Tolgerias ordered the other Cowled Wizards, he himself shooting a large bright yellow ball of energy.

Snarling, Lavok quickly dodged the projectile, weaving across the room with impossible speed becoming a shadowed blur. Each missile of energy was easily avoided as the necromancer sped through the gauntlet of incoming spells. Frantically the mages tried conjuring faster but he proved too quick to strike.

"Stop using magic missiles and sunfire spells and cast something stronger you fools!" Tolgerias yelled furiously.

"We-we don't know any that are fast enough Master Tolgerias!" a frantic Cowled Wizard answered back.

Tolgerias made a mental note to severely punish the mage who had spoken if he survived.

"**PATHETIC!**" Lavok shrieked before charging towards a panicking Madeen and another mage.

Before he could strike at the pair of Cowled Wizards, Korgan intercepted him, bellowing as with both hands he swept his battleaxe across the massive chest of the necromancer.

"BLOOD AN' GLORY!"

There was no ripping, no shredding, no tearing sound, just a faint slurping as the berserker cleaved through Lavok's body.

_Ggggllgglgllshhpp…_

Instead of a geyser of blood and bone, the enchanted battleaxe cut through the shadow like it was mud, spraying a few glops of black sludge across the floor, the chest regenerating instantly as if nothing happened. Korgan snarled at his non-effective attack yet hesitated to strike again when Lavok smiled broadly, taking a step back, arms open in disarmament.

"**HEHEHEHEH… PERHAPS YOU'D RATHER PLAY WITH OUR CHILDREN?**"

That is when Korgan noticed a few pieces of the black sludge he had separated from Lavok spasm violently.

Twitching as if they were being electrocuted, the dark ooze warped and grew larger quickly taking shape. Growing rapidly like a child to adult in fast forward each piece of sludge manifested into a dozen shadowy humanoid forms, faceless and unremarkable except for their bestial stance, red eyes and long, vicious claws.

"Oi… that not be fair," Korgan protested.

The shadows gave no heed to his objections as they immediately rushed forward silently swiping with their claws.

Tolgerias had observed the emergence of the new enemy with slight alarm, "This… could be more difficult than I'd calculated."

As the berserker was now preoccupied with fending of the attacking shadows, the Cowled Wizards split their firepower between Lavok and his 'spawn'.

The necromancer began attacking Valygar once again while at the same time managing to avoid the magical attacks of Tolgerias and Davish. The stalker had seen what had come from striking Lavok and was desperately trying to come up with a plan of stopping him though he was preoccupied with dodging the vicious attacks.

"**_I_ AM UNSTOPPABLE MORTAL! YOURS SHALL BE THE FIRST SOUL WE PAINT THE SKY RED WITH!**"

_He's really starting to annoy me…_ "Damn it, wizard! Do something!"

"Damn yourself Corthala! Why don't **you** do something other than dancing with him!?" Tolgerias yelled in frustration as another of his spells was easily avoided.

Despite his massive physique, Lavok battled on, striking at Valygar whilst escaping the magical attacks with startling simplicity. His fluid movements would be considered practically beautiful to spectators though to those in the battle it was a deadly dance. There was no doubt in anybody's mind that the transformed necromancer possessed a highly attuned sixth sense.

The strain of parrying and dodging Lavok's relentless assault began to tire the stalker. He was pushed to control his heavy breathing and sweat flew from his flaying braided hair as each strike from the necromancer's powerful limbs hitting his blocking katanas rattled him to the bone. He restrained his own attacks, knowing that he only chanced creating more shadows to battle.

It did not help his confidence that Lavok smiled through their entire fight.

_Bastard is toying with me!_ Valygar thought, feeling more aggravated than threatened.

Meanwhile Tolgerias halted firing spells, instead storing energy into his hands and concentrating on a single one. From the corner of his eye he observed that Korgan and the other Cowled Wizards had already dispatched a couple of the shadows.

The berserker was slashing and cleaving happily after he found to his glee that unlike Lavok these enemies make the deliciously satisfying _thunking_ noises that come from physically chopping down your opponent.

THUNK! THUNK! RIP!

"Ha hah, that be more like it!" Korgan crowed as he left another shadow hacked in half.

Tolgerias focused away from the dwarf's battle as he finished the casting of his spell, a glow in his eyes literally growing brighter until they only emanated bright white.

"How's this for useless?" and an intense beam of electrified light shot forth from his orbs at incredible speed straight at Lavok who did notice until too late.

The necromancer hissed in surprise and tried to dodge the shaft of light but was not swift enough and it struck him, catching him on his shoulder.

_SHHHGGLLPGPGLL!_

A part of Lavok's shoulder was obliterated, a gaping chunk missing like someone took a bite out of him. He whirled around to face the leering Tolgerias who was already in the middle of chanting out another spell, Valygar having backed off to recuperate his breath.

"**YOU WILL SCREAM FOR THAT!**"

The Cowled Wizard broke off his spell, not because of the necromancer's threatening words… but because his shoulder had already begun to reform itself.

"Damn you Lavok! How do we kill you?" Tolgerias cried in frustration.

The necromancer answered by firing off a sequence of dark grey balls causing the Cowled Wizard to madly scramble out of the way as they impacted the ground he had been standing in.

BRACK! BRACK! BRACK! BRACK!

The area had been reduced to smoking craters and pulverized rubble in single second and Lavok showed no signs of tiring. He scanned around the room trying to catch where Tolgerias had run off to… but the combined blows of Davish's energy lance spell to his head and Valgyar's flying kick to his back changed his priorities.

THWAP! WHAM!

This time Lavok fought even more wildly, fuelled with rage at these mortals persistence at staying alive though Valygar quickly adapted to the upped tempo of his ancestor's murderous attack. To those that witnessed their battle almost believed that the whole clash had been choreographed, so close to bringing death were the slicing of blade and rendering of claw.

In the detached part of his mind Valygar thought that a bard could probably find some tragedy in all of this… family, no matter how many centuries of separation, trying to erase the other. Of shared blood that had never met but knew, just _knew_, each other as well as their own bodies… and yet still sought to spill the other upon the cold, hard ground.

"**AAAAAAAAA!**"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Both ancestor and descendent screamed their hate at each other… and they fought on. No respect to the past, no hope for the future…

Unforgiving in their measure of annihilation.

"Nnghh!"

Eventually the continuous onslaught of the maddened necromancer finally broke the stalker's combat fluid movement, a particularly powerful strike causing him to stumble back. Seeing his opponent's momentary lapse in concentration Lavok sprung forward, both clawed hands viciously thrashing downwards on the stalker's head.

"**DIEDIEDIIIEE!!!**"

Valygar saw the attack and his mind raced as time practically slowed down. Acting on instinct he swept both katanas upwards in sweeping arcs with all his might…

SWWIIISSHHH!

_Ggglgllgggllglgllsshp…!_

… And hewed off both the necromancer's arms.

"**AAAAAAAUUUHHHHHH!!!!**"

The dismembered limbs flopped onto the ground and Lavok stumbled back armless… but not before kicking out in rage at the stalker's chest.

WHAP!

The force of the kick was lessened by the necromancer's lack of balance and Valygar was only sent flying onto his back.

THUMP!

"**AAAUUUHHHH!**"

Valygar stared wide-eyed on his back as Lavok did not continue his attack but began stumbling away from him.

"You stupid dog, don't cut anymore pieces off him! Are you trying to create more 'friends' to fight with like that stupid dwarf did?" Tolgerias ranted as he and Davish ran up to the stalker.

However Valygar did not pay any attention to the angry Cowled Wizard, his surprised gaze taking in the retreating form of Lavok and the pieces of himself he left behind.

"What's this, no primitive retort to defend your mindless actions?"

"Master Tolgerias," Davish indicated with a pointed finger, "His arms…"

"What about his arms…?" Tolgerias trailed off, finally noticing what Valygar and the big mage were witnessing.

Like with what happened when Korgan shredded through Lavok's chest, one of the arms was bubbling and twitching madly, numerous shapes distinctly growing from the dismembered limb.

… yet the other arm lay still, remaining a thick splatter of melting dark sludge.

"**AAAAAAAUUUUHHHHH!!!!**"

They looked upon Lavok and figured out what was different about him from before. It was how his eyes lost their tremendous confidence and grew delicately wary, how he fled back instead of continuing forward…how his screams of intimidation are now of pain.

He was stooped over by the massive machine, his right arm already grown back but it was clutching the stump of his left limb that was regenerating far, far, far more slowly.

"**AAAAUUUHHHHH!!**"

As one Davish, Tolgerias and Valygar slowly brought their eyes down to look at the katanas in the stalker's grip.

In his left hand was the plain katana… and in his right the intricately decorated katana of his kin.

Continuing as one, they raised their heads at Lavok's screams of pain clutching his left limb's stump before slowly returning their gazes back down at the blade.

Blink.

Blink.

"**AAAAUUUHHHH!!!**"

"… He screams too much…"

Blink.

"…"

"… Interesting..."

Valygar remained silent as he stood back up, both Cowled Wizards regarding the katana in his right hand with something akin to awe.

"…The blade of my forefathers," the stalker mumbled, shaking his head and focusing with newfound determination on Lavok, "Huh, must be a family thing."

However they were soon reminded of the consequences of mutilating the necromancer because standing between them and him were over two-score newly formed and murderous shadows.

"Well," Tolgerias began as he hastily stepped further back, "you wouldn't want to delay the reunion any longer than you have to, Corthala. Just decimate those beasts up ahead and kill your ancestor, go on, no dilly-dallying, we're cheering for you."

Valygar sneered at the retreating Cowled Wizard. He was, however, surprised to see that Davish remained close, his features stoic as usual as he prepared to cast a spell.

They both shrugged.

Neither the stalker nor the big mage smiled or spoke, keeping their faces neutral though they did acknowledge each other with a short nod of respect before turning to face the assembled shadow horde in front of them.

Valygar gripped his blades tighter, the numbers far too many for him and Davish to tackle head-to-head, "Cast something that'll take a whole lot of them out before they reach us," he told the big mage who nodded in agreement.

"**SLAY THEM ALL! WE CANNOT BE STOPPED!! _I_ WANT THEIR SOULS SPILT ACROSS THEIR HORRIBLE SKYYYYY!!!**"

The shadows shrieked mutely as they rushed forward, an attacking dark tidal wave threatening to sweep over him and the big mage…

_Sssswwhhheewww-Thunk!_

… So it was with some annoyance that he saw only a single shadow fall flat on its face with an arrow imbedded in its throat.

"I said a whole lot, not just one!" he scolded heatedly, sparing a quick glance back at Davish before refocusing his gaze on the rushing shadows…

Blink.

Blink.

The stalker gave a double-look back at the big mage.

Davish was still in the middle of chanting his spell… and standing next to him Yoshimo was notching up another arrow.

Valygar stared open-mouthed flabbergasted as the bounty hunter flashed a grin and a sly wink, loosing his barbed missile and sending another shadow back into oblivion, "Not just one, neh? I'll see what I can do!"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

_FWOOOOMMMM!_

Davish had finally released the fireball he had been casting, sending it right in the middle of the flock of shadows.

**BHOOMMMM!**

The area flashed bright with fire as nearly a dozen shadows were blasted away, leaving a gaping hole in the black mass. They silently shrieked with pain as the light momentarily swept over their bodies. But that still did not stop their advance.

The frenzied attacking shadows gave the stalker no chance to reply as he was now locked in a desperate battle against them all. He barely managed to stave them off with a mad spinning flurry of his blades but they proved too many and quickly surrounded him.

THWAK! SLASH!

He fought with the fervour of a berserker, thrusting, slashing and slicing with wild abandon.

SHRIP! THUNK! THOK!

However the shadows gave as good they got, clawing at his body and lunging with the intent of smothering him in their cold embrace…

"BACK TO THE ABYSS, DARK EVIL!"

"FOR CROWN, SWORD AND ROSE!"

"YOU $#&#ING #&$#&ES!"

Yelling their war cries and profanities, the Knights of Solamnia charged heedlessly on, smashing into the mass of shadows with such force that they drove them back away from the almost overwhelmed Valygar.

"Dear sir, let us assist you in ridding the world of this darkness."

The stalker looked upon the grim face of Ancan as the old knight swung his longsword with fluid expertise, easily dispatching any shadow that challenged him.

SPLACK!

Valygar twirled his katanas, as he prepared to dive back into the skirmish, "You escape only to endanger yourselves here."

"It is our way."

Reyna and Onvo rallied beside the two, forming a square formation that the shadows could not penetrate, the flashing blades proving deadly obstacles. They battled on, an island of humanity amidst a sea of blackness, fighting steel to claw.

THUNK! WHACK! SHLICE!

Reyna cried defiantly as she hewed the head off a shadow, "Solamnic Knights fear no evil!"

SHRACK!

"The Hells with you!" Onvo cursed, stabbing into the chest of a shadow that got too close.

WHUNK!

Valygar fought steadily alongside the knights, holding back the questions he was bursting to ask. He did not know how they came to be here, only that this was the first time all day where a bubble of hope nudged his mind.

His two katanas performed their deadly dance together with the longswords of the knights in perfect choreography, as if they were long time veteran companions. In addition to the damage done by blades, a steady rain of arrows peppered the shadows, Yoshimo expertly sending feathered shafts towards their targets.

HACK! SHLUNK! SHRASH!

Eventually the superior skill of the humans proved their worth against the mindless assault of shadows. Despite the superior numbers, shadowed bodies continued to fall steadily, never to rise again.

"Hold steadfast, knights!" Reyna encouraged, "The enemy has nearly been routed!"

"**WHAT'S THIS? MORE MORTALS FOR THE SLAUGHTER?**" Lavok roared returning to the fray, "**COME THEN AND LET YOURSELVES BE DESTROYED! _I_ WILL GLADLY BATHE IN YOUR WRETCHED SCREAMS!!!**"

The necromancer stood like an imposing monolith surrounded by his remaining shadows, his limbs fully regenerated and stalking towards the grimly bold stalker and knights.

"So… this is the evil that has been the source of our imprisonment all this time," Reyna spoke grimly, the other knights standing tall, eyes full of determination.

"Yes," Valygar clarified, readying himself for the confrontation, "My ancestor, the necromancer Lavok. He is the cause, thus he must fall."

"Then the Knights of Solamnia will aid you in battle," Ancan agreed.

They prepared themselves as a frontline as the mass of shadows encroached closer towards them, their blades unwavering and eyes resolute. Lavok strode closer.

"**WE ARE ALL-CONSUMING TO YOU MORTALS! _I_ CANNOT BE DEFIED!! YOUR DEATH SHALL BE SLOW AND TORTURO---!!!**" he suddenly stopped speaking, eyes growing wide in shock.

_FWWOOOMMMM!!_

Descending like a comet, a ball of solid flame interrupted the shadow muscled necromancer, striking him thunderously in the chest.

**BHOOOOMMM!!!**

The ranks of shadows were decimated by the fireball that struck with explosive force, the flames and heat bursting like a popped molten bubble, extinguishing dark bodies ruthlessly.

Lavok was tossed violently back… splitting into two like peeling skin. A large dark form hurtling headfirst into the huge machine and a smaller, smoking, robed body crumpling against the control panel…

So sudden was the explosion that nobody noticed the slight rumbling echoing through the sphere… or how the sky changed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee! Ten points!"

Valygar turned around leaving the few remaining shadows for the knights to deal with, shocked for the umpteenth time. At first he had thought that Davish had sent another fireball but the big mage had been busy defending Yoshimo, punching away any shadows that slipped through so that the bounty hunter could continue firing arrows unheeded.

Instead, an excitable bundle of unstable consciousness bounded in front of the stalker, grabbing his cheeks and squeezing like an aunt would to a nephew once a year, "Ohhhhhh, are your cheeks okay? Did your ancestor pinch them too hard? Was that him that I just blasted away? …Do you think he is angry with me?" Pan asked concerned.

Even though Valygar was bowing his head slightly within the alchemist's cheek-squeezing grip, she still had to stand tip-toe to get a closer look at his face in her inspection of any abusive pinching.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I would have thought I had made that clear," the stalker raising his eyes to see Jaheira walk gracefully towards them, "we're allies, are we not? This is what allies do."

Valygar took in the sight of the druid coming to stand beside the bounty hunter, his face still in the grip of the alchemist. A million thoughts raced through his mind.

He remembered hearing of situations like this in stories, where incredible acts of honour and nobleness defined the lines that separated belief from change. This is what heroes do, is it not? They came of their own freewill, under no obligation to perform their agreed shared task without reservation. Even the mage girl was here and it was she who stopped Lavok in his tracks.

They stood in front of him, prepared to lay their lives down with him.

He felt he should have come to a realization, he felt he should have come to a conclusion, he _felt_ he should have had an epiphany…

Instead he felt only acceptance.

"Thank you."

"We would've gotten here sooner but we ran into some… interesting encounters, one of which is your knightly friends over there…" the druid said indicating the Solamnic Knights who had joined them after finishing off the last of the shadows.

"Heeeee, are they not so shiny?"

"… And it took some… difficulty to get Pan to leave a rather large lab we had found. Honestly, we had to drag her out kicking and screaming."

Onvo coughed loudly, muttering darkly and rubbing a suspiciously bruising eye as Reyna spoke with a hint of incomprehension, "The young mage did display a rather… unhealthy sudden attachment to the place."

"Ohhhhhhhh… it was so beautiful…" the alchemist began salivating.

Valygar was starting to get nervous being in her grasp, "Then I thank you for making haste."

Jaheira's tone became critical, "And imagine what we would come across in our haste but the aftermath of one of your battles."

The stalker knew what she was talking about, "… I do not have to answer to you, druid… but I will explain later what has come to be."

Contemplating for a moment and then accepting, Jaheira nodded, turning an annoyed look to Pan who still had the stalker by his cheeks, "Child! Let him go this instant, he's a grown man who does not need your coddling."

"Yes," Yoshimo agreed his tone slightly irate, "I don't believe our friend needs your attentions… or close proximity."

"Oh, okaaay," Pan said, relinquishing his cheeks and putting her hands behind her back, a broad grin on her face, "Heeeeeeee, you have a nice, sweaty, firm face."

Jaheira mumbled something under her breath while Yoshimo placed himself slightly in front of the alchemist, glancing at her with a taken aback look on his face.

Valygar allowed brief bewilderment to cross his face, "Uh… yes. Ahem, are you all here? Where is my fellow ranger?"

He was answered by the angry shouts coming from the other side of the room.

"Away wi' ye, ye addled oaf! I didnae need yer help! That last 'un was mine, fair an' square! Bloody Hells, where be yer manners, chargin' in an' stealing other fella's kills like that?"

"It is just that Boo can get so excited with so much evil to slay that I always forget to share the butt-kicking… but you are the traitorous dwarf with mental problems so we don't feel so bad about it."

"…Oi, that still not be a good reason tae nay share…"

"But it is every good reason why we should cut you down right now, dwarf," Jaheira spoke angrily as Korgan and Minsc joined them.

The berserker groaned aloud, not at all nervous that he was in company with the very people he had left behind that very morning, "Ach, not right now, tree-thumper, as if I donnae get enough yammerin' wi' the bloody pansy-robed wizard…"

The rest of Korgan's ire faded away from the stalker as he remembered what had just happened, a blur of screams and hacking shadows. Turning around slowly he settled his eyes upon the two still crumpled bodies… and a feeling, something akin to turning to the last page, stoked his heart. He took one step forward… and then stopped. For the life of him… he could not understand why he would not take another one.

A sudden pressure descending upon his shoulder startled him… and then left him with chills. He turned his head and found intense eyes, the colour of burning wood boring into his own.

"Do you want to finish it?" Pan asked eagerly.

Valygar answered hesitantly, "Finish what?"

"Heeeee, finish off your family, silly."

The stalker held in his breath. It is what he is supposed to do, what his family's oath is all about but the alchemist's words left him uneasy. In their career, the soldier knows killing is involved, their job is to do it, they are trained to do it, they are expected to do it… but when the time comes and the enemy appears and they are _ordered_ to do it, killing becomes altogether something new and foreign.

_I have killed, I have murdered… so why do I waver now?_ Valygar thought, closing his eyes and whispered under his breath so softly that Pan did not hear him.

"Eh?"

Opening his sight on the fallen necromancer, Valygar spoke clearly… coldly, "I said 'no reason not to.'"

He took one more step forward.

The others made to follow but he held up his hand, "No… this is only for myself."

"Finally, as our dwarven mercenary would say, you're showing some 'guts.'"

At the sound of that voice Valygar's anger flash boiled at the presence of Tolgerias striding nonchalantly from out of nowhere towards him. The Cowled Wizard passed by the others without deigning to look at them, stopping beside the stalker, his smug gaze focussed upon the smoking bodies of Lavok. No one missed the other Cowled Wizards surrounding the group, Davish and Korgan joining them.

Despite the heated glares coming from the knights, Jaheira and Valygar, Tolgerias spoke as if just returning from an evening stroll, "Victory… ah, Corthala, does the rush of triumph not fill your veins with ecstasy? The legions of foes have been crushed beneath our heels, easily swept aside like ants. I know not where Pan and her little band appeared from… it is a security issue I will deal with as soon as possible… and the fact that those knights need to be restrained again swiftly… ah, well, nonetheless their assistance has proven useful. I cannot imagine the pride and relief invigorating your spirit as your ancestor lies before us a defeated wreck. The journey is at end and now this place is mine to toy with as I see fit… ha hah, I've conquered the Planar Sphere!"

Valygar sputtered with disbelief, "You conquered the sphere? Where in the Nine Hells were you when Lavok was trying to murder me and your servants?"

Tolgerias looked at the stalker in surprise, "Surely you cannot expect the general of his army to dirty his hands with menial grunt work?"

"You're no damn general!" Valygar shouted, "You didn't even command us! You barked like a dog and ran away like one, leaving us to be butchered by Lavok and his demons!"

The Cowled Wizard's eyes flashed dangerously, "Be careful who you're calling a dog… dog."

The stalker had had enough but it was Jaheira who vented her anger first, "Wizard, he's right, _you're_ the damned dog! How can you stand there spilling your filth after all you've done? You're fooling no one with your cursed tongue for your actions have already proven your menace to the balance. What you've done is so disgusting that Mother Earth would spit your rotting carcass out rather than have the worms writhing through your pathetic body. You're a coward for hunting Valygar, you're a coward for what you've done to these knights, you're a coward for endangering lives and you're a coward for using people for your own damnable goals. I will not stand here and let your selfish schemes ruin anymore lives you deceitful, lying, corrupt… coward!"

The sound of unsheathing weapons punctuated Jaheira's outcry, the knights and Minsc readying their weapons as Yoshimo took position next to Pan, katana drawn. In turn the Cowled Wizards hands glowed with magic, their voices rushed with chanting as Korgan brandished his battleaxe beside Tolgerias.

"… Ooooooh, Jaheira that sounded very harsh."

Valygar remained within the group, too surprised to speak from the druid's vehement tongue-lashing but still able to flourish his katanas with style.

Tolgerias gaped for a moment before spitting, "Shut your mouth, bitch!"

Minsc bristled at the Cowled Wizard's insult at Jaheira, "No!" he roared, "No more will helpless voices like brother Valygar's be silenced in your presence evil man! It's time the cries of justice be heard, yelling in joy as you howl in tears during the boot-stomping you righteously deserve!"

"Yea, you hog's arsehole," Onvo added.

Valygar smirked, "Ho ho, wizard, is that the best you can do? For all your long-winded speeches, you can't even come up with a something better than 'shut your mouth, bitch?'"

"Peace, dear sir," Reyna added, a grim smile on her face, "Do not encourage the cur to try to make up for his lack of eloquence."

Tolgerias nonetheless made the attempt, "I am a coward? Me? Then what of you? I tell you now that it's impossible for me to be the coward because I am the one _willing_ to make the sacrifices for a glorious future. It is not cowardly to trudge within the filthiest ditches in order to conquer the mountains, it isn't cowardly to take from those unwilling to help themselves and it isn't cowardly to command the lives that will forge the course of destiny! I came here with every _intention_ of securing a practical use for this sphere, something that none of you ever had any aim of doing. I'm here for the future… but you're all here to make things difficult."

"We're here because we said we'd be here."

"And for _that_ you're willing to challenge me? Insignificant insects, all of you! What use is it to protect Corthala, to anger me, to defy me? You gain nothing! With this sphere I can become powerful beyond all reckoning, a sweeping force changing the face of Faerûn forever. You're all so damn dim-witted, not realizing what can come from all this, the unstoppable cornerstone of history I can preside in. Even before that time comes it is still foolish to confront me, a mage whose power you cannot comprehend. Are you all so simple-minded, so blinded by your pathetic codes of honour and morality that you would step in the path of such a cataclysmic moment? This is preposterous! What can rangers and druids who sleep in the dirt, boorish knights, a petty thief and a crazy half-elf possibly offer to the world more grand than the destiny I actually have the _resolve_ to create? I could snuff your miserable lives with a mere snap of my fingers, it would make not a difference to me! Those barbaric halflings, the disgusting sahuagin, the necromancer, they all fell before my wrath! My servants, the brainless dwarf, I need none but my own ability to get where I am now!"

Korgan growled dangerously as the Cowled Wizard finished.

"…Snnkkt… heehee…"

All eyes turned to Pan, who tried to keep from sniggering loudly.

Tolgerias was not amused, "Does the fool of a girl find something funny?"

The alchemist spoke up, a strange dancing light in her eyes, "You talk too much and it still does not even make sense. Heeeee, changing Faerûn forever? Making destiny? Not needing anybody? But… you stiiiiiiiiink! I mean, we are here to look _pretty_ but you do not even have a good _smell_ so you cannot do any of those things because people do not take other stinky people seriously, not even with this ball, no matter how big it is! You cannot tempt the world into submission because you will not be able to get anybody to play with it with you. The ball does not bounce, the ball looks too heavy to kick and the ball probably does not taste good. Stiiiiillllll… I guess it _is_ a pretty big ball. Hmmm, you might be able to change the rent prices around here, though I do hear property tax assessment is verrrryyyy complicated so I might be wrong about that which would mean that you really have no reason to be here. Anyways, blah blah blah, I do not like you threatening me… so I think if you try anything I will kill you and all your friends except Killer Korgan because he is so funny… Now can you pleeeeaaaase tell me where Imoen is?" Pan scrunched her nose, sniffing, "… Ugh, and you still have on too much perfume."

"…"

"…"

The two groups stood off with one another, neither attempting the first move. Weapons pointed and magic hummed.

Tolgerias glared.

Tolgerias seethed.

Tolgerias ignored Pan, focusing his burning wrath on Jaheira and Valygar, "I will state once more how futile it is to be so… confrontational. What harm have I done? The sphere is cleansed, Corthala's vow is fulfilled, so in all honesty I am missing the point in raising conflict. Is it to prevent me from acquiring the Planar Sphere? Is it some matter of Valygar's treatment? If that is so… then let me remind you all, that he is a _murderer_ of two men and so is wanted by the Cowled Wizards. That fact alone should warrant him a horrible though justifiable end. That he is alive this instant with all his limbs operational is a testament to the leniency I have graciously bestowed upon his persons."

"Really? Oh, then, thank you for taking care of him!" Pan quipped.

"Hush, child!"

Tolgerias continued, "What is the point? Do you not wish to see the wonders and benefits that can be exploited from this place? Does honour or vengeance truly matter at the forefront of your desires that you would throw away all that can be gleaned from the opportunities presented before us? You are all more incredibly slow than I gave you credit for. Did you forget who I am? It is futile to defy us, the Cowled Wizards do not answer to the pathetic likes of you. We are _everywhere_ in this entire country! I have more power and resources up my robes than anything you could ever contest with… I could have the entirety of the organization tormenting your every move with one simple whisper. Even now you are all surrounded and can easily be destroyed before you so much as take a single step. So what is the point, why don't you stand down?"

"The point," Yoshimo spoke up, "Is that we're here to collect the bounty."

The bounty hunter's statement surprised the Cowled group including Valygar.

Madeen asked incredulously, "Are you serious?"

The band only smiled.

Tolgerias barked a short laugh, quickly joined in by the other mages, "Hah! Are you all _mad_? Do you honestly think I'm still going to pay you for a task that you didn't even complete? I already gave the prize to the dwarf and it was _he_ who brought in Corthala, not you. That is possibly the most inane thing I've heard! Ha! Hah ha ha!"

"He's talking about the bounty we have on _you_."

The new voice cut off the mages laughter like a slit throat.

Everyone turned to the person who had spoken, Tolgerias' eyes wide with astonishment, "… Teos? Wh-what're you doing here? What bounty?"

Half a dozen green garbed Cowled Wizards appeared through the doorway entrance, their hands already blazing with magical energies. Calmly leading them was an elderly man in ruby-red robes, his hands clasped casually behind his back. His worn features were accentuated with an unsmiling face, black piercing eyes and long, completely silvery-white hair tied into a single braid trailing over one shoulder.

Valygar saw the look on Tolgerias' face he had not seen before… panic.

Teos stopped before all of them, the other newly arrived mages standing in a line beside him, his voice sternly… bored, "Tsk, tsk. Tolgerias, you always were a disappointment. Isn't it obvious? We're paying them to lead the way… and we're arresting you."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

_Scratch._

_Scratch._

_Flip._

"… _Hhhhsssss… tell me, what is the traditional sense… hhhhhsssss… of knowledge?"_

"_Any information, ideas and truths that we know of."_

"_Our awareness of facts and principles."_

"_Experienced ideals… and stuff."_

"_Um, understanding?"_

"_Yes, yessss. Understanding. What we've… hhhsssss… experienced, what we know of, what we are aware of… all leads to understanding. Everything we do, everything we create, everything we say, everything we think… **all** is because of what we know… hhhsssss. Considerations, opportunism, prediction, observation, confrontation, preparation, are all as much the inner clockwork gears of knowledge… hhhhssss… as information. The universe itself is the embodiment of all we consider 'knowledge.' Sentient recognition of information, facts, ideals and truth are limitless within the boundaries… hhhhhssss… of cognitive creatures." _

_Scratch._

"_What is comprehended is stored and valued as either… hhhssss… useful… or useless. That is all… there is no morality, no ethics, no honour. It is **just** knowledge. It is **just** understanding. That makes it as powerful as… hhhhsss… steel, for knowledge is as much a foundation of any civilization as its sword or magic. Light and dark has risen … by what it understands. Knowledge is not bounded… hhhhsssss… by rules or margins… it is freely associated with all that we deem white or black. It is as grey as the colours themselves."_

_Flip._

_Scratch._

"_What you **know** has no bearing on dark or light. What you **know** does not make you… good or evil. What… hhhhsss… you **know** is not coloured black or white. Such decisions are left to be conveniently judged by actions… and actions are nothing more than… hhhhssss… the basic mechanical movements of our bodies, no different from the blade that cuts… or the voice that speaks."_

_Scratch. _

"_So… hhhssss… now tell me… if I am correct and knowledge has nothing to do with your soul… then what **do** you know… of your soul?"_

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Her eyes open to a world of broken glass and dead dreams…

She breathes in the stale air of the abandoned…

…And screams.


	9. Thicker Than Water

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to whomever really owns it. Though I am too lazy to point out who those people are, they know who they are.

**Chapter 9**

**Thicker Than Water**

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"…"

"…"

"…"

It was a typical standoff. Tense bodies ready to snap into action yet at the same time unwilling to make the first move. The threatening waver of tightly reigned-in weapons directed at opponents within a very edgy atmosphere of terse silence. Sweat gathered upon trembling brows until they accumulated enough to languidly trickle downwards the grim faces that were too preoccupied to wipe away when faced with warding off impending warfare.

Glares abounded, nervous twitches of the eyes scanning possible aggressive activities and thoughts frozen with stress. Among the standoff-ees there were no light moods, no easy attitudes, no smiles…

At least for those who have a clear grasp of reality.

"Heeeeeee, you are iii-in trooou-ble, you are iiii-in trooou-ble, you are iii-in trooou-ble, you are iii-in tr-!"

Jaheira interrupted the rhythmic flow, growling low, "Now is not the time to test anyone's patience."

Sensing the seriousness of the situation and the very annoyed glares directed at her, Pan decided to desist her taunting…

"… Troooou-ble."

Tolgerias steadily grew enraged, his plans falling apart before his eyes more swiftly than he could comprehend. One minute ago it seemed as if the sphere would be completely under his control after he cleaned away the loose ends and now the next, if he heard correctly, he was to be apprehended like some common criminal.

The shock of seeing other Cowled Wizards outside his influence quickly wore off as indicated by his menacing tone, "Arrest me? Teos, don't play me for some fool, I've done nothing to warrant such an accusation. My business here is my own and has nothing to do with our organization."

The ruby-robed wizard replied in kind, "Doesn't it? If you truly believe your own words than you've grown far more foolish since the days I apprenticed you… which I might add have been some of the most frustratingly tedious days of my life. Your being here is but one of many problematic concerns you've caused, so the order has been given for your arrest the minute you stepped into this sphere. Quite frankly, we're disappointed in you, it's apparent that we've given you far too much free reign in your activities."

"You'd best watch what you say around me, old man. Whatever weight you think your rank has over me is all just for show. I've friends who will not take kindly to the way you've been speaking to me."

Teos infuriated Tolgerias by laughing condescendingly, "Ha ha ha hahah! HAH! Your friends?" he sneered, "Who do you think it was that talked? If your friends are Alferiss and Yulunda then I suggest you find better company. They were incarcerated this morning. Apparently someone higher up than them didn't like the way they've been acting as of late."

Nervousness began to settle within the pit of Toglerias' stomach despite the anger that was flaring through his emotions. Alferiss and Yulunda were the two higher officials within the Cowled Wizards that he relied on to make sure the things he did not want known, stay unknown. The fat bastards probably sold him out to save their own skins!

"Is this some pathetic attempt at humour, Teos? I was not aware that setting up such an elaborate hoax was in you though I assure you that I find nothing amusing about all this."

Despite their precarious position at the center of firing range, Jaheira could not help but feel annoyed at being ignored as the two wizards continued their conversation.

The ruby-robed wizard shook his head lazily, "Oh, don't look at me like that, else I'd actually think you were challenging me… _your_ superior. And even if this were some practical joke played on your persons, do not get it into your head that you are above such things… as far as I'm concerned, should I ever choose to make a fool out of you, you will take it… and you will love it."

Tolgerias raised his arms in rage, hands burning furiously with barely contained magic, "I've warned you, do not speak to me like I'm some pathetic street magician! I've grown far more powerful than you've ever given me credit for!"

His angry shouts reignited the tension between the groups, everybody's weapons and spells rose up waiting to plunge into battle.

Minsc grinned eagerly, glad that all the talking finally seemed done, he was long ready to start fighting and stomping.

Teos remained undisturbed by the sudden rise in hostilities, "As much as you'd love to think so, no, this is _not_ some personal vendetta I have against you because quite frankly, I don't think you're even worth my attention…"

"You-!"

The silver-haired Cowled Wizard continued on, "This is strictly business, as I have stated before. Alferiss and Yulunda were the first to go and then the order came down to me to get you. Say what you will, the command didn't come from me and I really do not know nor do I particularly care who actually did. Since we're having this conversation I'll let you in on something, just between you and me… I don't even know how far up _I_ am. Tolgerias, you always go _on_ and _on_ about status and rank when what really matters… is that you do not upset the Cowled Wizards. Despite the supposed influence of those two, their arrest barely caused a ripple… it's _you_ we want. For your crimes against us, you will submit, you will come with us… and you will be punished and so forth and so forth."

_This is exactly why I hate wizards_, Valygar thought, _They **all** talk too damn much._

"What crimes?" Toglerias denied, though his mouth felt dry, "I've told you before my business in the Planar Sphere is well within my privilege to pursue. I even filed the report! It is a powerful magical contraption that would do well to be under Cowled influence and since it is I who lead the expedition, it is lawfully within my right to govern over it. I've conducted dozens of missions for my own personal nature, none of which the Cowled Wizards have ever deemed inappropriate. Since when did it become unlawful to perform our own projects?"

"Since, in this case, it's you."

"I fail to see the logic of your answer."

Teos smiled, "We've been on to you for a long time, Tolgerias… you could say you've proven to be quite a 'twisted' character."

"…"

Pan's eyes fluttered, her head beginning to doze off.

It seemed that only the two Cowled Wizards knew what was going on in the conversation between them and that whatever it is, it spoke volumes to both. With the admission of suspicion, Tolgerias changed from a man of angry defiance to one of grim acceptance, letting the magic from his hands dissipate. If there was one thing not immediately noticed about the wizard's face, is that despite his troubled look… there was still a hint of victory.

In spite of having total victory swiftly replaced with severe and possibly fatal consequences, Tolgerias calmly folded his arms beneath his robes, his face unreadable.

With the chance of freeing himself so close at hand, Valygar's patience ran out, "What's the problem now, Tolgerias? Stop your stalling and surrender, it is you who is now surrounded with all your mad plans foiled."

"He's right, wizard," Jaheira agreed, "There's nothing you can do to avoid your fate."

Tolgerias turned his head, focusing a burning glare on Valygar. The stalker stared defiantly back… and then his eyes widened in horror. Behind him, he heard the knights also gasp aloud in shock.

"You," Tolgerias hissed as he pointed straight out with one arm, the rune stone.

"… Soooo prettyyy… I want to play with that."

Valygar did not bother Pan's ignorant remark with a glance, his body tense at the threatening glowing stone in the Cowled Wizard's hands. The Solamnic Knights prepared to dash at him, their fury renewed, while the others looked at the stone in confusion.

"You," Tolgerias continued threateningly, a hostile aura emanating from him that made the hairs on everyone's neck stand up, "… Have nothing to do with this recent development, now that I think about it."

"… What?" several voices said simultaneously in disbelief, the wizard's comment not what they were expecting.

His face renewed its smug look, "Obviously despite how many times I must remind you all, I am not some gullible fool of an apprentice, dashing about making stupid rash decisions. The way I see it, your involvement in all of this is a mere reflection of a coincidental culmination of unfortunate events leading towards my eventual incarceration. The fact that I am being charged with crimes that took place before this day and my incursion into the sphere is further proof that our working together is just an example of a regrettable partnership and not a rehearsed operation intended to bring about my downfall with the Cowled Wizards. As I deduced from your ignorant gape of surprise, you did not have any idea that they were coming for me this day… and you certainly had no idea, as I did, that my position with the guild was hanging tenuously on a frayed string. Obviously, Corthala, you're as much a played puppet as I was, which I would add, certainly strengthens our relationship as brotherly companions."

Everybody stared wide-eyed numb at the Cowled Wizard's surprising speech of leniency. Only Jaheira, Valygar and the Solamnic Knights kept narrowed eyes focused suspiciously on the smirking man.

"… What kind of fool attempt at trickery is this, wizard?" Valygar barked, the anxiety rising in his gut when he noticed that the hateful light never left Tolgerias' eyes.

"This is no trick, Corthala," he replied coldly, casually bringing the rune stone back up... and activated it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

The unexpected piercing cries of the stalker finally broke the tenuous stand off. Magic exploded like ignited fireworks. Surprised as Valygar collapsed screaming, Pan and the others leapt back bewildered leaving themselves open to the attacks of Tolgerias' mages.

_Shlack! Shwaaa! Plaaack!_

_Thud!_

Immediately Onvo and Minsc were struck down by a sweeping force of bright red light, the concussive burst sending their bodies sliding across the floor like it was ice. Yoshimo knocked Pan down in time to avoid a stream of fire shooting over them, the blistering heat singeing the bounty hunter's leather armour.

"Ugh!" Jaheira grunted, barely putting up her shield in time to deflect a barrage of magic missiles.

In that split-second, the druid believed themselves at the mercy of the magical attacks. However the Cowled Wizards under Teos responded just as quickly with their own spells.

_Hrooom! Thwack!_

Before they could cast anymore, Glorcia's lower half was encased in a block of ice, the chilling pain causing her to shriek, while Madeen was struck by forceful spells that sent him flying high into the air slamming hard into one of the marble pillars.

_Shlunk! Shthunk!_

Having both avoided the magical assault, Ancan and Reyna took down the remaining two nameless Cowled Wizards permanently with their swords. In an almost languid fashion, the knights weaved by the magical attacks so swiftly that the looks of surprise remained frozen on the dead wizards.

The two Solamnic Knights immediately whirled around to face Davish but to their surprise he had his hands up in surrender, his stoic face regarding them carefully.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The screams of pain from Valygar halted anymore thoughts of the big mage's curious behaviour. The stalker remained where he had collapsed, Jaheira kneeling by his side trying desperately to get the collar off him, having been told by the knights how Tolgerias had forced them to comply with his demands.

Yoshimo had notched an arrow, keeping careful aim on the Cowled Wizard who had retreated farther back, Korgan still by his side. Pan and the two remaining knights advanced on the pair with Teos and his Cowled Wizards right behind them.

"Lying coward!" Reyna cried, "You said he had nothing to do with this!"

"This is just my little way of proving how petty I can be. If I am to go… I'll at least leave him gibbering wreck."

They stepped forward, ready to take down the wizard.

"AAAAAAAAA**AAHHHHHHHHH!!!**"

Valygar's pain suddenly increased and he let loose a scream so loud he felt as if he burst his vocal cords. Pan and Reyna stopped, eyes wide as the stalker suddenly began convulsing, Jaheira helpless and only able to restrain his head from smashing itself into the ground.

Tolgerias held the rune stone out for all to see. It was glowing far more intensely than the knights had ever seen.

"Oh, silly me," he grinned deviously, "I forgot to mention… not only can I turn the collar on or off… but I also control the intensity of pain coursing through his body. Right now I'd say he's experiencing around a dozen lightning bolts, a bathtub of acid and icicles piercing his body so coldly, his flesh instantly frostbites…"

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!**"

"…So please, step back or any longer and he'll become as useless as the village idiot."

Ancan and Reyna hesitated briefly before lowering their weapons… but the mages around them kept striding forward.

"Corthala is of no consequence to us," Teos stated, "Destroy his mind for all we care, Tolgerias. You should know that such an insignificant hostage would do little to dissuade our goals."

The Cowled Wizards under his command each began weaving enchantments… and Tolgerias only increased Valygar's torture so much that the stalker began frothing at the mouth. The wizard smiled broadly the entire time.

"**AAAAA_AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!_**"

"Stop, you fools!" Reyna cried out to Teos and his Cowled Wizards, "He's not bluffing, he'll destroy Valygar!"

They paid no heed to the desperate knight, their attention taken by Korgan raising his battleaxe, his customary sneer gracing his features.

Jaheira looked on in horror as blood began pouring from Valygar's nose.

"So?" Teos replied casually, not taking his eyes off Tolgerias, "As I said before, the man is of no importance to us, we're only here to apprehend one of our own."

Tolgerias had heard the comment and smirked, knowing quite well that this little diversion of his would do little to stop the other Cowled Wizards… but at least he would have the satisfaction of putting that dog in his place. The Cowled Wizard kept his arm raised, the rune stone shining so brightly now it was like a lantern plotting the course of the vast amount pain being inflicted on Corthala… so he was slightly confused as to why Pan was staring at the stone, not in revulsion but with desire.

"**_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!_**"

"… Oooooooh… Neat."

His arm still raised and pointing forward, Tolgerias looked at the alchemist strangely, his fingers paused fleetingly before moving to increase the power…

…And his momentary distraction was capitalized on.

SHHHWIIIPE- - -_SHTHUNK_!

Blink.

Everyone, even Teos, looked on in surprise at the unexpected turn of events.

"…"

Blink.

"…EeeeeeeeYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Tolgerias fell down to his knees, his remaining hand clutching the bloody stump that _was_ his right hand. His eyes glossed over in disbelief, staring as the blood ran free staining his robes like red rain, his own screams unheard to his ears.

His body shook and trembled as he looked up wide-eyed at the person who had taken his hand, "… Wh-wh-?"

Korgan leered down at the wizard on his knees before him, his freshly bloodied battleaxe relaxing upon his shoulder, unmindful of the crimson drops running down the immense blade.

The berserker ignored the barely coherent Tolgerias, bending down to pick up the blood-speckled hand still in the grips of the rune stone. He pried the fingers loose and disdainfully dropped the Cowled Wizard's disconnected appendage not bothering to take note of the upset cry from Tolgerias that the pieces of his body had been disrespected.

"…Eeeeeeeee! Killer Korgan got me a present!" Pan cried happily, giving no one in particular the 'peace' sign.

Korgan held the rune stone and after a momentary glance, ran his fingers over the surface… deactivating the stone.

"**_AAA_AAH**HHhh-!!!" Valygar's screams stopped, his body collapsing in unconscious relief.

Jaheira immediately began administering portions of Pan's altered healing potions, trying to get the liquid through his lips while Yoshimo tended to the groaning forms of Minsc and Onvo. The incapacitated mages, Glorcia and Madeen were also taken care of by having the same golden rings they conjured around the knights securing their bodies.

Brushing by everybody else, Teos unhurriedly approached the still kneeling Tolgerias who seemed to have entered a slight state of catatonia. The now one-handed wizard was still staring at the space where his hand used to be, unmindful of the blood he was losing despite his greying pallor.

The silver-hair braided wizard looked down on his former apprentice, his face boredom bordering annoyance. With a careless snap of his finger, his own hand ignited into flames much to the shock and surprise of Korgan, Pan and Reyna. Despite the fire that completely engulfed his hand, it was completely unharmed and Teos showed no indication of discomfort nor were there any signs of singeing of his robes.

Then with his hand ablaze he swiftly gripped it atop Tolgerias' handless stump.

_Sssssszzzzzzzzz!!_

"YAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!" Tolgerias screamed, instantly waking from his shocked trance, desperately trying to wrench his arm away, "Stop it, STOP! AAAUUHHH!!"

However Teos retained an iron grip, his unsmiling face unaffected by the sizzling sounds of smouldering flesh, "Well we can't have you bleeding to death on us, can we Tolgerias? We've got to seal this rather messy wound up so that you'll be all fine and dandy to face the others when we get back."

Only after he detected a charred odour in the air did he release Tolgerias. The convicted Cowled Wizard gasped in pain, clutching his freshly cauterized arm though his discomfort only increased when Teos wrapped him tightly in golden rings.

Seeing that Tolgerias was not going anywhere, Teos turned to Korgan, "Now, now, what are we supposed to make of you?"

The berserker was not the least bit intimidated, "Ye ain't supposed tae make nothin' out o' me, wizard. Fars as I be concerned, me only business be concluded wi' _that_ wretched, whimperin', sack o' crap so there naught be nothing between us."

Teos looked at him in amusement, "Fair enough though… I'll warn you that I _should_ arrest or at least reprimand you for assaulting a fellow Cowled Wizard like that. Yes, is there something you'd like to say in your defence?"

By now the others had gathered around. Valygar was being heavily supported by Minsc while Yoshimo was lending Onvo a hand steadying himself. Ancan and Jaheira stood next to each other, both glaring hard at the berserker though their weapons were not drawn.

Korgan noticed how the other Cowled Wizards were also gathered nearby, all subtly looking for the signal to take him down, "Mayaps ye'd like tae join yer pansy-arsed friend on his knees, aye?" he snarled angrily, "Donnae question me methods o' collecting debt, I'll not have some old, magick usin', pen-pusher dictate me honour. I donnae care whether it be yer mother who's legs I done chopped off, if'n she hires me, she'd better pay me! That stinking, oily-mouthed, cog owed me a fee he cannae pay, so's I got tae make sure he donnae cross me again."

The burning sensation inflicted upon him left Tolgerias wincing in mind-wracking pain yet it also kept him awake and coherent, "You barbaric, stupid, dwarf!" he shouted, hate dripping from each syllable, "Look what you've done! You've-you've disfigured me! Turned me into some hideous cripple and-and for what? Your damned paranoia destroyed what little chance we had left, you selfish bastard!"

Even though it was he who chopped off the wizard's hand it was Korgan who had an outraged look on his face, "Oi, quit yer bitchin'! I didnae have tae take yer hand tae save me own skin. I be mercenary, yer troubles gots nothin' tae do wi' me! Taking yer hand be just me way o' cancellin' our contract."

Jaheira, Minsc and the knights looked disgusted at the berserker's manners. On the other hand, Yoshimo thought nothing of it as such actions were commonplace enough in his field of expertise back in Kozakura and both Pan and Teos bore looks of amusement.

"Tsk, tsk," the alchemist admonished, "What you did was wrong and dishonourable, you should know better than to lie and cheat on your agreements…"

Jaheira nodded in approval.

"…unless you know you can definitely get away with it!"

Jaheira shook her head in exasperation.

Pan continued on like she was telling a friend about a small mistake they made, "…If you had managed to wiggle yourself out of trouble then, yayyyy, good for you! But, tsk tsk… you have no haaa-and nooowww… which means you do not have the skill nor the expertise to avoid the consequences." Sigh. "Amateur. Like Minsc always says, you get what you deserve if you allow yourself to get caught red-handed with one foot through the door walking in and your fingers covered in honey and sprinkled with sugar while a moose is licking your hair after you went swimming with mermaids in apple juice on a warm winter's day."

Blink.

"… I don't remember saying that… maybe Boo perhaps…"

"…"

"… What in the Nine Hells are you babbling about you crazy fool?" Tolgerias said furiously.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out ever since we met her," Onvo grumbled under his breath, ignoring the scathing glance from Yoshimo.

"The daft whelp be tellin' ye 'tis in me rights fer taking out a diff'rent form o' payment," Korgan clarified, placing the head of his battleaxe next to Tolgerias' neck, "Since ye been intending tae skivvy on our deal."

"Hold your blade, dwarf," Teos commanded, "I'll not begrudge you your particularly… archaic form of… debt collecting. A Cowled Wizard owed you payment that was not being paid forth and thus you have legal cause to extract alternative compensation, be it monetary or bodily. However, I'll not allow you his life… it is already forfeit to us."

Through his disorientation, Valygar still felt satisfaction that it was now Tolgerias who was being bartered about like meat at the butcher's.

The Cowled Wizard did not like the way he was being discussed, "Insolent wretches! Do you think I'll allow myself to be beaten so easily? You've only incurred my wrath, you will all pay!"

"Have ye not been listenin' tae a word being said, wizard? I told ye, 'tis ye who should be payin' me."

Tolgerias fixed the berserker with a wilting glare, "I should have killed you the second you handed over Corthala."

Korgan shrugged off the threat, "An' did I not tell ye tae wait fer it? Ye cheap, scroogin', pinch-pursed poof, no one stiffs me me share o' treasure an' walks away wi' it."

"You gluttonous dwarf, did you not realize the potential worth of this place? I could've achieved so much ahead of plan but your greedy heart damned us for your desire for the present!"

Teos and Valygar narrowed their eyes in suspicion though Korgan remained unconcerned, "I wasnae innit fer education or yer bloody retirement plans. Ye said ye'd be payin' up in treasure but lo', what did I be findin' instead but trouble. Worthless junk, nonsensical arch'tecture an' bleedin' hordes o' creatures trying tae strike me dead," the berserker growled dangerously, "An' ye… nobody treats me like some fool errand boy, ye hear me? I donnae stand fer it, I not be a collared slave like the boyo, the Bloodaxe is a free dwarf an' anyone that stands tae disrespect me be goin' tae pay dearly fer it. Yer mistake was tae not pay what be owed me. Yer mistake be tae threaten me. Yer mistake… be tae cross me."

"Heh heh," Teos chuckled without a smile, "Another foolish mistake you've made Tolgerias, how many times must I tell you… never rely on the help, especially when they can get too close to you. This reminds me… excellent work as always, Davish, your reputation precedes you."

It was only then did the people realize that of all the mages from Tolgerias' party… the big mage was standing, unharmed, next Teos, his stony gaze looking down on the captured Cowled Wizard.

Davish nodded, not saying anything but accepting the compliment.

Though Korgan and Valygar were surprised it was Tolgerias whose mouth was gaped in disbelief, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Isn't it obvious? How did you think we could build a case against you? Witnesses and hard evidence? You'd only find a way to get rid of them. Ah, but subterfuge has always been reliable in controlling wayward members such as yourself. Granted, you never allowed anyone in close enough to divulge your true plans but from the times you've employed Davish garnered enough insight into your suspicious activities to give us just cause."

Tolgerias could still hardly believe that he had allowed a spy into his network. Glorcia perhaps, Madeen if someone were to bribe the cowardly wretch… but Davish?

"…You've betrayed me?"

"…" the big mage shrugged, "Just doing my job."

"Your job? Your job!? You've ruined me!"

"Now really," Teos scolded, "There's no need to throw about such harsh blame, Davish is hardly the cause of your downfall. Remember that it was you inciting all sorts of illegal activity, he was only providing small tidbits of information and truthfully not enough to use against you… but when used together with the evidence from the other spies we've seeded amongst you…"

Valygar aloud a wracking chuckle at the gobsmacked Tolgerias.

The stalker spoke hoarsely, "A spy, is it? Did you tell them anything about me?"

Davish remained silent.

Leaving Tolgerias speechless on his knees, Teos turned to Korgan, "Well, dwarf? You've taken his hand, you've seen his reputation destroyed and his plots betrayed from the inside. Is your lust for payment satisfied or must the Cowled Wizards be continuously bothered by your demands?"

"Hmph, not yet," the berserker answered.

He stooped over, picking up the severed hand lying at his feet. Thinking nothing of it, Korgan slipped each large jewelled ring off the pale fingers, examining each glittering bauble critically before pocketing them.

Then with the dismembered appendage still in his hand, the berserker proceeded to repeatedly slap the stupefied Cowled Wizard in the face.

"Oi, quit hittin' yerself!"

From the disgusted looks on everybody's face, it seemed that no one appreciated the dwarf's attempt at humour… except Pan

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHAA! Heeeeeeeee, Killer Korgan is the funniest!"

That satisfied Korgan, "Hmph. I knew it… only the whelp…"

He then carelessly tossed the naked hand over his shoulder much to the dismay of Tolgerias.

"…I say… my hand…"

The berserker grinned toothily, "Aye, now we be cleared."

"But not with us."

"My, my… this has nothing to do with us," Teos remarked stepping to the side as Davish hauled Tolgerias back.

Despite the gathered front against him, Korgan was not the least bit intimidated. If there was one thing that can be said about the dwarf is that he is either utterly fearless or stubbornly arrogant to confront the combined hostility of Jaheira, Minsc, Valygar and the Solamnic Knights.

"Is that so?" he sneered, "I donnae seem tae recall a debt a'tween us but if'n ye insist I'll gladly collect."

"Enough of your lip, cur. Your evil ways have slighted not only our honour but the safety and trust of your former companions," Reyna proclaimed, "And you attempted to strike down my men, your cruel intent as clear as the blood that stains your hands."

"Piece of a pile of a turd pit!" Onvo spat.

Ancan shook his head, "Dwarf, that I detect neither remorse nor desire for redemption for your past deeds speaks only of the surface of the depths of your sins. Murder and betrayal are your constant cohorts, not the men and women you travel with."

"Don't think for a second that we'll forget what you've done to us," Jaheira said angrily, "You abandoned us and kidnapped Valygar to hand over to the wizard when you knew that he did not deserve such a fate. We were foolish to have trusted so easily someone as volatile as you. You have brought only hostility and vulgarity, misbalancing the group with your craven greed and lust for death, an enemy of all we fight for."

"My great fury is bursting to teach you a lesson, little betrayer. These boots are eagerly waiting for Minsc to stomp down very hard on what you have done but only Boo's infinite hamster mercy says you should have some last words… so quickly say something so that justice can be done."

Though he was still leaning heavily on the Rashemi warrior, Valygar's voice was loud and cold, "… Why shouldn't I kill you?"

If they expected Korgan to feel chastised or at least angry, they were sorely disappointed. The berserker bore a smug grin, looking for all the world like he had just received praise and congratulations for winning the Most Villainous Bastard award.

"Are ye all finished? Best be done wi' yer moaning an' bitchin' an' cryin' for I not be yer bloody mothers. I donnae know what the problem be, ye're all standing here hail an' swell an' alive, are ye not? I need nay excuse fer trying tae gut yer armoured hides, a foe be a foe an' ye're supposed tae slay the enemy lest they slay ye. What, was I supposed tae shake yer hands and sup tea wi' ye? Nay. An' as fer betrayin' ye, tree-thumper… well, I cannae have ye besmirching me honour by sidin' wi' the bounty. Ye jes' met the boyo an' ye're foolish enough tae take his word, tae offer him loyalty? I wasnae going tae take the chance. Jes' because ye didnae want the reward, doesnae mean _I_ didnae want it. Besides, 'twas it not me who took the brunt o' the fightin' in this damned ball, keeping yer precious boyo alive tae see another day? If'n 'tweren't fer me, it'd have tae been ye riskin' yer own necks an' battling the murderous curmudgeons."

"… That is soooo thoughtful," Pan cooed.

"You only fought your way through because you figured you'd make a profit out of it!" Jaheira retorted.

Korgan waved the accusation aside, "Ach, now where be the harm in makin' a little extra on the side? Now use yer noggins, none o' ye own a hard claim against me, fer the fact be this, even if I _hadnae_ done what I'd done… the wizard would've anyways."

Though there was no reply, hateful glares abounded aplenty.

"Come now, the past be the past and the present…" the berserker grinned, holding up much to the other's anger, the rune stone, "… be the present."

Reyna started forward, "Stay your hand, dwarf, what are you trying to pull here?"

"Yes," Valygar said gravely, not breaking eye contact with Korgan, "Are trying to go the same way as the wizard?"

"Hah!" the berserker scoffed unworriedly noting the knights cautiously placing their hands on their sword hilts and Jaheira and Yoshimo inching slightly forward, "I be no pansy-robed mageling needin' toys tae do me work but seein' as how I got this little rock in the palm o' me hand, mayhaps a little negotiatin' be in order."

"Negotiating? Why don't you just switch it on and see how much of a deal you'll end up with?" the stalker dared.

"Mayhaps it slipped yer mind, boyo, but was it not I who done keep yer worthless hide alive an' breathing? So's why would I wait all this bloody time, jes' tae have ye die by a stinkin' leash rather than me own hands? Nay, that not be what I had in mind, so I'll ask ye tae shaddap an' stop testing me patience unless ye really want me tae show ye how an angry dwarf guts self-righteous idjits."

"… What do you want?"

"I want ye bloody bags o' dog scum tae back off o' me case… an' I get tae keep the reward… an' in return, I'll take off the dandy little necklace around yer throat."

The stalker's hand self-consciously fingered the collar.

Jaheira replied incredulously, "Are serious, dwarf? What makes you think that we cannot take it off ourselves?"

"Because ye jes' can't."

"I'm afraid he is correct, Jaheira," Yoshimo informed, "I took a look at it earlier and there is no lock or fastening that I could spot. I wouldn't recommend breaking it either for it is sure to be heavily enchanted and thus impervious to force or, if we're unlucky enough, produce dire consequences."

"Ye'd best listen tae the thief, if'n he says it cannae be done, it cannae."

"And you can?" she challenged.

"Aye, I can," the berserker grinned, "What the fool didnae realize when he had it made was that any dwarf worth his salt can make out another 'un's craft. 'Tis dwarven handiwork, I rec'nize the rune. Har har, o' course what ye all should un'erstand be that only a dwarf could've made such a fine instrument."

Silence coursed amongst the group though each knew that if what he said was true then they were left with little choice. Jaheira and Reyna in particular would have rather the dwarf drop dead than to have to acquire his help.

"… Do it."

Korgan looked at Valygar, "I figured ye'd say that."

The stalker shrugged, "I cannot speak for the others… but I would prefer that you go your own way… as long as you can get this damned thing off of me."

Jaheira kept a heated glare on the berserker though she asked concernedly, "Are you sure Valygar? Can you trust the word of this foul monster?"

"What choice do I have? You can't disable the device and I doubt the wizard would voluntarily do so. No. I've no wish to continue wearing this collar and I would prefer it off even if I must get him to do it. He's a lying, deceitful, homicidal bastard… and doing this ensures I never have to deal with him again."

"Ach, I'll miss ye too… idjit boyo."

On shaky legs, Valygar made his way to Korgan. Despite his victory over Lavok… the stalker looked more like a man defeated.

"I'm just… tired."

"Well?" Korgan said looking at the others, "Be the table clear a 'tween us?"

Reyna sneered, "For now… though I hope you give us another excuse to end your vile existence."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Valygar rubbed the slightly raw ring around his neck where the collar had been. He was staring at nothing in particular, all sense of place lost after all that had happened. Lying at his feet, chest visibly rising up and down was Lavok.

The necromancer was not dead. The thing lying beside him was.

Far larger than his emaciated ancestor, the demon's carcass was practically featureless. Its smooth, rubbery skin was black, its head hairless, noseless and mouthless and only its black eyes were open staring upwards. What should have been a barrel-sized chest was instead a crater of charred and ruined organs.

But he was not concerned with dead things… at least things that no longer breathe. Valygar now had the necromancer at his mercy.

He had wandered here, leaving the others to deal with the Cowled Wizards. The knights wanted justice against Tolgerias but Teos was adamant that Korgan had already collected. Pan was needling the ruby-robed mage about their fee for getting them here, Minsc beside her trying to add an intimidating factor but the effect was lessened considering Davish also stood impassively beside the ruby-robed wizard.

It bothered him, when logically he knew it should not, that the young half-elf was concerned with getting paid. He knew that she and the others risked their lives to come and help him but at the same time, like a splinter in his thoughts, she was getting profit out of this. He cared not for gold… his gratefulness was tainted by the idea that she did not act entirely out of the goodness of her heart.

_Though what can you expect out of a **mage**_, Valygar thought with slight disgust at the word, _Purity of the soul is fiction but it's downright a fairytale when it comes to magic._

Magic. Fury seeped through every pore of his being. Long he held a deep abhorrence for the art and the cause lay before him. Despair ran beside the word, holding hostage all that he regarded as good by degenerating values held sacred.

Magic. The foolish pursuit of many ambitious men and women who's corruption destroyed all that they touched. The power they wielded that destroyed nations and people, all for the madness they controlled. It created knowledge, not for the satisfaction of education but because of the fear of the unknown and the desperate bid to understand regardless of the consequences because of the deep-rooted panic plaguing all rational reason.

Magic. The cause for most problems, the reason for his capture, the reason for Tolgerias plaguing his life, the reason for the wizard's greed and lust for power, the reason why lives are helpless before it, the reason for the pain he suffered and the reason why his family is cursed…

The reason that plagued generations before him and was now lying unconscious… the reason that was finally in his hands to end.

No more words, no more waiting.

He raised his family's katana high above his head, pointing the cutting edge downwards at Lavok's unwary head…

"Stop!"

Valygar did not move, keeping his blade pointed at the necromancer, "Keep out of this wizard, this is no longer any concern of yours. He has long been my enemy and you'll not keep me from fulfilling my vow."

"I'd like to disagree," Teos said, brusquely striding towards him, "In fact, I'd garner he concerns _all_ of us."

The stalker scoffed, "Ho, couldn't keep your greedy fingers back could you? It doesn't surprise me the least that the Cowled Wizards actually desire the sphere for themselves. What more could be expected out people such as yourselves? You wish to know the inner workings of this hell and the necromancer can tell you all you need to know."

"You are surely correct, Corthala. I happen to do so indeed want to know how to work the Planar Sphere. However, not for the reasons you are undoubtedly and uncharitably thinking of."

Valygar whirled angrily to face the Cowled Wizard, "Then enlighten me! You're an all-knowing, all-wise mage, why don't you tell me why I should allow Lavok to live?"

The others had gathered close by before the giant machine, both curious and wary as to why it should be allowed for the necromancer to live.

"Because," Teos began testily, "his knowledge is of particular importance to us. And I mean all of us, to me, to my subordinates, to you and," indicating towards Pan and the others, "to them."

The stalker snarled, "And that's because…?"

"Because only he knows how to take us back home," the Cowled Wizard answered, looking upwards.

At those ominous words everyone dreadfully looked up as well… and Valygar swallowed his pride knowing that Teos had a point.

Beyond the glass ceiling there was no warm blue Amnian afternoon. It was a stormy blood-ruby sky patched with not clouds but twisting and roiling black… holes.

And from the outside looking in, a monstrous-sized demon baring rows of dagger-like teeth was grinning down at them… and waved.

"…"

"…"

"…That reminds me," Pan said airily while waving back at the demon, "I do not think I have a home… soooo, does that make me homeless?"

Before anyone could answer her question, Lavok groaned, his eyes half open.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"'Ey, there Dug, where ya been these past few tendays?"

"Sleepin' under the stars 'n' enjoyin' classic-like theatre… where tha dog's bollocks do ye think Oi've been? Dagnamit, Oi still be outta house 'n' home! That goshdarn ball done be sittin' on moi humble place o' residence an' nobody's done nothin' bout's it."

"Wot ya talkin' 'bout, ya never had a place o' yer own, ya just been squattin' there for years!"

"That not be tha point ye picky pipsqueak, 'tis tha principle of tha thing. Arr, 'tis rough toimes we be husslin' through if a man cain't even squat in peace."

"Speakin' o' husslin', I got a bit o' a prop'sition for ya."

"Aye, 'n' what be that?"

"The ways it works is 'at no one's done claimed that ball fer they's own an' I figures since ya've been livin' there all this time, ya should be stakin' it out as ya own."

"Now what tha bloody pig spit's am Oi gonna do wi' that thing?"

"Ya could be's chargin' folks admission ta take a tour, bringin' in all sorts o' business an' making it a genuine Slum Attraction!"

"Yea… Yah! People's is dumb enough ta pay anythin' fer that kind of stuff!"

"Yep."

"We'll jus' sets up a little booth ta take their money…"

"Yep."

"Charge 'em extras ta have theys portrait painted 'aside tha thing…"

"Yep."

"Oi'll be able ta finally gets a decent meal…"

"Yep."

"Oi'll gets ta own me own home!"

"Yep."

"Oi c'n finally affords Luda down at the Coronet!"

"… Yep."

"Well, c'mon Kijji, let's get this thang started, Oi don'ts wants nobody musclin' in on our bus'ness entr'prise."

"Yea… I forgots to mention to ya… the ball's ain't there no more."

"Wha-?"

"Uh huh, the thing's up an' gone, disappeared likes it were never there."

"What's about…?"

"An' ya homes is gone too. All them buildin's is vanished as well, nuthin' but all o' them gettings clean cut like the gods 'em selves scooped it all up."

"… Why the cow's bleedin' teet didja gets me all started for?"

"No reason, I jus' don't likes ya that much, is all."

"Ye be a real twat, ye knows that roight?"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Normally, if there can be one good thing about having a dead demonic carcass lying around is that it would be assumed a demon's heart would be nearby as well. Unfortunately, that heart had been obliterated by Pan's fireball along with most of its upper body.

"This is so not how I pictured the rest of my evening," a Cowled Wizard grumbled.

"Yes, I agree, I mean, honestly, what were the chances? Of all the organs she annihilated, it had to be the one that we needed."

"Stow your complaints, Onvo," Ancan chastised, "The past cannot be changed nor can it be helped. The young mageling did what she thought was best not knowing the consequences and she did assist against the darkness that threatened to overwhelm us. We can only fault good intentions when the means strays. Now the task has been set before us and we shall accomplish it with pure hearts and just souls."

"Besides," Reyna added, "I think it's a good thing that we're doing this. I would think that these fiends have enjoyed their time in the darkness for far too long. It shall be up to us to remind them that righteous mortals will not stand idly by and allow them to reign chaos unchecked, isn't that right, sir Minsc?"

"Hah ha, your words get me all tingly, noble knights! Oh yes, evil shall fear the justice we shall dispense, long have they been denied the pleasure of meeting our swords!"

They were trekking past the remains of the golem in the first room, heading towards the entrance of the sphere. It was with reluctant but insisting good grace that Minsc and the Solamnic Knights volunteered along with some forced assistance from a few Cowled Wizards to venture outside the sphere on the hunt for another fiend's heart.

Though Jaheira and Valygar wished to accompany them, stating how they seemed woefully undermanned to battle demons, the knights waved away their assistance.

"Demons are the least of our worries," Reyna had enigmatically assured them.

It was only by giving up a portion of their bounty reward to Teos so that he would agree to send a couple of Cowled Wizards to accompany them would they allow the knights to try to acquire a demon heart.

However they could not deter the Rashemi from joining them, the possibility and joy of thrashing evil demons too great an opportunity to pass up. The other's remained behind to prep the engine golem for when they delivered the power source necessary to jump the sphere.

Or so the necromancer insisted that was how it works.

Minsc knew that in this world, at least in the world that good butt-kickers live in, there were righteous people like these knights and Jaheira and Valygar. There were also people who at least _tried_ to be good, like little Pan and Yoshimo. Then there were those cracked eggs who needed a good stomping to keep them in line like the dwarf with mental problems.

But the necromancer… it was only at the insistence that they needed him to operate the sphere that kept the ranger from striking him down. He did not like the creepy feeling he got from Lavok… and plus, when Boo gets jittery that is all the proof in the realms he needs to know that something is not right.

It puzzled the Rashemi ranger somewhat when Valygar backed quickly away from everybody, choosing to remain at the opposite end of the room. When Jaheira and Teos questioned and threatened Lavok to get them back to Faerûn, his brother ranger kept his distance out of direct contact. Minsc thought it quite suspicious that the necromancer was more than willing to help them… but then again, the ancient man looked far too weak to try anything.

Minsc was positive that the evil wizard was Valygar's monstrous ancestor and therefore deserved a righteous butt-stomping… yet it is not very just to hit skinny old men. The necromancer admitted to his horrendous past and was more than relieved when he was split from the demon. The Rashemi was very confused because now he was puzzled as to whether or not Lavok deserved the whacking all evil deserves. Evil did not usually admit to being evil nor does it say it deserves punishment, did it?

He had thought that Valygar would come to a decision of what to do… but the stalker remained silent, instead going with Jaheira and Teos down into the engine golem room, leaving Pan, Yoshimo and the other Cowled Wizards to watch over the necromancer lest he try anything. Korgan also remained, though he was more concerned with searching around for anything of value.

The ranger nodded to himself. If there was anyone who could handle an evil wizard who could manipulate the dead and a treacherous dwarf with mental problems, it was little Pan.

"Tell me, sir Minsc," Reyna asked, interrupting his thoughts, "Your accent and your general manner seem different from those of your companions. I assume that you hail from a land foreign to theirs. Are all warriors of your ilk as… reckless as you?"

The ranger grinned happily, willing to tell another person about the grandness of his home, "Oh very much so. In Rasheman all are brave and just, eager to stomp out evil wherever it lays its greedy, grubby little hands. We are trained in the fighting art of butt-kicking, generations of berserkers smacking bad people and nasty Thayvians around like naughty children. It is taught that we should never stray from righteousness because there is nothing worse than doing the wrong things but it can be a tricky thing to do when glorious battlelust blesses our strength. Luckily, we have many noble and powerful witches who… who guide our blades and fists into the right type of evildoer's face…"

Reyna noticed the sadness that crept into his eyes, "Sir Minsc? Does your heart yearn to be back with your people?"

"No, my heart, beating loud and proud as it does, is always with my people," he answered slightly distracted, "But… I am just thinking of my good witch, Dynaheir…"

The ranger did not say anything further and Reyna thought it best to leave the large warrior to his own thoughts. Whoever this Dynaheir was, it was apparent that she was of great importance to him… and she believed sorrow themed his tale.

She stared quietly up at Minsc, Boo squeaking softly while nestled in his large hands.

The knight shook her head, blinking her eyes. Perhaps it was the sudden excitement of the day but she could not help but think that the little hamster was… speaking to the ranger. At least the man also appeared to be nodding in understanding.

_Hm, I guess the people of his realm are just really attached to their pets._

"Ready yourselves, brave souls," Ancan intoned, "We march forth into the lands of the damned."

They stood before the Planar Sphere entrance, the huge circular door open and revealing a world of nightmares.

Reyna swallowed her fear though she could not help feeling like they were in the belly of the beast for the dark crimson land pulsed and rolled. Protruding upwards were obsidian monoliths, curved and jagged like teeth piercing the land. Threading and spreading were fiery veins of molten rivers that occasionally burst forth red mephitis, the little fiends cackling before flying off.

"I don't wanna be here," a Cowled Wizard gulped, "That sky is seriously freaking me out."

Reyna curbed her tongue knowing that berating the man for his cowardice would only antagonize the already tumultuous companionship the knights and wizards shared.

However he did have a point. Strangely when looking out there it was difficult to differentiate it from a child's portrait. The sky practically melted into the land for the horizon was one red boiling mass… only the 'holes' were of any indication of the separation between the ground and atmosphere. Strange howling winds gushed forth from the black pits hanging in the skies, coiling and roiling… and crying and screaming.

Horror seeped through their minds, attaching itself to their very hearts…

"Cry in indignation Boo, this is no place for miniature giant space hamsters. You just let mighty warriors of justice like Minsc and the shiny knights handle things from now on. Ahhh, it is about time to dispense good, old-fashioned butt-kicking on smelly demons, right comrades? Hoho, evil will cry in their beds tonight!" the big Rashemi proclaimed, happily hefting the Sword of Chaos in one hand.

"…Hah ha, strangely enough, sir Minsc, I find your words showering me with strength and spirit. I gladly bathe in your confidence knowing we shall accomplish our goals nobly," Ancan grinned, a glimmer of pleasure dancing in his eyes.

"Eh? I am guessing you mean we'll be cleaning out evil soon? I am hoping there will be more butt-kicking than tidying up but Boo always says that it is rude to leave a mess... unless of course it be a fortress of badness," he paused for a moment, a happy smile dawning on his tattooed face, "HAH! So be it, let us make BIG mess so that evil knows it was Minsc and the shiny knights and, oh, some funny little wizards that have visited kicking and screaming!"

Reyna stared wide-eyed at Ancan, her elder and a veteran warrior of countless battles yet who also served under her with a deep-rooted loyalty beyond that of soldier and commander. She stared at Minsc, the huge ranger whom she only knew for a short time but garnered her utmost respect for his unyielding desire for justice.

"You… have no fear?"

"Fear? Minsc does not let fear stop his righteous boot stomping!"

Shame burned her cheeks… she is a Solamnic Knight of the Order of the Crown! There should not be any terror burning her conscience, she should not be a coward!

"Fear does not make you a coward, Reyna," Ancan said kindly as if reading her mind, "Only when you let it stop you from doing right, does cowardice take place. You are a Knight of Solamnia… you can control your fear."

Reyna did not reply immediately… but she regarded Ancan and the Rashemi… and her spirits lifted.

_Aye, I am a knight, aren't I?_

She grinned, "Dear Ancan, who said anything about cowardice? I was merely being concerned for our companions here, letting them know that no danger shall befall them as long as we are about."

"See, Boo? The noble knights are very knightly! We must learn their good manners…"

Ancan laughed heartily.

Onvo grumbled something about 'crazy' and 'big sword,' but determination radiated from him as well, a pride warming his heart that he served with his fellow knights through thick and thin. Even the Cowled Wizards, while filled less with resolve and more with trepidation at Minsc's eagerness to venture forth into a demonic realm, began readying spells.

After all, they figured that anybody willing to fight fiends _had_ to be skilled… or at least screwloose enough to be dangerous.

"Come then," Reyna commanded, stepping beyond the doorway, "let us continue our quest without fail."

The four of them lined up outside the entrance, the Cowled Wizards standing behind them…

They were not alone. Gathered around, snarling and bleeding rage, were dozens of fiends, some small, most big, all sporting vicious claws and gnashing fangs. A few resembled lobsters with elephant legs, one was covered in needles like a pincushion, there were some humanoids with snakes for hands… and towering behind them was what appeared to be a giant carrot with teeth.

"… I'm gonna soil meself."

Reyna ignored the Cowled Wizard's comment about his lack of bowel movement control, instead she and the other knights unsheathing their longswords… and the demons shrank back.

A light radiated not form their blades but seemed to emanate from their brave faces.

"Courage sir, surely you've been trained in the arcane that there is power to fuel your resolve?"

"Well," he grumbled, "… I guess I can at least conjure a… a giant rabbit or something for that one in the back."

She smiled, "That'll do. Away fiends! The virtue of our spirits burn your dark existence."

"Yea," Onvo added, "Now give us damned heart."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Beyond the second door from where they found Lavok lay the engine room. More specifically, it was where the engine golem resided. Jaheira, Teos and Valygar travelled the descending staircase into an area far larger than any they had ever seen so far, easily twice the size of the navigation room.

It resembled less a room and more like an indoor lake. Murky, silvery water sloshed and _glopped_ the entirety of the 'floor,' while extending upwards twenty feet from the unseen depths were thick stone columns upon which were laid metal grills, creating a circular network of bridges.

These paths reached various areas of the room like storage facilities and strange panels similar to the ones found in the navigation room.

However the most dominant object lay in the center of the room.

Rising up like a leviathan, the engine golem resembled a mountainous statue, with no neck, no arms and no legs, a face carved into a pillar of immense size. It was thick enough for fifteen ogres to wrap themselves around and its surface was a strange black metal, smoother than worn stone.

The metal path, much to their disconcertion, led straight towards and into the engine golem's wide open mouth. As they walked towards the great opening they were watched by huge, burning orange eyes the size of goblins that seemed to track their every step. There were no teeth within the jaws but it was deep enough to fit three horses end to end and high enough for two.

Within this cavernous mouth at the back of the 'throat' was a fleshy blanket of twining black chords. It was here that they had to prepare for the demonic heart that Minsc and the knights were to bring them.

What remained of the previous power source was tangled within the mass and they had to sort it out.

Jaheira sniffed disdainfully, the taint of mechanized grit and lack of naturalness in the air pushing her ire further. It was bad enough that the Cowled Wizards were being pig-headed but to be trapped with them in _this_ place really grated on her already frayed nerves.

What was supposed to be a simple task of tracking people down ended up being a full-blown operation to switch on a planar jumping vehicle… and to top it all off, they all now have to depend on the deadly necromancer who built the thing.

Lavok, the beast who's bite she had no idea was poisonous or not. Despite their suspicions, his words of lament and utterances of weakness bore no malice. It shocked them all to learn that he not only locked himself within the navigation room but that he had been in constant struggle with the entity, refusing it the knowledge it sought to control the sphere.

It was of particular disconcertion when the necromancer said he would gladly welcome death, acknowledging how the years of pain were still not enough to atone for his past deeds. Regret soaked his words, wishing repentance for his pride. She could make out no hidden agenda behind his words but until they were back in their own realm, they had no choice but to tentatively trust each other.

However, even if Lavok was truly remorseful for all that he had done, she felt that his continued existence only upset the proper balance. The druid knew that the necromancer was just another devious foe that they would eventually have to deal with. His corruption and thoughtless toying with the realms of the universe bred chaos and danger as evidenced by the madness housed within the Planar Sphere. The recklessness of his life imposed a tipping of balance, leaving it spinning and rotating like a flipped coin.

There was no doubt that Jaheira could not excuse his unchecked rampage across the planes… no matter how much he regretted it.

"… Well, I'll just leave you two to it."

Valygar was still weak from his extended torment of the collar but he had regained enough strength to see to the new task at hand, "Then what shall you be doing, wizard?"

Teos waved the aggravated stalker's tone aside, "This hardly requires the three of us and the both of you are far more suited for such… menial tasks. But fear not. I shall be checking around making sure everything else is in tiptop order and then I'll be heading back to see how the others fair," and with that he quickly left.

"Damn wizards."

"Pay no heed to him," Jaheira said though just as annoyed, "It would be better to be around him as less as possible."

Though he joined her by the mass of chords, Valygar kept his glare on the wizard's back. He then noticed the druid watching him carefully.

"Worry not… I'll not stab him in the back… yet."

"That's the least of my concerns… you, however, are not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jaheira did not speak immediately, her aquamarine eyes studying him gently.

Valygar was not in the mood, "What?" he repeated.

"Something is the matter with you."

Without knowing why, the stalker's rage exploded, "Of course something is the matter with me or did you forget what I've been put through? Even with the damn collar off I'm constantly being forced to bend to the will of all these cursed wizards! I've had about enough of you people prodding me about like some cow, I'm neither crippled nor a fool. It's bad enough that I had to work with that blasted Tolgerias but now he's been replaced by an even more abrasive bastard! This was supposed to be a matter to be settled between me and Lavok but now it's all gone to hell with more than enough people making things complicated by questioning my very presence here! In fact, there's no damned good reason for any of you to be here…"

"You think we're here to make things harder for you?"

"I'm not ungrateful enough to dismiss your arrival… but you are making things far more complicated than they should be. Lavok was to die, Tolgerias is an enemy but now all this is put aside just because your insane little friend couldn't control her own powers. The madness of magic is a constant curse but now I'm surrounded by it and to top it all off, I cannot do anything about it. The fate of you, your band, the knights, they're all jeopardized because you couldn't keep your nose out of opportunity! What is it you want that you would risk so much? Is your need for gold the reason you cast your pity on me, your cause to watch my step?"

"I did not imply such a thing, Valygar, you're blowing things out of proportion," Jaheira answered back annoyed.

"But obviously you think me incompetent. Why else would you and the others slather me with charity? I could not even fulfill my family's vow and I allowed myself to be manipulated so I'm guessing that my skills are hardly favourable in your eyes. Is there some purpose for you to actually be here or has this always been about the money? I'll tell you right now I don't need the help of bloody mercenaries who have nothing but the state of their account at the forefront of their concerns. Did you hope to garner more from this little expedition, do you seek value? If so, then you're in for a world's worth of disappointment because there's nothing left to be gained from me. I've been enslaved, battered, insulted, dishonoured and practically had my soul ripped to shreds! What could you possibly hope to achieve by being here with me? I've nothing to offer you, this damned sphere will probably be confiscated by the wizards and as far as I know my family's name has been stricken from Amnian society, or does my expected gratitude really satisfy your need to pity me?"

Jaheira did not appreciate his rant, "Forget your delusions of our unworthiness. Do not speak to me as if I were the one who wronged you, Corthala! You'd best think twice before insulting me like that, I'm not a silly little girl to take your anger out on. Remember that if weren't for us you'd still be a lapdog and your ancestor would be feasting on your bitter soul right now!"

"Perhaps that would've been best! At least I wouldn't have to put up with your bitching and nagg-!"

PAF!

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The screams of a tormented soul echoed unheeded in its own personal hell. The wretched body twitched in unrelenting spasms that wracked every frayed nerve and bone and ounce of flesh. Beneath the uncaring roof and atop the unforgiving cold ground, a mass of broken pride sobbed in its sorrow, the prisoner on a leash.

Not completely alone, helpless witnesses gazed in fear unable to tear their eyes away from the torture of a man. Yet despite its anguish and merciless pain crying in front of them, their true fright stemmed not from his screams but the accompanying shrieks of glee.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sing monkey, sing!"

"AAAUUUHHHH!!!! TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"Oh, fine," Pan relented, deactivating the rune stone, "But I have to say, where have you been all my life? Stick with me kid, and I will make you a star."

Tolgerias lay on the ground, greedily sucking in deep breaths of air into his lungs after all that screaming. The other Cowled Wizards kept their distance, having seen enough to not want to associate with the other band. Conveniently they believed that all of them were needed to keep watch over Glorcia and Madeen, the two of them bound in golden rings and equally thanking the gods that Pan ignored 'training' them.

Shortly before he left for the engine room, Valygar had fastened the collar around the Cowled Wizards' neck… after he had given a short but vicious beating. Now the combination of physical bodily harm and magically induced pain has left the wizard in a less than respectable state.

Tolgerias groaned, his body aching too much to pick himself up from the floor, "You'll…nnnghh… pay for this insult, you hear me? Awgh, I think I'm going to be sick. Uuugh, stupid brat, you'll kill me if you keep this up!"

"Ach, donnae listen tae the pansy-arsed wizard, whelp, he c'n take the pain, I only done set the stone tae less than half o' what he been givin' the boyo. Ye jes' keep on makin' sure he donnae get out o' line, aye?"

"Okay… hey! Do not breathe in so much air, save some for the rest of us!" and so she turned the stone on once more.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUHHH!!!"

"Ah, Pan-chan, while I don't disagree with you finding amusement in all of this… perhaps you could give it a rest? It has been my experience that the employers are never appreciative if you destroy the merchandise before the trade-in."

"Eh? Fine, Yoshi. Practice is over my little muse, rest those tuneful vocal chords of yours."

"AAAaauhh…!" Pant. Pant. "Crazy…ugh, bitch," Tolgerias gasped before passing out.

"Pathetic," Korgan scowled walking away.

Yoshimo shot the dwarf a dark look before focusing his attention on the alchemist who was now tilting her head back as far as possible without falling over, staring through the glass ceiling into the alien sky above.

The bounty hunter shook his head in thought. He had his suspicions but he knew that giving Pan a device like the rune stone to control is too much of a temptation and would prove to be very bad for the Cowled Wizard's continued sanity.

But then again, this entire venture has been anything but sane. Quite frankly, if he did not think it would have made him look less than 'manly' he would have broken down into a tantrum begging for the world to stop spinning.

Only since this morning Korgan left them behind taking the bounty with him, a move that Yoshimo only begrudgingly felt some small mullet of admiration for. They then raced after the dwarf as fast as they could with no rest, making it to the city tired and sweating so much they caused a rather odorous presence. Then came the Cowled Wizards accosting them and generally ruffling more than a few robes which strangely enough led to a rather unfriendly friendship typically found in Amn that was strengthened upon the basis of 'services rendered.'

Not at all that eager to help out the very group who captured Imoen, it was a tense journey through the sphere, the kind often seen on family road trips with barking dogs and bladder retarded grandparents. It did not help for better relations when one of the Cowled Wizards tried in a vain attempt at suaveness to squeeze Jaheira's rear end as a symbolic gesture of 'let's mate.'

That wizard is now limping and carries a whistling tune every time he breathes through the gap where his front teeth used to be.

Just when things were about to snap, Pan had found and released the bound Solamnic Knights who were just as enthusiastic about beating robed wizards with their longswords as they were to finally regain circulation in their limbs.

Since then the Cowled Wizards kept their distance… though the knights were only slightly better company. They were amiable enough with Jaheira, Minsc and to a certain extent Pan… but the guarded looks he kept on receiving from the old knight gave him cause for concern. No matter how carefree he tried to come off as, the bounty hunter could not help but feel as if Ancan kept on seeing _through_ him.

Then came the disagreement about their current course of action…

"Yoshi?"

The bounty hunter looked at Pan, the half-elf still gazing upwards, "Hm?"

"… When people scream, does it bother you?"

"It depends, only if it disturbs my meditations or if they're accusing me of missing objects when perhaps they've really just… misplaced them."

"Umm, I meant… when they scream because it hurts."

"Oh?" Yoshimo said softly, "The world suffers and its pain is as much a part of it as the life and death breeding within. Yet there is also much seen behind closed doors that cannot cry. It is most unfortunate that there is little a humble thief such as myself can do about it, so if it is needless I would end it only if it's convenient to do so… but if it is an enemy's… then I am shamed to hear them dishonour themselves."

Pan did not remove her blank gaze from the red sky, her head still tilted back. The bounty hunter was tall enough to notice the inconsequential detail how her cherry red bangs somehow managed to remain constantly swept to the left. She never looked back at him once.

"Soooo… you do not like to hear it?"

"… No, Pan-chan, I do not."

"Funny… because sometimes… it makes me feel good…"

Yoshimo said nothing, the hairs rising on his neck as her detached voice drifted on.

"Not all the time but just some of the time. Breathe, walk, talk, eat, you know, whatever, the screams are just people saying that something hurts and, yes, it is happening right now. They can say it however they want and it sounds long and horrible but if you listen just right, it is melodic and soulful. An entire, whole, epic story told by wordless shrieking, such is the soul's language. You cannot know the tale if nobody says anything because nothing is being said. It is… empty. Hmmmm, it is like… they are trying to tell me that they are still alive and that they are celebrating life because they can still feel pain. They are not empty… they are not fake… they are real… so alive because they suffer. I think it is better than nothing… the silence gets too loud sometimes."

The bounty hunter did not even realize he had been holding in his breath, "A silent death bothers you?"

"… I would rather have them die screaming so that at least I know _something_ used to be there… heeeeeee, or maybe it just sounds better. Hmm, which reminds me…"

The alchemist walked off, leaving a slightly anxious Yoshimo. He could not lie to himself that he found her explanations… unnerving. Not quite used to her random behaviour he eventually found his voice when he saw her kneeling beside the demon's corpse.

"What are you doing?" the bounty hunter asked cautiously, seeing her unsheathe her shortsword.

"Collecting ingredients," Pan answered with a truly happy grin, "Want to watch?"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Valygar looked up with an aching jaw from his new position on the floor, Jaheira glaring vehemently at him, her fist still tightly clenched from punching him.

"And I wouldn't have to stand here taking such lip from you!"

"What're **you** doing here then?" he cried, his anger renewed, "You're not supposed to be here, I'm not your damned responsibility! You didn't have to be caught in this Abyss ruined mess, you didn't have to risk your lives! I let myself be trapped, I'm the one who's damned, not you! I don't need anymore suffering bloodying my soul, you hear me? I don't need it! I didn't want this!"

WHUMP!

"Ngh!" he grunted, the druid's foot sailing into his stomach.

WHUMP! WHUMP! WHUMP!

"Stop it-oof! Stop-ugh!-kicking me! What in the-agh!-Hells are you doing?"

Jaheira stopped her assault, her face cold, "… Is this how you wanted to free yourself from burden? Surely, this shall make your life easier, having to fight enemies instead of working with allies. Does your hatred truly give you the strength you think you need? I did not take you for such a fool, I had thought you were more experienced than this but instead I find you whining worse than a child, worse than Pan! Are you so immature to believe that you could fight the world on your own?"

She finished with one last boot to the stomach.

WHUMP!

The stalker felt his angry resolve subside, the druid's words, not kicks, pounding their way to his very bones. He let his head fall onto the floor, a small groan of despair leaving his lips.

"…I do not want to fight the world… I want it to stop fighting me."

"You obviously think otherwise, the way you constantly aggravate those around you."

"I didn't ask you to stick around."

"That's not what you said when we first met. You gladly welcomed our assistance."

"Things have changed, they're not that simple anymore."

"Yes they are. We may have failed you in the beginning but we are here now. I don't know you well enough to understand what you've been through but-"

"Which is why I didn't need any of you here."

The druid looked down on him with contempt, "But perhaps you could get it through your worthless self-pity and believe me when I say that you're not the only one to lose a part of yourself, to lose something… so dear and important…" she turned around before adding, "_but_ you are the only one to let yourself stay lost."

Jaheira then walked away, leaving Valygar lying on the ground.

"When you find what you're looking for… we can be allies."

He made no effort to rejoin her.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

When Jaheira and Valygar made their way back to the navigation room they found Teos already there. No one seemed to notice the stalker walk away to the side, not saying anything to the druid who appeared not to care. Instead he stood under the shade of the stairways, cold indifference to the other people in the room… but still keeping a cautious eye on Lavok who was tweaking with the instruments on the control panel by the huge machine.

The necromancer for the most part looked the same but with the removal of the demon, the ancient human was far more emaciated and frail and the raggedy black robes positively swallowed him. He was leaning heavily against the panel, pausing often to catch his breath.

When Lavok awoke, Valygar had no reason to believe his pleas of demonic possession and lamentations of past sins… but neither did he have reason not to. A vast contrast to the murderous behemoth he battled with, his ancestor had become more like the meek being he looked like.

So now his family's oath rested on what he chose to do with a broken old man. Yet what could he do if all the necromancer truly wanted… was to die beneath the skies of home?

What could he do to a man he never expected? Nothing? Then what was the point for any of the others to be here?

… _Hmph. Jaheira's right… I'm far too angsty for my own good… and I'd thought I'd done with puberty…_

"Hahah! Victory comrades!" came a shout from the doorway catching his attention.

Trooping in with Minsc in the lead were the Knights of Solamnia and the two Cowled Wizards who went with them. Despite the variety of blood from neon green to violet red splattering their armour, the group looked every inch the returning heroes… except for the mages who were pale and shaky. One even had a slightly suspicious stain on the crotch of his robes.

"Ooh, Boo is quivering with excitement and the euphoria of swift justice. Evil shall surely remember to cry in fear now that Minsc has reminded them of righteous butt-kicking!"

"It astounds and awes me the fury of your battle prowess, sir Minsc," Ancan commented, who appeared to be less covered in blood than the large ranger.

"A truly amazing sight to behold," Reyna agreed, a glow of pride about her.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you all have some grand tales to tell your children but did you get the heart?" Teos demanded smugly.

The knights looked at the Cowled Wizard, suspicious of his smile. In fact all of them, his subordinates, Pan, Yoshimo and even Korgan had canary-eating grins plastered on their faces.

"At the risk of our lives against a horde of fiends, here it is," Reyna said cautiously, holding out the prize wrapped in cloth already soaked crimson… and beating ever so slightly.

"Heeeeee, now we can go anywhere we want, twice!"

"Hey, what's she talkin' about?" questioned a Cowled Wizard.

"Guess what I found," Pan eagerly asked, bounding up to the demon heart hunting group.

"Your mind?" Onvo muttered, grunting when Reyna elbowed him in the stomach.

"I was dissecting the demon because I saw he that was sooooo big and that means there was plenty of him to go around-"

"Dissecting? Plenty to go around?"

"-and I cut around the parts that were not burnt because you really cannot use demon parts that have been burned too badly, they leave a really smelly, stinky, sulphurous odour and tend to make healing salves and deodorant potions explode and go boooooom! Ohhhhhhh, I am so happy I killed him, I gathered his sharp shiny finger claws, some intestines, a couple of his _other_ intestines, ummm, his livers, all four of them, a bunch of rubbery black sponge things that I have nooooooo clue what they are but I am pretty sure are important for something or at least will add flavour to the soup I am planning tonight-"

"… Luckily I'm allergic to soup."

"-three testicles, the skin off the arms, a ball of nerve strands, a few slabs of nicely tenderized muscles, mmmmmm, a few pinches of nose hairs-"

"… It doesn't have a nose."

"- the nipples which make very good pacifiers, its fat that can be used to grease the tubes of a cooking salve when roasted over a fire of copper wires which you then pour slowly into a mixture of ivory and tomato skins while stirring slowly so that you can get a nice apple artificial flavour that works under two point eight seconds, let us see what else, ohhhhh yeah, the bladder was empty so I could not use it but can you guess what I found around his anal cavity?" her eyes disturbingly unperturbed with her impromptu biology lesson.

"… Please, oh please don't let her touch me…"

"Heeeeeee, I will give you a hiiiiint… it is what you fellows went looking for!"

"… That's not a hint…"

"I found another heart! Yaaaaaaaaayyy! It was not in the chest, it was in his buttocks meaning that the species is very advanced because everybody knows the best protection for vital organs is in your cushy tushy. Eeeeeeeeeeee, is that not so convenient?"

"…"

"…"

"… It would've been convenient if you told us before we got out there," a Cowled Wizard whimpered.

"Pan," Jaheira called out, "Are saying that you have found a demon heart? Here, in this room?"

"Heeeeee… yes."

"Oh child," the druid muttered, smiling in amusement while those who had remained inside the sphere laughed aloud.

The knights and the two Cowled Wizards gaped open-mouthed at the oblivious glee of the alchemist prancing about. Never mind that they risked their lives for an item that did not need finding, Pan was ignorant enough about it for all of them.

"Hahaha, little Pan has saved us all once again!" Minsc roared, picking up the half-elf waif and spinning her around.

"Hooray for meeeeee!" Pan squealed, congratulating herself.

Both Lavok and Valygar watched the entire scene, noting wryly that the celebrating pair was unaware of Ancan restraining Onvo who pleaded with him, "Please, I won't hurt her I just wanna kill her a little bit!"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

After Onvo's murderous ire was soothed, the demon hearts were placed within the mouth of the engine golem. It went without incident except for a slight accident when Pan tripped almost falling off the gangway, her suspicious eyes falling on the innocently whistling young knight.

Lavok was left alone to ready the controls, his frailty emphasized by the mass of machinery he worked in front of, though the others were gathered nearby around Teos who was speaking and taunting the revived Tolgerias.

"…I will admit, you can be one slippery eel when you want to be, staying hidden when we try to find you but always appearing at the appropriate times to dissuade your involvement. The signed contracts and orders that do not have your name but just scream your influence. Creating your own luck as shown by the coincidences that always seem to work out to your benefit, such as brokered deals, unfortunate accidents and missing evidence," Teos ticked off though his tone was far from admirable.

Toglerias puffed up smugly, having regained some of his confidence despite the massive loss he faced, "Sounds like you're all chasing smoke. Is the order for my arrest purely based upon these conspiracies?"

"Yes, it is true that we've had nothing but… hunches and assumptions. But you're not as smooth as you ought to have been, you've slipped up enough to damn you until eternity."

Both Glorcia and Madeen began to waver nervously. As far as they were concerned, their future was bleak. They either die in the imminent trial to come or even if they do manage to escape, be hunted down.

"… I'll repeat myself… what crimes?"

"Just the usual convictions for any man who's as ruthlessly ambitious as you. Conspiracy to undermine your superiors and the organization, assassinations, magical hoarding, abuse of power and authority, and so forth."

The face on Tolgerias was unreadable, "It sounds to me like the complete profile of every other mage within the Cowled Wizards… including you."

"Be that as it may," Teos replied while brushing away lint from his sleeve, "You're the one who allowed himself to be caught."

"And is it because of this leaving of supposed 'evidence' that I have been accused?"

"No," Teos frowned.

Everyone could sense the sudden change in mood in the ruby-robed wizard. Pan looked back and forth between the two Cowled Wizards. The way they stared at each other reminded her quite a bit like the way people wear clothes. They are all covering something up.

"What does that mean?" Yoshimo asked her incredulously.

Pan turned wide-eyed at the bounty hunter, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"…Yes."

"… Did you know we have not eaten all day?"

Their conversation about the realization of her speaking aloud her mind was cut short when Teos and his Cowled Wizards marched closer to Tolgerias, "I will not underestimate you, Tolgerias. It's no secret that every crime you're accused of happens everyday within the Cowled Wizards, we are a frivolous lot… but you're planning something outside the guild and that is really quite taboo…"

Tolgerias said haughtily, "Allegations and conjectures, nothing provable and nothing physical about any of this except my molestation by your paranoia. You are all fools if you believe what you think you believe about what you thought I'd completed about what I'm doing is alleged to have been done to what you think might've occurred to assume what would have been thought about… but by the time you've figured all that out, it'll be too late."

"…"

"…"

"… Ohhhhhhhhh, I get it."

"What do you know, Tolgerias? Tell me what is it that makes the shadows darker, the betrayals deeper and death closer every time the word is whispered like smoke in the wind… what is the face behind the mask called, 'twisted?'" Teos demanded.

"…Hn," a cold grin began forming on the convicted Cowled Wizard's lips, "Hnheh. Heheheheh," Tolgerias chuckled, grotesquely waving his severed arm, "Now, now… patience, you're going to have to watch the entire show run out, it just wouldn't be right to spoil it for you when it's only begun."

The ruby-robed mage snarled about curse his former apprentice when a cry came from the direction of the machine.

"It's… it's done!"

No sooner had he said that when Lavok engaged the sphere to jump the realms.

Valygar looked up, the dull throbbing rumble distant sounding to his ears as he watched the sky above transform from a terrible crimson… to the familiar violet hue of an Amnish evening.

"Just like that?" Teos queried.

"Is it not enough?" Jaheira admonished, her look quickly softening, "Ah, we're home… I can feel it."

Reyna looked at the druid, "You are one in tune with your world?"

"Yes," she replied, though lost in thought, "Though we were gone for a brief time… I can hear the soul of nature lighten the taint of the fiend infested hell…" she breathed in deeply, "It… it is good."

"Yes, well I'm glad you're feeling chipper, druid," Teos interrupted her reverie, "But now that we don't have to worry about spending eternity together perhaps we can conclude our business, I'm sure we'll _all_ feel just as enlightened as you."

"Of course," her tone curt.

While the druid and Cowled Wizard quickly got into a round of negotiating and veiled insults, Pan's attention was captured by something else.

She could not make out the emotion on Valygar's face as he slowly made his way towards Lavok. The necromancer was leaning back on the control panel and she could barely make out the glistening of unshed tears in the ancient man's eyes. The stalker noticed them too, for he hesitated but quickly rounded up his resolve getting closer until he was in front of his ancestor.

"…"

He never remembered why he chose then, of all times, to finally confront the necromancer. What he did recall was that before he did, his mind was constantly in turmoil, a broiling cauldron of thoughts, each one having to do with Lavok and none were comprehendible.

Promises made. Burdens to carry. Oaths to fulfill. Blood to repay. Death, demons and destruction. Sins of a family. Wizards and mercenaries. Knights and golems. Peace of mind and princesses to rescue.

Fear. Lament. Anger. Loss. Anxiety. Despair. Honour. Ambition. Arrogance. Excitement. Pain. Madness.

_MOTHEEERRR!_

… He remembered regretting ever choosing to finally speak with his ancestor.

"So… you've brought us back to our own realm."

The necromancer's voice sounded just like Valygar's though it was frailer with the weight of centuries, "Ah, it is the sky, after all. I had forgotten how it looked after so long. I thank you..."

"You are not the man I expected, Lavok."

"A-and what did you hope to find, young blood?"

"… Something truly evil, the sorcerer who preyed upon his own family as a ghoul would, whose legacy has haunted my family always."

"Your… your family?"

The stalker's grave voice was thick with resolve, "I am your descendant, Lavok. I am Valygar Corthala."

The necromancer looked at him in surprise. The deep wrinkles and pores of age the most obvious indicators of the true length of his life only emphasized the diminutive presence of the old man.

"Corthala...yes, I-I remember this now. My… family…"

"Yes… the family you destroyed with your quest for immortality… you cannot comprehend the misery you've unleashed on our bloodline," Valygar's tone steadily growing angrier, "Your sins should be rewarded with death."

A desperate laugh surprised the stalker, "Heh… heheheh. It should seem that nothing would bring me greater relief… I have been imprisoned in my own mind by that strange force for half an eternity. Death would… should be a blessing… yes… a b-blessing…"

"A fitting punishment."

When Lavok spoke on, it was not his words that shocked his descendant… it was the rising tension behind the tone, "P-punishment? Do… do you still not understand? I've committed horrible crimes… but did I truly deserve what was done to me? I have had years of pain and anguish to consider my sins… years! I can offer to you nothing other than my sorrow, Valygar, if I have brought you pain… but can you not see the torment I've subjected myself to? Is that not enough retribution?"

"You speak as if you did not deserve such treatment."

"But I do, young blood, I did deserve that and… and yet so much more awaits. If I could call it all back... Ah... if I could go back and convince the man I once was that the sphere was a mission of pride doomed to failure… I would save myself from such torment! I would not have suffered for so long… and now… I can feel it… coming closer… death."

In that one instance, forgiveness and hope shimmered like a glowing ember in Valygar's heart.

"I-I… had not thought you capable of regret-"

"Oh, death… the release of the soul… judgement of the gods… I… I cannot die, I do not wish to die!"

That ember's life was smothered, "Wh-what?"

A glint of madness crept back into the necromancer's black eyes, "Please, young blood, understand! Did I not endure enough!? For so long I've suffered for my sins, the pain and agony I was subjected to for what I've done. Can you imagine the anguish of my soul when I DIE? What… what I've been through will be insignificant compared to the damnation I deserve! Please, I-I can't… I cannot take anymore!"

Valygar mind had numbed. What was once an old man calmly accepting the inevitable was now a frantic animal of denial. The stalker stepped backwards but Lavok trailed after him, bony hands clasping like claws, eyes fidgeting with desperation and drool at the corners of a mouth that continued gaping like a fish over the fire.

By now the others were drawn to the scene… and they were taken aback by the feral power emanating from the necromancer.

"Valygar," Jaheira warned too late, "Stop antagonizing the ancestor."

"Please, young blood, you're my descendant! Don't let the darkness take me, I cannot endure the torment any longer!"

The stalker spoke in disbelief at the sudden change, "You're dying Lavok, what can you expect me to do?"

He stumbled into the control panel, too shocked to even think of drawing his katanas. Minsc and the knights cautiously began approaching the two while the Cowled Wizards were content to remain where they are, as witnesses of interest.

"Do?" the necromancer paused briefly as the light vanished completely from his eyes, a fledgling dead before its first dawn, "You… you are of my blood… you are a Corthala! You… are… my… **flesh**!"

Despite the frail condition he was in earlier, Lavok's hands snapped forward wrapping themselves around Valygar's neck and then his fingers dug in.

"Gglgh!" the stalker felt as if the air had been thrust from his lungs.

He tried to pry the necromancer's hands off but it was like wrestling with iron rods. Desperation fuelled Lavok with strength and madness hardened his resolve. His ancestor was _killing_ him.

"Please, young blood, you must understand!" Lavok tried reasoning as ever so slowly he drew blood, the dark streams flowing _into_ his fingers, "You cannot let me suffer anymore, I'm-I'm a coward terrified of the death that awaits me! Don't you understand? You must do this, you're family! You're my descendant, you're bound to honour me, you owe me LIFE!"

With only a few drops of blood, Lavok already felt invigorated and so he pierced deeper into the throat, digging through the flesh. Despite his energy and consciousness being drained, Valygar was in murky fog, slowly comprehending the fact that he failed and that he was too tired to care.

Black spots flashed in the stalker's vision yet he could still make out the eager grin of the necromancer growing larger and larger… until all Valygar could think of was a wall of yellowing teeth and dead ghosts.

_MOTHEEERRR!!_


	10. Thinner Than Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to whomever really owns it. Though I am too lazy to point out who those people are, they know who they are.

**Chapter 10**

**Thinner Than Blood**

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

And then Lavok consumed Valygar, rejuvenated his power to the point of godhood, killed everybody but Boo who he made the personal overseer of Planar Sphere Travels, which caters to the vacation needs of the rich and famous, but he soon got tired of that and decided to destroy the world by introducing quickly made and cheap food that would clog the arteries of a dragon and he lived happily ever after.

Until one day Boo overthrew him by eating his eyes out and making Faerûn the personal playground of Miniature Giant Space Hamsters everywhere.

THE END

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Yeah… no really…

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Ey, didja know tha big ball be back?"

"Ey, didja know that ya still be a twat?"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Save me, young blood, you must save me!"

Though the desperate words were shouted directly into his face, to Valygar they were nothing more than a distant echo.

Lavok prepared to sink his fingers deeper into his descendant's throat, each bloody millilitre rejuvenating him like a drug addict getting his fix… and Valygar did nothing to prevent it as he prepared to give in. Surprisingly his last thoughts were not about the betrayal of the necromancer who was killing him since the unforgiving vein of his heart was more or less expecting it… but on the inconsequential detail that one of his ancestor's eyes was slightly bigger than the other.

Just like his…

… Exactly like his…

And right before the horrified expressions of the others, he began to _fade_. It happened all too soon, less than a flash of a second glance and he was like evaporating rain… a tear lost and ignored in the belly of the river.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

She was constantly shivering, not from the chill that touched every part of her nakedness but from the flow of blood travelling her veins in an unending cycle.

It was a strange dream.

So different. Her consciousness was still foggy but from the only images she could recall, and even those were fleeting, her memories were like pictures discarded too fast for her to register what they were. Yet she recognized enough that the place she walked through now was strange, everything from the colours to the sounds and smells.

The ground was… harder.

The scent… danker.

The world… colder.

Her… hands? They hurt still, the blood on the cuts slowly congealing despite the steady red trail behind her.

When she had first opened her eyes, she screamed. Everything was… wrong, malformed, disfigured and grotesque.

She hated it… and she fought it with her fists. It did not matter that it hurt, that skin broke, that a red mist formed in front of her vision because eventually it all began to numb. She did not know where the anger came from, she just knew that it was all she had, all that was pent up and all that she came from.

She fought and fought and fought and struck and struck and struck… until finally the deformed world shattered into hundreds of glittering pieces and revealed behind its distorted curtain a world more familiar and yet so alien at the same time.

She did not care though. It was clear at least.

Now she had no idea where she was going… truthfully she was pondering how her legs knew how to work themselves. But she was leaving that place of ugliness and that was enough for her.

… At least until that _place_ decided to follow her.

She gasped, halting to lean against the clammy wall and clutching her head as the pain lanced through her mind.

Not pain... worse than pain…

"… _the sentence has been judged and passed…"_

"… _heheheh, I thought you too serious to create such a beautiful poem. I'm glad you've proven me wrong… "_

"… _not understand, do you? No, you could never comprehend, not since…"_

"… _Halt! You are to cease your actions at o-AAAUGGHH!"_

"… _love me…?"_

"… _I SHALL HAVE IT…!"_

"… _ever love me…?"_

"… _Hekhekhekhekhek…"_

"… _you ever love me…?"_

"… _must listen to us, he's dangerous! You cannot let your emotions…"_

"… _did you ever love me…?"_

"… _I…"_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" she screamed, shattering the flow of images.

Yet the shards continued piercing her vision until finally with sweaty hair and teary eyes, she slammed her head hard against the wall letting merciful blackness caress her into a moment's oblivion.

Before she threw herself completely into the embrace of unconsciousness, a distraught thought of disbelief that may have been imagination or madness… her voice was not alone. Her scream had echoed like another voice.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Evil old man, taste the furious steel of Minsc and Boo!"

THWACK!

There was a violent tugging in Valygar's throat and the constricting force was quickly replaced with a ballooning relief. Gasping furiously, a refreshing rush of air circulated back into his lungs… and his vision cleared enough to take in the angry profile of a big bald man.

Minsc stood like a pillar before him as Ancan and Reyna quickly rushed in to catch Valygar as he collapsed, the stalker obviously disoriented and unwary of the blood that leaked from his neck. Minsc had sent the necromancer sailing up and over the control panel and smack right against the giant machine.

Pan and the Cowled Wizards winced, hoping that Lavok's repeat performance of flying into the machine would not jump the sphere again. Fortunately it did not. Jaheira, Onvo and Yoshimo warily made their way towards the crumpled body while Pan and the Cowled Wizards looked on.

"Unghh," Valygar groaned, tenderly touching the wounds.

Reyna kept him from probing further, "Here, allow me," and taking off her gauntlets she gently examined the gouges, "Dear sir, what did you say?" though it seemed as if she were talking to herself instead.

Even though Valygar's throat felt like it was on fire he only did not answer because it was his head that ached worse. He squeezed his eyes shut as the spinning of the room did little to appease his nausea.

He had thought he was wrong about Lavok that perhaps behind the stories and the curse there was still some semblance of a soul in his ancestor… instead he was proven right all along about the misery that plagued his family. He was right and he still felt just as lost as ever…

"What's happened?" she asked unheard by Valygar as the others were more preoccupied with the necromancer who was not moving.

"Well," Teos began, "He did say that he wanted to die beneath Amnish skies…"

"… Grrr… I won't… I… I can't…!"

To Teos and the other's shock, Lavok suddenly sprang back up on his feet, fists clenched, eyes as black as shadows and no evidence on his body that a two-handed sword just hacked him through the air.

"Eh, what is this? Did I not whack you mightily with this great sword?" Minsc questioned confusedly.

"RRAUUGH!"

To their surprise and dismay, Lavok screamed terribly with rage, an invisible force throwing them off their feet and sending bodies crashing away.

"RRAAAUUUGGHH!"

"I thought he's supposed to be dying!" Yoshimo cried out, holding up one arm to shield his face from the raw power that roared and twisted from the necromancer, "Dying people shouldn't be able to do this!"

Incredible whipping winds churned throughout the room, the force so great that people had to struggle to remain upright. The black robed figure, screaming so powerfully that his voice echoed and thundered like a full chorus of war drums and stampeding elephants, was a stark contrast to the ancient man he portrayed just moments before.

"My… blood!" Valygar managed hoarsely, his voice barely heard, "He's strengthened… from what he took!"

"RRAAAAAUUUGGHHH!!!"

"You fool Corthala!" Teos shouted, "How much did you give him? Everything but your spit!?"

Suddenly the screaming and forceful winds stopped like a closed door on a stormy day though the dead calm that descended was just as unnerving.

Lavok stood in front of the giant machine, his tattered black robe lazily floating and drifting, a testament to the immense power quietly emanating from him. The necromancer appeared the same, old and frail. But the difference lay in that somehow he did not look as ready to break, his skin a more shadowy ink, the cracked flesh a deeper red, his tattooed face practically glowing and his aura a little more sinister.

He was staring at his open palms as if he too could not believe his own rejuvenation. He did not notice that everyone warily began drawing out their weapons and muttering enchantments. Perhaps he did not even care.

"Un… unbelievable. I'd… forgotten this feeling… this power of life flowing through my veins…"

"Is that what you call it?" Valygar said faintly though disgustedly, "You died a long time ago, Lavok. You're just a shell, only lasting this long on stolen lives."

The necromancer chuckled, a mixture of desperation and madness, "Heheheh… you forget, _all_ the family's lives belong to me. I _am_ the forefather… you only exist because of me! I'm only taking from the herd… like breeding cattle, I choose amongst you whose meat I dine on."

Valygar's already fragile breath halted.

"Monster," Jaheira muttered.

Lavok continued on, looking the stalker dead in the eye, pitiless, "Like fine wine you are, young blood, I've not tasted such an exquisite blend of stock in a while. Did someone in the past replenish our line with a thoroughbred, a pedigree of some noble descent?"

"… We're your family, you bastard… how could you do this to us?"

He shrugged, "If I gave you enough time, you'd realize that what I've done is… understandable."

"Are you that insane? I'll never comprehend what could drive you to destroy your own blood like this!"

"Drive me?" a predatory grin growing on the necromancer's face, "You… don't know?"

"…Know what?" _Please don't answer, please… I don't want to know…_

"Ach, another bloody history lesson," Korgan groaned.

"Hahahaha!" the humour in Lavok's laugh as warm as dead fish, "Oh, truly the family has lost its way if it's as ignorant about our record than these mortals. Did you think I was the first to defile those who hold our name?"

"The first…?"

"Centuries ago I was like you, young blood. I _bled_, I _fought_, I _quested_ and I _desired_ to fulfill the oath of my family… by destroying _my_ ancestor who stalked those of _our_ house. It's… it's tradition, young blood! Hahahahaha! Admittedly, he slew members of our family, not to replenish his life but out of a long forgotten vendetta. Yet wouldn't you say the principle is the same, that to give meaning to our lives we must hunt those _from_ our lives? Oh, but the story is far more impressive than that… for before him was another mad ancestor… and before that one, another and before that, another! …Young blood… we _survive_ by destroying ourselves."

Right then, Valygar felt as if filth coursed his body.

"Our line should have been wiped out long ago from within but we have proven to be a strong folk… only a family as powerful as ours could survive the millennia of betrayal, death and hate. And no, young blood, _not_ for nothing do we consume one another. You know why, you've felt it the minute you stepped into the sphere… we are all the _same_. Our blood, the proverbial embodiment of strength, has been separated amongst the children over centuries, growing thinner and weaker, constantly being divided and it cannot stand how far it has fallen. The fallen lifeline's silent pleas to be reunited is our calling… for every crimson drop that falls back into the well... it… it's a drug… a sweet, intoxicating drug that makes us stronger with every soul we take," Lavok's face distantly contemplative, "Perhaps we are of an alien lineage… or it's just our damned luck… Hahahahaha… Does that not give you a feeling of pride? Does that not give you a sense of history? We are destined to continue the legacy… as either the eater or the eaten."

He looked at the stalker whose features slowly became more and more distraught. Lavok found his descendant's discomfort amusing, a sadistic smile plastered on like he was the type of person who enjoyed telling children that their parents were dead and rotting in their beds.

The emotional turmoil always made the blood sweeter…

"… I've always hated who I am."

Lavok's smile broadened.

Valygar continued, his distress replaced with resolve hardening like cement, "I never knew why. I thought something was wrong with me, that perhaps I was adopted… I wish I truly was. The pride I felt in being a Corthala was stripped away long before you and I came face to face. But even if I am ashamed, when people ask my name, I tell them, 'Valygar Corthala.' That is the name I was given when I was born. It is the name I grew up with and I kept it Lavok… I kept it because I will not let a name tell me who I am, least of all, not from you. I… am not… you."

Though the necromancer did not appear to mind the stalker's dismissal of his own heritage, the delight he was feeling was quickly overrun with a salivating desire.

"A pity. But perhaps then, you wouldn't mind if I just use your life for myself?" he asked candidly, slowly producing a grey mist between his hands.

Much to Valygar's surprise, Jaheira, Minsc and the Solamnic Knights stepped up resolutely standing beside him. The Cowled Wizards just rolled their eyes… and Pan seemed more fascinated with sniffing her own fingers.

"I assure you, you will have a very difficult time trying to get through us," Reyna warned, her longsword drawn and ready for battle.

"What're you all doing?" Valygar muttered to Jaheira.

The druid answered, her shield and scimitar held in the ready, "Being mature about the situation," her tone clipped, "This was to happen inevitably… what can one expect from another whose only purpose is to disturb the natural order?"

The stalker was confused by her words but he remained beside her, katanas drawn and gratefulness and humility being pushed aside by pride.

"I hope you know that we don't really have a problem with you wanting to kill your own kin," Teos called out, he and the other Cowled Wizards standing to the side.

"Bloody wizards." "Bloody wizards."

Jaheira and Valygar looked at each other with small grins of agreement. However their attention was recaptured by the necromancer, his arms raised above his head and the ball of grey mist more than tripled in size.

"I think you will find," Lavok intoned, his voice gaining depth and volume, "that I don't concern myself with distinctions."

WHOOOMMMM!

Shooting out like expanding ripples, the grey mist descended and sped across the floor faster than anybody could react. A few tried hopping to avoid being touched but none of them seemed to be affected, the wispy vapours passing by harmlessly before disappearing _through_ the walls. They all looked at the necromancer whose smile was definitely unfriendly.

"Is that the extent of your powers? Surely even you should know that it will take more than illusions to defeat us," Jaheira mocked.

"That is not so impressive, I could make special effects too… if I concentrated reeaaaaaally hard," Pan observed, "... or if I had a bar of soap and a pinch of bellybutton lint."

However Lavok was not put off their unimpressed looks, "Heheheheh… mortals. Mere mortals, all of you, unable to comprehend the power one can seize over all that governs the laws of existence. Where my descendent has given me the ecstasy of life… I shall show you the power of _death_."

Their looks of puzzlement, of unconcern, of boredom and of dismissal were quickly replaced with horror when the true consequences of his spell reared forth on stumbling limbs and hungry mindlessness.

"AAAAGgggglh…!"

A dying scream that ended in a wet gurgle caught everyone's attention.

The two Cowled Wizards that had accompanied Tolgerias but were slain by Ancan and Reyna were no longer cold corpses… they were now ravenous walking cold corpses.

No one had bothered moving their bodies and a mage who was in Teos' company was unfortunate enough to be the warmest being closest to their newly awakened state. Silently they had rose up, their mortal wounds having no affect on their motor skills as they grabbed the unfortunately surprised wizard and bit greedily into his throat and arm, the other Cowled Wizards running back in fear. They tore through his flesh as easily as cooked meat, red rivers of blood pouring out like an uncorked wine barrel, the moans of the dead and dying as one.

"Ggghll…!"

"Mmnnuuhhh!"

All those with a pulse stood in a moment of shock and disgust, helplessly watching the gruesome scene unfold in gory detail before their very eyes before one of them quickly acted.

FFFFFFSSSHHHHHZZZZZ!!!

A cone of intense flame like dragon's breath enveloped the feasting undead and their victim, quickly torching and cremating the bodies in just a few seconds. All that was left were black bones and ash.

Angrily, Teos whirled on Lavok the flames fading from his palms, "Idiot! Do you realize that you've brought the wrath of the Cowled Wizards down on your head!? You can't just kill our mages like that, they're horribly pricey to train!"

_Note to self_, Pan thought, _purchase Cowled Wizard only on discount._

Teos swung his arms over his head viciously shooting forth five head-sized globes of violet energy, his remaining mages also rattling out their own magical spells. A wall of flame, beams of energy of various size and colour, thirteen conjured daggers and a miniature cloud of green hue descended on the necromancer.

_Shhwwoooomm!_

The others cursed as they scrambled out of the way to avoid the incoming projectiles, the Cowled Wizards not caring if anyone got caught in the middle. In seconds the spells converged onto the lone figure of Lavok, their combined powers exploding on contact in a flash of blinding light and a bang of flame and dust.

BHHHAAAMM!!

"…"

"…"

"… Heheheh… mortals…"

Jaheira called out across to Teos, "Can't you wizards do anything right?"

"Shut up, druid."

Despite the amount of power behind the bombardment of magical spells, Lavok remained standing though now encased within the silvery sheen of a grey globe. The shield shimmered like cooking oil, the grinning visage of the necromancer interchanging between visible and then covered by metallic energy.

The Cowled Wizards growled in frustration, none at all pleased that their attack did nothing but provide amusement to Lavok who quickly retaliated with his own magical arsenal.

In a display of his frightening power the necromancer made clawing motions with his hands and before anyone could attack, they were halted by the floor rumbling, quickly followed by a ferocious snapping sound like a building being hewn to pieces.

KEK- - CRAACK!!!

… A comparison not too far from truth. More than one of them stared in open-mouthed shock as an invisible force _tore_ one of the immense columns from the left side of the room, the mass of marble hovering horizontally above the floor like some disembodied black horn. The sheer size of it stretched horizontally halfway across the room so the idea that it was floating above the ground seemed ridiculous yet Lavok levitated it up with as much ease as blowing dust off his shoulder.

"… He… he's not supposed to do that either…" the dismay clear in Yoshimo's voice.

"…"

_Swwwooommmm!!!_

Barely leaving enough time to react the necromancer swept his arms to the side. Like a puppet on strings, the massive marble column flew across the room, flying low near the floor. It sped onwards with the same brutality as tree being swung by a giant. Yells and screams abounded as people tried desperately to avoid being smashed by the makeshift bulldozing mass of marble.

"Homerun! Homeruuuuunnn!" Pan shrieked, diving low and barely avoiding getting smeared.

Some ran to the sides of the room to avoid its reach while a few brave souls threw themselves to the ground, flattening themselves as the column flew perilously overhead, bare inches from grinding their bodies into paste…

In their haste to avoid the giant projectile, none of the Cowled Wizards bothered to assist the prisoners. Glorcia, Madeen and Tolgerias struggled with their restrained bodies to fall to the floor. Two of them succeeded.

SPLUNK!

With her mouth gagged, Glorcia could only afford a terrified realization in her eyes that she was going to die before the flying stone column smashed into her, its velocity ripping her from the floor in a spray of blood and flattening her body like a squashed insect as it torpedoed its way into demolishing itself against one side of the room.

**BBHHLLAAAAUUUMMMAAAKHRAAAKKKK!!!**

It was like the ball had dropped. The ground shook with the same force if the earth was being torn apart and the echo of destruction thundered long and deafeningly. Dust exploded outwards, a sandstorm of pebbles and loose stone that covered the entire room and everybody else in a fine shower of dark grey and black powder. The force of impact blew people back and a few cried in pain from being struck by ricocheting shrapnel.

Nearly the entire right side of the room was a mess of broken marble and collapsed stone, looking like the poster child for the aftermath of dropping buildings down from the sky. The staircase had been completely demolished with only a few steps left hanging, the rest buried alongside Glorcia's body underneath a veritable landslide of wreckage. The grey stone wall miraculously remained standing and at first seemed undamaged except for the column-sized indentation where it was struck and now packed-full of rubble. Long cracks formed from the bottom, spreading all over the wall as if it were thin ice breaking.

Loud coughing could be heard all over the room as well as some colourful cursing. With Valygar too weak to stand up he wasted no energy in trying to avoid the column, wisely choosing to remain on the floor instead. He looked around and noticed that except for Glorcia, everyone else was relatively unharmed… including Lavok.

However, despite the lack of damage suffered, the necromancer was visibly shaking, the strain of controlling the sheer mass of marble too much for him, "Heh… heh… still weak… need more…"

The stalker was not amused as he stood up on unsteady legs, "You'll gain nothing more from me."

"Your cowardly lust for life has only sealed the judgement, necromancer," Jaheira declared from near the column remains, her scimitar and shield indicating her seriousness, "The destruction you're capable of is further evidence of your madness and total disregard for the world around you. Your power will be restrained permanently before the day is done."

"I'm glad we all finally agree on something, that old man really needs to die," Teos seethed angrily as he stepped up flinging a lighting bolt at the necromancer.

Like everybody else the Cowled Wizards were covered with a layer of dust but they still threw their spells at Lavok. Pan also tossed a salvo of magic missiles at the necromancer but once again he cast the silvery globe over himself.

"Rrgh!" this time his face noticeably strained as he concentrated on getting the shield to absorb the damage.

The knights and Minsc, seeing the ineffectiveness of the magical assault prepared to charge in with blades swinging. Jaheira was muttering a quick prayer to Silvanus to boost her strength while Yoshimo slunk off to the side to get in close enough for the kill without being noticed.

Like vultures on scrap meat, the assembled forces would overwhelm the necromancer striking on all sides and ending his life once and for all.

That was the initial scenario… so it was with disconcertion that a few of them noticed how the hairs on the back of their necks stood on end and an unexplained anxiety rapidly fermented in the pit of their stomachs.

"… _uuuhhh_…"

No denying it, the groaning that drifted like a figment of imagination clearly got louder.

Davish was close to the entrance and he was the first to notice the new arrivals shuffle in. The ever stoic big mage only raised one eyebrow seeing that one of them was familiar to him.

"… Mmnnuuuhh… big-hghg… mee-ghghg-eaat…"

Even in death, though his neck was angled like a bent straw and most of his internal organs were trailing at his feet through the giant tear in his stomach, Togan was adamant in eating Davish

The Cowled Wizard had no intention of satisfying anyone's hunger, "… I told you to stop picking on me," and the big mage aimed the fireball he had conjured for Lavok at the doorway.

_Fwwwoooommm_- - - BHOOMMM!!

There were no screams of terror or pain, only the moans of nothing as Togan and a few other halflings collapsed in burning heaps of ash and bone.

Davish gave a small nod of satisfaction, making to turn his attentions back on Lavok… then he did a double take. Shuffling their way past the blackened remains of Togan poured in the rest of the Jidja tribe of Darksun halflings.

All still dead. But all still clearly vicious little peckers.

The unholy chorus of undead moaning wailed pitifully from those halflings who still retained their vocal chords. It was a mortician's worst nightmare and a necromancer's wet dream, the scale and variety of death walking with mortal wounds visible as badges of honour. They moved with the awkwardness and stiffness of joints and limbs filled with congealed blood, their instincts driving only the necessary motor functions to get them to where the food is.

"_Uuuoooghhh_…"

The ravaged small bodies had risen from their mutilated state in order to satisfy their original goal… a hearty dinner of flesh with a side order of more flesh. Apparently even death could not keep the resilient halflings from satisfying their craving for food.

"Fools! Can you not see the desperation you've sunk me to? If I must use death to avoid death, so be it!" Lavok shrieked before he swept his arms across, solidifying the shimmering globe into a metallic surface.

The Cowled Wizards threw their magic against the shield but the effort was futile as their spells merely ricocheted off. Before they could intensify their attack, the horde of undead halflings pouring through the entrance forced the people to retreat further into the room.

"_Rrrruuuuuuuhhhhh_…"

Though not enough time had passed for rot to set in there was still a faint stench of decay wafting from the stumbling corpses. They jerked and moaned, they grabbed forward, they twitched and slowly gnashed their teeth. Despite their awkward movements, the Jidja tribe filled up nearly a quarter of the room quickly.

"Where's a bloody cleric when ye need one?"

A few could be spotted crawling on the floor, their lower half missing and leaving red streaks marking their paths. There were missing body parts, open wounds revealing inner organs, hands that still clutched weapons in a stiffened grip, hanging eyeballs, bones protruding through flesh. Some were already chewing on severed limbs, one looking suspiciously like it might have once belonged to Tolgerias.

More were still shuffling in.

"_Nnnnnggggaaaaahhhhh_…"

The sight of so many undead was unnerving, a few Cowled Wizards flattening themselves against the opposite wall in fear. Everyone was paralyzed with disbelief at the unemotional hunger that stalked towards them promising horror and nightmares before a bloody death.

"_Aaaauuuunnnggghhh_…"

The dead got closer.

"… Eeeeee… eeewwww! Gross!" Pan panicked, a swift movement of her hands spewing out a Cone of Cold, freezing a few undead halflings in place.

Like the start of a race, those still living sprang into action, desperately and fearfully cutting down the reawakened horde.

"Fall back unholy vassals of evil!"

"Blood 'n' glory, now ye'll really die when I be done wi' ye!"

"You shall not plague this world with your unnaturalness!"

"No mindless servant of Lavok shall deter me!"

"&(!$#& you &#$ $#&!"

"No eyes this time Boo, they've spoiled!"

"Diediediediediediediediediediedie… again!"

"Cowled Wizards, everything you've got left!" Teos commanded.

Those with weapons met the oncoming masses of dead flesh, moving quickly and swinging fiercely. Still tired from the confrontation with Lavok, the Cowled Wizards nonetheless put forth every spell they still had the energy to remember and cast.

BHOOOMMM!

SHPLACK!

SCRLLOOOOMMM!

FFFSSZZZZZZZ!

Magic sizzled viciously overhead the frontline fighters, striking, piercing, exploding, transfiguring, melting, disintegrating and destroying the undead in a fireworks display of lights and sound.

More came.

HACK!

THWACK!

SPLANK!

SHLAT!

The knights were at the forefront, fearlessly cutting down anything that resembled a corpse, Minsc beside them hollering with excitement. Jaheira and Valygar held the sides, striking down any zombies who managed to avoid the frontline juggernauts. Knowing that in order to take down the undead bodies he needed to deal more damage than his arrows could ever do, Yoshimo settled with darting in with vicious attacks only to quickly retreat and appear in an entirely new location.

More came.

SHPLANG!

Her powers of a druid practically useless in the confines of the sphere Jaheira focussed on a purely physical confrontation, her scimitar a hacking blur, her shield providing a barrier that allowed her in close enough to decapitate halfling after halfling.

More came.

"Aaa!"

SCHWISH!

Though Valygar's form was a twirling whirl, he was still weakened enough that he could only hold his own for brief periods, his swordsmanship sloppy despite hewing limbs like the heads off daisies.

More came.

_Tcheeeewwww_---KHLOOOM!

SCHPLAT!

A fine sheet of sweat was the only indication of strain on Teos' otherwise impassive face, the magic he conjured against the undead horde easily the mightiest amongst the mages. Dozens were obliterated just by a few of the spells he cast, torrential rains of acid reducing the walking corpses into fleshy puddles of goo, cloudy figures of large felines stalking amidst the zombies and ripping bodies apart like wet bread, and small whirling tornadoes of blades slicing and dicing and puréeing cadavers into a confetti of organs and twitchy limbs.

More came.

"RRAAUGH!"

GLUNK! SCHPEW!

Korgan had entered into a ferocious frenzy, mindlessly wading deep into the left flank and devastating the ranks of undead with brutal swipes of his battleaxe. The red runes throbbed intensely with each bite into a body, the axe practically enjoying the carnage as much as its proud new owner. The battlerager had become a juggernaut, unstoppable and untouchable in his element, and so he was quite offended when a rather disrespectful walking corpse laid its hand on his shoulder. Not one to allow such a transgression, Korgan swept his battleaxe upwards cleanly cleaving from crotch through to the top of its head.

SHHGLLLI-iippp!

More came.

"Take that! And that!"

Bok! Bok!

Pieces of stone had flown into the heads of the forefront mass of undead, who strangely enough paused to stare blankly at where the offending projectiles originated from.

"Aaaaaand that!"

Bok!

"… _Uuuuuuhhhh_…"

"For Silvanus's sanity, Pan, stop throwing rocks!"

The alchemist stopped scrambling along the floor picking up debris, looking up at Jaheira incredulously, "But… are we not fighting for our lives?"

The druid stepped quickly to the side and slashed down, severing both arms of a halfling without a lower jaw.

SHLUNK!

"Exactly! Those rocks aren't helping us any better than me wasting energy talking sense to you!"

"Hargh!"

SCHKLRIP!

Valygar appeared, hacking open the chest of a zombie before going back to back with Jaheira, taking the moment to catch his breath, "What's wrong with you, fool mage!? Cast a fireball or something!"

Pan had resumed examining choice rocks to throw, tossing aside one particularly small piece before answering back, "Nuh-uh. I am saving that spell for later."

The stalker could only stare slack-jawed at the alchemist before Jaheira forced him to duck as she plunged her scimitar into the face of an undead halfling who had gotten close enough to take a bite out of him.

STHWIGK!

Jaheira rounded furiously back to Pan, "When could we possibly need your magic more than now?"

Like all ironies of chaotic battles, the druid was promptly answered.

"… sss-S-SS-**SSSHHCUUU**_**UUUUUHHHHHHH**_…__"

Pan gulped nervously, "Eee… like now."

"Of course," Jaheira muttered as she turned to face the new threat, "isn't it always like this?"

Out of the darkness of the entrance, one bone exposed claw appeared grasping the circular frame. Flesh hung loose and muscles were exposed on a ravaged chest that emerged slowly, the light revealing little by little the remains of Tolgerias's summoned demon.

The Jidja had thoroughly decimated the demon. Three of its arms were missing, its stomach torn open like a hellish blooming flower and all its intestines missing leaving a clear view of its black spine. One of its cheeks was nothing but a hole and half a tongue was lolling out of its mouth.

"SSS-SSHCU_UHHH_…!"

When once it butchered and feasted on halflings, now its basic instincts preferred something a bit more live. It waded through the undead halfing horde, bumping a few of them who did not notice, all continuing forward towards the beleaguered group. Its legs, once hugely muscled, were nothing but bones and not even a ligament was left. Each step it took _clack_ed… yet it was still able to stumble forward.

"That doesn't make sense! It's not of this plane, it shouldn't be raised!" Teos yelled incredulously.

"Who cares!? Barbequuuuuuue!" Pan cried out before launching into the fireball spell she had been saving.

"Wha-oh!"

_hh-HH_H-HFFFF!

Those still with the living ability to preserve themselves scrambled out of the trajectory of a massive ball of flame and molten steadily growing in front of Pan's palms. The entire group retreated behind the young half-elf, all staring wide-eyed at the largely irregular sized fireball, throbbing and pulsing like it was a tumour of a spell.

HHHFFFFF!!!

"Omini-nnnggh-falu…!"

Even though the heat was intense enough that the others sweated a bit, the alchemist remained unharmed though her palms were an angry red as she strained to mutter the incantation. The light of the flames lit the area around Pan like a miniature sun, the dancing orange glow highlighting the unfocused gaze in her eye. The undead stumbled closer and closer, the dead demon lumbering near the front, a nightmare wave.

Pan grinned loosely before releasing her big burning ball of fire.

"Heeeeeeeee…"

_**FWOOOOOMM!**_

The fireball was particularly huge, nearly the size of the alchemist who pushed as much energy and concentration as she could into it.

_Phhwwoo!_

Undead halflings burned away to ash so quickly that even if they could scream there would not have been enough time to, the fireball leaving an instant charred path behind it. The burnt remains were like a charcoal hallway amidst the wall of walking corpses. Pan's aim was particularly good this time, the fireball dead centred on the demon's chest.

"SCHCU_UU_-!"

**BHHO**OOMMM!

The flash of heat and light momentarily blinded the group as the fire engulfed and spread in an explosion of cloud-like fire. Most of the walking dead were knocked off their feet and smoke and still hot ash swept across the room. The immediate area around the demon erupted into a violent maelstrom of magma and flame, the undead halflings incinerated instantly.

But most of their intention was wide-eyed focus on what approached and they prayed… one more focussed than the others. The only other one who could offer any semblance of rational thought was Teos, cursing the day Pan ever learned to play with fire.

The sheer size of the fireball caused an explosion far more powerful than any they had encountered. It was deafening, it was silent. In a split second they would all perish beneath the uncontrollable blast. The rushing sweep of the fiery cloud bore down on them with raging speed and more than a few cried out in pain as fires scorched their skin. The heat boiled… and a few imagined a relieving coolness before the darkness…

_Whheeeww_- FWUUMMP!

"Ga-!"

"Da-!'

"Bwah!?"

"Eeeeep!"

Thump!Thump!Th-Thu-ump!

It was not the blast of the fireball but a powerful wind that beat the rushing flames and tossed the entire group off their feet and sending them flying far beyond the reach of a burning end. The cloud of fire crushed down where they had previously stood, a giant claw missing its grab and scorching the floor.

Onvo looked up from where he lay, his helmet askew covering half his face, "What the !#$ #(Q# of #& $ horses $&#(!# was that?"

The bewildered group looked around having no clue as to what just saved them. Pan, whose face was smeared with ash, looked up at Jaheira shakily standing up, a blue light fading from the druid's eyes.

"… That was making sure we don't pay for another foolish action," an unfathomable but hard look centered on the alchemist.

Pan gulped, turning her head down, unable to face Jaheira's gaze.

The others shrugged, thankful for the druid's quick thinking wind summoning. They returned their attentions back to the results of Pan's spectacular, if not life-threatening, 'barbeque.'

The roar of the blast died away like fading thunder…

The ash and smoke slowly cleared revealing a ruin of dying embers and smouldering halfling remains…

… And one slightly burnt but still standing and very hungry, undead demon.

"SHCUU_UUHHHH_…!"

"…"

"…"

Disbelief.

"&!#$!!"

"Dirty as the buttocks of evil," Minsc disapproved of Onvo while covering Boo's ears with two fingers.

"I'm no expert on undead fiends… but I'm utterly positive it shouldn't have its diabolical protections to go along with its own seemingly impossible reanimation," Teos remarked calmly despite the slight shakiness in his hands.

"Wha-?" Pan could barely stand up, let alone register what the ruby-robed wizard said, most of her energy having flown away with the fireball, "Oh, phooey."

"What's it waiting for?" a Cowled Wizard observed as the group slowly got back to its feet.

Strangely despite its earlier rush the undead demon now made no further advancement, its seemingly sightless gaze examining the group like they were a buffet. It swayed its head back and forth to an rhythm unheard by the group, unmindful of the few tiny flames that slowly died away on what was left of its black fur.

Not wasting time to ponder its hesitation, those with their wits still about them prepared to assault the undead beast. They were still spread out from one another and the inaction of the fiend left the need to regroup an unthought-of priority.

A fluttering of hope that they could win the day… disappeared faster than a slap to the face.

"!!!"

"GO-AAHHHH-DS!!"

The horrified scream whipped their attention to their backs in time to see one Cowled Wizard have his body ripped in half…

SGLRE-ECTCH!

…By the reanimated corpse of the Lavok possessing demon.

Disbelief crushed their thoughts, the much too sudden turn of events more than they could process.

"Nature preserve us," Jaheira mumbled fearfully.

Its chest was blown open for all to see and there were obvious incisions from Pan's earlier dissection of its carcass but still it stood tall, two halves of a man held in each clawless hand.

"…"

The group paid for its shocked immobility. In near perfect synchronization with each other, both the undead demons pounced upon the scattered group.

Bhum!

"SHCUUHH!"

"!!!"

"Aaaahhhh!"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Where once hopelessness stained his every thought, rage had built itself up to flow over the damn of emotions churning his heart. It was all too much. Being hunted by greedy wizards, the crazy young mage, the trying druid, being kidnapped and bartered, the despicable dwarf, the constant accompaniment of magic users, the hell of the Sphere, the tragedy of the knights, the seemingly unending wave of butchering battle, the people who sought to rescue him and unknowingly got caught in the middle, the ancestor who shattered what was left of his own frail identity, it was all too much.

However, what hurt the most was the unimportance he felt branded with. Not to be the center of attention but the total lack of fault the others had placed on him. All the madness and sorrow is because of him and yet they dare, _they dare_ still fight for him.

_They fight for nothing… for there is nothing here for me but a debt. Not even a princess to rescue._

He could not remember why he fought on anymore and if _he_ could not remember why, then why should they fight? Unworthy is what he is and unworthy would be their deaths.

A faint recollection came to the fore.

_Mother?_

He needed to end it _now_.

_MOTHEEERRRR!_

The collision of the events in just the past couple of days swelled frustration into a red vision window to the world…

This was probably why he failed to quickly register the undead black demon plunging its clawless fingers towards his chest.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Far more times than he was comfortable with, Valygar once again that day saw his death approach. Once again, he was unable to do anything about it.

_Could I die now?_

It was faster than he could react but he could still notice the inconsequential path the demon's hand took as it sped forwards to rip a hole through his body.

_Should I die now?_

"…"

"!!!"

The stalker would never remember seeing what happened in the split second it took for the strike to reach him. In one moment he saw only the featureless black demon head with its fried open chest and flinging small bits of charred flesh and gooey insides quivering…

… Then the next his vision was obstructed by a body in a full suit of armour.

PTHUNK!

"Unh!" Ancan grunted, his mouth already spilling blood.

The undead black demon punched through the elderly knight's armour and it held him there, its eyeless sight gazing into the defiance of the human. Viciously it whipped its hand out in a spray of blood and shoved him back into Valygar and sending the two crashing to the floor. A gaping hole was wrenched through the metal and the crimson fluids of Ancan's body were reflected in the light as it began to pool.

The stalker stared in shock into the old knight's clouding eyes.

"Ancan!" Reyna wailed desperately from somewhere as she scrambled for her fallen friend.

The demon wasted no time in continuing its assault against the two. Valygar was unable to defend themselves because both from Ancan's weight on him and the fear of aggravating the wound should he move him.

Quickly it reached them and it raised its bloody clawless hands to smash the stalker's skull.

However, a roar of rage interrupted the strike and another armoured body flung itself heedlessly against the undead demon causing it to stumble back. Onvo had seen his comrade's fall and the young knight cried his fury into the destructive swings of his sword as he hacked into the fiend.

So great was his sorrow and anger that his war cries were for once without cursing or even words, just only a long, tearful howl.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh-AAAHHHHHHH!"

Valygar stumbled stupefied to his knees as Reyna sobbed, carefully laying her old friend on his back. The stalker could not take his eyes away from the dying knight despite the battle going on.

"C-come now, old friend, you cannot die now," Reyna tried soothing despite the cries she wished to release, "After all we've been through, surely you wouldn't let this one fiend end your duties now?"

"Heh-urk… after a-all we've… been through, my duty sh-should have ended… ages ago."

Reyna grasped his withered hands. She whimpered in dismay at the coldness of his touch where once it had always been full of safe warmth.

"Please, Ancan…"

Valygar found his voice, "You… you… why? Why?"

Ancan's pale face looked up towards him, the blood he had coughed up strangely contrasting with the grim acceptance in his set mouth.

"My… my debt is paid. R-rather quickly, w-wouldn't you… say?" he chuckled though he mostly just gurgled more blood.

The stalker remained silent amidst the screams of fighting and the tears of a knight.

"Wh-what a grand knight… you would have made…" Ancan's voice grew dimmer, echoing the same words he said to Valygar earlier as he turned his last sight on Reyna, acceptance reluctantly dawning on her, "and… what a grand knight you… are…"

As the remaining undead halflings renewed mobbing the scattered group, as an angry Solamnic knight and an equally furious berserker continued to hack and parry with an undead black demon, as one undead summoned fiend _clacked_ its way towards an exhausted alchemist and a frightened Cowled Wizard… a tired stalker witnessed an old knight die and his young commander cry.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The undead halflings were upon them faster than their stumbling movements gestured. Teos had exhausted most of his spell repertoire and could only conjure himself light blue shimmering armour and an enchanted sword. His silver braid whipped back and forth as he fought off the rotting corpses.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

There were sounds of screams and battles. He was sure of it, it was all around him but there would be no more for the old man lying in front of him. The dead knight would never have to fight again.

_I envy him._

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

_Bif_! _Bwok_!

Once again, Davish had resorted to using one of his massive fists to beat off any undead who came within reach, while at the same time shooting off blasts of energy with the other.

ZHOM!

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Step by step he moved further away from the grieving knight. She was unmindful of the danger that could eat her and that would be her own undoing he concluded. Surely the knight should know by now that soldiers die all the time. Friends die all the time.

… _But are they supposed to die for me?_

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Korgan crashed to the floor, a bloody gash on the side of his head where the undead black demon had struck. The berserker groaned, groggily shaking his noggin clear in time to see Onvo being choked and lifted high off his feet in the demon's tightening grip.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

A debt. All this… for a pitiful debt. A debt with no worth for what is the point if his entire family is nothing but patricidal, matricidal and filicidal. The Corthalas stand to eliminate one another. The debt is therefore moot. Is it not?

Is he who he thinks he is, who he has lived his entire life up until this point… or is he of his own, the family's, the necromancer's blood?

… The blood should end with him. After he is consumed, Lavok would have no one else to feed on. It would be the end of their curse.

Sacrifice…

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Uh!" Minsc gasped in pain, his left arm hanging limply where one of the halfling had managed to bite in deep.

His one good arm was tiring from swinging the Sword of Chaos wildly, the two-handed weapon unwieldy without the proper handling. The ranger was alone amidst the largest mob of undead and they closed in mercilessly and hungrily.

"Run Boo, run! Don't let the nasty decay of evil have a taste of miniature giant space hamsters!"

The undead swarmed over the still fighting Rashemi.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Funny how despite all the chaos happening throughout the room, there was an odd peace about him as he walked. Or perhaps it is not peace but finality that he felt. Either way, there was nothing to challenge him as he approached closer and closer to his goal.

He would be free.

No more magic. No more past. No more stories.

No more.

Nothing is left for him after this. Let it end, let it end, let it end. Might as well get it over with.

His grip tightened on the weapon's handle.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"NO-AAAA!"

STHKRLUG!

Pan could only stare in wide-eyed horror as the undead fiend impaled the Cowled Wizard who cowered beside her, its bony claw skewering the mage from throat and chest and out his lower back. With ease it lifted its raw and still squirming wizard kebab into its jaws, munching through the body making squelching noises and spraying the alchemist in a shower of red mist.

"Ghulp!"

In the fog of her fear, Pan was utterly fascinated by the chewed remains of the wizard falling out of the undead demon's open stomach.

"Shcuuhhh…"

Unable to think of a spell or raise her shortsword, Pan could only whimper as the giant undead demon reached its dripping claw for her.

"… Phooey…"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

He stood before the silvery sphere, its faint glow illuminating the emptiness of his face. As if detecting his presence the shield brightens, the shimmering mercury that would be his last sight of light.

"…Here I am."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Pan screamed purely in fear as the boney claw grabbed her around the middle. The demon's massively butchered face gazed dully at her as it slowly brought her towards its mouth. Pieces of flesh and other unidentifiable matter dripped from its mouth, the peeled flesh and exposed bone gnashing and drooling.

She beat her fists futilely against the bone. She wriggled and squirmed trying to get out of the iron grip. She cried and screamed.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Tell your filthy dead to leave the others, Lavok. You can have me. I… I don't care anymore."

At first, no response.

Then the shield's light dulled.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Jaheira!" the alchemist cried, "Help! He is going to eat me!"

"Pan! Pan!" Jaheira shouted back fearfully, desperately trying to hack through the halflings who blocked her path.

Yet they were too many and she could not break through them fast enough. She could only watch with a failing heart as the undead fiend prepared to feed upon her young charge.

"My chiiild!" Jaheira wailed.

The druid could do nothing more.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

As the shield dissipated before him, he gathered his last thoughts.

It would have all inevitably ended this way sooner or later. At least this way, he could preserve whatever dead shred of… dignity? Honour? …Whatever it was he had left.

Of all his regrets he would at least wished to have known that one thing that had eluded him all his life though.

It would have been nice if the stories were true.

It would have been nice to rescue the princess.

_It would have been… nice…_

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Yoshimo lost his composure slightly, he was no closer to Pan than Jaheira as a sizeable crowd of undead halted him from moving any further.

"This is all going so wrong," the urgency in his mumbled voice the only evidence of panic, as he carefully levelled his katana horizontally.

Even as the halflings stumbled closer already making grabs for him, the bounty hunter flung his weapon as hard as he could, "_Hiii_-YA!"

Yoshimo watched, now defenceless and surrounded by hungry undead, as his katana flew straight and true piercing into the head of the demon.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

It will be all over soon.

_Mother? MOTHEERRR!_

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Her hope shrivelled up and died before it could blossom. Yoshimo's katana did nothing to stop the undead demon but cause it to shake its head slightly in irritation.

Tears flowed freely down Pan's dirty face as the jaws grew larger and larger the closer she got. The demon cruelly could not comprehend her whimpers.

_I do not want to die. I do not want to die. I do not want to die._

The thought echoed rapidly.

_IdonotwanttodieIdonotwanttodieIdonotwanttodie… I do not want to _die_. I do not._

It awoke. What she could not identify reared up and flooded her soul.

_Bones, bones, so many bones, a sea of bones, so painful so painful, stiiiiiill swimming, always swimming and swimming and climbing and climbing and swimming and god skull and god skull and screaming and screaming and lovely soooooo lovely so lovely lovely lovely, lovelylovelylovely, make it sorry so sorry cannot stop so sorry flying wolf, flying wolf, flying wolf, blood and blood and always climbing the god skull and swimming the bone sea and always there and feel so good feels soooo good and oh, goooood and dance and cut and dance and cut cut cut bleed bleed and dance, mix Teal root, manticore venom and copper and love the screammmmming and the bleeeeeeeding and killitkillitkillitKILLITKILLITKILLKILLKILLKILLMURDERMURDERMURDER!_

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The stalker looked upon the necromancer and the necromancer looked upon the stalker.

One expressionless, the other smiling.

A step towards each other.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Horrible anger bled radiantly from Pan.

"I do not want to die! I am going to KILL YOU!"

The alchemist's defiant roar echoed and thundered the room and, perhaps by the trick of the light, the undead demon quailed slightly.

Its claws shook as malevolent energy seeped through Pan, her brown eyes glowing brighter and darkening to a reddish hue, silent screams of fear and pain and death spinning forth on an unknown wind…

… and as quickly as it begun, the power faded and died away. Disappointment like a lame punch line at the end of a good rise left the demon holding a fairly normal but still scowling Pan in its grasp.

"…I _was_ going to kill you," she uttered quietly, resignedly.

With nothing for it, the alchemist reared up her throat, hocked an impressive sized spit on the demon and closed her eyes as the jaws closed down on her.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Ahhh, young blood," Lavok sighed happily reaching for his descendent.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Wondering why she was not smelling rotten breath or having her head bitten off, Pan decided to take a peek. Squinting one eye open, a vision of the undead demon staring back greeted her.

She quickly shut her eyes again.

"…"

The alchemist was getting really bored and hoped that the demon would eat her soon. It is just bad manners to keep people waiting like this.

"Pan! Pan-chan! Are you all right?"

She looked down to see Yoshimo running towards her in concern, his leather armour slightly torn but nonetheless still alive.

"Oh Yoshi, can you tell it to hurry up and eat me? It is taking too long."

He cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "I don't believe it will listen. It seems that they're all properly dead now."

Pan looked around from her perch in the dead demon's grasp, finally noticing how all the remaining halflings had lay about the floor, collapsed in ragged heaps. Not even a twitch of limbs. In fact, the demon itself had frozen, its maw open but unmoving, a statue of a carcass.

It began to wobble.

The alchemist paled slightly, "Oooooh... this could hurt."

Then it tilted forward, crashing to the ground, its remaining limbs breaking apart and organs splashing out, dropping Pan like she was litter.

All around the room, the survivors looked around in confusion and wonder. Where just moments ago they were to be eaten alive as snacks for the undead, now the corpses were spread all around as regular… corpses.

Jaheira appeared by Pan, helping the alchemist stand up, "Child, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She smiled goofily back at the druid, "I am not eaten!"

The older half-elf shook slightly, her relief, her grief, pouring out into the tight grasp she had around Pan's shoulders. The alchemist looked in confusion at the strange look coming from Jaheira, something unidentifiable even with the almost imperceptible wetness around her eyes.

As the scene unfolded, Teos was walking towards the rest of his Cowled Wizards including Davish were, passing a large pile of halfling bodies… that began to move.

"Oh, not again," the ruby-robed mage muttered in annoyance, stepping back and trying to remember a spell to use.

The pile began to shake and quiver, heaving up and down like a lung when without warning it exploded.

"YYAAAAHHHAARRR!"

Halfling bodies were sent flying like large pieces meaty confetti that rained down, narrowly missing the Cowled Wizard.

"HAHA! Evil dead bodies cannot suffocate the might of Minsc! It would take many more bigger bodies and perhaps a few giants to doggy-pile this mighty warrior to death!"

Teos was less than impressed by the sight of the big Rashemi standing amidst the halfling bodies, one arm poised victoriously and the other holding Boo close to his face as he cooed sweet nothings to the squeaking hamster.

"What the /$&!# $( happened?" Onvo called out hoarsely, rubbing his sore neck where the undead black demon had nearly crushed to death.

He stumbled down next to Reyna who had not moved from Ancan's side. The dangers of battle now gone his grief finally caught up with him and the young knight bowed his head, shoulders shaking at the loss of another comrade.

Reyna silently placed the old knight's hands atop his chest, carefully trying to cover the hole in his armour. Reverently, she tried wiping the mouth clean of blood. She heard Onvo sob slightly as he placed his head against the dead knight's side. Reyna had already cried her tears, there would be no shame in letting Onvo have his.

Heavy footsteps caught their attention. Before they could protest, Korgan was beside them already picking up the old knight's dropped sword.

"You cur…" the lack of strength in Reyna's words belaying her loathing.

The berserker sneered down, not caring for the seething glares of the two remaining Solamnic knights. He examined Ancan's sword carefully, admiring the craftsmanship and sturdy weight, ignoring how both Reyna and Onvo were slowly drawing their own blades.

While he did prefer a good old fashioned axe for chopping down enemies, this sword would not be so bad… might even catch a fair price on the market…

Without thinking about it, he leaned down and carefully placed the sword back beside Ancan.

The two Solamnic knights did not say anything, their hands sliding away from their sword grips, though Reyna did acknowledge Korgan's strange action with a slight nod.

The berserker ignored their silent gratitude, instead gruffly asking, "Have ye seen the boyo abouts?"

Onvo shrugged not knowing, however Reyna tilted her head slightly behind her, indicating that she did know.

"Valygar," she began quietly while resuming cleaning Ancan's cold face, "has seen to it that this old knight died for something."

A slight groan came from near the back of the room. Korgan stepped around some broken debris and found what had become of the stalker.

Lavok stood there, the unidentifiable breeze blowing his black robes. The necromancer was moaning, his head swaying slightly and the strange tattoos on his face seemed to burn brighter.

And protruding out from Lavok's back was the blade of the Corthala family katana.

The necromancer's arms that were grasped around his descendant's neck fell loosely to his sides. He stared in wide-eyed disbelief into the indifferent glare of the stalker.

"Y-you… gave yo-yourself up…"

Valygar twisted the blade deeper into the necromancer's body.

SCRIGK!

"Oouuuhh!"

This caused Lavok to cry in pain, spitting black blood and he fell forward grasping weakly the stalker's shoulders. In desperation he tried pleading, bringing his lips to the ears of his descendant.

"You a-are … f-f-famil-ly… you…you must… sa-AGCK!"

Valygar did not care to listen, instead twisting the blade even more and slowly cutting it diagonally across the necromancer's body.

_Shchlgk_! _Shhhchlgk_!

Lavok could say nothing more, only able to watch helplessly as Valygar slowly, methodically and dispassionately sliced and sawed through bone, flesh and organs, both of them still standing. Finally, after cutting across two-thirds of the body from the stomach, the stalker swiftly cut out through the necromancer's shoulder in fantastic shower of crimson.

The dying necromancer collapsed, his upper chest area slightly angled up and separated from the rest of the body, the black blood quickly pooling.

His fading sight took in the indistinguishable emotion on Valygar's face looking down on him. Strangely, Lavok smiled crookedly almost humorously.

With his last breath he uttered gladly, "You… you really are… a Corthala."

When Lavok gurgled his last, Valygar still stood with a dripping katana in one hand… now truly the last bearer of his family's legacy… and a burden greater than any debt.

_Mother?_


	11. Do You Have a Permit for That Dowry?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything, except OC's or anything else unrecognizable, belongs to whoever really owns it. Though I am too lazy to point out who those people are, they know who they are.

A/N: Noted how long it's been since the last update. Sorry. Also, only a lot of talking this chapter. Sorry again.

**Chapter 11**

**Do You Have a Permit for that Dowry?**

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Ahhh, the sweet taste of fresh air."

Jaheira raised one dispassionate eyebrow towards Teos, "That would depend on how you would define 'fresh.'"

"Ach, all I be in'erested in right now be a sweet, fresh meal."

The survivors of the battle were all gathered outside the entrance to the Planar Sphere, relishing the light of a late afternoon. It was still bright enough that the blue sky stretched from horizon to horizon yet the sun was low enough for rays of light to cut across the rickety rooftops and narrow alleyways.

To some, it was slightly off putting to see citizens of Amn walking along the street, focused on their own affairs and totally unmindful of the devastating trials that had occurred within the giant sphere. The innocently unknowing people were envied by the group for not having to relive the nightmare in their dreams. All of them had drawn faces and shook slightly with unvoiced gratitude that they had survived.

Even Yoshimo's nerves were slightly rattled despite his calm appearance, his breaths coming sharp and quick and his heart thumping too loudly for his tastes. If he had any idea what would happen from joining with Pan, he would have taken the time to reconsider. In less than a tenday since their escape they had plunged into whirlwind of devastation and death. Glancing around he noticed that the only ones who seemed least affected by the encounter were Korgan and Pan.

The dwarf was spit-shining his battleaxe, a pleased expression on his face as he admired his cleaning handiwork. It was obvious that the horrific slaughter did not faze him a bit.

As for Pan… if he was honest with himself he had to admit that the half-elf probably did not fully grasp the dire situation they barely escaped from. Right now, she was jabbering on about what a good time she had and that they should all get together at a later date and do it again.

After Lavok breathed his last, Valygar wordlessly stepped away from the body and without looking back made his way towards the doorway. Everyone else silently followed him outside ignoring the carpet of twice dead halflings.

Reyna stood just as silent beside the stalker who retained his distant look as he gazed unseeingly across the battered rooftops of the Slums ignoring those gathered around him. Despite the loss etched on her face, the Knight of Solamnia glanced concernedly out of the corner of her eyes at him. Valygar had not said a single word, his face practically dead and his katana still gripped loosely out of its sheath in his hand. He did not even seem to care when Jaheira asked loudly where Tolgerias was.

"He escaped."

"What!?" Jaheira almost shrieked, "You let him get away?"

Her outrage was mirrored by all those present. As of this moment none of them were overly fond of the ambitious mage who had brought them to their near deaths… or the walking death of others.

Teos sneered, "Place your boorish blame somewhere else, druid. It's as much your fault as it is mine. I saw the fool manage to sneak away with his spineless lackey while we were preoccupied with the undead. Should I have chased after him like some thoughtless city guard while there were ravenous corpses to deal with, or is your head so down a tree trunk you fail to realize that we were _all_ in danger?"

Jaheira narrowed her eyes, "Listen closely, wizard. I'm well aware of what would've happened to us without everybody fighting… together," the word rolling strangely off her tongue as if she, too, could not believe it, "I've no doubt that you and your mages are a big reason why we're still alive now… but I would have thought you competent enough to ensure that he was properly restrained."

"I assure you that the bonds we placed on him were more than adequate enough to allow us to escort him into the proper custody. I'd hope there's enough reason in you to see that we could've hardly anticipated the disastrous encounter needing to secure him even more firmly. Your ire is irritating, druid. What do you care about any concerns of him?"

"That man is dangerous! I'd think that Tolgerias was so desired by you mages that you'd have taken better precautions in keeping him prisoner. From what I've heard about all he's done and the danger he caused to us all, his escape should be of a great affront for you. Too be sure, I also find your lack of concern over his escape most frustratingly curious."

The silver-braided mage glared dangerously at the druid, "Just what is it you're insinuating?"

"What is Tolgerias to you? Why go through all this?"

As this was going on, two sides had slowly shifted facing each other. The Cowled Wizards had placed themselves behind Teos while Minsc, Yoshimo and the two remaining Solamnic Knights took their place beside Jaheira. Korgan smirked in anticipation of a little more spilled blood beside a lost looking Pan who swivelled her head helplessly between the two groups. Valygar stood alone ignoring it all.

Teos snarled while the rest of his face remained remarkably impassive, "His escape is not a great affront to me… it's a bloody insult and disaster! If you think for an instant that his escape pleases me at all I'll turn the lot of you into rabbits and feed you to the urchins that roam these disgusting streets! I'll wipe your ignorance from the realms if you continue to question things you haven't the slightest business of understanding. If you seek a conspiracy in all this then you only have to look at yourselves, after all, one of you is the reason Togerias came here."

Jaheira barked frostily, "I warn you to watch your words. None of us standing before you has even an inkling of fondness for that man who would've killed us for his own ambitions. He sought to use me and my comrades like common tools and confined the knights against their will, not to mention the hellish torture he subjected to Valygar. To suggest that we had any association with him other than loathing is madness."

"An' the cheap bastard wouldnae pay me!"

The Cowled Wizard ignored Korgan's outburst, "The only reason Tolgerias escaped is because Corthala didn't have the sense to stay from provoking his ancestor. All this wouldn't have been for nought if you could've restrained him like a dog. If that wretched excuse for a nobleman hadn't provoked Lavok then half my mages would still be alive and Tolgerias would be rotting in a prison by now." Teos lowered his voice threateningly, "I'm thinking, if anything, _you_ are the betrayers. Right now I've every good reason to strike you all down for suspicion of obstructing Cowled Wizard Law and allowing the escape of a wanted man!"

Instantly Minsc had drawn the Sword of Chaos, "We are no betrayers! We are doers of justice and I'll prove it with good butt-kicking!"

Before the two groups could draw another blade or utter a single syllable of a spell, Pan leapt dramatically with a _whoosh_ between them with arms outspread and a spectacular (in her mind) pose. She would have made a more serious interruption if she did not have a silly grin on her face though.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" she rattled rapidly, "Please desist with the ensuing fisticuffs that would effect the camaraderie abolishment that may articulate hostilities of unwarranted prejudice amid benefactors bereaving beguilement furthering deception and aggression!"

"…"

"…"

The alchemist smiled even wider, satisfied that once again her powers of persuasion and negotiation had negated the negative feelings emitting from everybody and replaced by the stunned realization of-

"What the )&)()# did she just say? Can someone translate?" Onvo ground out.

"I think she just called each of us a… a lying, violent, bun-factory derrière!" replied an angry Cowled Wizard.

In a split second, Pan suddenly found herself the focus of nearly a dozen offended glares.

"I may be violent but at least I don't lie about it!"

"No one calls me an ass, no matter how fancy they pretty it up!"

Pan giggled nervously, cautiously stepping backwards beside Korgan who was at the moment to busy busting his gut laughing to stand up straight, "Heeeeee… uh… can we all not just… uh… get along?"

Teos barked acidly, "No, it seems we cannot. I'll not sugarcoat it; our entire partnership had been dangerously strained since we began this expedition to capture Tolgerias."

The alchemist's face fell crestfallen.

Sniffle.

The silver-braided mage rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Retain your tears, fool, I'd rather not see how hysterical your weeping can become. I find the lot of you barbarically short of civilized competence…"

A trembling of her lower lip.

Wet brightness welling in her eyes.

"… However your timely interruption has given me pause to think that… we've all had enough for today… wouldn't you agree, druid?"

Jaheira loosened her grip on her scimitar though the look she gave the Cowled Wizard had not lessened in loathing, "Our business was to confront Tolgerias… not each other."

Both groups relaxed marginally, idle hands but wary eyes. Jaheira glanced at Pan whose face still looked on the verge of crying.

"Pan, stop your childish blubbering before you humiliate yourself further! We're not going to… fisticuff… each other."

But the alchemist could not contain herself, "Waaaaaaaahhh!"

"You've got to be jesting."

She blubbered on, hands clasped to her cheek with far-too shiny eyes to be considered tears of joy. It was more akin to the light of a hysterical breakdown… though a joyous one to be sure.

"It's -_sniff_- all-all s-so-oo_ooo_… bea-oooo-utifulll_llaaahhhh_!"

"…"

"…"

"Just ignore her," Jaheira growled.

"That's what I've been trying to do this entire time," a Cowled Wizard grumbled though he twitched visibly when Pan's caterwauling hit a particularly high note.

As the others found themselves slowly inching away from the weeping and giggling half-elf, Teos scrutinized the adventurers before commenting, "Not to play the childish concept of getting in the last word but I really must insist on clearing this point; I base all my decisions upon what is presented before me… and at that time it was masses of hungry undead. Tolgerias wasn't the greater priority at the time then so he's a loss I'm willing to accept for the moment… can you?"

"Must you always have last words?" Jaheira spoke truly aggravated.

"… I suppose there's at least some common ground between us."

Despite the reasoning behind his argument, the last parting sentence was not appreciated by Jaheira, "Priorities, loss, I would expect nothing less of such words from a corrupted bureaucracy to ignore the consequences of its own actions. He may have escaped justice for now but all that has happened was allowed to happen because he's one of you. Are his actions a mere reflection of what normally occurs within your ranks?"

Teos seethed angrily, "You are a stubborn mule, druid. Why do you continue to fight this? Bah! I thought I'd make it quite clear. Tolgerias was a mere itch we should've scratched a long time ago but he's grown into such a subtle rash that we could not treat without fear of contaminating what isn't _wrong_. He ceased being a true Cowled Wizard for far too long."

Curiosity piqued the group, "What do you mean by that? What happened?"

Curiosity replaced suspicion when immediately all the Cowled Wizards seemed to visibly clam up. Their faces were a montage of disgust, wariness, passion and fear. Even Pan ceased her crying to try to gauge what their physical responses could mean.

Teos replied stonily, "That is none of your concern. As I've said before, the Cowled Wizards will deal with this. Now if you'll excuse us," he made to turn towards the derelict stairs leading to the slum streets, "We really should part company, I believe we've all had enough of each other. Unless of course you wish for us to continue arguing about your association with conspiring with Corthala and his-"

"I'm not with them."

All eyes riveted themselves to Valygar who had finally spoken. The stalker however kept his own gaze fixed upon the slums before him. To most of their eyes, he made a pitiful sight, unfocused and shoulders slumped and Jaheira knew that this was not the same man they met at a lone cabin just the day before.

He ignored their stares, continuing on, "They may have found me but it was the dwarf who brought me to Tolgerias. Do not forget, you know that I ventured with him the entire time within the sphere. For all that has happened since I met them I have nothing more to do with these people but a passing glance."

"Valygar…" Jaheira tried.

"No," his voice quiet but resolved, "You know it's true, Jaheira. This entire ordeal stemmed from me and my accursed lineage. Toglerias had more involvement with that than any of you. He and his… desires. We both knew what we wanted. All of you though… you're the unfortunates swept into my pitiful oath with no heading and no realization about what lay ahead. You're faultless in what you _thought_ was doing me good. However, I knew what would happen… the sins I knew I would commit in accompanying that damned wizard… and I went along with it because I needed to know what lay ahead for myself. No price was too high then. It's me. It's all for myself. You may've thought you were rescuing a victim but all you really did save was a fool."

"Dear sir, you say so yourself. We may have had no idea of what was going on but you yourself said you didn't as well. We are all fools to think that we would all leave without scars," Reyna said trying to dissuade him his line of thought.

"Enough!" Valygar snapped but the knight did not flinch instead her face becoming more compassionate.

He continued, his tone grave, "I can't figure out whether I lost what I was before the moment I slew Lavok… or whether I've ever had it in the first place. Please, I do not deserve your compassion… I deserve your judgement."

Reyna could not find the words to speak.

Without giving her a chance to reply, the stalker gestured lifelessly, "This sphere…"

"Will be confiscated under Cowled Wizard jurisdiction," a dark-haired mage interrupted.

Angry glares matched against the smug smirks of the Cowled Wizards.

"Will _not_ be under anybody's control lest I say so," Valygar ground out.

"I think you're hardly in any posi-"

"Shut up," Teos commanded to his underling, "I'm curious Corthala. Your voice says it, your eyes say it… but how is it that you're so confident that the sphere will remain from the custody of the Cowled Wizards? Surely you can see it is a highly dangerous magical construct not to mention a hazardous disruption of city planning," he indicated with a sweep of his hand around the buildings the Planar Sphere was currently sitting atop.

There was no malice in the ruby-robed mage's voice, only what appeared to be a genuine inquisitiveness.

Valygar barely gave a hint of a sigh, the gravel in his voice as monotone as ever, "I have been the sole Corthala for nearly seventeen years and have been running the family affairs for the past ten. _All_ properties, businesses, investments and possessions have been administered through me," he glanced aside and deadpanned, "No family can live in Amn without picking up a few financial habits. The culmination of wealth needed to be catalogued. Lavok was a Corthala noble before a necromancer. He made sure that proper business was conducted… In short, Edict 334-H."

"Ummm… hooray for Edict 334-H?" Pan ventured hesitantly.

"So…" Yoshimo trailed off indicating Valygar to continue.

"So, in short, after he built it and went through the prerequisite safety inspections, Lavok registered the Planar Sphere under my family's name, fully and legally licensed under Property Registration Edict 334-H, an edict may I remind you that has been ingrained into Amnish law regardless of current or changing governmental affairs. Though it is naught but damnation and regardless of magical attributes or not, it is under the complete and total ownership of the Corthala's… that means _me_."

"…"

"…"

"Eh," the dark-haired mage shrugged, "So long as it's been registered."

To the surprise of Pan and the others, the Cowled Wizards all took Valygar's explanation with accepting nods. Incredulous as to the mages's casual behaviours, the foreigners could only stare wide-eyed at the contemplation from both sides.

"That is it? No angry shouts of denial? No threats of physical harm? Not even quiet curses of spite? You are not going to further challenge his possession of the sphere? Is this not kind of… dues ex machine-ish?" Pan asked in awe.

Teos merely cocked an eyebrow at them, "Of course not. Edict 334-H is a legal course of action approved by the Council to the Committee of Possessions and Properties of Amn before there was even an Amn to begin with. Do you think us uncivilized in such matters of legality? Corthala need only to bring the proper signed permits and license to update the documentation of his ownership of the Planar Sphere."

"… That's it?" Yoshimo repeated the question.

"However… amendments can be made. Knowing your recent activities within the sphere and your history of aversion to magic, the Cowled Wizards will do what they can to ensure that the Planar Sphere does not simply… rot away its potential."

Before indignant words could be exchanged between the two groups again, Valygar quickly answered in kind.

Looking back onto this moment he would grudgingly acknowledge that he may have been to hasty.

"It won't. I've already in mind that Pan will become the magical caretaker of the Planar Sphere."

Pan's head shot up from examining her tongue after hearing her name, "Wha-?"

Valygar continued, "Part of a sub-article under 334-H, Paragraph 3-S9, simplified; as long as there is a mage under the employ of my family attending to the sphere then there is no grounds for interference from any part of the government body, including Cowled Wizards."

"Huh…?"

"Well, as long as you've cleared that up," Teos quipped.

"Uhh…"

"We will of course, require annual receipts of salary paid to your employee as proof that there is caretaking occurring."

"Someone call my name…?"

"I'll have my servant arrange the presentation of all the required paperwork and documents to the Cowled Wizards."

"… I have a job…?"

"… There is one slight detail," Teos said while Valygar looked at him suspiciously, "As I've said before, your aversion to magic cannot be ignored and the sphere is too great a magical construct for us to fully disregard."

"I've told you, I have full, legal-"

"Yes, yes. Cease your fearful assumptions. It's merely a simple arrangement to ensure your claims continue without further interruption. As I was about to say, you will not interfere with any periodical Cowled inspections, which I assure you we have legitimate rights to do so. We will also, should need arise, refer to you or your caretaker for any favour that I strongly urge you to consider. Agree to this and you may rest assured that you will have the Cowled Wizards' good graces."

The stalker considered for a moment, "In reality, it's out of my hands. I agree, as does my caretaker."

"… I do…?"

"Be warned, should I feel that your mages are snooping around the sphere for more than is required, I will finish what I started with Tolgerias upon all of you."

"Yes, of course you will. Well then, it appears that the matters of discussion have come to an end."

"To the end, yes," Valygar agreed gravely, "Then there is nothing further to be done. I've completed what I've came to do. Lavok is dead. The sphere is out of your hands. There _nothing_ more," he turned deadpanned to the Cowled Wizards, "I turn myself in."

Everything from the declaration of Valygar's actual _legal_ ownership of the sphere to turning himself in seemed to have blurred right before their very eyes. Before the protests could escalate, Valygar threw his katana down, the clanging metal tolling the finality of his decision. He stood with both arms raised, hands upturned into submission.

As the Cowled Wizards stepped forward to take the stalker, the knights unsheathed their blades and started forward. Before they could take two steps they halted when Jaheira raised her shield blocking the way forward.

"What are you-?"

Yoshimo interrupted warily, "This is not our decision. It belongs to him."

Reyna stared at the bounty hunter and the druid and saw they both shared the same look of grim acceptance.

"Giving in so easily, Corthala? Instead of your blood did Lavok manage to rob you of your backbone?" Teos said waving to his Cowled Wizards to stop, his voice strangely without wickedness and ignoring the foreigners' dangerous growls.

The silver-braided wizard stepped inches from the stalker, his eyes examining like he was contemplating purchasing fruit. Neither broke their respective gazes.

"Justice be met upon on you, is that it Corthala?" Teos began quietly, "… It matters not what you think. What have we to gain by dragging you with us? You're of no importance Corthala, not anymore. You'll only be taking space in the cells for more dangerous deviants. However, if you wish to push me further, I just may make special arrangements for you."

With that the senior Cowled Wizard walked away, dismissing everybody without a thought.

"… And what of the two wizards I killed?"

Teos paused before answering, "They were in league with the traitor Tolgerias. So, what of them?"

"… What of them indeed," Valygar began slowly, "I'm free to go?"

Teos answered slightly strained with impatience, "Yes, did I not just state that earlier?"

The stalker nodded calmly, not at all reacting to the news that he is now no longer a hunted man.

The big mage, Davish, spoke up, "As for Tolgerias, he is now a matter to only fully be dealt with by the Cowled Wizards. I say this with the full knowledge of being within his circles; there is more behind him, something behind the cloaks and daggers… something that has _twisted_ its fingers into the deepest shadows. His actions here are but the tip of a spear and we know not where it's pointed."

For the briefest moment, it seemed a darkness flashed over the assembled Cowled Wizards.

"… That be the most I've ever heard ye say," Korgan stated, "Och, ye can go ahead an' have 'im… if'n ye can gets tae 'im first."

Before the Cowled Wizards could leave however, they were interrupted once again.

"Wait!" Pan suddenly called out.

Sighing heavily, Teos turned his eyes skyward momentarily before facing the alchemist, "Gods give me strength," he muttered quietly, "What is it now? I hope you've not dashed it into your head that this should've been a tearful parting because I'm quite sick with the smell you've no doubt rubbed on me."

Pan's eyes flashed confusion. Pausing mid-step she lifted her arm and sniffed her armpit before shrugging.

"Well, it was quite a workout and I have not yet perfected a perfume that not only prevents bodily odours but also completely neutralises the excretions that causes the smell, I have been thinking about calling 'Neutrodour' or 'Odourizer' or 'Deodorant' or 'Desmellifier' or-"

"What in the Nine Hells do you want!?"

"I want Imoen."

"…"

"… You know, Imoen?"

"…"

"My pink-haired half-sister?"

"…"

"'Heya' girl?"

"…"

"Your fellows took her away a few days ago and…"

Teos made to turn away, "Magical deviants are of no concern of mine-"

"Well, okay, but before he tried to kill us, what was his name? Toadias? Togepi? Tollygaymass? Todd 'n' Gerry? Told-Gary-He's-An-Ass?"

"TOLGERIAS!" the united frustrated shout coming from everyone.

Unfazed, Pan continued, "Tolgerias! Yes, Tolgerias, said he was going to look into her for us."

The ruby-robed mage glared, "… And _especially_ any prior arrangements made between you and Tolgerias are of no concern of mine."

"But-"

"Even _if_ I did feel inclined to help you, it's out of my jurisdiction. That particular branch of Cowled Wizards that deal with deviants and my own branch answer to different proceedings and authorities."

"Oh…" Pan whimpered.

"Now then, if you'll excuse us…" and with finality, the Cowled Wizards whirled around and finally made to leave the foreigners behind without a second glance.

A despondent Pan and various levels of anger amongst the party could only glare at the backs of the mages as they descended the steps towards the Slum streets. Yoshimo stood next to the alchemist, silent in his offer of comfort. Valygar had not taken his eyes off of some point at the top of the sphere and Jaheira and Minsc could only pace in helpless frustration. Robes of bottle-green and one silver-braid walked away, along with their hopes and chances of finding anything about their stolen friend.

"Ah! Yes, before it slips my mind again…"

Teos's exclamation caught their attention. They turned and saw the mage fumbling through his wide sleeved robes before he withdrew his arm and tossed something up towards them. Minsc caught the object and held it in his open palms allowing the others to see what it was.

All their faces registered blank looks.

Pan stared wide-eyed at the heavy looking bag in Minc's hands, "Ummmm… what is this?"

Teos' reply was full of disdain, "Are you really this daft? That is the agreed upon payment for leading us to the fugitive Tolgerias. You have fulfilled your end of the deal and thus the bounty is now yours. Do try to remember that he really isn't the best example of our order. Unlike him, we, true Cowled Wizards, tend to honour _our_ agreements."

"But he got away…"

"And our agreement was for you lot to track him down, find him and assist in his capture, all of which have been satisfied. It is unfortunate that he did not remain in custody for long but if next time you wish to stipulate a finer detailed contract…" the silver-braided mage trailed off as he turned away for the last time, he and the Cowled Wizards making their way down the Slum streets before disappearing into the crowds… leaving behind an unvoiced offer…

… and a bag of gold that Minsc held above his head far from the reach of a jumping Korgan.

"Ye big lummox! C'mon now, I jes' want tae have a wee peek in the bag, is all!"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

After the Cowled Wizards had gone from their sights, Jaheira stepped beside Valygar who remained staring vacantly at the sphere. He still had the Corthala Blade in his hand. The way he loosely held the handle looked as if he were uncomfortably unfamiliar with it.

She noticed that his eyes slowly strayed to the two Knights of Solamnia. They were closer to the entrance, their lost and forlorn expressions indicating that they were just as numb as the stalker. The druid glanced at them warily.

They had proven themselves noble people and she knew she had nothing to fear from them. She had known them only briefly and they had willingly risked their lives to fight beside her and the others. One had even given his life for Valygar's. Jahiera knew that it was a true act of their station.

But still, she knew next to nothing about them. Any kind words from her would be just as meaningless as unspoken words. So instead she contemplated her words carefully for the stalker.

Before she could speak however, another voice cheerfully interrupted.

"Heeeeeeeyyy… soooo… is this really mine?"

Both the druid and stalker turned to face Pan who sauntered up grinning madly.

"I pray not," Jaheira began wryly, "I cannot even begin to think of the consequences you may shower upon us all should you be serious allowing Pan control of this place."

The alchemist grin grew even wider.

"She _doesn't_ have control of this place," Valygar replied, ignoring the face fall of Pan, "If I'm correct, by naming her, the sphere should recognize her. I've only allowed her able to enter the sphere without needing me present. I only needed to name a caretaker to keep the sphere from Cowled hands. Hm, though now that I think about it carefully, I may have brought further scrutiny upon you all."

"So it may."

The stalker's voice became grave, "It seems that I have entangled you further into my web of curses. I apologize. Please rest assured that this construct is a blight and I have every intention of destroying it."

"Awwwww… I thought this was to be my dowry."

That grabbed the attention of everyone present, "What!?"

Pan gestured at the Planar Sphere as if it were a trinket, "Valygar gave it to me because he wants to marry me."

Yoshimo popped up beside them slightly troubled, "Dowry? What dowry? There can be no dowry, why would you give her a dowry? There was no talk of marriage…" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the stalker, "Hm. What motive could you possibly have to marry her?"

Before Valygar could scoff a denial, Pan squealed, "But Yoshi, Valygar gave me a dowry so that we can get married and then we can have a honeymoon and a house and two and a half children and lots of sex!"

"…"

Valygar did not even have to turn around to know who the big presence behind him was, "Honeymoon? Between little Pan and my fellow ranger? Must Minsc and Boo kick some no-no into your head?"

"Hah! Listen, boyo, if'n ye wants tae impress on the wee daft whelp in the sack then I suggest ye gets her nice n' drunk first."

"Enough!" the stalker cried out, whirling on the group in fury, "Stop this idiocy! What's wrong with you people? I'm not marrying her. This is not her dowry! Haven't I made it clear!? I can't even conceive of how I could ever bear myself to suffer the company of marriage with a," he all but spat on the word, "_mage_."

Pan recoiled as if struck.

Yoshimo angrily made his way towards the stalker, "Ungrateful and dishonourable!"

However, a small hand halted him from punching the stalker, "It is okay Yoshi," Pan spoke without a trace of hurt, "He has had a tough day. I think I can put off the honeymoon sex until later."

Though it was lost upon her, the looks on her friends' faces clearly indicated that if they could help it, any sort of honeymoon would be very, very, _very_ much later.

"Well," she continued cheerfully, strutting towards the sphere entrance, "I am sleepy. I think we should all just go back inside for a nice refreshing nap and a cup of milk tea."

However she soon found her path blocked by the extremely stern face of Jaheira, "No."

"No?"

"No."

"Awwwww, but why? It is mine… ours… ummmm, Valygar's! I am sure that he would not object if we had a little sleepover."

"If you think for one second that we'll be spending any more amount of time in there then you must truly think me a fool."

"Well… no. But-but I am the leader! And I say…" at the lethal gaze of Jaheira, Pan quickly finished, "that we should really not stay around here any longer!"

And with that the alchemist quickly retreated.

"Wait."

Pan turned quickly hope shining in her eyes before she realized that is was not Jaheira who spoke.

"Before you go, I have a request," Valygar's tone as grave as usual.

"'Before you go?'" the alchemist repeated in confused tone, "Are you not coming with us?"

"… No, I will not."

An uncomfortable silence was shared between everyone present.

A light dawned almost disturbingly in Pan's wide eyes, "Ohhhhh… Okay."

"Okay? You're so eager to part ways?" The stalker replied though he showed no hint of spite.

"No, not so eager, after all, you have really nice cheeks," Pan contemplated for a moment before continuing, "I just figure that you seem stressed. What you need is some quiet 'Valygar' time. Suuuure, we have to find Imoen and we will need lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of help but you will only be helpful when you are ready. Sooooo, this time now will be 'Valygar' time. Go home, grab some tasty treats, think happy thoughts like what our honeymoon would be like, kill some wizards for fun, get really, really, really drunk, recover from the morning hangover and then after breakfast, you come find us. Now, because this is 'Valygar' time and not 'Pan' time, you do not have to do all that but I highly recommend that you do not miss breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day after lunch and dinner, whether it is 'Valygar' time or 'Pan' time. But if you still do not feel like it… it will still be okay. Because mayyyyybeeeee… 'Valygar' time is really 'Everybody-Is-Asleep-So-Now-It-Is-Time-For-The-Secret-Private-Valygar-Alone' time."

No one could ignore the suggestive wink she gave.

The barest hint of something resembling a grin almost touched Valygar's lips.

Jaheira smiled at Pan, proud about her rare moment of semi-clarity, "What Pan says is true," her eyes locking on his before hurriedly continuing, "Not about the 'Secret-Alone' time, of course. You are unbalanced, Valygar. You don't know what your path is yet it diverges from ours. That doesn't mean that they will not cross again."

Something glimmered in the stalker's eyes, "… I… wish I could offer my help…"

"You will only offer your help after you've helped yourself," Reyna spoke up.

Valygar turned towards her, the knight having regained her noble demeanour. He gave a small nod.

"What is your request?" Jaheira asked.

The stalker thought a moment before answering, "Your quest to find your friend is your top priority, I understand that. I will ask you nothing if it would divert you from your goals. Yet, I have neither ability nor knowledge to do this one task."

"That would be?"

Valygar walked over and stood beside the Knights of Solamnia, "I want you to get them home."

"Dear sir," came the shocked whisper from Reyna.

The gratefulness radiating from the knights solidified the stalker's resolve.

Pan opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Valygar interrupted, "The sphere must never jump again though I don't even think it can anyways. But there are other ways of travelling the planes. As caretaker you have full access to all within the Planar Sphere. Do what you can, use what you can, learn what you can. This is I beg of you."

The alchemist shrugged in a non-committal way, "Sure."

Valygar looked to question her easy decision but quickly decided against it. He had no energy to deal with the mind of the alchemist. Instead he looked at her companions, all who nodded their agreement to do what they can.

Coming from them, he knew it was enough.

"Do you want to come with us?" Pan asked the Solamnic Knights.

Reyna and Onvo took a long gaze at the world before them. So new, so vivid, so alien to the countless years spent within the sphere. They shared a wordless glance with each other.

"We wish to go home. We have waited long years for that day to come. We understand your own quest will be long and arduous so waiting longer is of no consequence to us. We'll stay with the sphere, to guard it against those of ill and devious intent. Dear sirs, it is the least we can do to further ease your mind from lesser concerns," Reyna continued looking at the slums around her, "Besides, it occurs to us that these surroundings could use a little more decency. We will strive to help those around here."

Onvo nodded, "Unless you have a home elsewhere, we will maintain this sphere as yours, always ready when you need it. We'll provide what aid we can from here."

Reyna swallowed audibly, "We will clean it of the death wreaked within and clear away any dangers leftover… And we must give our comrade a proper funeral worthy of his sacrifice."

With a sorrow Valygar turned to the knights, finding it difficult to speak, "I'm sorry… he deserved better."

They all knew whom he referred to. They could hear the sorrow in his voice when he spoke of old knight Ancan who gave his life for him

So the stalker was surprised then when Onvo said with pride, "Ancan got what he deserved. A noble death."

Reyna continued resolutely, "You will bear no burden over him. He saw something in you worth his life. I know that you cannot fathom what it could possibly be but one day you will," she clasped one of his hands, "Perhaps one day you'll be able to see it as easily as I do now, dear friend."

The stalker nodded once to everyone there before turning to leave towards the slum streets.

"Valygar."

He stopped, barely turning to face Jaheira.

She echoed her words from earlier within the sphere, "What you search for… find it first… then find us again as an ally."

Valygar walked away, "Then… that is all..."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

After confirming that the knights preferred to stay and maintain the sphere in their absence, the group prepared to leave with the promise of returning the next day.

"We'll bring back some fresh supplies," Yoshimo told Reyna as the two clasped hands.

The knight smiled though the sadness remained strong in her eyes, "That shall be most welcome. I thank you."

As he turned to leave, the bounty hunter paused hesitantly, "My condolences about your friend."

Reyna shook her head, "I… I know Ancan died in peace. Until his last breath he upheld the oath we Knights live with every day of our lives. Est Sularus Oth Mithas."

"That sounds… honourable," Yoshimo remarked, clearly not knowing what it meant.

She chuckled and half turned towards the others, "You're most correct. It means, 'My Honour is My Life.'"

Because the knight had not been looking directly at the bounty hunter she would never know how deeply her words cut into him.

After finally prying Pan's arms from the crushing hug she had around the knights in what she thought was to be a final farewell, they made their way through the slums and away from the Planar Sphere.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

They had walked barely a block from the sphere before the peace of the party was once again interrupted.

"Where do you think you're going, you miserable, disgusting stump?"

"With ye, o' course. Oi, an' there be no need for name calling, tree-thumper."

"The mountains will soar before you take another step with us!" Jaheira spat angrily.

Minsc and Yoshimo also found the dwarf's company to be less than pleasing.

"It would be best if we parted ways here, mercenary."

"Yes! The righteousness stinks of unrighteousness with you here!"

"… I'm really startin' tae think ye donnae like me much."

"Not like you? Not like you!?" Jaheira sputtered in disbelief, "You betray us and kidnap Valygar and you're surprised that we don't like you? If anything, I'm surprised that we don't hate you even more."

Korgan enjoyed riling up the druid, "Come now, it nay be like we crossed blades at any time. Now donnae get me wrong, I nay be very fond o' any o' ye. Ye're all a bunch a lily-gutted knobheads who're probably goin' tae save lives an' protect idjit people an' a whole bunch o' other nauseatin' deeds. But I still gather ye're all about tae come across some serious coin. Ye can put up a decent fight an' yer little adventures definitely be guaranteed tae offer a scrumptious amount o' blood an' glory. I jes' want tae come along for the ride, is all."

"Really? Is that all?" Minsc scoffed.

"Well, an' mebbe tae wet me lips a little on the rewards tae come."

"I knew it!" Yoshimo scoffed, "Then perhaps you should turn around while you still can. The coin we seek isn't for our pockets. All of it is going to fund the rescue of our friend."

"Like I said, nauseatin' deeds."

Jahiera stormed towards the smirking dwarf, "Silvanus will understand my actions. You want to cross blades, dwarf? Let us cross them!"

Before axe and scimitar could clash, Pan nonchalantly stepped between the two.

"Now, now, no need for fighting. There are plenty of other people to do that to besides ourselves. Okaaaaaaay, so kiss and make up and let us go go go go!"

Yoshimo voiced his displeasure, "Pan-chan, are you seriously allowing this mercenary to accompany us?"

The alchemist looked momentarily confused, as if the answer should have been glaringly obvious, "Well, of course. Ummmmmm, this is Killer Korgan after all, the funniest talking, most violent friend we have… why would he not join us?"

"Aye, why wouldn't I join ye?"

"He will not join us!" Jaheira spat, "Child, of all the stupid, nonsensical acts you've ever done, this is by far the most inconceivable. Have you forgotten that we cannot trust him? He's betrayed us once already! He left us to claim the reward for himself while endangering the life of someone else, all for his own petty gain. I will not let you jeopardize our safety, all because you think this monster entertains you!"

"Tree-thumper, ain't ye ever heard o' the expression, 'laughter be the best medicine?'"

The druid barked at Korgan, "You shut up! And go away!" and whirling on Pan, she continued, "What could possibly be going through your mind? What explanation do you have to even consider letting him join us, of even trusting him?"

"… Well, to be fair, I was thinking of betraying him first."

"…"

Blink.

"…"

Blink.

"Excuse me?"

"Ohhhh yes, I figured we would have just left him behind in the middle of the night because we really needed that reward money. Heeheehee, but what do you know, he goes and does it first. Eeeee, Killer Korgan is so smooth!"

"Are ye serious?" Korgan asked, feeling the same incredulity as everybody else, "Ye were goin' tae betray me first?"

"… Actually, no, not really."

Korgan's smirk faded.

"But I did get the idea after you did it. Soooo, technically it is only _now_ that I was thinking of doing it first. In fact, if it will make you feel better, I will betray you first at a later date, okay?"

"That not be the kind o' thing ye say aloud tae the person ye're goin' tae betray."

Pan exclaimed excitedly, "See!? We agree on something! You will be a great friend to us all!"

"… What?"

"Pan," Jaheira tiredly interjected, "You cannot trust him. He's too much of a danger to us."

"Do you not see, Jaheira?" Pan insisted, "We cannot trust him and he cannot trust us. Two negatives make a positive, right?"

"Child, it doesn't work that."

"… Yes, it does."

"Only with numbers."

"… Hmmmmmmm… well, we will need the extra muscle and verbal cursing."

"I'm sure that isn't necess-"

"And we will not have to worry about sharing reward money or any big treasure because he can have any of the small stuff that he comes across himself."

"What do ye mean I cannae get a share o' the big bounties?" Korgan growled dangerously.

He advanced towards the alchemist when she suddenly spun around to face him. He could not help stopping abruptly like an invisible force froze his legs. He absently noted how even the druid took a weary step back. Never before from anybody else had he ever seen that look the whelp was giving him, the brown eyes that hid murderous power.

Perhaps it was the trick of the wind that carried her voice, a malevolent promise, "Be grateful I grant you the picking of our leavings, dwarf. Whatever you find on your own that is not of great value to us, is yours _only_ if I so choose it. I _do not care_ that you object. Deceive us again… and I will tear into your soul and bleed you for eternity. I tell you now; you will _**never**_ betray me again."

His breath halted as a spike of fear momentarily flashed through him. His voice caught as he stared wondrously.

"Whatever ye say."

As quick as a snap Pan's mood changed, "Excellent! Now that we are all happy and cheery and sparkly and agreed upon, let us get to that inn."

Jaheira spoke again resignedly, "You tread a thin line, child."

"Ohhhhhh, do stop worrying, Jaheira. He may be a little on the rough side but we need him. You have seen him, even you must admit that he is really, really, really good in a fight. And there will be nothing to worry about coin. We usually never have trouble coming across treasure. Soooooo, no worries!" Pan smiled foolishly.

"I was talking about you."

"Oh."

"It has been a long day. I won't continue this further but to mention the way you just spoke, it terrifies me how easily you fell into it and where it might lead," and with that, the druid walked on ahead.

The alchemist looked thoughtful before shrugging noncommittally, "Eh, well. Personally, I think it will lead to a pair of new boots with fur trimming… and a dinner show. With puppets. Puppets with strings because without strings is just too horrible to imagine. Hmmm. And I think I want a potato sandwich."

Korgan trailed behind, quietly contemplating what had just taken place… and what he had gotten himself into.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"… This is it?"

Yoshimo brought them to the popular place in the slums they could stay for the time being, no questions asked. Pan looked just above the doorway, reading the sign whose size did no justice to emphasize the massiveness of the inn.

"The Copper Coronet?"

"Harr har, a fine choice, laddie!"

Black and grey smoke wafted and billowed from the dozens of chimneys, pipes and vents that jutted up and sideways. The Copper Coronet was a sizeable warehouse that rose upwards shaped like a ramshackle three tiered square cake. The inn was immense, easily encompassing an entire block. On the second and third layers two balconies ran the entire length around the Copper Coronet, both filled with drunken patrons and giggly prostitutes.

Lit by torches all over its surface, the Copper Coronet was one of the biggest establishments they had ever come across though it was far from the most welcome looking. If it were not for the raucous noise and people milling about they would have thought it abandoned. Refuse littered around the establishment that was covered in loose boards and faded posters as old as the place itself. Neglect seemed to be decorative theme.

Derelict homes surrounded its sides and deep shadows camouflaged the hundreds of nooks and crannies that pockmarked the Copper Coronet like bad acne. Traffic of people could be seen entering and leaving through the constantly opening doors.

"Ooh, look Boo, a ship!"

Startled eyes riveted to Minsc's exclamation. Sure enough, rising above the rooftop lines they could see the prow and masts of a large ship. Having spent time here before, both Korgan and Yoshimo knew that the front half of the seagoing vessel emerged from and made up the entire back northwest corner of the Copper Coronet, sticking out like it had crashed halfway through. The ship and inn looked to have been combined together though both the mercenary and bounty hunter knew it to be inaccessible to most customers.

Through the holes that dotted the walls of the Copper Coronet they could make out a huge pub populated with less savoury characters.

"I'm not so sure this place is appropriate," Jaheira spoke cautiously, already the hedonism of urban squalor nauseating her.

Angry shouting and what sounded like fighting caught their attention.

"Wha' djya say!?"

KRABANG!

The doors suddenly burst outwards as a few bodies flew out and crashed in a heap on the slum streets. Two men with very displeased faces emerged from the entrance.

"Ya mangy cow-faces, I dares ya to say that again!" one of two men growled as he stalked forward.

One of the people staggered upright from the floor, a large muscular woman who spat angrily, "Yah heard me, you oaf! Oi calls yah the stingy, cheap, most unromantic bastard to ever step in dog dung!"

"Unromantic?" the man cried in disbelief, "Unromantic? Dammit, Debby, I'm prob'ly gonna be the most romantic fella you'll ever meet. Gotcha to marry me, didn't I?"

"Oho, didja yah hear that, girls? Moi husband, Beddy the bloody love guru his'elf, thinks he swept me offa moi feet," she ground out sarcastically, "D'yah knows what the callous bastard gave me for our anniversary?"

"What, Debby?" her friends crowed.

"A beer! And not even a pint o' the good stuff!"

Beddy retorted, "Watchyoo want, flowers? Watchyoo gonna do with those weeds? Leasts with beer ya get somethin' out of it."

Debby snapped back, "If Oi gets more outta beer than Oi do from yah in bed then it's Tymora's blessin' that we have kids!"

"That we even gots kids be a bloody miracle if'n they coulda popped outta yer uptight arse!"

"That's it!"

With a screech, husband and wife clashed in a flurry of blows, their friends eagerly diving into the fray. The brawl crept further into the street, unmindful of the cheering and bets being placed from the balcony above.

"There is so much passion," Pan grinned happily at the others, her hands bunched together by her cheek, "Eeeeeee! This place looks like fun!"


	12. Y is not How Things Happen

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything, except OC's or anything else unrecognizable, belongs to whoever really owns it. Though I am too lazy to point out who those people are, they know who they are.

A/N: Spot the tribute…

**Chapter 12**

**Y is not How Things Happen**

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

There is a well known pattern at the Copper Coronet. Every night, someone would get hurt. It became apparent during their first night as they gathered around a table for an evening's meal. In contrast to its outside derelict appearance the inside of the inn provided comfortable warmth in a wide, extremely well lit area. Like the massive fest halls of the North, boisterousness, rowdiness and drunkenness were highly encouraged and heavily soaked into the atmosphere.

Running through the center of the hall were two long coal pits that were the source of warmth and tantalizing smells of the Copper Coronet. A number of meats were being slow roasted on a pair of extraordinarily long spits set over the coals, herbs and sauces being carefully basted onto the richly cooked colour of the flesh. Smiles grew on their faces when they first saw such an enticing sight…

… Until they noticed the first entrée to slowly turn over. Their faces turned to disgust as it was revealed that spitted the entire length over the coal pits was the deliciously smelling roast of dogs, cats and rats.

No one from the party touched anything that came from the coal pits though they have had to subdue Pan on occasion to keep her from trying what she dubbed "a local delicacy."

Tables of all sizes and shapes were spread with no discernable pattern, against the walls, between the pits, even atop the stairs. Two sets of stairs led towards the second story balcony, one that was grand in scale right at the center of the hall and the other narrower and seemingly ignorable in the corner shadows.

The odd additions that separated the Copper Coronet from most other inns occupied each corner of the establishment. In one corner there was a circular area, caged off with bars that ran from floor to ceiling but for a single gate. Dark stains spotted the stone tiles and walls and it looked as if patrons unconsciously avoided sitting near there.

In another corner was another circular area elevated lower than the rest of the floor. The entire spot was covered with massive cushions and the heavy scent of incense was always strong. Long silk curtains fell from ceiling to floor, closing off the area with a veil of secrecy. Guarded by two big, intimidating brutes, it seemed to be closed off to the general public and only available to those of higher persuasions.

The shady stairs took up one corner and in the last corner was a wood terraced pyramid about eight feet in height and rising upwards from its pinnacle was a pillar. At the very top rested the namesake of the place, a copper looking coronet. An impressive sized bar with such an array of different liquor bottles as to appear like a glass wall mosaic lay between the corner stairs and the pyramid corner.

Innocent conversations flowed fast and thick.

"… looks like it's gettin' outta hand…"

"… o'er here, lads and bring that…"

"… lot of coin his last two matches and…"

"… where's me grog…?"

"… ain't no guards after midnight bell, so's we…"

"… an' I tells that dwarf-brained idjit-"

"WHAT?! Who ye callin' idjit, idjit!?"

SMASH!

So it was that in a classical example of misinterpreted eavesdropping and a flying chair, a bewildered bar patron enjoying a seemingly harmless conversation with his friends, sparked off an annoyed and tired Korgan into the first of many bar fights to come.

Yoshimo groaned miserably standing beside a fuming Jaheira. More people joined the fight while in one corner they saw Minsc enthusiastically tackle an equally hefty looking half-orc. Korgan had a look of pure joy on his face as he easily swung around the still bewildered and now screaming bar patron by his feet.

Meanwhile Pan shrieked with outrage.

"You brutes! Sexist louts! Why does nobody want to fight me!? Oi! You there! Punch me!"

Tables, mugs, chairs and a few limbs were broken in what quickly tumbled into a massive free-for-all, the many patrons eager to join in the fight simply for the sake of fighting. Oddly enough, neither the bartenders nor any of the other employees did anything to stop the pitched battle. Indeed, they merely watched on, a few of them placing bets with one another while the bartenders remained unmindful, calmly cleaning glasses.

Jaheira muttered darkly to Yoshimo, "I've been in enough tavern brawls to know how this is going to end."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"OOOHHHH!! MISSH DAISHY! YOUSE SHO LUVERLY!

SHHOOOOO LUVERLYYYY!

LET'SH DRINK WITH MEEEEEE!

MISHH DAAAIIISSSYYYYYY!"

"It's rather… odd, isn't it?"

"What, that there's actually something worse than a banshee's wail?"

The fight had somehow evolved to the point where everybody present, some nursing injuries, drunkenly slurred together a rousing chorus of a popular drinking song, "Drinking with Miss Daisy," as if they were old comrades and not beating the stuffing out of each other moments ago.

Sitting at one of the few remaining tables Minsc and Pan chattered pleasantly, despite the ranger's black eye and the alchemist's proudly bleeding nose, about the pros and cons of using a broken bottle as a makeshift shiv. Jaheira adamantly refused them a sip of healing potion stating that they if they were so eager to join in such barbarous activities they had best learn to live with the consequences.

"BEER AND MISH DAISHY!

BEER AND MISH DAIIIIIISSHYYYYYYYYYY!

I LUV BEER AND MISH DAISHYYY!

BEER OR MISH DAISHY?

BEEEEERRR OOOORRRRRR MISH DAIIIISSHYYYYY?

BEER! BEER! BEER! BEER! BEER!

OOOOOOOOH, WHAT ABOUT MISH DAISHY?"

Trying to ignore the horribly off-key notes, the druid rolled her eyes towards Yoshimo who was thinking that Faerûnians were possibly the worst singers in the entire world, worst than even mute people.

She winced when the chorus hit a horrible pitch, "NO! Ahem. I mean no, though I wouldn't mind that banshee's wail at this point. What I meant is that does it not strike you as odd that the innkeeper or anybody else for that matter, didn't call for the guard? They let the fight continue on causing all kinds of damage and yet not once did they seek a means of ending it. All I've seen them do was offer more drinks."

Yoshimo shrugged, "I've been here a few times and fights are nothing out of the ordinary. Remember, we're still in the slums and the Athkatlan guards are understandably not very popular… or reliable. Perhaps the guards are tired of intervening or the owner simply doesn't want to bother with the authorities," he grinned, adding wryly, "Probably couldn't deal with paperwork required."

Jaheira was still unconvinced, "Still… it must cost them a fortune to repair all the damage. You would think any proper business owner would see how these fights could harm their profits fixing everything."

"I wouldn't worry about that. You saw how quickly they cleared away the pieces and brought in new furniture from behind those doors. I doubt any Amnian would let a little thing like a tavern brawl get in the way of business. Lehtinan seems shrewd enough to invest in keeping such things prepared and ready on hand."

"Lehtinan?"

"The owner of the Copper Coronet. He rarely comes out here but I've seen him once before. Not a pleasant man to be around from what I gathered."

"Hm," the druid grunted before casting a sullen look in his direction.

Curious, the bounty hunter asked, "My friend, did I do something that displeases you?"

Jaheira merely shook her head, "Of all the places you could've brought us to… though I'm little surprised that we'd find others of _his_ ilk here," she said, nodding towards the singing group.

Korgan and the first bar patron he initially smashed with a chair were loudly visible at the center of the happy crowd, their arms around each others shoulders and enthusiastically toasting one another on a fight well done.

"Well… at least we now know he's a baritone, neh?" Yoshimo offered meekly.

The druid's glare was enough to send the bounty hunter off scurrying towards the relative safety of the bar.

"MISH DAISHY, I LUV YOOUUUU….. AAAANNND BEEEEEEEEERRRR!"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

As promised, the next day saw Yoshimo gathering supplies to take to the Planar Sphere. While the bounty hunter would be checking on the knights, Jaheira and the others would be seeking means of acquiring the gold for Gaelan.

When she heard that Yoshimo would be returning to the sphere Pan insisted that she come along. Though reluctant to allow the younger half-elf off alone with the Kara-Turan, Jaheira was, against her better judgement, decided that no harm could come from a simple delivery.

"I am a big girl, Jaheira."

"Remember that we are to meet back here at the Coronet tonight, as soon as both our businesses are concluded, is that clear?"

Pan rolled her eyes impatiently, "Yes, yes, yes, I know, Jaheira, do not worry."

"And what did I say there absolutely shall be nothing of?"

The alchemist mumbled something.

"What's that? I cannot hear you, child," Jaheira persisted sternly.

Sighing, Pan answered, "No taking advantage of Yoshimo if there is no one looking after him."

The bounty hunter almost dropped the parcels of supplies as he overheard their conversation.

"Pardon?"

The alchemist turned wide brown eyes towards him, "Do not worry, Yoshi. Your virtue will be intact around me."

"Ah, Pan-chan, you need not worry about my vir-GAH!"

Minsc strode up, placing a none too gentle grip around the bounty hunter's neck, "Yes. It's best not to let little Pan get the virtue out of you Yoshimo. If Minsc finds out that the little thief allowed himself to be taken advantage of, comrade Jaheira and I will make sure there'll be nothing more to take afterwards."

Jaheira had forgone subtleness and stated, "Consider this a test of your intentions."

A glare emerged in Yoshimo's normally neutral eyes, "My intentions? Have I not proven myself? I have risked my life fighting beside you!"

The druid responded nonplussed, "Don't be silly. Of course we trust you as a comrade. We're just unsure whether we can trust _this_ part of you," she emphasized with a tap of her scimitar on one of the more delicate parts of Yoshimo's lower half.

The bounty hunter gulped, "Ah… those intentions."

"Yes," Jaheira agreed tapping harder causing him to wince, "_those_ intentions."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The two Knights of Solamnia met the happily bouncing Pan and the more calm approach of Yoshimo by the sphere entrance.

Before they could call out a greeting, the loopy alchemist rushed towards them, planted wet kisses on both their cheeks and then disappeared into the Planar Sphere.

"Hi! Bye bye!"

Bewildered, Reyna turned towards the bounty hunter, "Did she forget something important in there?"

Yoshimo shrugged, "I've learned that it's best to explain Pan's actions as… Pan's actions. Here, I've brought food and a few basic materials to make your stay more comforting."

Onvo gratefully took the large sacks, "Thank you."

The bounty hunter nodded, "You both seem tired. Couldn't sleep easily, neh?"

Both knights seemed weary and large bags appeared under their eyes.

"We… couldn't leave Ancan lying there all night. As soon as you left we gave him a proper rest."

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that your night wasn't truly over."

Reyna spoke sadly, "We thought it prudent to have asked for all of you to honour his farewell… but we couldn't… let him wait anymore."

Yoshimo said reassuringly, "It is you who knew him best. I'm sure that he didn't mind that his only two companions were there for him in the end. If you'll permit me, I'd like to honour him just the same."

"You needn't even ask," Reyna smiled genuinely, "Come. I'll take you to him."

A while later, the three stood in comfortable room where Valygar had first met the knights. On the ledge above the fireplace were different urns, each one with a Solamnic sword displayed behind it. Carved with care into the wood of the ledge were the words _Est Sularus Oth Mithas_.

Yoshimo already knew what was in those urns without being told.

"It's tradition to burn the bodies of our fallen and then to scatter the ashes into the wind. We've kept our friends' ashes in the hopes that one day it would be our world's wind that they finally embrace."

The bounty hunter nodded appreciatively, "I am unsure about these lands around here but from where I come from there are similar rituals."

Reyna grinned, "Even across the planes there is familiarity."

"You've lost many companions to this place yet you still decide to stay despite the new world out there," Yoshimo said suddenly, having noticed the number of urns.

Onvo said nothing but kept his sad gaze on the remains of his fallen friends. Reyna spoke though she looked at each urn as if remembering every single detail of who they were.

"We've been in this place for… so long a time. It could be trying at times… but it was here where we not only died… but we _lived_."

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

A few hours later a slightly worried Yoshimo found the alchemist within the lab that had been a part of her fantasies since she first stumbled across it yesterday.

"Now, why didn't I figure you'd be here?"

"Hi, Yoshi! Welcome to heaven," Pan called out absentmindedly without lifting her head from something she was examining.

The giant lab was alive with the sounds of bubbling potions and various machines that hummed with energy. Liquids flowed through spiralling tubes from one beaker to another. There were vats overflowing with coloured smoke and jars filled with everything from slimy to brittle.

The alchemist already had one long table full of used beakers, spilled ingredients and opened scrolls and books. At one end there were a few already completed potions and objects as well as a pile of dripping brown sludge.

"I take it you've been busy, neh?"

"Eeeeeeee!"

He shook his head amusedly, "Pan-chan, don't forget we're to meet the others soon."

"I know, I know, but I am almost finished with this one… whatever it is. Come, watch and be dazzled by my genius!"

Curiously though not without trepidation did Yoshimo approach for a closer look at what she was doing. Between two bottles filled with different liquids was a larger beaker into which Pan was scraping material off what looked like a solid block of lead.

_Ssschhss… sschhssss!_

A strip of lead, so impossibly thin to be made by hand drifted into the beaker.

For umpteenth time he reluctantly found himself observing the alchemist more intensely than he would like. Despite her rather exuberant nature she worked with delicate grace and steadiness, her hand slowly drawing a file along the flat surface of the block. Such simple gestures and he could not convince himself to turn away.

Her red bangs whose only purpose in life it seemed were to constantly cover one eye. When she was not dashing around blindly or twitching suspiciously, she would have an apparent calm radiating as she shut herself into her own world. Child-like mannerisms, the tip of a tongue unconsciously peeking through lips he knew with certainty had to have a unique taste…

Therein lay his problem, desire that impeded his senses. Closing his eyes he concentrated.

_Breathe. Prepare. Mind. Pattern. Focus. Trap. Detach. Hunt._

He repeated the mantra until clarity returned and Yoshimo focussed above the lips and saw the happiness in the one uncovered eye.

"You are stronger than you look."

"Eh? What makes you say that?"

"You cut through that block as easily as if it were cheese."

She giggled, "Heeeeeee, I like cheese. Did you know that if you want the best cheese you have to use the purest ingredients? Uncontaminated, untainted, unblemished. That is the best stuff. Oh, and also fresh horse milk… lots of the stuff."

"Right…"

_Ssschsss… sschhsss!_

"Anyways, this lead is soft. Like cheese. Plus, every alchemist is only as good as the tools we use. I am _sooooo_ lucky that this place is fresh and dandy and ready and fully equipped to handle me. This blade has to be sharp, oh so very, very, very sharp. It can take months to get the edge right. I bet I could cut you open, switch your heart and colon around and you would not feel a thing."

Yoshimo did not want to test her claim, "Wouldn't it be easier to enchant the blade?"

Pan gasped in shock though she continued her steady movements.

_Ssschss..sschhsss!_

"Blasphemy! Yoshi, bite your tongue! You cannot cheapen the craft with such cheesy shortcuts. Besides, the magical residue will linger on the material and altar its properties… plus chances are things will go boom more often."

A grin lifted his lips, "I apologize, Pan-chan. Forgive my ignorance before your grand wisdom."

"Oh, no problem, all is forgiven. It is not your fault I have grand wisdom, amazing intelligence, tight buttocks and perky nipples."

_Ssschss…sschssss!_

Desperately looking for something to focus on other than her assets he peered closely at her finished projects. A few more bottles of healing potion and a few other coloured substances bottled or left steaming in pans.

"What have you got there?"

"Ohhhhhh, healing potions because you can never have enough, some antidotes when we accidentally sit in poison ivy or a venomous dagger, ummmm, some potions that make you stronger for fighting one on one with an ogre or lifting couches, a crystal that makes a pretty good nightlight, ehhhhh, an apple that helps juice up the brain and a few liquids that explode because… sometimes things that explode are really neat."

Yoshimo shook his head in wonderment, "Amazing, Pan-chan. You've created all those in just a few hours? You must be very dedicated to your studies if you can create such things. You remind me a bit of myself, eager to learn my own craft. It must pay off in the end, you've yourself a small fortune worth of supplies there!"

Pan shook her head, "Heeeee, oh, Yoshi, all those ones are simple, straight from the textbook… of course it took me a while to find the shark droppings for strength potions."

The bounty hunter made a mental note not to drink those particular potions.

"But the others, eeeeeeee! They are the really complicatedly good stuff! See that red one there? If it works right, one mouthful and you can read one person's mind… but if you drink it all, you can rip out every single one of their thoughts and memories and leave them an empty shell! Crushed sand beetle, fermented dogwood, slivers of amber, an old man's cranium juice, half a naga's brain, all boiled to steam, the vapours collected and pooled then stirred with cholic acid, oh, and brown sugar because that is always a key ingredient and then enchanted with the right spell poured into a drilled obsidian stone and then you will get this lovely product that when put into boiling water will emit smoke that will eat flesh. Oooooh, and in that small brown sack I have a powder that if someone inhales their lungs will expand until they burst. Hehheh, _pop_!"

The bounty hunter raised his brows a fraction, "Is that what that does? An interesting selection of… product. Then tell me, what is that brown… substance? Hopefully something less volatile, perhaps a new apple sauce?" he asked nodding towards the dripping sludge at the edge of the table.

The alchemist frowned slightly, "Um… It was supposed to be a crystal that could sacrifice a victim's soul in exchange for a limited time of unlimited power… or was I mixing up the process for a better fertilizer?"

Yoshimo was slightly alarmed at her response. He had a feeling that Jaheira would not approve of Pan creating anything that required sacrifice. _Maybe the fertilizer though._

"Interesting," he repeated, albeit slowly, "and are such craftwork common amongst the peers of your profession?"

Surprisingly, Pan blushed a faint pink hue on her cheeks, "Ohhh… I prefer working on the ones that have not been tread upon so often by others."

"Do you mean deviating from the natural path of others?"

"Eh, sure. Making adjustments to existing formulas, researching new angles, experimenting with new ingredients, discovering unforeseen possibilities, exploring beyond the laws of such possibility, forgetting the forbidden, that is soooooo much more exciting than doing the same dull thing over and over again."

"Aren't you a little apprehensive about what you're doing? Why do you practice alchemy, Pan-chan?" he asked, not out of any personal curiosity but just for information's sake… that is what he tells himself.

Her hand continued its steady work on the block of lead despite the pure excitement she practically screamed, "Why!? Why, Yoshi, why not?"

He smirked, "Indulge my inquisitiveness."

Yoshimo's grin faded however when the alchemist's demeanour became guarded, her eye glinting dangerously.

Her eyes remained on scraping the block, her hand not once altering its motions, "I abhor that question… why? Why… like the letter Y… Always accusing me but they do not care about the one way street. I do not know… because I want to know," the wistful sadness echoing the words through his mind.

_Sschsss…ssschss!_

"Know what?"

Her voice lilted in that distant tone he came to realize was entirely her, "Hmmmmm… I want to know if it is all together or all separate. Are my answers at the bottom of a potions bottle or at the top of my head? Existence is a funny question. It makes me laugh sometimes. We underline parts of it, I would like to think we are a punchline. Hilarious joke or humorous story, you pick. If things make sense with each other even if we are nothing but the pebbles and grains so is the team part of a game or is the wheel a dinner plate?"

He should have known better than to get a straight answer, "Provocative imagery. Care to explain?"

His eyes on her.

Her eyes on the block of lead, speaking faster.

_Ssschhss…sschss!_

"Mercury is poisonous and we use it freely in medicine and lamps. The wheels on the cart go round and round, round and round, round and round. The body needs food but the soul does not and we need both to live. The body dies without food, the cart tries to roll forward but someone has stolen its feet and mercury can keep us or take us away. The soul does need food because is it already dead? If the soul is dead, what need there for an empty cart? Starve the body but keep it running with medicinal mercury. It is an empty shell but nobody minds. What it does not know will not hurt it, right? No pain… must be nice. Does the world hurt when I experiment, does it cry when I change its properties, does it suffocate when I bottle it? I do not know… I know, I know, I know, IknowIknowIknow, I do not know. What do I know? What I do know… there is either an answer or no answer about everything at the bottom of a beaker."

He detected the conflict arising suddenly, "Pan-chan, you may see more within things than just face value but you ask a questionable question. You speak of the feelings of a dead body? I don't see the world as you do and I doubt others ever will but I think you shouldn't burden yourself with the pain of the lifeless. We are who we are. I tell you in my experience that you must be cold as stone at times in order to survive… whether to block or to cause pain. Emotion is both a curse and a blessing that can be set aside but shall always return. Pain is a strange gift, it's what separates the living from the lead you hold in your hands. I advise you, there's no point in concerning yourself with those that feel none."

His eyes still on her.

Her eyes still on the block of lead, speaking harsher.

_Ssschsss…sssschsss!_

"Heeeeee. Oh, Yoshimo, do you not know by now? I say _boooooo_ to the other team, I hope their captain trips and impales on a pitchfork. The score is tied into overtime and I want the home team to score, _my_ team. Sportsmanship is for losers to console themselves. I _do not_ care for the pain of others. I say a pox on the pitiful peddling of people when I have my own pain to deal with. Did I tell you that I hurt, no reason, I just do? Do not worry about it, you cannot see the wasp stinging me because he was always the smallest runt in the family. Cannot set it aside no matter how I have tried and, ohhh, how I have tried. Heh, I have always hurt even before the flying wolf licked me and touched me and pawed me. Though… after I smelt its stinky breath all over my body did it really, really feel like I was dying. I do not understand why I hurt. Nobody else hurts. It does not hurt you. Why do I only hurt?"

"I assure you, you're not the only on-"

"I hate you. I hate you all for that."

He ignored the declaration, the words only barely scraping his heart, "… I'm sorry you feel that way, my friend, but you forget that pain is not your own commodity. Perhaps individual pain but everyone, even the gods themselves fall prey to the aches of the ages. The world has always hurt, you should know better than most. It's just the way things are. I don't understand, how can you selfishly say that only you are in pain? What of the pains of your companions?"

His eyes never leaving her.

Her eyes never leaving the block of lead, speaking airily.

_Sschsss…sschsss!_

"Why do you ask, Yoshimo? Why do you question my questions? You must see, my pain is the copy, is the key, is the link. I want to be my own but I have been categorized and inventoried and labelled and used and nothing but an ingredient. I am on the top shelf next to the corroded iron and oak root dust."

"I feel it's best to remind you that you're not on some shelf but right here beside me slicing lead. Perhaps you are looking into this a bit much."

"But I am the same as a bar of lead. Cannot be on my own, useless, unless because I must be used in the recipe. We connect or we do not connect, we are family or we are orphans. This lead, this damn block of lead, it is my brother, it is your sister and it does not hate me as I cut him, he does not care! Why does he not care!? Because I have eaten his share of pudding. Yummy yum yum, bad sister… My poor brother is stuck in his immobility, always in a recipe not of his own, no escape, locked in the experiment, his connection to this life no real connection just another mouth to drain dismally into puddle before the march of its brothers and sisters. Or am I talking about myself? Heeeee, pour, mix, strain, add a touch of black oil and a dash of fireants and simmer over a lifetime."

A hint of frustration crept into his voice, "It's too nonsensical, Pan. I mean no disrespect but you speak with ridicule. Do you mean to make me a fool with your words that swallow each other? You're not that lead's sister and I'm certainly not its brother. Why Pan-chan, what is the matter? Why do you ramble so with such foolish statements? Perhaps Jaheira is right, you only endanger yourself if you continue to dabble with what you cannot understand. I've seen the consequences before to those who plough forward carelessly. What plagues you so much that you risk yourself to be unpredictable and unstable with your craft?"

His eyes always on her.

Her eyes always on the block of lead, her brother.

_Sschsss…ssschssss!_

"Your pain goes away and my pain lingers because you are a bounty hunter and I am an alchemist. You are a man and I am a woman. You are a Kara-Turan and I am a Faerûnian. You are the escapee from the dungeon and I am the Bhaalspawn. You are a finger of the hand and I am the ingredient before the vial. You are a plump plum and I am the overcooked pork."

"…"

_Sschsss…ssschssss!_

"I explain to myself and this block of lead. I am his sister. It is my brother. We are the same family. Do we have the same fate? Am I an ingredient? I think father wanted me to be. That is why he made me. Father cultivated and grew and plucked me. I am a part of his grand recipe. Irenicus thinks I am an ingredient, the one who cut me and my sister in the cage. Is he cutting her now? She does not like being cut but that is okay, not everybody appreciates playing tic-tac-toe on their skin. O, O, O, heeee, I win!"

"Irenicus is hardly the type to play such games. I'd like to point out that though I find your self comparison to an ingredient to be… less than imaginable, you are still not totally helpless. An ingredient is no inconsequential thing… they demand importance and respect because each one is necessary for the recipe to work. All it takes is the absence of one… and the whole thing becomes useless. You aren't helpless… you're necessary."

"Exactly, so there must be tests to find the limits of necessity. He cut me like I am cutting my little brother here. Sorry, little bro. I drank too many thoughts, it will not do me any good… I am just an ingredient. It makes sense, a family of components and parts and elements to feed on each other… is Valygar a relative? I have been an ingredient the day the flying wolf sniffed me out and ever since then I have been trying to figure out how the recipe works. Would you care to know a surreptitious piece of knowledge? It is a spectacular hint, I am practically giving the answer away. All formulas descend from a single source and all alchemists yearn to rediscover that source."

"Is that so? Am I to understand you feel as if you must complete your father's work?" Yoshimo questioned, genuinely curious, "This divine 'recipe' like all recipes, methods, experiments and formulas, is related to this one 'source' that you and all those of your craft seek your entire careers. The fact that you yourself happen to be an important element in a number of these 'formulas' makes you one step closer than anybody else to finding that 'source'"

"… I do not know if you know that I know what you know of what I know you are trying to know… and now I know you know!"

"That you consider yourself an ingredient, you'd so quickly throw yourself into a dead god's plot?"

"Eh… maybe… maybe."

"…"

"You asked, Yoshimo, and I answered. You question my questions? You question why I question my questions? I wish you did not. My best of companions, Jaheira and Minsc always question my alchemy. Why, why, why, whywhywhywhywhy! Why should I know? Why is not important and Y is certainly even less so! They do not see that it is only an answer to my question. She shelters and he fights to keep this ingredient from poisoning herself but they are too late… The poison _is_ the ingredient, it is already festering, congealing, burning, dying, lying, killing, spilling, falling. They ask why, why? It is a useless and painful question on its own, the answer is a forgotten secret and the mouth that shall speak it sewed their lips together. I had hoped you would be different, Yoshi. I hoped you would not hurt me."

"I… you think too much of me…"

_Ssschsss…sschssss!_

"Do you understand? Have you not allowed a question to consume you, as it has consumed me? To find the answer I must tear apart the question. What is the question? Ask the world. The world knows the question. So I will rip it apart and shred it into fibre and burn it to ash and strip off its skin and boil its components and charge its molecules and heat its chemicals and transfigure its state and fuse its parts and dissolve it into atoms and combine its elements and find its catalyst. I like games, do you like games? Everybody likes games, that is just the way things work. No need for whys. Enough whys. Why, why, why, why, why? Hmmmm, ask me why."

"…Why?"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!"

"…"

_Sschssss… ssschssss!_

"Who cares why! Why comes between X and Z, Y comes between when and how… but it is still only one of six. Let me tell you of the six. WHO! WHAT! WHEN! WHERE! Y! HOW! See? All people ever focus on is that one little letter and they forget the rest that make up the one true word. You cannot spell anything with just one letter and it really does annoy me so much I just want to stab an arrow through my forehead. Do you get it? That is _my_ alchemy… heh, all six jumbled together like potpourri and sprinkled into the grinding bowl… big bang party surprise is going to smell nice."

"Perhaps it's best if you focus your attention away from the questions… the six… for now, neh? Give yourself a reprieve and relax your thoughts on more pertinent things. It's not healthy to dwell on one subject for so long. I'll have you know that the world does its best to ignore those six for the most part anyways."

"Oh, Yoshi, I do not give a pitiful yelping darn about those questions… I just like it when I think about them enough so they can drown out my conscience. It just so happens that we do what our chemistry allows us to do… or is it chemistry does what we allow it to do? A feather in the cap is the tombstone of a bird. The bird likes to swim even though it has to feed maggots to the hatchlings. I feel sorry for cracked eggs. So pretty, so broken. CRACK! SNAP! PECK! Peck, peck, peck, peckpeckpeckpeckpeck in my head… the sound of tick tock, tick tock, ticktockticktockticktocktocktocktocktock! Hm, now where did the time go?"

"…"

_Ssschhsss… ssschssss!_

"Eh… time is always in a rush, always going, going, gone! I do not understand why time left me… did I do something bad? I am sorry… cannot go back… cannot take me away… cannot keep the bones out of my head… I am so scared and alone with nothing but the bones and the giant skull island and the touching and screaming and all I really want is… just… just somebody to say, 'Hello, Pan, that looks well done.' I just want you to stand beside me as I discover new hopes and old abominations. Only there to congratulate me, whether I live or die, when I get the answer that says it is all right to unravel the world… that after all this time, I will be okay."

Yoshimo knew from the very beginning that there was something clearly wrong with the half-elf. There was no malice in his observation, just simple fact. She spoke as clear as an educated noble yet her words when strung together baffled most people. To walk beside Pan is a perilous path, the depth of her disturbance that dangerously bursts and tears apart her naive façade blistering those around her.

He was used to dealing with people of all perceptions, the greedy merchants and ambitious heirs, honourable officers and naïve politicians, murderous brigands and bloodthirsty mercenaries, the weak and powerful, the good and the bad. They all had intentions he as a bounty hunter could comprehend, an understanding of their own consciousness and control of actions. They _wanted_ the world around them and cared for it in their own fashion. So he could not know where to begin with apathy, someone who wanted not to control their world but to turn it inside-out without knowing clearly why made him hesitant.

Her indifference, to the consequences of her actions, to the fate of others, of the innocent and the guilty, and even for herself as she sought her own answers, frightened him in a way that he never felt before nor could he find the words to describe. Whether for the world or herself he would not know.

If she were tyranny incarnate intent on reaping a realm of pain, death and horror, he would fear her less because that would be something more familiar with the actions of the world. But she was a power, an untamed fire, with no focus but the purpose to scorch her mark on the world, laughing innocently as the ashes swirled around her.

If he had been told that in the future she would plunge the world into a 10th Hell with only a shrug and little regret, he would not be surprised.

If he had been told that he could prevent that from happening if he stabbed his katana through her heart right then, he would not question nor hesitate to do so.

_Ssschss…ssschssss!_

Yet what information he had beforehand and all that he witnessed since his time with the group were less affirmative than the glint in her eye. A wide brown eye that flashed and thundered silently with passionate rage, that shone and sparkled with murderous joyous glee, that cried with no tears.

Her eyes that burned with everything lost and that would draw you into her innocently daft madness if you were to stare into them too long.

How he longed to fall freely into their tempting depths.

Yoshimo allowed himself to savour the brief thought of such freedom, snuffing it out before the flame could warm his already forsaken soul… and though the heart shattered, each piece hardened as iron. He will remain what he has always been, the knife in the dark shying away from the moon, fearful of stabbing the light with its shadow. Silently he stepped closer beside her, this redheaded blissful complication.

"Pan-chan. That looks to be progressing nicely. What is it?"

Not once did Pan's eyes stray from watching her hands continue their delicate work. Despite her emotional outbursts, every single strip of lead in the beaker was exactly the same length and thickness as the other.

Piece by piece they fell, stripped from one another and yet identical.

"… I do not know."

_Sschsss…ssschssss!_

"Ah, well."

"But I do not hate you, Yoshi. I do not think I ever will."

"…"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Crusty eyes that hid an ambitious cunning watched its prey as she lumbered forth from the darkened hole. Long had he stalked this unsuspecting victim, ever since he saw her emerge from the rubble of the promenade. He instantly saw the potential for exploitation and so he watched her, seeking her weaknesses, studying how best to make use of any opportunity, patiently observing.

She was never alone for long, the older female hovering over her. He knew that he would never be able to get past defences such as hers. But he was patient. When he struck it will be delicious.

Finally the girl was unaccompanied by the older one, only the shifty human male with her. He scoffed. He cared not for the male, for he too would fall as soon as the young prey did. When she disappeared back through the doorway of the huge ball, leaving behind three humans who would no doubt waylay him, he lay close by.

Soon after, the three humans followed the young girl through the doorway though he remained waiting in the shadows. He was patient and he had no desire to expend energy seeking out his prey. Long experience taught him that with such a unique appearance as his, it would not take long for people to notice him. He needed the element of surprise for that was his best weapon.

Now, after hours of waiting she finally emerged in front of the others from the ball and it was the perfect time to strike as the others were inattentive.

There was no excitement, no rush of adrenaline. His face remained impassive. He had done this countless times and this newest victim was of no consequence. For none can stand before his power and not fall.

"Good gods, what the (*&% #^*!(* is that!?"

Pan whirled her head at Onvo's cry, having just barely secured the latch on her potions bag. She found it in the laboratory and while not magically charmed for space it was still slim enough to hold most of her day's creations.

Yoshimo and the knights rushed forward at the ready, shock in their eyes at the… thing that ran towards them. They tried to stop it but they were too late as it quickly darted past them. They were not the target.

"Pan, watch out!"

The alchemist's eyes could only widen in surprise as the creature leapt in a blurred flash of teeth and fur with such speed it engulfed her vision, muffling her cries of shock.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The others had returned to the Copper Coronet, disappointed in the lack of high paying work available. There were plenty of odd jobs and long-term employment opportunities but none of them were useful if they were to save Imoen in the very near future.

Minsc left for a moment, claiming that Boo had to use the "little miniature giant space hamster's room," leaving Jaheira and Korgan in a relatively peaceful silence. Each were lost in their own thoughts, very content not having to speak to each other.

The dwarves are not known for their infinite contentment however.

Korgan did not live this long being a blood-thirsty bastard without keeping his wits about him. Not only did you have to watch over yourself, you also had to make sure that the idiots around did not get you killed. When their lives were not in danger he noticed the depressing behaviour about the druid. All her actions today seemed second-thought, as if her mind were preoccupied with other matters… or memories.

He knew about the tree-thumper's dead mate, the daft whelp's unending annoying chatter at least a good a source of information. Throughout the day the dwarf found himself constantly aware of the morose look about the druid. Sitting at the table with her placed an extreme taste of dislike on his tongue, the very presence of the half-elf making him sneer with growing disgust. If there is one thing Korgan cannot stand, it is elves, especially the moody, mourning, grief-stricken, crying, snivelling, 'oh-I-lost-my-loved-one' elves.

_Love… what a crock o' shite, donnae do nothin' but distract ye an' attract trouble. Makes ye weak… cannae be any place fer it in this world. _

Jaheira's barely heard sniffle was the only indication that she remembered something heart-breaking as she stared vacantly at a spot on the table. Korgan rolled his eyes in contempt.

_Ach, get o'er it, ye long-eared pansy arse._

The longer they sat there, the stronger it seemed the memories were getting to her and the more annoyed Korgan became. Finally he had enough.

_I be damned if'n I got tae sit here an' play nursin' maid tae a snivellin' coward who cannae stow her own emotions. _

He sat up straight and spoke conversationally, "So tree-thumper, ye o'er yer dead husband yet 'cos I be feelin' the need fer a quick romp in the sack."

Cackling evilly, Korgan displayed amazing quickness as he dodged the enraged swinging of Jaheira's scimitar.

"You disgusting bastard! I'll feed your tongue to the birds!"

The other patrons warily kept an eye out on the two, knowing that bringing a weapon to a bar fight was not a good idea.

Korgan had not yet brought his axe out as he easily continued to avoid her attempted strikes with fast moves. His grinning only served to anger Jaheira further with wilder swings.

"'Ey now, tree-thumper, nay need tae get all emotional, 'twas jes' an offer! Cannae be any harm in doin' what the dead cannae do! Think about it, I guarantee he probably wasnae that good anyways if'n compared tae me!"

The dwarf skilfully sidestepped a vicious downward swing, the blade digging deep into a table.

TWUNK!

Jaheira growled in frustration as she tried to yank her scimitar free but it was wedged tight. Korgan confidently stepped closer, sneering at the unshed tears of the obviously still mourning druid. He shoved her roughly, causing her to stumble but she did not look him in the eye.

"Ye disappoint me, tree-thumper. I'd thought someone like ye'd be in more control o' yer emotions. Yer gonnae cause nay but problems for me if'n ye cannae stow yer grief. Hmph, o'course unlike ye, I find it pleasant there be one less elf in the realms. Truthfully if'n he were here an' he was jes' as irritatin' as ye, I'd killed him jes' so'd I'd only have tae deal with one o' ye. But yon fool's dead now an' nay a damn thing ye can do about it."

"I loved my husband! I won't let a horrible creature like you keep his memory from me!" she cried with helpless rage in her distressed tone.

The dwarf spoke contemptuously, "I donnae give a rat's arse 'bout yer loss. Do what ye must, grieve, mourn, dance a jig, kill his killer, sleep wi' the first male tae cross yer path, screw around night after night like a slag! Hah, mebbe ye _should_ try a nice bit o' whorin', ye certainly got the body for it, jes' tae be spiteful tae the coward who done died on ye."

Jaheira had no room for any other emotion except hate in her eyes, "Giving the same advice your mother was given?"

"Pfft. Whatever, tree-thumper, whatever it takes tae clear yer head for battle. We cannae stand each other, aye, I have nay illusions 'bout that… but we be travellin' taegether on the whelp's word and I'll nay have me neck risked whenever ye decide tae cry like a wee babe. Huh, that be something I'd expect more out o' the whelp."

"Dwarf, I'm warning you…"

Korgan's sneer became uglier as he practically spat, "O' course, that be somethin' nay tae cross yer mind e'er, huh? Ye pointy-eared 'tards be all the same. Jes' prancin' along an' everythin' be all fine and dandy, believing yer Ao's gift tae Faerûn an' that there cannae be nothing above ye. Ye arrogant, leaf-eatin' bastards. Ye think I care 'bout yer dead? I tell ye, right now, I be feelin' mighty satisfied an' Abyss-damned glad that the mangy cur's dead an' I didnae even meet him. I tell ye tree-thumper, any o' yer kind feel the first sign o' tragedy an' ye realize ye're nay better than the rest o' us. I hope the lesson burned itself intae yer bones, lass."

Jaheira said nothing. A few moments and she calmed herself, her neutral expression revealing nothing of how his words affected her. She took a deep breath before slumping her shoulders.

Korgan smirked, "'Atta girl. Now remember there be nothin' wrong with-"

WAP!

The dwarf's head snapped back, blood already pouring from his nose. Still reeling in shock, no sooner had Jaheira fired her first fist into his face that she rushed forward, grabbed a hold of his shirt with one hand and with the other mercilessly continued battering his face with vicious punches.

PAF!

"You're right," she ground out between strikes, "We can't" WHAK! "stand" POW! "each other!" CRACK!

With her last hit she reared back and punched Korgan with such force that he flew boneless crashing onto a table whose occupants were just about to reveal their hands in a high stakes card game.

Very much disappointed with having their game ruined the players turned on each other with a flurry of blows, ignoring the fact that a total stranger had destroyed their table. As if an all clear signal had lit off, bottles were thrown, chairs were smashed, fists connected with jaws, kicks made impacts against butts and teeth were loosened. The entire tavern eagerly began assaulting each other in a massive free-for-all, uncaring that the half-elf and dwarf who started it all were in the thick of it.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Yoshimo liked to think of himself as a practical person. Things that he could see, hear, touch, taste and smell were real and easy to understand. People in all their dimensions were easy to know. Food, spectacular. Magic had its own set of rules but was stable enough for him to conceive of easily.

However, fanciful things, such as superstitions and moralistic ideals like true love and the greater good he considered were up in the air. He found the way the world works generally disproves such things. They may or may not be actual facts of existence but until they are proven correct he would take them in as whimsical ideas.

Until now.

He may still not believe in love at first sight but now he Abyss-be-damned sure does believe in hate at first sight.

"Yoshi?"

"Hn?"

"Stop glaring at Puddlebuns."

The object of his utter loathing was cradled firmly in Pan's arms. Staring back with undisclosed contempt was (in his opinion and he is fairly sure many others would agree) a demon-spawned cat.

"I'm not glaring at it, it's glaring at me."

"He is not glaring at you, he is gazing at you with affection."

Yoshimo replied stubbornly, "No it's not. It hates me. And I hate it."

Pan gasped in shock, "You hate him? How can you say that? Look at how adorable he is!" she insisted holding up the cat closer towards him.

The bounty hunter could not help but take a step back. Perhaps if the cat was indeed as cute and affectionate as Pan proclaims him to be then he would second guess himself. Alas, the alchemist's taste seems to run the total opposite of everyone else.

Held in front of him was perhaps the ugliest, mangiest cat he ever had the misfortune to see. Its fur was grey-blue and tattered to the point where it looked as if a child was given a pair of scissors and told have at it. Fur grew long amidst patches of bare skin. Its flat face seemed to be the result a failed attempt at suffocation, scrunched and squeezed together as if it spent a life time under the bottoms of fat people. Crusty matter remained around its grey eyes and pink nose. A scar ran along its left cheek to the corner of its mouth and it was missing all the whiskers on the right. Its tail looked broken near the tip, bent at an acute angle and if it was not for the rag wrapped around the joint, he was fairly sure it would fall off.

How he wished he had stabbed the little bastard back at the sphere. The instant she had gotten over her shock and peeled the cat from her face, Pan had been smitten. Unfortunately for Yoshimo, she had decided to adopt it as her familiar, dubbing him proudly with name, Puddlebuns.

At the time Yoshimo thought the demon-spawned cat did not even have the grace to look offended at the name, instead fixating his beady eyes on him challenging as if to say "what are you looking at?" When the bounty hunter got scratched for getting too close he decided that he did not like the cat.

When the little bastard urinated on his boots when Pan was not looking, it did little to endear him to the cat.

Pan refused to acknowledge his insistence that keeping the… thing was hardly the right thing to do, now he had to suffer her constant cooing and the cat's constant baleful stares the entire walk back to the Copper Coronet.

He tried once again, "Pan-chan, you cannot honestly think that keeping… it, is the smart thing to do now? It would only take up more money feeding it and it's hardly healthy looking, in fact you shouldn't even hold the thing, it's probably infested with fleas… and it'll cause mass panics and suffocate babies and attract wyverns and-"

"Yoshi," Pan interrupted, clearly becoming annoyed with her friend's refusal to accept the cutest, most adorable kitten this side of Abeir-Toril, "Puddlebuns is bug-free because I charmed him clean. He is not going to suffocate babies and cause the end of the world. He is a lonely little kitten who needs me as his momma. Why do you not like him?"

"He tried to claw my eyes out last time I tried to get near you! And it's not a kitten! It's the spawn of demons!"

"He is too, a kitten! And stop calling him, it! He is a boy kitty. The cutest, widdwest, goodest, sweetest, wovwiest, kitty kitten cat in the world!"

Yoshimo swore the cat's head did a 180 degree turn to give him the smuggest smirk he had ever seen on any living thing. If he did not believe that the demon-spawned cat was anything but a dumb animal, he would have sworn that it raised one of its paws to give him the one clawed salute.

They continued towards the door of the Copper Coronet, Pan cooing and snuggling Puddlebuns, unawares of the glaring contest between the cat and the bounty hunter.

"Demons don't have genders," Yoshimo muttered petulantly under his breath.

"I heard that," Pan said crossly, "and Puddlebuns heard you too. And for your information, demons do have genders."

"Don't get too attached, Pan-chan," Yoshimo warned, though he smirked at the cat, "I'm certain that Jaheira will agree with me that… _it_ has to go."

"Hmph!"

Holding the door to the Copper Coronet open, the bounty hunter allowed Pan to huff past him before following her in.

It was painful pandemonium that Pan and Yoshimo witnessed as they stood by the entrance, both showing neither alarm nor worry. As far as they were concerned, unless the guards were involved it was just another fight night at the Copper Coronet.

Carefully adjusting Puddlebuns she had cradled in her arms, the alchemist had just taken a step forward when a wooden bowl whistled past her head where it had been just a split second ago and struck Yoshimo on the forehead.

TOK!

"ITTAI!"

A steady stream of Kozakuran curses soon followed his exclamation of pain. Rubbing his already bruising forehead the bounty hunter glared furiously in the direction the bowl flew from. The unwelcome addition of the cat had pushed his normally vast patience to the limits. One thing was for certain, the Coronet was great for calming the nerves.

"Grrr… excuse me, Pan," he growled before launching himself through the air and howling, "BAKA!" tackling three others to the floor.

Shrugging carelessly, the alchemist continued her way to a less violent corner of the inn, placing her lovely new cat carefully atop a table before setting aside her potions bag and comfortably settling herself in the chair.

Across the massive chaos raging in the room, Jaheira spotted Pan making the most obscene and disturbing faces at something on the table. Wiping blood from her nose she waded her way through furious scuffles and flying bodies while dragging something behind her with both hands, placing herself in front of the table.

She eyed the cat with barely a twitch of her eye.

… _I guess not all of nature's creatures are blessed with… fortunate… appearances._

The cat fixed her with what she interpreted as a "what are you going to do about it" look.

Pan looked innocently at Jaheira while stoking Puddlebuns. The cat and the druid merely glanced at each other indifferently.

The elder half-elf spoke one word.

"No."

"But Jaheiraaaaaa!"

"No."

"But, he is my familiar now!"

"No, he isn't. You cannot just attain a familiar in less than a day."

"But I am special."

"The answer is no, child. Isn't it enough that you already allowed one animal to join us?"

"I did?"

Jaheira raised one eyebrow, calmly gesturing to the groaning dwarf by her side.

"Ohhhhhh. Hi, Killer Korgan!"

Unable to stand on his feet, the badly beaten dwarf could only barely lift himself on his knees, leaning on the edge of the table for support.

Squinting out of two black eyes, Korgan groggily inquired, "Whazzat?"

Hoping to have at least one supporter, Pan introduced eagerly, "This is Puddlebuns! The cutest, sweetest, smartest cat in the world."

"Yours?"

"Ooooh, I wish it to be so but Jaheira is being difficult."

"… She doesnae wan' it?"

Pan nodded tearfully.

Grinning through a bloody mouth and black eyes Korgan chanced a cheeky look up at the druid before turning to Pan.

"Keep it."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Amidst Pan's squealing and the bar fight's commotion, Jaheira nonchalantly plucked a bottle sailing through the air and smashed it against Korgan's head, the dwarf crumpling into an unconscious heap at her feet.

The druid was not pleased, "Pan…" she warned.

The alchemist regarded the cat before her carefully before bursting out into nonsensical cooing noises.

"Does Puddlebuns want something to eat?"

Perhaps it was the adrenaline rushing through her veins of the bar fight, but Jaheira thought the cat answered rather imperiously.

"Meowr."

"Yes he does, yes, he does! A-boo-boo-boooo! Ahh-wooshuwooshuwooo! Bwoodeebwoodeebwooodeeee! Eeeeeeeeeee!"

Before Jaheira could scold her, Minsc appeared having spotted his friends. He noticed Pan was making stranger noises than usual.

"Eh? Why does little Pan sound constipated? Has Missus Patricia visited?" he asked curiously as Boo shuffled about contentedly atop his shiny bald head.

"Rroowrr."

Two sets of wide eyes zeroed in on the source of the appreciative purr, a Rashemi's and a smaller but no less equally dumbfounded miniature giant space hamster's.

"…"

"…"

Still eyeing the furry creature atop the big human's head, Puddlebuns stretched lazily and yawned wide revealing that despite its mangled appearance the feline did indeed still have all its fangs.

Minsc was still too shocked to notice that Boo promptly shat himself.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

The dull roar echoed from above, a blood lustful thrum resonating through the dimly lit holding cell.

_Northman! Northman!_

Scarred and battle weary males sat silently against either wall of the narrow room facing each other. They knew what was expected of them, to die amidst applause as they awaited their turn in the depressing prison. Yet even in the blackest of nights, one star remained shining in the sky, keeping at bay total hopelessness from numbing their minds.

_Northman! Northman! Northman!_

He sat alone at the very end of the cell, calmly rubbing his hands together with the dirt of the floor. Though no one looked directly at him, everyone felt his very presence like an invisible hand on their shoulders.

A bell rang beyond the prison bars. Silently he stood up, his impressive frame flowing with grace despite his size. When he stepped forward every slave's heart thudded a little harder.

_NORTHMAN! NORTHMAN!_

Unlike the frenzied shrieks from above, every battered and beaten down person he passed on his way to the cell doors uttered clearly as if only meant for him to hear.

"Northman."

Some with reverence.

"Northman."

Others with awe.

"Northman."

A few with fear.

"Northman."

All with respect.

"Northman."

The guard waiting for him by the cell doors could not even look into his eyes.

"You're next, Northman."

Not even gracing the smaller man with a look, he allowed himself to be led between four other guards towards an upwards sloping floor where massive wooden gates were opened like a barrier between two worlds. Whereas beyond the doors he could see bright colours and eager faces, his current underworld was filled with shadows and dying torchlight infected with grim faced guards looming like gargoyles.

Flowing in like a tide through the opened gates, the chanting grew thunderous.

_NORTHMAN! NORTHMAN! _

Every single one of the guards was heavily armed, no less than a three weapons visible at all times. Each gave a front of impassiveness but he could feel their hearts flinch as he passed by. He came to the area where they kept the weapons by the ramp that was more heavily guarded and far less cheerful. The armoury handler passed him two objects.

As soon as his felt the familiar grips the world became simpler.

"Yew're dead this time, Northman," one guard growled.

Not having even heard the comment, the man ran up the slope, out the open entrance and into the joyous shouts calling for his blood. The theatre of life and death exalted its stars and the audience lusted for ecstatic dripping pain as likened to the encore of falling roses.

… How he loathed his role.

"NORTHMAN! NORTHMAN!"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"…"

"… _We know our souls exist?"_

"_If there's no knowledge then there's at least recognition?"_

"_The soul and the mind are separate?"_

"_Er, the soul and the mind are the same?"_

"_General knowledge is unreliable if we recognize our own?"_

"_There's only what we know and how we identify ourselves?"_

"_The soul is the result of knowledge?"_

"_Hekhekhekhekhekhek… reasonable… hhhhsssss… yet so far from satisfactory."_

_Quietness descends to the beat of contemplative breathing._

_Scratch._

_Scratch._

"… _El-Elder teacher, how can you expect… how can you expect an answer when there clearly isn't any?"_

"_Hah! Alert the heralds, our dear little princess has finally come across a question she cannot answer."_

"_Oh, leave me alone, you… you bully! I'm just saying that there can't possibly be any way to answer it correctly."_

"_Just because you can't, doesn't mean that the rest of us aren't capable."_

"_Why don't you tell us the answer then, huh?"_

"…"

"…"

_Angry glares._

_Flared nostrils._

_Triumphant smirks._

_Amused blue._

"…"

"_Thought so… hag."_

"_What'd you say-!?"_

"_HEKHEKHekhekhek… Ahem… Oh? Hhhsssss… Why do you seem unsure of my question? Do you think it to be a trick? I assure you… hhhhssssss… that it isn't. It is very much like the countless questions I've asked in my dusty past. I made an enquiry and reasonably it is to be followed… hhhhssssss… by a response."_

"_But I… I don't understand. How can you know anything of your soul if you just said that knowledge, and therefore essentially everything we can recognize or discern as knowledge and information, has nothing to do with it? We cannot know anything about __**anything**__ if information needed to make informed opinion is to be considered absent. You just asked us to find the end point of a circle! There won't be any such thing as a correct, logical answer."_

"…"

_Flip._

_Flip._

_Scratch._

"… _Hekhekhekhek… excellent… excellent… you've discovered an important foundation to both the answer and the question… hhhsssss…"_

_Murmurs of confusion._

_Frustrated breaths._

"_I… I still do not understand."_

"_Yes, I believe the rest of the class is need of better clarification, elder teacher."_

"_Tsk, so simple, so taken for granted… hhhhsssss… when did an answer have to be logically correct… hhsss… in order to be considered an answer?"_

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

Her eyes opened once again.

The quietness crept into her consciousness, the dampness, the coldness and the pain returning yet she lay still.

Only the silent tears moved.


End file.
